Por tus ojos
by Yumipon
Summary: Y por eso lo odiaba. Por alejarse luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos, de que venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer, de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos...
1. Reencuentro

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**Por tus ojos...**

**Capítulo I  
**_**"Reencuentro"**_

* * *

_Sólo veía sus ojos, y suspiraba.  
En sus ojos - oh, qué ojos - estaba su verdad.  
Y la verdad era una sola,  
que sin ellos, no podría vivir._

* * *

Vio la caravana acercarse y tuvo un mal presentimiento, esa sensación de que algo malo se aproximaba junto con el tumulto, así que se detuvo a un costado del camino y esperó a que llegaran. Había ido a realizar un exorcismo en una aldea cercana y se encontraba de regreso cuando los sintió: bastantes hombres para ese lugar, no había visto un grupo tan numeroso por los alrededores, no desde que Náraku desapareciera. Tal vez por eso, el mal presentimiento.

Al poco rato estuvieron a su lado y no le costó para nada reconocer ese rostro, uno que jamás olvidaría, aunque pasarán muchos años. No recordaba el nombre, pero sí que él pretendía a su futura mujer – y, por qué no decirlo, le ganaba en varios aspectos como mejor partido. Le hizo un gesto al que supuso, era el capitán de los soldados y se acercó.

— Buenas tardes, señores — saludó amablemente, con una reverencia, evitando demostrar su humor —. Es raro ver una caravana así por este lugar.

— Buenas tardes, monje — respondió el capitán, con tono autoritario y hasta grosero —. Estamos buscando a alguien.

— ¿Y podría saber a quién? Tal vez pueda ayudarlos — agregó, sin perder el tono amable, la mirada fija en el grupo.

— Claro que nos puede ayudar — la voz del terrateniente de sus preocupaciones lo hizo desviar la mirada para verlo acercarse —. ¿No es el monje que acompañaba en su viaje a mi amada exterminadora Sango?

— Así es — respondió él, sin poder ocultar la molestia ante la frase "mi amada" —. ¿Usted es ese terrateniente que le ofreció matrimonio hace algún tiempo? — Tampoco pudo evitar sonar despectivo, él jamás tuvo el derecho, por lo menos no desde su punto de vista.

— Exacto — respondió el joven, notando el gesto de desagrado en el bonzo —. ¿Se encuentra ella cerca?

— Sí, pero me gustaría platicar con usted antes — Miroku se acercó más al terrateniente, con la mirada seria.

— Lo escucho.

— Quisiera pedirle... no, más bien, advertirle, que no moleste a Sango, ya que es mi prometida — reveló, con una segura sonrisa en el rostro —. Así que, por favor, le agradecería si no la incomodara con nuevas propuestas.

— Bien, monje, pero eso sólo me lo puede decir ella — el terrateniente sonrió con suficiencia —. No voy a rendirme tan fácil.

— Espero que sepa aceptar un "no" por respuesta, porque si veo que es demasiado insistente con ella, se las verá conmigo.

— No debería preocuparse: si fuese un buen hombre y ella estuviese segura y tranquila a su lado, no me aceptaría — el joven pretendiente se alejó para montar en su caballo y emprender nuevamente el camino hacia la aldea.

Miroku siguió al grupo con la vista y luego se apresuró a retomar también el camino. No iba a permitir que ese niño bonito cortejara a su futura mujer, más en esos momentos en los que planeaba cómo abordar el futuro que quería junto a ella.

Tras un rato de cabalgata, el grupo llegó a la entrada de la aldea, llamando la atención de los habitantes. Nadie había visto por ahí a tantos guerreros juntos. El ajetreo atrajo la atención de la exterminadora, quien se encontraba cerca del lugar, ayudando a una familia a reparar su hogar. Se acercó a la caravana y reconoció de inmediato al terrateniente, quedándose helada. Él le sonrió desde su caballo, con cariño, sin decir palabra, esperando.

Un ave cruzó el cielo, trinando en el calmo silencio que de pronto abordó el lugar. Sango no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Tan lejos de su palacio, después de tantos acontecimientos...

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que derrotaran a Náraku. Tres meses en los que habían reconstruido la aldea y comenzado una nueva etapa en sus vidas. En los que Kagome no había regresado, pese a la insistente búsqueda de InuYasha. Y en los que su compromiso con el bonzo se mantenía, pero no se concretaba.

Volvió a levantar la vista hacia la rasueña mirada del joven que le sonreía, aún sin decir una palabra. Decidió romper el silencio, ella no quería que él se formara falsas ilusiones, debió haber sido más clara antes... aunque bueno, antes tampoco sabía si las cosas iban a resultar.

— Señor Kuranosuke...

— Sólo Kuranosuke, Sango — corrigió él, bajándose del caballo y acercándose a ella —. Cuánto tiempo, estás más hermosa que antes.

— Ah... gracias — a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo tímida en ese aspecto y se sonrojó ante el cumplido —. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

— ¡Vaya, Sango! — El joven rió, luego tomó las manos de la muchacha, siempre sonriente. — Vengo por ti. Los rumores dicen que ya vengaste a tu familia, y bueno... quise saber si aceptarías nuevamente mi proposición.

Sango se sonrojó un poco más, el contacto físico - por muy pequeño que fuese - que revelaba otro tipo de intenciones, aún le avergonzaba. Si se trataba de una pelea, un demonio o trabajos pesados, incluso, no tenía problemas en demostrar su personalidad gallarda y fuerte. Pero ante esos actos, aún seguía siendo una tímida muchacha sin experiencia.

— Lo lamento mucho, Kuranosuke, pero yo... no puedo aceptarlo, estoy comprometida con alguien más, espero comprenda — respondió, retirando las manos y agachando la cabeza a manera de disculpa.

— Está bien, no te preocupes — respondió él, sin perder su sonrisa —. Sigo comprendiendo tus sentimientos y espero que seas feliz. Pero si alguna vez lo necesitas... no dudes en buscarme. Sabes donde está mi palacio.

El joven terrateniente se despidió y se alejó de la aldea por el camino, no sin antes dejar varios regalos costosos a su pretendida, quien los aceptó después de mucha insistencia.

Todo esto ocurrió bajo la atenta mirada del bonzo, quien espiaba oculto en los árboles. No deseaba presionar o incomodar a Sango con su presencia, pero tampoco iba a dejar que la cortejara así sin más, después de todo era su prometida y nadie se la arrebataría.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

_"... Tiempo después..."_

Miró el cielo y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar. Sí, no quería pensar en nada, ya que si lo hacía, sus divagaciones volverían a cierto bonzo de ojos azules que le quitaba el aliento. Y no sólo eso.

Se sonrojó al recordarlo. Más de un mes había pasado desde "ese" evento, y – todo lo contrario de lo que ella había pensado –, ahora él estaba más distante que nunca. De vez en cuando lo veía salir de una de las tiendas de la aldea, riendo mientras se despedía de la joven encargada, pero la mayoría del tiempo era un misterio donde se encontraba. Y por mucho que preguntara y lo buscara, nadie ni nada le indicaba su paradero. Había intentado seguirlo un par de veces, pero InuYasha - o algún otro aldeano - siempre lograban que le perdiera el rastro.

Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos...

Negó bruscamente con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los ambarinos orbes de su amigo hanyō.

— Estás demasiado sola y alejada — murmuró él, frunciendo el ceño —. Este no es lugar para una mujer en tu condición.

Ella desvió la mirada, tratando de restarle importancia. Sabía a lo que se refería, él mismo se lo había revelado un par de semanas atrás, pero aún se negaba a asumirlo. No, no lo haría, menos con Miroku en ese estado de total despreocupación.

— Sabes que sé cuidarme muy bien sola — dijo después de un rato, afirmando su hiraikotsu.

— Y tú sabes que no deberías correr peligros — agregó él, sentándose a su lado —. Si Miroku lo supiera...

— Pero no lo sabe, y es mejor así — indicó ella, mirando nuevamente el cielo —. No se lo dirás, ¿verdad, InuYasha?

— Me hiciste prometerlo, pero Sango... — el hanyō la miró fijamente, estaba preocupado. — Debe saberlo. Algún día comenzará a notarse y...

— No lo sabrá — la castaña se puso de pie, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, una expresión decidida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — InuYasha dudó, esto le daba mala espina.

— Me iré, ya lo decidí — aclaró ella, sin desviar la mirada —. Miroku no se merece que siga esperando, me ha dejado sola demasiado tiempo.

— Pero no puedes hacerlo, él...

— Él no está aquí. No está preocupado de lo que me pasa, ni siquiera puedo acercarme porque no sé dónde está ni lo que hace. Me cansé de esperar.

Hizo un gesto con su mano y su pequeña minina se acercó, transformándose en la tigresa feroz y esperando.

— Sango, por favor... — InuYasha no sabía qué decir, había prometido guardar el secreto de Miroku, pero si ella se iba... — No soy muy bueno en estos temas, pero creo que deberías conversar con él antes...

— Lo he intentado, sólo he logrado darme cuenta que no quiere que me siga acercando — ella montó sobre su felina amiga, con una triste sonrisa —. Gracias por todo, InuYasha. Por favor, no le digas nada.

Y emprendieron el vuelo, alejándose rápidamente del lugar. InuYasha maldijo por lo bajo, molesto. Sin Kagome a su lado, su principal objetivo era ver felices a sus amigos, pero si ellos se separaban... ¿Valía la pena haber pasado por tanto?

...::::::::::::::::::::...

Los pocos rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse entre las copas de los árboles le pegaron directamente en la espalda. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo que se abría entre las hojas y pudo distinguir a Kirara a lo lejos. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se volvió a arremangar las mangas para seguir su labor. Tomó el hacha y comenzó a cortar la madera, ya faltaba poco para terminar su trabajo y poder dar el siguiente paso. Acomodó la madera recién cortada a un lado y miró fijamente su obra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: algo de talento tenía como constructor, la cabaña que estaba por terminar – y que sería el hogar de su familia – lucía firme, acogedora y segura. Había decidido colocarla a la orilla de un lago, ya que sabía que a su amada le gustaba el sonido del agua, y así podrían refrescarse en verano. Además, estaba lejos del ajetreo de la aldea, por lo que podrían disfrutar más su intimidad.

Pasos firmes y rápidos le indicaron que se acercaba su amigo, se sentó junto a la construcción y esperó por su llegada.

— Has venido más temprano que de costumbre — inquirió cuando lo sintió a su lado.

— Sango se ha marchado — anunció él, sin rodeos, siendo directo como siempre.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

El grito espantó a algunas aves de sus nidos, mientras el recién llegado lo miraba serio en su lugar.

— Dijo que se había cansado de esperar. Que se dio cuenta que tú no quieres que se acerce a ti.

— Pero, InuYasha, ¿intentaste detenerla? — Preguntó, le costaba creerlo.

— ¡Claro que sí! — InuYasha bufó, ¿cómo iba a permitir que su amiga se fuera sin más? — Miroku, he estado pendiente de ella como me lo habías pedido, la he cuidado mientras tú construías su futuro hogar, pero creo que tiene algo de razón... no han hablado desde hace un mes.

El monje suspiró, con los hombros caídos. Su pequeña Sango se había marchado, todo por culpa de su despreocupación. Debería haberle dedicado un poco de tiempo, no haberse ensimismado en su proyecto. ¿De qué servía ahora su hogar, si ya nadie lo ocuparía con él? Apretó los puños con rabia.

— ¿Sabes a dónde se fue? — Preguntó, la iría a buscar, su vida no tenía sentido sin ella.

— Tomó dirección al oeste, pero no puedo seguir su rastro por el aire — respondió él, con el semblante molesto por la impotencia de no ser de mucha ayuda.

— Bien, me encaminaré hacia el oeste, entonces — el oji azul se puso de pie, tomando su shakujou y mirando el lugar en el que había visto a Kirara unos minutos atrás.

— Antes de emprender el viaje, creo que deberíamos proveernos... — indicó el platinado, Miroku lo observó dudando. — ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que te dejaría ir solo? Además, no creo que Sango haya ido a dar una vuelta, de seguro tardaremos más de una semana en encontrarla.

Después de unos segundos, el bonzo le dio la razón a su amigo y se dirigieron a la aldea en busca de provisiones para luego comenzar el viaje en busca de su castaña. La encontraría, sólo para decirle que sin ella no podía vivir.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

_"Un par de días más tarde..."_

No se había detenido, a pesar de que en ocasiones se sentía mal y quería volver, su orgullo – y por qué no decirlo, terquedad – le impedían hacerlo. No, ese bonzo no iba a salirse con la suya, no iba a seguir jugando con ella. Arrugó el entrecejo, recordando esa pícara y coquetona sonrisa que siempre le brindaba a las mujeres... _siempre._

Ahora que lo pensaba, incluso podría ser que ella fuera _una más de la lista_. Lo había hablado una vez con Kagome, que Miroku tenía la personalidad de los chicos que "acumulaban o coleccionaban chicas", en su época. Ambas llegaron a la conclusión que él sentaría cabeza con el matrimonio, y que además estaba enamorado de ella. Pero no se habían casado, y ella tontamente le había dado el "sí" antes de tiempo.

Su estómago gruñó, recordándole que ahora su mayor enemigo era el hambre. Miró alrededor y divisó a lo lejos un palacio de gran embergadura, rodeado por una aldea, a los pies de la montaña. Ese era el lugar que estaba buscando.

— Kirara, ahí es.

La felina descendió y aterrizaron en la entrada del poblado, ante la atenta e inquisidora mirada de algunos aldeanos que se encontraban trabajando cerca del lugar. La muchacha descendió del lomo de su felina acompañante y se dirigió a la entrada del palacio, mientras los guardias alzaban sus lanzas para impedirle el paso.

— Extraña, no se permiten visitas en el palacio. Mejor vuelve por donde viniste, a menos que desees que te regresemos nosotros.

— No tengo deseos de luchar... — Aclaró ella, mirando a ambos sujetos: uno era apenas un chiquillo, su lanza temblaba un poco en sus manos; el otro era un hombre maduro, de unos 40 años tal vez, cuya armadura parecía pesarle demasiado. Torció una sonrisa en sus labios y agregó: — Tampoco les iría muy bien conmigo. Deseo hablar con el terrateniente.

Ambos la quedaron mirando, desconfiados. Eran muy comunes las visitas femeninas en esos días, por lo general eran oportunistas que deseaban engatuzar al terrateniente, para aprovecharse de sus nobles sentimientos y, claro, su fortuna. Apuntaron sus armas hacia la muchacha, no permitirían que otra chica intentase engañarlos.

— Como dije, no se permiten visitas en el palacio. ¿Deseas que regresemos tu cadáver?

Ambos hombres arremetieron contra ella con sus lanzas, la muchacha esquivó fácil y velozmente los dos ataques, mientras Kirara miraba atenta a un lado. No necesitó usar sus armas, no iba a herir a sus oponentes a menos que fuese muy necesario. Hábilmente volvió a esquivar otro de sus ataques, mientras el alboroto llamaba la atención del resto de los guardias que se encontraban en el palacio. Algunos arqueros comenzaron a lanzar flechas para ayudar a sus compañeros, Sango usó su hiraikotsu como escudo y luego golpeó a los dos hombres de la entrada para seguir oculta evitando las flechas. Ese no era el recibimiento que esperaba. Aunque en realidad no quería que la estuviesen esperando, tampoco.

— ¡Es suficiente! — La masculina voz hizo que cesara el ataque, mientras su dueño se acercaba a la entrada observando fijamente a la causante de tanto lío. — Es un placer verte de nuevo, Sango.

— Señor terrateniente Kuranosuke... — La muchacha se inclinó ante el joven, mostrando respeto.

— No me llames así Sango... Sólo Kuranosuke está bien.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos. ¿Terminaría ese encuentro como esperaban?

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

* * *

**¡Otra historia! Sí, por supuesto es un MirSan, un semi-AU, algo que hace tiempo tenía en mente, dado que siento que Kuranosuke no se habría rendido tan fácilmente. Espero que les guste, estoy terminando el siguiente cap, que será más largo que éste. ¡Dejen reviews! Los quiero 3 :D**


	2. Asuntos pendientes

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

* * *

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo II  
**_**"Asuntos pendientes"**_

* * *

_Felicidad… esa palabra tan grande e imponente.  
¿De verdad existe? ¿Cómo es?  
Lo subjetivo de su significado es algo indescifrable,  
la buscamos incansablemente, a veces la encontramos…  
Y a veces, se esconde frente a nuestros ojos,  
pero – tontamente – la ignoramos, creyendo que siempre seguirá ahí…_

* * *

_"... 6 años más tarde..."_

Cerró la entrada, mirando fijamente la cabaña que ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo deshabitada. Las pausas que hacían en su búsqueda, las dedicaba a cuidar de la estructura, evitando que se deteriorara, para así poder tener un hogar seguro una vez que la encontrara.

Suspiró, tomando nuevamente sus provisiones y mirando con nostalgia el cielo. ¿Dónde se habría metido? La había buscado incansablemente, pero aún no lograba dar con su paradero. Tras un par de meses de búsqueda, habían decidido volver por si la castaña se hubiese arrepentido y estaba en la aldea, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Salían por unos meses en su busca y luego volvían, por la misma razón. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían abandonado la aldea, sólo esperaba que fuese la última. Sinceramente, 6 años era mucho tiempo y esperaba que su exterminadora no hubiese decidido formar familia con alguien más, porque si eso pasaba...

— ¿Estás listo?

InuYasha, su fiel amigo, había llegado para acompañarlo nuevamente en su viaje. Asintió con la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y emprendieron el rumbo, otra vez hacia el oeste, rogando porque esta vez su recorrido tuviese un final distinto.

— ¿Crees que la encontremos ahora? — Preguntó el platinado, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, mirando el cielo.

— Eso espero, InuYasha — respondió el bonzo, con su semblante pensativo.

— ¿Y crees que ella... bueno, siga soltera?

Se detuvo ante la pregunta del hanyō. ¿Sería así? Confiaba en ella, hubiese puesto su vida en sus manos si hubiese sido necesario y sin dudarlo, pero... ella se había marchado porque estaba cansada de esperar... ¿Tendría una familia, un esposo? ¿Tal vez un hombre mejor que él, que le diera comodidades y que sólo hubiese tenido ojos para ella...?

Su mente se iluminó de pronto. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Ese terrateniente! Miró fijamente a su ambarino amigo, decidido. Él le había ofrecido ayuda si ella lo necesitaba. ¿Podría haber recurrido a él? Valía la pena ir en busca de ese prominente palacio para averiguarlo.

— InuYasha, ¿recuerdas ese terrateniente que le pidió matrimonio a Sango cuando aún no derrotábamos a Náraku? — Preguntó el oji azul, esperaba que su amigo lo recordara y le ayudara a encontrar el camino a ese palacio.

— ¿Ese tipo del palacio enorme, con el demonio de oso? — InuYasha se rascó la cabeza, recordaba a todos los que habían conocido durante sus viajes, pero pocas veces los traía a su mente.

— Exacto — Miroku asintió, con una corazonada —. Unas semanas antes de que Sango se fuera, él vino a buscarla... ella se negó, pero él mantuvo su ofrecimiento de ayuda y, bueno... tal vez ella lo haya buscado, ¿no crees?

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y luego el hanyō asintió con la cabeza. Por lo menos ahora sabrían lo que buscaban y, para suerte de ambos, él recordaba más o menos cómo llegar al palacio.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

_Miraba al lago, ese lugar era hermoso. Sintió el peso de la mano de su acompañante en el hombro y volteó para ver directamente esos ojos. Tan profundos..._

— _Es un lugar bellísimo — murmuró, con una tímida sonrisa._

— _Más bella eres tú — respondió él, sentándose a su lado._

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, dirigió la mirada nuevamente al agua para evitar ser descubierta. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, pocas veces estaban solos. Se habían besado en un par de ocasiones, pero a decir verdad, pareciera como si nunca hubiese sido suficiente. Y ella seguía sintiendo vergüenza._

— _Sango, yo... — la voz profunda de su bonzo hizo que lo mirara fijamente. — Sabes que lo que siento por ti es algo que no sé explicar, creo que es amor porque nunca antes lo había sentido por ninguna otra chica... por eso quiero que tengas presente que no voy a olvidar nuestra promesa._

_Tomó su mano con cariño, mirando hacia el horizonte como imaginando un hermoso futuro._

— _Su Exce... digo, Miroku — se corrigió al ver el gesto de desagrado en el rostro del aludido, a veces aún le costaba llamarlo por su nombre —, lo tengo muy presente. Espero con ansias el día en que podamos unir nuestras vidas..._

_Los ojos de Miroku brillaron. Tomó suavemente el rostro de la joven para besarla. Pero esta vez todo fue distinto._

_El beso inició tierno, como los anteriores que se habían dado, pero luego comenzó a intensificarse en poco tiempo, lo que puso en alerta a Sango. No estaba segura de qué pasaba, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba extraño con ese contacto. El oji azul se dio cuenta de ello, se separó levemente de sus labios y la miró directo a los ojos._

— _No quisiera tener que esperar más, pequeña — murmuró, acariciándole suavemente el rostro —. Eres todo para mí y... deseo que en este mismo momento, unamos nuestras vidas. ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?_

_A Sango le brillaron los ojos, aunque titubeó un poco. No porque no estuviese segura, sino porque estaba nerviosa, no estaba preparada para dar ese paso... _

— _Yo... — Iba a decir que no era el momento, pero se dejó atrapar por lo ojos de Miroku, al fin y al cabo algún día iba a suceder. — Sí, Miroku, claro que quiero._

_Esa sería una tarde que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar..._

— ¡UN DEMONIO!

El grito del capitán de la guardia del palacio la despertó de su sueño. Bueno, más bien era un recuerdo, pero a esas alturas, lo consideraba simplemente un sueño. Se levantó rápidamente, vistiendo su acostumbrado traje de exterminadora, se aseguró que su pequeña hija siguiera durmiendo en su habitación y luego salió al combate.

El demonio era gigantesco, quizá unos 8 metros de altura, de color azulado, 4 brazos y enormes garras; lanzaba veneno por la boca, uno muy poderoso porque derretía lo que tocaba a su paso.

Sango observó como los soldados de la guardia no lograban ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño al demonio que había llegado desde el bosque. El capitán gritaba órdenes, mientras algunos sirvientes se ocultaban en el interior del palacio, otros soldados lanzaban flechas, pero sólo lograban molestar más a la criatura.

— ¡Aléjense de él! — Gritó para hacerse escuchar, acercándose al lugar de la batalla. — ¡Es muy peligroso, yo me encargaré de esto!

Lanzó su veloz arma, hiriendo al gigante en uno de sus brazos y recibiendo su boomerang de vuelta. No sería fácil, pero podría sola, no se veía tan poderoso. Sólo debía evitar su veneno. Los guardias del palacio obedecieron, alejándose lo bastante para estar seguros, pero no demasiado en caso de que la muchacha necesitara ayuda. La exterminadora demostró su habilidad, peleando ágilmente contra el demonio hasta que, al tratar de esquivar un golpe, recibió otro de vuelta que la azotó contra uno de los muros del palacio. Un poco aturdida, notó que su adversario se preparaba para lanzar su veneno y se cubrió con su hiraikotsu, segura de que el arma no podría resistir lo suficiente...

— ¡MAMÁ!

El grito de su hija y el brillo del campo protector repeliendo el veneno le indicaron que la niña estaba cerca. Retiró el hiraikotsu y vio a la pequeña frente a ella, con las manos extendidas creando la barrera que había impedido que el veneno tocara la tierra. Sango se apresuró, tomó a su pequeña en brazos para protegerla, lanzó su boomerang con fuerza directo a la cabeza del demonio y lo exterminó. El cuerpo sin vida del gigantesco ogro se desplomó frente a ellas, la pequeña niña se escapó de los brazos de su madre y se acercó al cadáver, purificando la energía maligna, para luego volver con la exterminadora.

— Miku, te he dicho muchas veces que no salgas durante ataques como este — la regañó Sango, con el semblante serio —. Es peligroso, algo podría pasarte.

— Pero mamá, el señor Kuranosuke dice que mis campos de protección son muy fuertes y debo protegerlos... — la niña la miró con sus ojos azules cristalinos, suplicantes.

— Aún así, es peligroso — indicó, los poderes espirituales de Miku eran asombrosos para su edad, pero ella no quería arriesgarse a perderla —. Todavía no sabes controlarlos, si alguna vez llegaras a fallar...

La pequeña asintió, para luego darle la mano e ingresar al palacio. Ya estaba por amanecer, así que Sango ayudó a su pequeña a dormir un poco más y luego se dirigió al comedor para desayunar junto a Kuranosuke y otros miembros importantes del palacio.

Los demás ya se encontraban comiendo y la saludaron con una reverencia, mientras ella se ubicaba en su lugar – junto a Kuranosuke – y se servía su desayuno también.

— Sango, creo que es hora — le indicó de pronto el terrateniente, con una seria mirada.

— ¿Hora de...? — Preguntó ella, no estaba segura de saber a lo que se refería él.

— De que lo busques, los poderes espirituales de Miku cada día crecen más y pronto no podrá controlarlos...

— Podemos buscar cualquier sacerdotiza o monje para que lo haga — lo interrumpió Sango, no quería volver a la aldea, menos en su búsqueda —. No tiene que ser necesariamente él.

— No conozco un monje más poderoso — Kuranosuke la miró fijo, sabía que para ella era difícil, pero debía enfrentarlo algún día —. Aquella vez, derrotó a ese espíritu con sólo un pergamino... Habíamos buscado la ayuda de otros monjes, nadie había podido hacerlo... Además, ¡es su padre! ¿Quien mejor para enseñarle?

— No quiero hablar más sobre esto — Sango se notaba molesta. Ella podría hacerse cargo de su hija sola, buscaría a alguien que la entrenara en el uso de sus poderes espirituales y no tendría que recurrir a la ayuda del bonzo —. Mañana mismo saldré a buscar a alguien.

Kuranosuke negó con la cabeza. Tan obstinada que era a veces. Con los años la había ido conociendo mejor y más se había enamorado de ella, pero sabía que aún amaba a ese monje. No le importaba que hubiese llegado con la hija de él en su vientre, que pidiese su ayuda tratando de olvidarlo... no le importaba ser una "opción", pero le molestaba que ella no fuese sincera. Negaba sus sentimientos por el monje, pero algo le decía que era mentira...

Aún recordaba el día que ella llegó al palacio, buscando su ayuda. La observó esperando que terminara de comer para que le diera la razón de su visita. No le importaba si ella llegaba sin razón, pero algo en esa mirada castaña le indicó que tenía mucho que soltar. Volvió a abrir la boca, para cerrarla casi al instante. Ni siquiera sabía qué o cómo preguntar, estaba casi seguro que eso se debía al monje mujeriego con el que ella había decidido continuar su vida.

¿Que cómo sabía que era mujeriego? Aquella única vez en su palacio, se dio cuenta que cortejaba a sus doncellas, a las sirvientas, y a cuanta joven se le atravesara. Aunque, claro, eso cuando estaba solo, si sus compañeros de viaje se encontraban cerca, parecía pensativo e incluso triste por algo. Luego del enfrentamiento con el oso, supuso que ese "algo" era su proposición hacia su compañera de viaje, y lo comprobó cuando, unos meses atrás, fue en su busca y él en persona le indicó que sería su esposa.

Ahora ella se encontraba en su palacio, buscando su ayuda, aparentemente afligida. Sango terminó de comer y le devolvió la mirada, buscando las palabras para explicar su visita.

— Kuranosuke, yo… quisiera saber si puedo quedarme a vivir en tu palacio… — murmuró tímidamente la exterminadora, con las mejillas rosadas.

— Claro que sí — respondió él —. Pero pensé que estabas comprometida…

— Sí, pero no resultó…

Él la abrazó con cariño, mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Luego hablaron por mucho rato, ella le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, también que llevaba un bebé en su vientre y que no deseaba volver a la aldea. Él le ofreció trabajo en el palacio y todo su apoyo, mientras ella superaba su desamor. No la presionaría con la proposición de matrimonio aún, prefería hacer bien las cosas y esperar un tiempo más.

Volvió al presente cuando sintió a Sango ponerse de pie, pedir permiso y salir de la habitación. La chica era más complicada de lo que parecía, pero aún así su boda se celebraría como estaba planeado. Eso nadie iba a impedirlo.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

"… _Ese día por la tarde…"_

El bosque que estaba en las afueras del palacio era su lugar favorito, especialmete porque podía perderse a ratos y desaparecer de la molesta vigilancia de su doncella. Sabía que era muy pequeña para andar sola – apenas tenía 5 años, sí – pero era más despierta que los otros niños de su edad, además en el bosque había descubierto sus habilidades y por eso se sentía más cómoda ahí.

Estaba trepada en la rama de un árbol cuando escuchó pasos y 2 voces masculinas que se acercaban por el sendero. Agudizó sus sentidos – tal como le había enseñado su madre – y trató de reconocer las presencias, pero llegó a la conclusión de que nunca las había sentido antes, a pesar de que una de ellas se le hacía un tanto familiar. Se inclinó un poco más en la rama para ver mejor a los viajeros, sin embargo su pequeña mano agarró la rama equivocada y resbaló, cayendo desde su anterior ubicación hacia la ladera que se encontraba junto al camino y rodando, llegó hasta él, unos metros delante de los extraños a los que intentaba espiar.

Trató de no quejarse ni gritar, aunque el golpe le dolió más de lo que hubiese pensado. Se sentó y esperó, sabía que no había pasado desapercibida, pero ella era fuerte como su madre y no demostraría dolor. Observó atentamente el camino y vio aparecer a un monje de túnicas azul oscuro y violetas y a un hanyō de cabello platinado y haori rojo. Ambos se detuvieron frente a ella y la contemplaron con curiosidad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? — Preguntó el monje, agachándose para quedar a su altura y ayudarla a levantarse.

— Sí — respondió, aceptando la ayuda, un poco avergonzada, sin mirarlo directamente.

— ¿Qué haces sola por aquí? — El hanyō la miraba inquisidoramente, sus ojos la atravesaban. — ¿No deberías estar con alguien que te cuide? Eres demasiado pequeña para andar sola…

La niña lo miró enfurruñada, con sus ojos azul profundo destellando.

— ¡No soy pequeña! — Exclamó, mostrándole su lengua de forma infantil. — ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

— Supongo que por eso te caiste del árbol — el hanyō le mostró también la lengua, demostrando su madurez.

— InuYasha, compórtate — pidió el monje, serenamente —. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Hay algún poblado cerca?

— Hum… — la niña los miró escrutadoramente unos segundos antes de responder. — No debo hablar con extraños, lo siento…

— Pero…

— ¡MIKU!

El grito femenino provenía de algún lugar más adelante en el camino, aparentemente buscando a alguien – ambos supusieron que era a la menor – y se acercaba rápidamente. Pronto vieron a la dueña de la voz: de castaña cabellera tomada en una cola baja, ojos del mismo color, ligeramente delineados con rosa y vestida con un kimono a juego. Ella se detuvo de inmediato al ver a los viajeros que acompañaban a la pequeña.

— ¿Sango…? — Murmuró el bonzo, con el corazón detenido.

— ¡Mamá! — La menor corrió hasta la recién llegada, ignorando lo que estaba pasando y abrazádola por la cintura. Luego la soltó, al percatarse de que ella se había quedado inmóvil.

Miroku y Sango se observaban ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de la pequeña e InuYasha, hasta que este último, aburrido, decidió romper el silencio que ya le estaba siendo demasiado incómodo.

— ¿Podemos avanzar? Tengo hambre — dijo, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

— Mamá, ¿los conoces? — Preguntó la niña, tirándole la manga del kimono.

— Sí, hija, de hace mucho tiempo — respondió ella, adelantándose para guiarlos por el camino.

¿Cómo demonios la habían encontrado? ¿O estarían ahí por coincidencia? Y ella no quería ir en su busca… las ironías de la vida. Miró de reojo a sus antiguos compañeros y suspiró. Aún podía ocultarlo todo, siempre y cuando InuYasha no le hubiera contado a Miroku su secreto… y, claro, si Kuranosuke no metía la pata, ni Mroku y Miku se daban cuenta solos. Porque el parecido era mucho, y ese color azulado no se encontraba en todas las aldeas; porque los poderes espirituales también se heredaban y los de Miku eran evidentes y cada vez más fuertes. Además, su hija siempre fue más astuta y despierta que los otros niños de su edad, y solía preguntar por su padre, ya que en ese aspecto ella nunca le había mentido: sabía que ese hombre que las cuidaba tan afanosamente llamado Kuranosuke, no era su progenitor. Había prometido decirle algún día la verdad, pero no pensó que alguna vez iba a volver a encontrarse con él…

La imagen de la entrada del palacio la devolvió a la realidad. Avanzaron por el camino principal que daba a las enormes puertas, mientras las castañas saludaban cortésmente a los aldeanos que se inclinaban a su paso, brindándoles reverencias respetuosas.

— Ey, Miroku — InuYasha habló en voz baja, como queriendo evitar ser escuchado por sus compañeras —. Esta gente parece respetar mucho a Sango, ¿no crees que será porque ella ahora sea su…?

La mirada de reojo que les brindó la exterminadora hizo que el hanyō no terminara su frase, pero el bonzo decidió continuar con la idea luego de que ella volviera su atención al frente.

— No quisiera pensar en eso, InuYasha, pero es lo más probable — el semblante del oji azul se entristeció, sospechando una realidad demasiado dura para su corazón.

Pronto llegaron al palacio y fueron recibidos por los guardias, quienes escucharon las indicaciones de Sango y luego se llevaron a la pequeña Miku a su habitación mientras ella guiaba a sus amigos hasta un salón en donde pudiesen comer y charlar sin ser molestados. Recorrieron el trayecto en silencio, observando el lugar con detenimiento: podían notar que habían sido víctimas de un ataque no hacía mucho, pues algunos muros y la tierra de alrededor se encontraban dañados; sin embargo, el palacio seguía estando como ellos lo recordaban.

— Bien, si me disculpan, iré a traerles algo para que coman — indicó ella luego de que ingresaran al salón, haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza a ambos hombres —. Vuelvo enseguida.

Antes de que ella pudiera salir a realizar su cometido, un hombre alto, de castaños cabellos y ojos grises azulados ingresó al lugar de forma enérgica. Contempló a los recién llegados y luego a la muchacha.

— Veo que tenemos visitas — los saludó con una amplia sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la exterminadora —. Sango, necesitamos hablar un par de asuntos, sabes que Miku no puede seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Sin esperar respuesta, el hombre tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó consigo fuera del salón. InuYasha y Miroku quedaron observando la puerta, extrañados por el repentino secuestro de su amiga.

— Eh… Miroku, ¿él es…?

— Sí InuYasha, él es ese terrateniente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, sin querer asumir lo que eso podía significar. ¿Acaso Sango había rehecho su vida con ese hombre? Era probable, dado el tiempo que había transcurrido y la forma en la que él le habló a la muchacha al llegar…

Miroku suspiró, cabizbajo, ¿realmente su amada había hecho su vida con alguien más? Era casi seguro, por algo tenía una hermosa pequeña. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en ir a busacarla a ese lugar? Pero, si lo pensaba bien, aunque hubiese llegado antes, quizá igual sería tarde. Esa pequeña debía tener 5 años, por lo que podía suponer que su concepción había sido poco tiempo después de que ella llegase a ese lugar. El matrimonio tendría que haber sido casi de inmediato, esa era la explicación más lógica a todo. Entonces, sus esperanzas… ¿de verdad se habían esfumado por completo? ¿Tan caro debía pagar ese estúpido error cometido años atrás? ¿O acaso era el castigo por su vida libertina y llena de vicios, la que había tenido antes de conocerla? Había prometido cambiar, ser el hombre que ella realmente merecía, pero eso no era suficiente… y ya no importaba.

InuYasha bufó, ensimismado, pensativo. Sabía que esa pequeña era la hija de Miroku, pero ¿lo sabría el terrateniente? ¿O la misma Miku? Tal vez la habría adoptado como acto de buena fé, acogiendo a ambas y brindándoles un hogar para así tener lo que él mismo había confesado desear desde hacía varios años. Cerró los ojos, convencido de que su amigo debía saber la verdad, y luego él tendría una pequeña charla con su antigua compañera de viajes.

— Oye, Miroku… — El hanyō interrumpió las divagaciones de su amigo, un poco nervioso, ya que sabía que ese secreto debería habérselo revelado antes.

— ¿Sucede algo, InuYasha? — Los azulados ojos del monje se fijaron en los de su amigo, reflejando la tristeza que lo consumía en esos momentos.

— Hay algo que debes saber — el platinado se decidió al ver ese profundo pesar en los orbes de Miroku —. Cuando Sango dejó la aldea, ella estaba…

— ¡Aquí están! — El grito de alegría de la pequeña Miku interrumpió la declaración de InuYasha.

La pequeña saltó de felicidad ante los dos, alzando los brazos y festejando el haberlos encontrado.

— ¿Ah…? ¿Miku…? — InuYasha no podía creer que lo hubiesen interrumpido justo cuando había decidido hablar. ¿Acaso el destino no quería que su amigo se enterara de la verdad? — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en tu habitación o con tu doncella…

— Nop, estaba aburrida en mi habitación, así que me escapé para venir a verlos — la sonrisa no se borraba del rostro de la pequeña, mostrando sus infantiles dientes y unas cuantas pecas en su nariz —. Como ustedes conocieron a mamá hace tiempo, quería que me contarán sus aventuras… ella a veces me cuenta, pero dice que son taaaantas… además, pocas veces tenemos tiempo… ¿No quieren que esté acá? ¿Debo irme?

La inocente mirada azul de la niña fue atravesada por una sombra de tristeza y culpa que oprimió el pecho de InuYasha. Le había molestado – o sorprendido, en realidad – que ella apareciera así de la nada e impidiera que él le contara su verdadero origen a Miroku, pero no pensó que haría sentir mal a la poqueña, y que eso le dolería tanto. Le sonrió con cariño y se acercó a ella, podía considerarla parte de su familia – algo así como una sobrina – y no quería que se sintiera sola.

— No, claro que no debes irte — le indicó, revolviéndole el cabello —. Sólo me extrañó que viniese sola.

— Ah, sí… — Miku le sonrió con ese gesto infantil de autosuficiencia. — Quería ir a buscar a mamá primero, para que me dijera si ustedes son realmente los que vivieron esas aventuras con ella y mataron a _Báraku_, pero vi que estaba ocupada con el señor Kuranosuke y preferí no molestarla…

— ¿"Báraku"? No es así, es "Náraku" — InuYasha volvió a mostrar su madurez corrigiendo a la niña.

— Eso dije, "Báraku".

— Que está mal, es Náraku.

— ¡Lo estoy diciendo bien!

Miroku se limitó a observarlos, más ensimismado en su pesar que en lo que estaba pasando. La niña era adorable, pero el hecho de que fuese producto de la nueva vida de Sango le carcomía el corazón, recordándole que ya no podría compartirla con él. Quiso levantarse para salir a caminar, cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió, dando paso a su castaña preocupación y a dos doncellas que la acompañaban, llevando comida para ellos.

— ¡Miku!

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, la pequeña se escondió tras su nuevo amigo, pidiéndole que la protegiera. InuYasha no supo qué hacer, él también le temía a la ira de Sango, además no debía interponerse entre una madre y su hija…

De pronto, la situación se volvió más tensa, pero no debido a ellos. Miroku se había puesto de pie para acercarse a ambas doncellas y, recuperando su "yo" anterior, hacerles la misma petición que muchas veces le había traído problemas con la exterminadora:

— Hermosas señoritas, ¿aceptarían tener un hijo conmigo?

InuYasha pudo ver cómo algo se rompía en los ojos de su amiga al escuchar esas palabras escapar nuevamente de los labios del monje, al tiempo que murmuraba "No ha cambiado en nada…". Entonces, ella sí lo amaba…

Las dos muchachas rieron nerviosamente, disculpándose con el oji azul y dejando la comida servida para ellos. Ambos chicos se sentaron a comer, cada uno con un semblante distinto: InuYasha no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer su amigo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Si seguía así, nunca iba a recuperar a Sango; Miroku, por el contrario, se encontraba sereno. Había decidido que, si así iban a ser las cosas y Sango ya tenía su vida hecha, él volvería a divertirse como antes. Después de todo, tenía ese derecho, ¿no?

— Miku, es hora de que vayas a comer — murmuró la castaña, a lo que la niña asintió y, con una reverencia se despidió de sus nuevos amigos para salir de la habitación.

Tras unos minutos de silencio – en los que InuYasha engulló rápidamente su comida para aprovechar el tiempo y hablar con su amiga –, la muchacha nuevamente se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

— Cuando terminen de comer, pueden preguntarle a cualquier doncella por sus habitaciones. Yo iré a atender un par de asuntos, disculpen.

Los dejó solos, desapareciendo tras la puerta corrediza, presurosa a realizar esos "asuntos". InuYasha resopló, terminando de comer y escrutando a su amigo con la mirada. ¿Sería mejor si hablaba en ese momento con él, o sería preferible esperar para aclarar la situación con la exterminadora? Se rascó la cabeza, dudando. ¿Por qué era tan complicado?

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Ingresó a su habitación y cerró con fuerza la puerta tras de sí. ¿Cómo era posible que todo esto estuviese pasando? Agachó la cabeza y suspiró, un tanto abatida. Sí, era cierto que – de una forma bastante fría de verlo – ella había huído. Sí, había escapado porque temía que sus miedos y sospechas terminaran siendo realidad, que esa soledad que cada día iba haciéndose más fuerte en su corazón fuera permanente, que todos sus sueños y anhelos desaparecieran. Por eso, había decidido marcharse, guardando la esperanza de que, de algún modo, Miroku la seguiría amando.

Nunca tuvo la fuerza para enfrentar el duro golpe de ser rechazada tras haber dado todo de sí. No era capaz de pensarlo y había preferido escapar, aunque fuese una salida fácil, cobarde y hasta estúpida. ¿Cómo podía esperar que él la siguiera amando, si ella lo abandonó? Sí, era él quien se alejó durante un tiempo, por eso ella creyó que ya no la quería y se dirigió a ese lugar, buscando consuelo. Y lo había encontrado, ahora debía responder como se esperaba de ella…

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era ingenuo y hasta tonto creer que él la seguiría amando si ella había desaparecido. Muchas veces se arrepintió de su desición y deseó volver a ese momento en el que partió para detenerse e intentar hablar con el bonzo, pero nunca podría hacerlo. ¿Por qué los problemas del corazón eran tan complicados? Ojalá fuera como derrotar a un demonio…

Volvió a suspirar, pensando en Miku. Su hija se parecía mucho a Miroku: los ojos azules profundo que parecían siempre ver más de lo que uno quería mostrar; su sonrisa radiante, con ese par de hoyuelos haciendo juego perfecto a cada lado de su boca; la forma despreocupada de ver la vida, siempre tratando de resaltar lo bello y sencillo, pero procurando a su vez proteger a sus cercanos; y – no podía ocultarlo – los poderes espirituales que cada día iban creciendo más. Sí, no había duda de que esa pequeña era hija del bonzo, pero ¿lo sabría él? ¿InuYasha le habría confesado la verdad en algún momento, o habría mantenido su palabra y resguardado su secreto? Sospechaba que así había sido, pero nada había podido descifrar en la mirada del oji azul: estaba más impenetrable que nunca. Quizá pensara que ella había rehecho su vida y que la pequeña era hija de Kuranosuke…

Debía decirle la verdad, él tenía que saber que ella no lo hubiese olvidado tan pronto… ¿pero serviría de algo? O en realidad… ¿qué esperaba lograr con eso? Dentro de unos días, se celebraría su boda con el terrateniente y eso no podía evitarlo. Debía compensar toda la ayuda que le había brindado. Por otro lado, aunque Miroku supiese la verdad, ¿cambiaría en algo las cosas? Seguramente sólo la terminaría odiando más por haberle negado la oportunidad de ser padre, uno de sus más grandes anhelos…

Un par de golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus divagaciones. Entreabrió levemente y se encontró con un semblante serio y una penetrante mirada ambarina acusadora.

— Sango, tenemos que hablar.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos del palacio, hasta que vio a la pequeña Miku entrenar en uno de los patios interiores junto a un chico mayor que ella. Se sentó para contemplarla detenidamente, sonriendo al notar lo mucho que se parecía a su madre: su castaña cabellera tomada en una cola alta se movía tan suave y sedosa como la de ella; la expresión decidida al blandir la espada y sus reflejos ágiles eran fiel copia – o resultado, tal vez – de los entrenamientos de la exterminadora; y las pecas infantiles en el rostro de la pequeña le daban una clara idea de cómo había sido su madre a esa misma edad.

Sonrió con nostalgia al pensarlo, imaginando que en alguna vida futura o pasada, él hubiese podido ser el padre de semejante maravilla.

De pronto, el destello de un campo protector atrajo sus pensamientos de nuevo al presente. ¿La pequeña tenía poderes espirituales? Observó con detenimiento la escena, sintiendo por primera vez la presencia espiritual de la niña. ¿Se le habría pasado por alto? Distinguió el límite del campo, oscilando ante el contacto con el arma de su compañero de pelea, pero sin desvanecerse. Miku extendía una sola mano frente a ella, mientras la otra sujetaba firmemente su espada, sin titubear. Unos segundos de tensión y la barrera desapareció, ambos oponentes guardaron sus armas y dieron por finalizada la sesión. Miroku se mantuvo pensativo: era un gran poder espiritual, pero el oscilar del campo sólo podía significar una cosa, que la chica no manejaba del todo sus habilidades, quizá nunca hubiese recibido entrenamiento adecuado.

— Veo que acaba de presenciar las habilidades de Miku.

El oji azul dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del terrateniente a sus espaldas. No tenía deseos de hablar con él, menos compartir sus apreciaciones sobre la menor y su poder espiritual, pero dado que era su palacio, era casi imposible que pudiera hacerlo.

— Así es, tiene mucho potencial — respondió de forma áspera, aunque su intención no era sonar grosero.

— Sango la ha entrenado con especial cuidado el último año, desde que descubrió sus poderes espirituales — agregó el joven, en tono serio, incluso un poco autoritario —. Aunque supongo que no será suficiente para que los controle.

Miroku asintió, a pesar de que no sabía a qué quería llegar el hombre con ese comentario, no podía negar que la pequeña necesitaría un entrenamiento espiritual tarde o temprano. Se puso de pie e inclinó la cabeza a manera de disculpa, no tenía deseos de seguir en presencia de su anfitrión; por el contrario, quería encontrar a InuYasha y regresar lo antes posible a su hogar.

— Si me disculpa…

— No tan rápido, monje — el hombre lo detuvo, mirándolo seriamente —. Debo aclarar unos asuntos primero con usted.

— No sé a qué asuntos se refiere, en cuanto a mi persona, no tengo nada que hablar con usted.

— Tal vez no lo crea, pero no soy tonto — agregó él, sin permitir que Miroku se marchara —. Su amigo y usted no llegaron al palacio por casualidad, y creo que su razón para viajar tan lejos de su hogar es Sango. No quiero ser grosero, pero manténgase alejado de ella, no quiero verla sufrir de nuevo por su culpa. Ahora ella es _mi_ prometida, y desearía que usted no la incomodara.

Miroku curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa, ahora los papeles se invertían. Miró detenidamente al hombre que estaba frente suyo y recordó la comparación que había hecho muchos años atrás Kagome entre ambos, resaltando la "ventaja" que tenía el terrateniente. Él era un simple monje mujeriego y pervertido, y lo seguiría siendo ahora que ya no tenía a su amada a su lado.

— No se preocupe, comprendo que ella tenga una nueva vida ahora y mi único deseo, es que sea feliz con las deseciones que ha y vaya a tomar. Ahora, si me permite — Miroku se alejó, no quería que nadie notara esa sombra de tristeza y desesperanza que había abordado su corazón. Si Sango había sufrido por su culpa en el pasado, merecía ser feliz con la vida que ella decidiese tener, y si eso implicaba que él debía apartarse, lo haría. Se lo debía a la muchacha por todo lo que habían pasado.

* * *

_Hasta acá hemos llegado. Si leíste, ¡muchas gracias! Apreciaría si dejas un review comentando qué te ha parecido la historia, si tienes alguna sugerencia o duda o incluso, si deseas arrojarme tomates virtuales. Sus comentarios me motivan a continuar, así que ¡los espero!_

**_Agradecimiento especial a fifiabbs_**_** :)  
**_

_No estamos leyendo en la próxima, ja-ne!  
_


	3. Tu sonrisa

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

* * *

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo III  
**_**"Tu sonrisa..."**_

* * *

"_Ah... Como siempre, lo hago una y otra vez,  
como siempre, sólo te causo dolor.  
Ah... Estoy seguro que incluso te he herido,  
soy incapaz de moverme.  
Ah... ¿Por qué es tan doloroso tocarte?_

_Seguramente es porque tenía miedo de volver a hacer lo mismo y perderte."_

— _**Cassis; the GazettE —**_

* * *

"_Dirigió la mirada al cielo claro y despejado, y sonrió con seguridad. Estar así, recostado en el pasto junto a la chica más bella que conocía, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Su corazón y su alma se relajaban cuando estaba a su lado, porque sabía que ella era todo lo que él necesitaba…_

— _¿Miroku?_

_La voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, atrapando sus sentidos por completo, perdiéndose en esos ojos profundos, sinceros y delicados, queriendo probar más de esos labios dulces, cálidos, acogedores, y qué decir de esas curvas, ese fuerte pero a la vez femenino y elegante cuerpo que lo hechizaba…_

— _¿Qué sucede, pequeñita?_

_Ella le sonrió, era maravilloso como ese simple gesto podía inundar su pecho de felicidad. _

— _¿De verdad vamos a tener muchos hijos? ¿Y viviremos cerca de un río? — Su cariñosa voz se escuchaba entusiasmada, feliz. _

— _Claro que sí — respondió él, dándose vuelta para mirarla mejor, más directamente —. Llenaremos nuestro hogar con niños, y jugaremos en el río, junto al que estará nuestra casa. La decoraremos con lo mejor, y me encargaré de que nunca te falte nada… ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos…_

_Ella asintió con un brillo especial, inocente y esperanzado, en sus castaños ojos, una sonrisa radiante adornando su angelical y hermoso rostro. Él acarició su mejilla, embelesado ante tanta perfección, definitivamente no deseaba nada más. _

— _Quiero esa sonrisa todos los días, es hermosa… Te amo — murmuró antes de inclinarse y besarla, degustando esos labios tímidos, que aún respondían con cierta inseguridad, pero que le demostraban a la vez que eran sólo suyos, que sólo a él le regalaban ese elixir que era probarlos, que sólo él era capaz de llegar a ellos de esa forma. _

_Cerraron sus ojos, ella buscó su mano y la apretó con decisión, como aferrándose a él y a ese momento; entreabieron sus labios para hacer el contacto más íntimo, luego de unos segundos se separaron, ella con las mejillas sonrojadas – como cada vez que se besaban – y él con una amplia sonrisa. _

— _Yo también te amo, Miroku…"_

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Su reflejo fue distorsionado por uno de los peces que nadaba por el riachuelo, rompiendo la superficie del agua con ondas disparejas. Cerró los ojos, esperando el sermón que estaba segura que recibiría por parte de su amigo. Qué irónico seguía siendo todo eso, él regañándola y recriminándole sobre ese tipo de cosas, eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho aún? — La pregunta llegó de golpe, sin rodeos y con el típico tono molesto que solía usar para reclamar algo.

— Eso no es de tu…

— ¡Claro que lo es! — La interrumpió antes de que le diera alguna explicación, seguramente no quería oír excusas. — Ustedes son mis amigos, prácticamente los considero mi familia, Sango. Miroku te ha buscado todo este tiempo, he visto cómo sufre, cómo ha ido perdiendo su ánimo, cómo decae cada vez que volvemos a la aldea sin suerte… Así que no vengas a decirme que no es de mi incumbencia, porque sí lo es. Además, cumplí con mi parte de nuestro acuerdo, no le he dicho nada, pero prometiste que tú se lo revelarías algún día. Si no lo cumples, entonces lo haré yo.

Ella apretó los puños con fuerza, molesta. Sabía que InuYasha tenía razón, pero no quería enfrentar eso. ¿Cómo explicarle a Miroku que ella había decidido huir aún sabiendo que llevaba a un hijo suyo en su vientre? ¿Cómo decirle que, a pesar de que era consciente de lo mucho que él deseaba ser padre, ella le negó esa posibilidad? ¿Acaso podría explicárselo de alguna forma? ¿Y él, sería capaz de perdonarla por todo lo que había hecho, por lo que le había quitado, por todo lo que no le permitió…?

— Yo… no puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo — admitió, frustrada —. Sé que todo esto es mi responsabilidad, pero… tengo miedo, InuYasha.

— Sango… — La miró detenidamente unos segundos, nunca había sido bueno en esos temas, pero tenía una idea de cómo podía sentirse ella. Colocó una mano en su hombro, para darle a entender que seguía siendo su amigo. — En lugar de culparte, deberías tratar de arreglar las cosas. ¿A qué le temes, a la reacción de Miroku? ¿Acaso crees que él podría odiarte por esto?

Apretó aún más los puños, reteniendo las lágrimas que querían correr ante esa frase. ¿Podría odiarla por todo eso…? Por supuesto que sí, le había arrebatado sus sueños de las manos prácticamente, lo había abandonado llevándose todo lo que tenían, además…

— Claro que lo hará, le negué su mayor anhelo al irme sin decirle nada…

— Jamás podría odiarte, él aún te…

— ¡No lo digas! — Lo interrumpió, un tanto alterada. — ¡No quiero oírlo, no puedo! Yo me casaré con Kuranosuke dentro de muy poco, además él no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo un mujeriego y no puedo…

Su rostro fue inundado por las lágrimas que ya no fue capaz de contener, no podía enfrentarse a eso, a pesar de todo ella tenía un compromiso y una deuda demasiado grande con el terrateniente, no debía retractarse en esos momentos.

— ¿Tú aún lo amas, cierto? — Preguntó InuYasha, observando las lágrimas caer al agua. — No entiendo porqué les gusta complicar tanto las cosas, ustedes deberían estar juntos.

— No, yo _debo_ cumplir con mi responsabilidad — Sango se limpió la cara, decidida —. Hablaré con él, pero no esperes que las cosas entre nosotros se arreglen. Esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás.

La muchacha se alejó sin esperar una respuesta, mientras él negaba con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan obstinada? Sinceramente, no comprendía del todo esos temas, Kagome hubiese sido de mucha más ayuda en esos momentos. Seguramente a ella la escucharían más y la tomarían más en cuenta. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan ciegos y no ver que querían estar juntos, que se amaban a pesar del tiempo que había trancurrido? Bufó, realmente molesto con todo eso, pero sin saber qué más podía hacer aparte de rogar que todo saliera bien. Mejor se iba a dar una vuelta o descansar, quizá al día siguiente las cosas mejoraran.

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Ingresó a su habitación, molesta y triste. No quería admitirlo, pero InuYasha tenía razón, ella aún lo amaba… pero todavía le dolía que hubiese estado tan distante en esa ocasión, cuando ella pensó que tendría que ser todo lo contrario, se había entregado a él, por lo que suponía que ya habían sellado su compromiso. Sin embargo, él estuvo más ausente que nunca. En cambio, Kuranosuke jamás la abandonó ni la dejó de lado, siempre estuvo ahí apoyándola, incluso ayudándola con Miku, a pesar de que ella no fuese su responsabilidad. La había aceptado aunque ella ya se había entregado a otro y llevaba su fruto dentro…

Por eso, no podía traicionarlo de esa manera, debía responderle, debía casarse con él tal como estaba planeado. Dejaría sus sentimientos de lado para cumplir su responsabilidad, después de todo, Kuranosuke era todo lo que una mujer pudiese desear, y más. Nunca le había fallado y sólo había tenido ojos para ella, a diferencia de Miroku.

_Miroku…_ Ese bonzo pervertido, mujeriego, vicioso, estafador, sobreprotector, alegre, cálido, comprensivo, romántico, cariñoso, amable…

¡No! ¡Maldita sea, no podía seguir pensando así! Ya no podía volver a hacerlo, Miroku ya formaba parte de su pasado y lo único que tenía pendiente con él era su hija. Nada más quedaba entre ellos dos, porque – pese a que se moría de ganas de perderse en esos ojos y probar esos labios de nuevo – no quería volver a llorar y sufrir por su culpa. Había vivido los momentos más felices con él, pero también los más dolorosos…

— No es cierto, él me apoyó y acompañó durante los más dolorosos… — Suspiró, recordando cómo el oji azul había estado con ella, incluso dispuesto a sacrificar su vida, por salvarla a ella y a su hermano, animándola a continuar, a sonreír…

"_Quiero esa sonrisa todos los días…"_

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, era suficiente, había tomado una desición.

— ¿Sango?

La voz de su futuro esposo la sorprendió, ¿habría escuchado algo, la habría visto llorar?

— ¿Sí? — Trató de sonar tranquila, normal, a pesar de la angustia que le apretaba el pecho.

— Creo que deberías hablar con el monje, pedirle que entrene a Miku, aunque… — Se detuvo como pensando bien lo que iba a decir. Antes, creía que lo correcto era que él supiese que la pequeña era su hija, pero ahora dudaba que eso fuera lo mejor. ¿Y si usaba eso para apartar a la castaña de su lado…?

— ¿Aunque… qué? — Preguntó ella un poco intrigada, ¿acaso le pediría algo? ¿O tal vez había hablado con él…?

— Quizá no sea buena idea que sepa que ella es su hija — respondió, a pesar de que no sabía cómo argumentar eso.

— ¿Por qué? Es decir, siempre me decías que debía buscarlo porque era su padre, ahora… ¿no quieres que se entere? ¿Pasó algo que no sepa?

La mirada de Sango lo atravesó, inquisidora. Kuranosuke se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, mirándola directo a los ojos con el semblante serio.

— No, es sólo que… tal vez se lo tome mal o no te crea. Han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que se vieron, ¿piensas que él creerá que en todo este tiempo, no fuiste capaz de buscarlo para decirle que tenía una hija? No lo creo. De hecho, lo más probable es que piense que fácilmente lo olvidaste, debe estarte juzgando en este mismo momento — suspiró, no iba a permitir que ella lo rechazara nuevamente —. Además, es un pervertido y mujeriego, ¿es ese un buen ejemplo para la pequeña Miku…?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, molesta. Él tenía razón, Miroku no había cambiado en nada y ella no quería que Miku tuviese ese tipo de padre. Ella hubiese deseado un Miroku maduro, digno de confianza, no al monje vividor que era. Pero él tenía derecho de saberlo, no podía quitarle eso también… le había prometido una familia y lo había cumplido, no podía ocultárselo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

— Bien, mañana hablaré con él — dijo con el pecho apretado, luego apartó sus manos de las de su prometido —. ¿Algo más?

— No, gracias… me iré a descansar — se dirigió hasta la puerta corrediza seguido de la muchacha para salir de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, se volteó —. Buenas noches.

Sorpresivamente para ella, la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y la besó en los labios, dejándola paralizada. A pesar de su compromiso, era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de contacto físico, y la tomó totalmente desprevenida. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de corresponder, pero no pudo sentirlo natural. Aunque torpemente intentó seguir el ritmo, entreabriendo los labios al sentir la presión de la lengua de él sobre ellos, no logró estar cómoda con ello. El terrateniente se separó de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme.

— Hace años que moría de ganas de hacer eso — tomó sus manos para besarlas a modo de despedida, luego agregó: —. Te amo, no lo olvides.

Y se alejó riendo por el pasillo, tan seguro como siempre. Sango aún intentaba procesar eso, delineando su boca con los dedos. No era un mal beso, pero aún así no se sentía bien con él. No era lo que deseaba, menos en esos momentos. Además, esos labios eran tan distintos a los de Miroku, menos acogedores, menos cálidos, menos delicados con ella. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos pensativa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía seguir así, deseando los labios de otro que no era su futuro esposo… debía sacárselo de la cabeza de alguna manera, tenía que lograrlo. Volvió a entrar en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Quizá si descansaba, al día siguiente pudiese encontrar respuestas y soluciones a todo eso que la afligía.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Caminaba por el corredor buscando su habitación cuando escuchó esa molesta voz.

— Buenas noches.

Alzó la mirada y lo vio, algo que hubiese preferido evitar: el terrateniente y su amada Sango besándose. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y correspondía, aunque pudo notar que estaba algo rígida. ¿Serían acaso los nervios? Ella solía ponerse nerviosa cuando él la besaba… pero nunca la había sentido así, rígida. Por el contrario, solía temblar un poco y trataba de relajarse… ¿Quizá era el primer beso que se daban…? Pero eso no tenía sentido, estaban comprometidos, seguramente se habían besado antes…

— Hace años que moría de ganas de hacer eso — murmuró Kuranosuke, tomando las manos de la castaña y besándolas —. Te amo, no lo olvides.

Lo vio alejarse y se ocultó tras la esquina del corredor, no quería que ella lo descubriera. Si ese era su primer beso, explicaba porqué ella estaba así. La miró de reojo, ocultándose tras la pared y notó cómo pasaba sus finos dedos por sus labios, como analizando lo ocurrido. Tal vez la había tomado desprevenida, de todos modos ella había correspondido…

¡Qué estúpido era! Sango estaba comprometida con ese hombre, era obvio que le correspondiera. Todo eso estaba bien, la castaña debía amarlo, por algo se iban a casar… no tenía porque cuestionar eso. De hecho, no tenía nada que pensar al respecto, sólo dejarla ser feliz. De todas formas, eso era lo que él le había deseado años atrás, la primera vez que pisaron ese palacio…

— Quizá ese siempre ha sido tu destino y yo soy el único que está sobrando en esta historia… — Murmuró, en tanto una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse y decidió seguir su camino hasta la habitación que le habían asignado, ingresó en ella y se recostó en el futón, desanimado. No había caso que siguiera con eso. Nunca podría olvidarse de la castaña, probablemente sus sentimientos por ella permanecieran siempre en su corazón, pero era momento de reconocer su derrota y dejarla vivir en paz. Después de todo, ese acaudalado joven podía ofrecerle todo lo que él jamás podría. Eso era lo mejor, él podría seguir adelante sabiendo que ella estaría bien, segura y feliz junto a alguien que la cuidaría y la amaría como se merecía. Jamás podría competir contra eso porque la había hecho sufrir demasiado. No quería volver a ver sus lágrimas ni su dolor, aunque eso le costara su propio sufrimiento.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron contemplando el techo. Aún estaba el tema de Miku… porque ella podía ser su hija, ¿no? Debía ser tonto para no darse cuenta, pero si era así… ¿Por qué Sango no se lo había dicho? ¿Significaba eso que lo quería lejos de la pequeña? Le hubiese encantado cuidarla, ser su padre… incluso darle entrenamiento. Pero eso significaba que seguirían en contacto, él viéndola realizarle sus sueños a otro hombre, mientras su vida se limitaría a seguir sin sentido… sólo el darle lo mejor que podía a su hija.

¿Querría evitar eso, acaso tanto la había lastimado que ya no deseaba verlo? Sintió esa presión en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta y su alma en pedazos tratando de salir, escapar en forma de llanto…

Recordó esa hermosa sonrisa, esa que llenaba su mundo cuando se la dedicaba a él, esa que era capaz de aliviar hasta sus dolores más profundos al verla… y decidió despedirse de ella, dejándola ir entre sus lágrimas silenciosas. Ya no volvería a lastimarla más.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

"_Al otro día…"_

El desayuno se llevaba a cabo con normalidad, entre los presentes comentaban cosas rutinarias mientras comían, nada que hiciera que ese día fuese diferente a los demás. Sango suspiró, estaba cansada a pesar de haberse levantado hace poco; no logró dormir bien debido a todos los problemas y líos que le recordaba su cerebro, y a los que no había podido encontrar solución. Más aún, la había sobrecogido su inconsciente, recordándole a Miroku, su trato, sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios…

— ¡Kohaku ha llegado de visita!

La noticia que dio uno de los guardias del palacio la tomó por sorpresa. Su hermano no solía ir a verlos, sólo aparecía en contadas ocasiones especiales y siempre decía que su entrenamiento lo mantenía ocupado. ¿Habría ocurrido algo especial, quizá…? Pidió disculpas a los demás y salió al encuentro de su hermano.

Pero no fue al único al que se encontró esperándola.

— Hola, Sango.

— ¿Kagome, eres tú?

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Corrió a abrazarla, feliz de reencontrarse con ella después de tanto tiempo. La azabache correspondió el abrazo, feliz también de haber vuelto después de pensar que nunca los volvería a ver.

— Pero, ¿cómo…?

— ¡Kagome! — La voz de InuYasha interrumpió a Sango, dando paso a un emocionado e impaciente hanyō, que abrazó y levantó a la recién llegada. — ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensé que no volvería a verte…

— Lo siento, yo también tenía deseos de verte, InuYasha… — Kagome sonrió, para luego dirigir su mirada al último de sus amigos. — Miroku, cuánto tiempo.

— Señorita Kagome, que alegría tenerla de nuevo con nosotros — saludó el aludido, sonriéndole también a ella.

— Kohaku, Kagome, ¿quieren desayunar? — Preguntó la castaña, cumpliendo su rol de anfitriona. — Mientras comen, nos pueden contar cómo es que llegaron juntos.

— Claro, hermana.

Todos acompañaron a la joven hasta un salón y esperaron mientras ella iba en busca de la comida, luego de que regresara y se sentaran a desayunar, Kagome y Kohaku comenzaron su relato.

— Luego de que me diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimiento y deseos, fui capaz de atravesar el pozo nuevamente. Sin embargo, al llegar a la aldea, la anciana Kaede me contó que Sango se había marchado hacía 6 años y que InuYasha y Miroku estaban en su búsqueda. Sin tener pistas ni nada, decidí esperar por su regreso, pero Kohaku llegó un día de visita…

— Sí, me alegré mucho de verla. Ella me preguntó si sabía dónde estabas, hermana, y como nunca mencionaste nada sobre ocultar tu paradero también de la señorita Kagome, decidí traerla hasta acá. No pensé que nos encontraríamos con todos en el palacio…

— Espera, Kohaku — InuYasha parecía molesto —. ¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo supiste dónde estaba Sango y no nos dijiste nada? ¡Sabías que Miroku la estaba buscando, imbécil!

— InuYasha, no tiene importancia — trató de calmarlo el oji azul, con el rostro sereno.

— ¡Claro que la tiene, nosotros…!

— Si Sango le pidió que no revelara su ubicación por alguna razón, debes respetarla — Miroku le dirigió una mirada seria, dando el tema por finalizado.

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, mientras Kohaku bebía su té en silencio, Kagome miraba a todos con desconcierto y sin comprender nada, tratando de darle una explicación a todo. De pronto, la puerta corrediza se abrio e ingresó Miku, vestida aún con sus prendas de dormir, feliz saltó sobre Kohaku con alegría.

— ¡Tío Kohaku, pensé que no te vería hasta el cumpleaños de mamá! — Exclamó la pequeña, mostrando sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa. — ¿Podemos seguir practicando ese movimiento que me estabas enseñando la vez anterior?

— ¡Claro, cuando quieras!

— Miku, sabes que no debes salir de tu cuarto sin vestirte, vamos — Sango se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la pequeña, ella la tomó casi de inmediato —. Lo siento, iré a cambiarla, si me disculpan…

Ambas castañas salieron del salón, seguidas de Kohaku, quien indicó que iría a dejar sus pertenencias a la habitación que le habían asignado; pronto Miroku también abandonó la sala, argumentando que deseaba estirar un poco las piernas, por lo que Kagome e InuYasha se quedaron solos.

— Ahm… bien, ¿puedes explicarme qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó la recién llegada, mirando fijamente a InuYasha. — Aún no conozco la razón por la que Sango dejó la aldea, y menos porque no quería que ustedes lo supieran, y esa niña es… ¿su hija…?

— Espero que tengas paciencia, porque es una larga historia — respondió el hanyō, tragando de un bocado un trozo de pan —. Y estoy seguro que tú nos puedes ayudar.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, ansiosa por conocer esos secretos.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas que se encontraban en el extenso jardín, pensativo. Desea irse lo antes posible, aunque para él lo ideal era llevarse a su hija con ellos. Sin embargo, sabía que con la llegada de Kagome, no partirían pronto, porque ella no se rendiría hasta tener una respuesta y solución a todo eso. Seguramente InuYasha le habría contado todo y ella, en su afán de ver a sus amigos felices, trataría de unirlos de nuevo. Pero eso parecía una misión imposible, ¿no era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no intervenir?

El ruido seco del metal chocando contra otro metal llamó su atención. Buscó el origen del sonido y divisó a lo lejos a Miku entrenando con Kohaku, demostrando ambos una excelente habilidad. Algunos destellos que escapaban de pronto del lugar, le indicaban que la niña intentaba crear un campo de protección, no obstante, Kohaku se adelantaba a ellos, leyendo a la perfección los movimientos de su oponente.

— ¡Si quieres derrotarme, tendrás que ser menos predecible! — Exclamó el muchacho, esquivando un golpe y evitando nuevamente que ella creara una barrera. — ¡Y también más rápida!

La pequeña frunció el ceño, molesta al no poder acercarse a su tío, dando un par de golpes que él evadió sin dificultad. De pronto y de la nada, ella logró lanzarle una cadena, amarrando el tobillo izquierdo del guerrero y jalándolo, provocando que cayera al suelo. Kohaku parecía sorprendido, sin embargo eso no impidió que estuviese preparado y lograra escapar del siguiente golpe…

— Tiene la destreza de Sango, eh — la voz de InuYasha lo distrajo del espectáculo, en tanto se sentaba a su lado en su típica pose de brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

— Sí, supe que la ha entrenado con especial cuidado — respondió, evitando mirar a su amigo, estaba seguro que él no había llegado ahí sólo para admirar las habilidades de Miku.

— ¿No vas a hablar con ella? — Preguntó, como siempre de forma directa, sin rodeos. — ¿Te rendirás así de fácil, después de todo…?

— Anoche la vi besándose con Kuranosuke — su mirada se entristeció, eso lo pudo notar fácilmente su amigo —. Aunque mis sentimientos no hayan cambiado, creo que ella tomó una decisión y la respetaré. Se lo debo, ¿no crees?

— Pero Miroku, tú… ¿ni siquiera lo vas a intentar? ¿Dejarás que ese niño bonito se quede con…?

— No es decisión mía, InuYasha. Sí ella es feliz así, si esa es la vida que quiere de ahora en adelante… sólo me queda desearle lo mejor.

El platinado bufó, no comprendía porqué Miroku se rendía tan fácilmente. Sango era su vida, su alegría, eso bien lo sabía él… Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué razón tenía para dejarla irse sin siquiera pelear…?

— Tal vez nunca lo entiendas, pero ella ha sufrido demasiado. Es tiempo de que sea feliz de la forma que ella decida.

— ¡Few! — El hanyō resopló, irritado. Su amiga no sería feliz así, él mismo había visto ese dolor en sus ojos, ¿cómo hacérselo entender? — ¿Seguro que será feliz así? ¿Acaso la has visto sonreír alguna vez desde que llegamos aquí? Sé que no soy un experto en el tema, pero si fuese feliz, ¿no debería notarse?

Miroku cerró sus ojos, pensando. Era verdad, ahora que lo analizaba de esa manera, no la había visto sonreír ni siquiera cuando estaba con su prometido. ¿Eso realmente significaba que no era feliz, o podría haber otra explicación? La amaba y sólo quería que fuese feliz, ver aflorar esa radiante sonrisa en sus labios iluminando su rostro…

— Piénsalo Miroku. No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error.

InuYasha se puso de pie y se alejó, dejando al monje ensimismado. Tenía razón, no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores, pero tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera decirle. Ya no quería verla llorar, sólo anhelaba su sonrisa y nada más…

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Analizaba detenidamente cada movimiento de los chicos, admirando la habilidad que habían adquirido: Kohaku ya era un exterminador experto, eso no lo podía negar; y Miku aprendía con rapidez y se notaba que llevaba el espíritu guerrero en la sangre. Sonrió satisfecha, sus esfuerzos estaban dando buenos resultados, su hija iba a ser muy fuerte, quizá más que ella.

Pero esos destellos de barreras a medio formar eran prueba evidente de que había algo que ella no podría enseñarle: entrenamiento espritiual. Negó lentamente, escuchando los consejos que le daba su hermano a la pequeña, sabiendo que eso podría ser un problema a futuro. Si no podía dominar bien sus habilidades, podría estar en peligro en un ataque o alguna batalla…

— ¿Así que tiene poderes espirituales, eh? — La voz de Kagome atrajo su atención, mientras se sentaba a su lado. — Bueno, es de esperarse, siendo hija de Miroku…

— InuYasha te lo dijo, ¿no? — Sango apoyó su mejilla en su mano derecha, mirando a su amiga.

— Aunque no lo hubiera hecho, me percaté de ello en cuanto la vi. Esos ojos azules y su presencia espiritual…

— Bien, supongo que InuYasha te dijo que Miroku no sabe nada aún — cerró los ojos, como tratando de evitar el tema.

— Sí, pero no lo entiendo… — La azabache la miró directo a los ojos, eso estaba mal. — Ustedes dos se amaban, iban a formar una hermosa familia juntos… ¿Y ahora resulta que le ocultas su hija a Miroku y te casarás con el terrateniente? ¿Acaso ya no amas a Miroku?

— Es complicado, Kagome — la castaña suspiró, eso era difícil, más de lo que hubiese pensado, pero era la decisión que había tomado —. Miroku me ha hecho sufrir bastante, ahora es tiempo de que pueda estar tranquila. Además, después de todo lo que ha hecho Kuranosuke por nosotras, no puedo rechazarlo. Es mi deber cumplir ese compromiso.

La sacerdotisa se quedó pensativa observando a su amiga, tratando de comprenderla. Sabía que Miroku había cometido errores, pero quizá si ella supiera la verdad, podría entender que él no quiso dañarla, sólo anhelaba darle un hogar… ¿realmente iban a separarse después de todo lo que habían pasado? Sabía, estaba segura – por lo que le había dicho el hanyō – que Miroku la amaba tanto como antes. Y, por esa mirada perdida y nostálgica, podía apostar que Sango sentía lo mismo. ¿Iban a terminar lejos el uno del otro, al final? No, ella no podía permitirlo, sus amigos merecían ser felices.

— No respondiste mi pregunta — dijo sin dejar de mirarla, no iba a dejar el tema tan fácil —. Además, ¿estarás bien con eso? ¿Segura que es lo mejor? ¿Podrá soportarlo tu corazón…?

— No sé qué es lo mejor, sólo sé que debo cumplir esa responsabilidad, ya no puedo seguir esperando.

— Pero Miroku vino por ti. Tal vez puedas seguir adelante con eso, sin embargo ¿podrás hacerlo si Miroku sufre con ello?

La interrogante la atravesó como un frío puñal en el corazón. Había pensado en sus sentimientos, sus deberes, en cómo lo haría ella. No obstante, nunca pensó en cómo afectaría eso al monje. ¿La seguiría amando? ¿Podría vivir si era la culpable de ver cómo se destrozaba su corazón? Quizá esa era la razón por la cual tenía miedo.

"_¿Aceptarían tener un hijo conmigo?"_

Apretó los puños, molesta al recordarlo. Él seguiría siendo siempre el monje mujeriego, pervertido y libidinoso que era, ya no había cambiado y eso significaba que podría seguir adelante lejos de ella.

— Él estará bien, después de todo no ha cambiado en nada y no le costará encontrar quien le de un hijo.

— Bien, de todas formas… — Kagome suspiró, poniéndose de pie. — Deberías hablar con él. Si tomaste una decisión, debes enfrentarlo. También debes decirle sobre Miku.

La dejó sola, pensando en eso. Era cierto, debía hacerse responsable de las decisiones que estaba tomando, por algo lo hacía. Suspiró, debía acabar con eso pronto.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

InuYasha esperaba recostado en la rama de un árbol la respuesta de su azabache, luego de hablar con la muchacha del problema amoroso. Kagome se apoyó en el árbol, con la impresión de que su rol de cúpido no iba a resultar tan sencillo esta vez.

— Creo que logré hacerla pensar un poco, pero hasta que no hable con él, nada de esto se solucionará. ¿Y a ti?

Él bufó en respuesta, bajando del árbol de un salto, quedando al lado de la muchacha. Tenía un semblante serio, hasta preocupado, lo que asustó un poco a la sacerdotisa.

— Tal vez recapacite y trate de hacerla cambiar de opinión — también se apoyó en el tronco, más pensativo de lo normal —. Sé que debe haber tenido algún efecto mis palabras, aunque… anoche vio a Sango besándose con el terrateniente.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? — Kagome parecía no poder creerlo, incluso se situó frente a InuYasha un poco ansiosa.

— Eh… sí, eso dijo Miroku — respondió confundido él —. ¿Eso es algo… malo?

— No lo sé, puede ser — Kagome comenzo a golpearse suavemente la cabeza con el índice, analizsndo la situación —. Estoy segura que Sango aún ama a Miroku, entonces ¿por qué besaría a otro hombre? ¿Quizá es cierto que ya no quiere nada con él…?

— ¿No crees que sea sólo por el compromiso? Además, no creo que ella haya tomado la iniciativa, ella no es de ese tipo de chicas…

— ¡Eso es! — Kagome golpeó su puño con la palma de su mano y luego besó a InuYasha en la mejilla. — Eres un genio, ¡claro que sí! Él debe haberla besado, ella sólo correspondio por educación…

— Ah… sí, claro, como digas… — El hanyō tenía las mejillas rojas, mientras se rascaba nerviosamente el lugar del beso. — A-Aho-ra ¿qué hacemos?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — Ella tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar, llevándolo a rastras. — Debemos espiarlos.

— Eh… Ah… ¡Espera, Kagome!

— ¡Nada de esperas! Hay que encontrarlos.

Dichas estas palabras, siguió guiándolo por los jardines en busca de sus amigos. Sí que sabía manejar esos problemas la muchacha, él no era de andar espiando, pero ahora se habían convertido en cómplices para unir a sus amigos.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Las nubes que danzaban en el cielo azulado proyectaban sombras difusas en el suelo, moviéndose al compás del viento suave que corría por los alrededores. Se detuvo para mirar una de esas sombras avanzar por el terreno y siguió su trayectoria con la vista, topándose con él al levantar la mirada, sentado junto al riachuelo a unos cuantos metros de ella. Se armó de valor para decidirse a avanzar en su dirección y hablarle, InuYasha y Kagome tenían razón, debía enfrentar sus decisiones.

— ¿Mi… Miroku?

Él alzó la vista y le sonrió, invitándola a sentarse a su lado, luego volvió a mirar el agua correr, ondeando el reflejo del claro cielo sobre ellos. Ella también fijó la mirada en el agua, sin saber qué decir, cómo empezar. ¿Cómo le explicaba todo lo que pasaba, por dónde empezaba, qué palabras debía elegir…?

— Antes de conocerlos, nunca creí que de verdad podría librarme de la maldición de Náraku — para sorpresa de la castaña, él rompió el silencio, sin dejar de mirar un punto fijo en el riachuelo —. Tampoco pensaba que podría enamorarme de alguien, menos llegar a amar… siempre creí que sólo debía luchar por mí, pues estaba prácticamente solo y moriría joven, por eso solía decirme que lo importante era disfrutar, sin ver por nadie más… hasta que llegaron a mi vida… hasta que te conocí — su ojos estaban cristalinos, perdidos en algún recuerdo, mientras su mano apretaba algo con fuerza, temblando mientras hablaba —. Todo cambió y, sin darme cuenta, llegó un momento en el que me importaba más tu seguridad y felicidad que la mía. Un momento en el que simplemente tu sonrisa era capaz de hacerme feliz…

A diferencia de él, Sango mantenía la mirada gacha, intentando que él no notara el par de lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos. Ella lo sabía, muchas veces él lo arriesgó todo, y había prometido seguir a su lado… pero ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer…?

— Yo… no sé qué decir, lo siento…

— No es necesario que digas nada, sólo quiero que seas feliz — Miroku volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa, tomando su mano y presionándola suavemente —. Cuando te fuiste de la aldea, no sabía que hacer. Todo este tiempo me reproché haberte descuidado y sólo pensaba en encontrarte para pedirte disculpas y que todo volviera a ser como antes… pero te hice sufrir y no fui capaz de darme cuenta a tiempo. Nunca debí… jamás me lo perdonaré — suspiró, cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar —. Por eso, no debes decir nada, sé que ya perdí mi oportunidad y sólo me gustaría que me regalarás una sonrisa más…

— ¡No…! — Sango apartó la mano bruscamente del agarre de Miroku. — ¡No puedo! Yo…

— Está bien, comprendo…

— Me casaré con Kuranosuke dentro de poco…

— Lo sé — Miroku por fin dirigió su mirada azul hacia la de la castaña, decidido —. Eso te hará feliz, ¿verdad?

— Eso… — ¡Maldición, por qué tenía que mirarla a los ojos! No podía mentirle así, jamás podría. — Es mi deber, tengo que cumplirlo.

— De acuerdo, pero quiero que tengas claro algo: sólo quiero que seas feliz… — _"Y no estaré tranquilo hasta que lo seas"_ pensó, limpiando con su pulgar una de las lágrimas de la mejilla de Sango —. No soporto verte llorar o sufrir, te mereces lo mejor…

La castaña sonrió, ese hombre realmente la amaba… ¿por qué lo estaba dejando ir? ¿No deseaba mirar esos ojos cada día, besar esos labios cada vez que pudiese, escuchar su voz susurrarle al oído…? ¿Cómo podía renunciar a eso, de verdad la responsabilidad era más grande que su felicidad? ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

— Gracías, Miroku…

— Así está mejor, esa sonrisa es todo lo que necesitaba. Y no me agradezcas nada, sólo… sigue sonriendo así.

Él se levantó, sacudiéndose las túnicas y comenzó a caminar en dirección al palacio. Sango suspiró, ¿ella sería capaz de soportar ese dolor en los ojos de Miroku? Porque podría sacrificar su felicidad, pero ¿la de él? Eso tendría que descubrir antes de celebrar la ceremonio, porque no se perdonaría cometer errores que siguieran dañando a su bonzo. De pronto recordó algo, se puso de pie y fue tras él, a paso rápido.

— Espera… eso no es todo — logró llamar su atención, él se volteó a mirarla con curiosidad, levantando una ceja para hacerle saber que la escuchaba —. Tienes que saber que… bueno, Miku es tu hija.

* * *

_...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..._

_¡Ta-dan! Poooor fin, el tercer capítulo. Sé que me odiarán porque los hice sufrir la mayor parte, pero termino con un poco de esperanza. De verdad, estoy planeando varias cosillas, pero... como dicen por ahí: "Te haré feliz, pero primero te haré fuerte". _

_Y regresó Kagome. Sí, se necesita a la Dra Cupido para ver si ayuda a estos dos a entenderse mejor._

_**ANUNCIO: **Pronto vuelvo a la Universidad, es mi último internado - 3 meses del terror en la Neonatología - pero es con turnos, por lo que es probable que comience a demorarme más en actualizar. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo y, por supuesto, no abandonaré la historia, pero quizá vaya más lento. _

_**ENCUESTA: Como seguramente me demoraré más, ¿prefieren capítulos más largos, o que los acorte y trate de actualizar más seguido?**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS: a mi fiel fifiabbs - te debo los MP de respuesta, mañana te lo mando ;) - y a Samura G - ¡ahí está Kagome! Jejeje. **_

_Dejen sus reviews, no sean malitos ¿ya?_

_Un besote enorme, espero que nos leamos pronto =)_


	4. Tras ilusiones y engaños

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

* * *

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo IV  
**_**"Tras ilusiones y engaños"**_

* * *

"_Traté de tocar delicadamente aquella herida,  
sabiendo que aún no había sanado._

_No puedo verte, no puedo.  
No logro hallar la verdad,  
aún cuando eres lo más importante para mí.  
Estos sentimientos y mi fe vacilan,  
lo más probable es que al abrazarte, nos quebremos nuevamente._

_Sé que no podré alcanzarte jamás."_

— _**Lies and Truth; L'arc~En~Ciel —**_

* * *

El ambiente estaba estático, ni siquiera la brisa que hacía pocos momentos corría, meciendo las copas de los árboles y arbustos, estaba presente. Era como si incluso el universo esperara la reacción ante esa noticia. Hasta el sonido del agua fluyendo por el jardín era imperceptible. De esa forma, podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su propio corazón, retumbándole en los oídos, mientras el tiempo parecía no querer transcurrir. Se preguntó si podría escuchar el corazón de él si se acercaba un poco. No debía ser difícil, con ese silencio…

De pronto, lo vio sonreír y dudó. ¿No estaba enojado, molesto con ella? ¿No la odiaba por habérselo ocultado todo ese tiempo…?

— Gracias por decírmelo — pudo notar como el azul de sus ojos destelló por un segundo.

— E-Es… espera — se acercó un poco más, confundida por la respuesta —. ¿N-No estás molesto…? ¿Ni sorprendido…?

— Claro que no. No voy a reprocharte nada, la vida es demasiado corta para eso… y sí, lo sospechaba… ¿sabes que ese azul en sus ojos es raro, verdad? Y los poderes espirituales…

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, había olvidado lo analizador e inteligente que era Miroku, nunca se le pasaba nada por alto, tan observador y atento hasta a los detalles más pequeños. No debió ser difícil para él descubrirlo.

— Entonces… ¿qué harás? Es decir, yo… — Sango titubeaba, la verdad nunca pensó que él iba a tener esa reacción, eso la desconcertaba.

— ¿Está bien para ti si se lo decimos y me hago cargo? Incluso podemos comenzar un entrenamiento para que controle sus habilidades…

— Claro, ella estará muy feliz… — De verdad eso fue sacarse un peso de encima, se sentía mucho mejor. Por lo menos, ese dolor en los ojos del monje se había disipado un poco, incluso había podido disfrutar de esa sonrisa tan maravillosa otra vez. — Si quieres, podemos ir ahora mismo a hablar con ella.

— Sería estupendo, mientras antes pueda disfrutar de ser padre, mejor.

Ambos emprendieron el camino en busca de la pequeña afortunada que pronto conocería sus orígenes y a su padre, caminando uno junto al otro, como en los viejos tiempos. Y una luz de esperanza se encendió en el corazón del monje, porque nunca era tarde y había decidido que sólo si ella era realmente feliz, la dejaría ir. Porque no se rendiría sin esforzarse por lo menos en ver esa sonrisa. Y también porque podría cumplir su rol de padre y eso, le llenaba el corazón como nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿eso había sido bueno o malo? ¿Habrían arreglado las cosas? Por lo menos no se veían tan desanimados como antes. InuYasha refunfuñó, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos. Estaba aburrido y tenía hambre, además de que no le veía el sentido a seguir oculto tras unos arbustos si sus amigos ya se habían marchado.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? — Preguntó, mirándola de reojo hacia abajo, pues ella seguía agachada. — Ya nada podrás escuchar desde aquí. Además, creo que si los dejamos solos, sería mejor…

— Hum… Tienes razón. Por lo demás, seguro que cuidando a Miku, hacen las paces — respondió, levantándose para seguirle el paso hasta uno de los salones. Mientras caminaban, agregó: —. Aunque sería estupendo poder ver cómo le dan la noticia a la pequeña, de seguro ella se emociona tanto como Miroku…

— Kagome… — La llamó el hanyō, ella lo miró en respuesta. — Ya no podemos hacer mucho, sólo estar ahí cuando lo necesiten… creo que debemos dejar que esto lo solucionen solos.

— Pero…

— Mejor… pongámonos al día nosotros dos y luego veremos cómo los podemos ayudar — InuYasha le sonrió, tomándola del brazo y terminando el recorrido así hasta el salón.

— De acuerdo — murmuró ella, sonrojándose levemente ante el acto del platinado.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, un par de doncellas les llevaron el almuerzo y ellos se dispusieron a comer, él enguyendo a grandes bocanadas, mientras escuchaba la historia de Kagome sobre sus años sin visitarlos, cómo estaban su madre, su hermano y el abuelo, sus difíciles exámenes y lo que harían sus amigas – a pesar de que el oji dorado no entendía del todo, prestaba atención. Luego de que él terminara de comer, fue el turno de ella de escuchar sobre su vida – que digamos, fue un relato corto pues él principalmente se había dedicado a acompañar a Miroku, aunque le contó un par de cosas sobre Shippō, la anciana Kaede, Rin y Sesshōmaru, que le interesaron a la joven sacerdotisa. Luego de tanta historia, el silencio dominó la sala, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, perdidos el uno en el otro.

— Te extrañe mucho — dijo casi en un susurro él, tomando las manos de la azabache —. De verdad pensé que ya no te volvería a ver…

— También te extrañé — las mejillas de ella estaban rosadas por el contacto, pero aún así se sentía segura —. Siempre pensaba en ti, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que realmente quería y sentía… y pude volver.

— Yo te estaba esperando.

— Y yo volví sólo por ti.

Ambos se abrazaron, sintiendo la calidez del otro en sus brazos. ¡Cuánto habían anhelado ese momento! Ahora no volverían a separarse jamás.

* * *

El entrenamiento estaba siendo más largo y duro de lo que había sido en ocasiones anteriores, su tío de verdad quería que ella se volviera fuerte pronto, pero sin saber bien cómo dominar del todo sus habilidades, poco podrían avanzar. De pronto bajó la guardia, al sentir la presencia de su madre y de ese monje acercándose al lugar. Su descuido le costó un golpe que la hizo caer sentada al suelo y dejándole adoloridas las nalgas.

— ¡Tío! — Reclamó, aunque no dejó de prestar atención a la dirección de donde provenía su distracción. — ¡No es justo, sentí que alguien se acercaba!

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó el castaño, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

— Sí, es mamá junto a su Excelencia, creo…

— ¿El monje Miroku? — El guerrero se extrañó, ¿acaso irían juntos? ¿Habrían hecho las paces y le dirían la verdad a la niña?

Por el pasillo exterior que daba a ese patio pudieron verlos acercarse tranquilamente, y Kohaku recordó los tiempos en los que su hermana soñaba con un futuro junto al bonzo, cuando ambos solían andar de ese modo sereno, acompañándose.

— Hola, muchachos — Saludó el oji azul, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hola — respondieron ambos, sin dejar de mirarlos de forma extraña.

— Miku, ¿podrías acompañarnos un momento? — Preguntó la exterminadora, dirigiéndole una tierna mirada.

— Claro, mamá… Ahm, supongo que podemos seguir después, ¿verdad, tío?

— Por supuesto, luego retomamos ese movimiento… yo iré a comer, si me disculpan…

El muchacho se alejó, lanzando miradas curiosas de vez en cuando, hasta que se perdió de vista en una de las esquinas. Ellos se dirigieron a una sala para estar solos, Miku los seguía intrigada, dado que su madre actuaba raro. Una vez dentro del salón, Sango cerró las puertas y se sentó junto a Miroku, haciéndole un gesto a Miku para que hiciera lo mismo frente a ellos, la niña obedeció en silencio, no comprendía la situación.

— Bien, Miku, debes estarte preguntando qué es lo que sucede, pero no te preocupes, pronto se aclararán tus dudas — comenzó la castaña, tomando y apretando instintivamente y sin darse cuenta, la mano del monje, buscando su apoyo. Él le respondió de la misma forma, mientras ella proseguía: —. Siempre has querido saber sobre tu origen y te prometí que algún día te diría la verdad sobre tu padre. Sé que hace poco te dije que aún eras muy pequeña, pero no es cierto y… bueno, aprovechando queél nos encontró antes, es momento de que lo conozcas.

— ¡¿En serio, me lo presentarás?! — Exclamó la niña, poniéndose de pie de un salto. — ¿Dónde está, llegó hoy? ¿Es… es un príncipe o, quizá…? — La pequeña se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a Miroku, mientras su inicial expresión de entusiasmo cambiaba a una de duda y luego, a una de felicidad radiante. — Us-usted… ¿usted es mi padre?

— Así es, pequeña. Mi nombre es Miroku y estoy muy feliz de conocerte, espero que poda…

Pero las palabras del oji azul quedaron incompletas por el abrazo que le brindó la infante, logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo, para después sentarse en su pecho, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, las pecas infantiles haciendo juego junto a sus blancos dientes y a esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Él rió, acariciando con cariño la cabeza de la pequeña.

— ¡Tenemos mucho que hablar! — Miku estaba entusiasmada, se podía notar en sus ojos. — Son años, espero que tengas tiempo… ¿no te marcharás, cierto?

La angustia que se reflejó en su mirada hirió tanto a Miroku como a Sango, la pequeña tenía miedo de que él la fuera a abandonar. Miroku la tomó en sus brazos para sentarse y luego la abrazó, de forma cálida y protectora, para que ella sintiera que él estaba ahí y lo seguiría estando desde ese momento en adelante.

— Claro que no me iré. He soñado por años con ser padre, así que no será tan fácil que ahora me aleje de ti.

— Entonces… ¿por qué no llegaste antes…?

La pregunta golpeó duro el corazón tanto del monje como de la exterminadora. Él debió estar presente desde el principio, y ninguna excusa ni pretexto sería suficiente para justificar esos años que ella lo había necesitado. Ambos se sintieron culpables, quizá si hubiesen tomado otras decisiones en el pasado…

— Lo siento, eso fue culpa mía — murmuró la castaña, agachando la mirada —. Tu padre no sabía que existías, yo… nunca se lo dije, cometí un error. Espero no volver a hacerlo.

— No sólo es tu culpa, yo debí haberlas encontrado antes, también es mi responsabilidad… además, fue por mi causa que decidiste dejar la aldea para venir hasta acá…

— Pero eso no justifica que no te lo haya dicho en su momento. Deseabas más que nada ser padre, y yo te quite eso por años…

— Pero fue porque yo te descuidé, debí haber sido más consciente de eso, debí estar a tu lado…

— ¡Ya basta! — La voz de Miku interrumpió sus justificaciones. — ¡No importa porqué no estaba conmigo desde el principio! ¡Sólo quiero disfrutar ahora a mi padre y que no volvamos a separarnos, ninguno de los tres!

Sango se sonrojó y Miroku sonrió, su hija si que era especial y bastante madura para su edad. Sería toda una aventura estar con ella ese tiempo. No podía esperar mucho por compartir más tiempo con ella y escuchar todo lo que pudiese decirle, y contarle y enseñarle sus secretos, poder cumplir con su anhelo de ser padre…

— Está bien, prometo que eso no sucederá — respondió él, tomando las manos de su hija —. No las dejaré solas de nuevo. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer?

— ¡Genial, porque tengo hambre! — Dijo la pequeña, colocándose de pie. — Aunque mamá siempre debe comer en el salón principal con el señor Kuranosuke…

— Así es, vayan ustedes, luego volvemos a conversar.

Dichas estas palabras, salieron de la habitación y se separaron para satisfacer a sus estómagos, luego se pondrían al día, tenían tiempo para eso.

* * *

Distraídamente, pensando en el actuar de su hermana y el monje, caminaba por el pasillo, sin prestar mucha atención. ¿Habrían arreglado sus asuntos? Y si era así, ¿desistiría su hermana de la idea de casarse con ese terrateniente al que no amaba? Siempre había querido verla feliz y la única persona que había sido capaz de apoyarla y ayudarla a sobrellevar el dolor de haber perdido a sus seres queridos, había sido el monje Miroku. Nunca había vuelto a ver ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos, sólo cuando estaba con él. Era cierto que Kuranosuke era un buen hombre, que la había apoyado todo ese tiempo y le había dado muchas cosas, pero sabía que ella no era completamente feliz así.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de uno de los salones y se sonrojó levemente: se encontró con el hanyō y la azabache abrazados, riendo por alguna razón desconocida para él. Titubeando, retrocedió un par de pasos, para dejarlos solos.

— ¿Kohaku?

La voz de ella interrumpió su escape, se sentía tonto al haber estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no haberse percatado que ese cuarto estaba ocupado.

— Se-señorita Kagome… InuYasha… lo siento, no quise interrumpir…

— No has interrumpido nada, no te preocupes — murmuró tiernamente ella, el pltinado le lanzó una mirada de desacuerdo que fue ignorada por completo —. ¿Vas a comer? Podemos hacerte compañía, si quieres… a menos que vayas al salón principal con Sango…

— Uh, no… no suelo acompañarla a comer, no me siento cómodo entre los señores del palacio… menos con el terrateniente ahí…

— ¿Así que tampoco te agrada, eh? — Preguntó InuYasha, engullendo un trozo de pan. — No sé en qué diablos pensaba Sango cuando decidió casarse con él… debería haber vuelto a la aldea.

— La verdad, varias veces se lo dije, pero siempre me decía que no podía hacerlo… Kuranosuke le dio mucho apoyo y ayuda todo este tiempo, mi hermana siente la obligación de responderle… y cree que la única forma es casándose con él.

— ¡Pero así sólo logrará ser infeliz! Y no sólo ella, sino que Miroku también…

— Tal vez no haya pensado en eso antes, aunque tengo el ligero presentimiento que ahora no le será tan fácil ignorar ese hecho — el muchacho se sentó junto a InuYasha, sacando un trozo de pan y mordiéndolo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, acaso sabes algo? — Preguntó Kagome, intrigada.

— Bueno, fueron a buscar a Miku, dijeron que tenían que hablar con ella… estoy seguro que iban a contarle la verdad. Además, se veían serenos, como si todo estuviese bien… creo que no les costará hacer las paces.

— Eso espero, sino se las verán conmigo.

— ¡InuYasha, no seas tan impulsivo! Tenemos que ayudarlos, no amenazarlos.

— Esa es una buena idea, pero ¿cómo? — Para sorpresa de ambos, Kohaku parecía interesado y decidido a ver juntos de nuevo a su hermana y al monje.

— Lo primero es averiguar cuándo será la ceremonia, para saber con cuánto tiempo contamos — dijo la azabache, pasándose los dedos por la barbilla.

— Será uno de estos días… si no mal recuerdo, creo que es dentro de 3 días — respondió Kohaku, también pensativo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ella se sorprendió, pero luego recapacitó. — Bien, entonces tenemos poco tiempo, debemos planear algo…

— Oigan, ¿de verdad no creen que si los dejamos solos, se logren entender mejor? — InuYasha se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿¡No te has dado cuenta de lo obstinados que son!? Además, si no los hubiésemos alentado, jamás habrían conversado… _debemos_ actuar, y rápido — Kagome golpeó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda, anticipándose a su labor.

— ¡Q-qué…! ¡Pero Kago…! — InuYasha no podía entender ese tipo de comportamiento, para él era mejor dejar las cosas fluir solas…

— Bien, estoy contigo… ¿qué haremos?

— ¡Agh…! ¿¡Tú también, Kohaku?

— Lo siento, tal vez las cosas puedan solucionarlas por ellos solos, pero se tomarán mucho tiempo y no lo tenemos. Además, sé lo terca que es mi hermana y no admitirá fácilmente que está cometiendo un error.

— ¡Bah! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! Después de todo, yo ya hice suficiente, así que no… — Se detuvo al ver las caras macabras con las que lo miraban los otros dos. — Es-esperen… ¿Acaso…?

— Lo siento InuYasha, pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Miroku confía en ti, has estado con él todo este tiempo, por eso deberás hablar con él — la muchacha dio por hecho que esa era la única forma de convencer a su amigo de no rendirse —. ¡Todo este tiempo buscándola y ahora dejará que se case con otro!

— Pero Kagome, yo ya he hablado mucho con él, no creo poder convencerlo más de lo que ya…

— No digas más pretextos, tú te encargarás de Miroku, nosotros de Sango. Punto final.

El hanyō se dio por vencido, en esos temas ella era incluso más obstinada que sus amigos y de seguro no los dejaría en paz hasta que lograra verlos juntos de nuevo. Se recostó en un rincón del salón, rascándose las orejas y escuchando desganado los planes del dúo para unir al oji azul y la castaña. Qué alguien lo ayudara a salir de ese espectáculo.

* * *

Suspiró, terminando su plato. No tenía mucho apetito, además deseaba volver pronto con su hija, para ver lo feliz que era junto a su padre, y – debía admitir eso también – con Miroku. Ambos la hacían feliz y eso era algo que necesitaba.

Era cierto, nunca les había faltado nada físico ni material en el palacio gracias al terrateniente, pero ella siempre había procurado responder como se esperaba, cumpliendo sus obligaciones, primero como huésped, luego como prometida y futura señora del lugar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones había mostrado su verdadera personalidad, ésta parecía molestar a la mayoría de la gente que los rodeaba, incluso al mismo Kuranosuke, por lo que había decidido fingir que era la dama perfecta para ocupar ese papel junto al señor. Sólo porque, unos años después de su llegada, él volvió a proponerle matrimonio. Ella sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento, y dado todo lo que había recibido por parte de él, no pudo decirle que no. Y aunque retrasó ese acontecimiento lo más que pudo, ahora era inevitable. Incluso si quisiera decirle que no, ¿cómo se lo explicaría? Varias veces él mismo le había instado a que buscara al monje y dejara las cosas claras con él, ella se había negado en excusas que sólo buscaban escapar de esa situación. Y ahora todo era peor, estaba pagando los errores que había cometido, y con creces.

Volvió a suspirar y alejó el plato, ya no quería comer más.

— ¿Has terminado?

La voz de Kuranosuke la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con ese rostro, que en otras oportunidades le brindaba una cálida sonrisa, ahora viéndola con una impenetrable expresión adusta.

— Sí, estoy satisfecha. Gracias — respondió, aunque no sabía cómo interpretar ese semblante.

— Bien, ¿me acompañas un momento? Debemos charlar un par de cosas — agregó él, poniéndose de pie. Ella lo imitó y siguió su paso, saliendo del salón y recorriendo los corredores del edificio. Tras unos minutos de caminata, decidió romer el silencio, se sentía incómoda con eso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Le dijiste la verdad al monje, ¿no?

— S-sí, tenía derecho a saberlo…

— Pero te pedí que no lo hicieras… ¿y si ahora quiere llevársela?

— No, él nunca…

— No digas "nunca", él ya te ha decepcionado antes, has sufrido bastante por su culpa. Debes tener cuidado con ese tipo…

— No hables así…

— Si yo fuera tú, no me fiaría de sus intenciones. Ya sabes cómo es, lo hizo una vez.

— No…

— No me digas que no, por algo llegaste así hace 6 años, ¿ya lo olvidaste? No querías volver a saber de él, yo te brindé todo el apoyo que pude, he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo, incondicionalmente… sólo quiero que no vuelvas a sufrir por su culpa.

— Pero él no…

— Escucha, Sango. Una vez te dije que era difícil encontrar en quien confíar en este mundo. Lo sabes mejor que yo, has sufrido mucho y sólo quiero que ahora tengas la vida que te mereces. Él destrozó tus sueños, esperanzas y confianza bastantes veces. Yo estoy confiando completamente en ti ahora, te daré todo lo que tengo dentro de tres días… y sólo te pido que no defraudes ni destruyas esa confianza. Que no me des razones para temer que mi anhelo pueda no cumplirse.

La castaña frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. Sabía que tenía esa resposabilidad, lo tenía demasiado presente y no iba a traicionarlo tan fácilmente, pero también era consciente de que su corazón sería nuevamente traicionado al cumplir eso y, esta vez, quedaría roto por siempre. Las cicatrices no se borrarían ni con el pasar de los años…

— Claro que no, sé muy bien lo que _debo_ hacer.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. No deseo que nada impida nuestra unión. Lo sabes.

Él se detuvo y se volteó hacia ella tan repentinamente, que ella chocó contra su pecho. Kuranosuke la abrazó para evitar que cayera y luego tomó suave pero firmemente su mentón, levantando su rostro y acercando sus labios para besarla, ella volvió a sentir ese contacto tan poco cómodo y natural e intentó corresponder sin esforzarse demasiado, para que no se notara que no estaba a gusto con ello, pero temió no lograrlo, seguía estando rígida y no podía obligarse a disfrutar algo que no le era placentero. Especialmente cuando sintió que él la acercaba más a su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura y desvaneciendo la poca distancia que había entre ellos, juntando sus cuerpos. Tras unos instantes eternos para la castaña, él dio por terminado el beso, pero no aflojó su abrazo, manteniéndolos unidos.

— ¿Kuranosuke?

— Espero que recuerdes esta conversación, no quiero que te arrepientas de nada. Desde mañana, comenzaremos con los preparativos, así que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sin esperar respuesta, soltó el abrazo y se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo, dejándola sola y pensativa.

* * *

Había compartido un excelente almuerzo junto a su pequeña, ahora ambos jugaban en el patio con Kirara, ella riendo feliz mientras correteaba a la minina, que se subía sobre él para escapar y luego saltaba lejos y así continuaba el juego. De pronto, ella se sentó en el suelo, la gatita se acomodó en sus piernas y ambas suspiraron, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

— ¿Ya estás cansada?

La pequeña alzó sus azules ojos hasta los de él y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de una extraña forma, como…

— Estoy preocupada.

Miroku se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

— ¿No eres muy pequeña para estar preocupada?

— Todo el mundo dice eso, o que ese asunto no es mi problema, pero sí lo es… ¡Ella es mi madre! — Al parecer, Miku estaba agotada de eso, aunque él no sabía exactamente de qué.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

Ante su pregunta, la niña simplemente frunció los labios e indicó son un gesto de su rostro hacia el corredor exterior que daba a ese sector del patio, un tanto irritada. Miroku dirigió su mirada al lugar señalado y vio a Kuranosuke caminando frente a Sango, él decía algo que no pudo oír, pero estaba serio y al parecer, un poco molesto; ella le seguía el paso, la cabeza gacha, asintiendo, respondiendo de forma corta, seguramente con monosílabos, pero podía notarse que no estaba a gusto con lo que estaba escuchando. Miroku hizo ademán de pararse para acercarse, pero su hija lo detuvo de la manga, negando con la cabeza.

— A mamá no le gusta que nadie se entrometa cuando habla con el señor Kuranosuke… — Murmuró, pero ella también estaba fastidiada.

— ¿Y eso te preocupa?

— Mamá siempre me ha explicado que el señor Kuranosuke nos recibió sin problemas, sé que nos ha ayudado mucho y que gracias a él, a mamá y a mí no nos ha faltado nada, pero… — Miku suspiró, a veces le costaba comprender ese tipo de cosas. — No sé, hay algo que no me agrada. Y no creo que sea idea mía, porque desde que ustedes llegaron, mamá ha estado distinta… y estoy segura que es por eso, y porque la boda se acerca… sé que soy pequeña para entender los problemas de adultos, pero mi mamá no es feliz con él y…

— ¿De verdad crees que no es feliz con él?

— No es que lo crea, _lo sé_… — Cerró los ojos, se notaba que necesitaba sacar todo eso afuera y al parecer, nadie lo consideraba importante. — Cuando está con él, siempre se comporta así, de acuerdo a las normas, seria, aburrida, ni siquiera sonríe… pero cuando estamos solas, es totalmente distinta. Una vez se lo dije, y me respondió que era lo que _debía_ hacer… no lo entiendo, ¿el deber es tan importante como para dejar la felicidad de lado?

Sí que era despierta y astuta para su edad, haberse dado cuenta de todo eso y preguntarse si era importante… Él tenía su propia respuesta a eso, pero sabía que no era la misma idea que tenía Sango. También sabía que la responsabilidad pesaba en ella mucho más que la felicidad, especialmente si se trataba de la suya. Toda la vida había sido así, por lo mismo él aceptó esa decisión, pensando que quizá eso la haría feliz. Pero no era así, y eso ya no sólo los afectaba a ellos, sino que a su pequeña también.

— Tu madre debe tener una buena razón para esto, y créeme que lo hace por el bien de las dos.

— Sí, pero el señor Kuranosuke no me quiere…

— No digas eso, eres una niña adorable, ¿qué te hace pensar que no te quiere?

— Lo escuché una vez hablando con el padre de uno de los chicos que entrenaba conmigo… Él había ido a reclamarle porque su hijo debía entrenar junto con… una bastarda como yo — la pequeña suspiró antes de continuar el relato —. El señor Kuranosuke le dijo que debía hacerlo para mantener feliz a mamá, pero si fuera por él, yo no estaría en el palacio — un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ella se las limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, cambiando rápidamente su expresión por una decidida y tenaz que le recordó perfectamente a Sango. Él abrazó a su hija por la espalda, mientras ella seguía desahogándose —. Nunca se lo dije a mamá, no quería que tuviese problemas por mi culpa, pero no puedo confiar en él. Sé que ha sido bueno con nosotras, pero sólo porque quiere que mamá se case con él. Eso será en tres días, y después…

— Tranquila… — El monje abrazó cariñosamente a su pequeña, dándole un beso en la frente y confortándola. — Pase lo que pase, ahora me tienes a mí. No eres una bastarda, siempre has tenido un padre… Perdón por haber estado ausente todo este tiempo, pero no permitiré que nada nos vuelva a separar… tú y tu madre son lo más importante para mí y haré todo lo que pueda para que sean felices. Es una promesa.

Miku asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose entre los brazos de su padre aún con Kirara en sus piernas. A pesar de todo, la niña debía haberse sentido sola ese tiempo, tratando de no darle problemas a Sango, pero aguantando tratos desagradables por parte de terceros… porque estaba seguro que ese sujeto no era el único que la discriminó por no tener a su padre presente, y de seguro los niños también debían tratarla mal, imitando a sus padres… Con razón había estado tan feliz de haberlo conocido. Sintió a la niña moverse entre sus brazos y la miró, se había quedado dormida. La tomó en brazos con cuidado, su felina acompañante bajó de un salto para caminar a su lado. El oji azul se dirigió hasta el cuarto de su pequeña hija y la recostó en su futón, para que descansara.

— Kirara, quédate con ella. Yo iré a resolver un par de asuntos.

La minina maulló en respuesta, recostándose al lado de la infante, mientras el monje abandonaba la habitación. Aclararía las cosas con ese sujeto, nadie iba a hacerle daño a su pequeña y no pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

"… _Por la noche…"_

Recorría los pasillo en busca del encargado del palacio, iba a aclarar que su pequeña no era una bastarda y que procurara no volver a dañarla así. Por fin, al doblar en una esquina, lo vio hablando con uno de los guardias. Se acercó con cautela y le hizo un gesto para pedirle un poco de su tiempo. El aludido asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndose de su anterior interlocutor para poner atención a las palabras del visitante.

— ¿Ocurre algo, su Excelencia?

— Pues sí — respondió él, no andaría con rodeos —. ¿Por qué ha insultado a mi hija?

— ¿Insultarla? Disculpe, pero no sé a qué se refiere…

— Señor terrateniente, no se haga el desentendido — el oji azul cargó las palabras, estaba bastante molesto —. No la ha protegido como debería hacerlo.

— ¿Como debería hacerlo? No estoy entendiendo, lo siento — volvió a insistir el castaño, sin cambiar la expresión indiferente que tenía.

— Usted está junto a Sango para cuidarla, protegerla y brindarle todo el apoyo que pueda en lo que sea necesario, ¿no? Pues eso incluye a Miku dentro de sus responsabilidades…

— Claro, y no le ha faltado nada en estos años, gracias a mí — agregó Kuranosuke, recalcando con suficiencia eso —. No logro comprender su punto.

— Creo que le ha faltado apoyo y amor de una figura paterna. Cuidar de alguien no significa sólo brindarle apoyo económico. No debería haberla llamado bastarda.

— ¿Ella le contó eso? Yo no he hecho tal cosa…

— No creo que una niña de cinco años mienta sobre algo así… ¿con qué fin?

— Llamar la atención, quizá…

— Sé que no es así. ¿Seguirá negándolo?

— ¿Debo admitirlo? ¿Qué logrará con todo esto?

— Sólo quiero que cumpla con el rol que se adjudicó todo este tiempo y no finja.

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? Debería agradecer que cumplí su papel todo este tiempo, puedo referirme a ella como quiera.

— El hecho de que no sea su hija, no significa que pueda insultarla como le plazca.

— Ella no es mi hija, usted bien lo ha dicho, pero todo lo que tiene es gracias a mí.

— Sí, pero eso no le da el derecho de llamarla _bastarda_.

— ¿Y qué tiene? Su padre no estaba con ella, por tanto eso es lo que era…

— ¡Sabía que su padre existía, incluso que era yo! Además, se suponía que las cuidaba, eso no incluye insultarla de esa forma… sino, por el contrario, protegerla…

— Sólo la acojo en el palacio por Sango. Pero ahora que usted está aquí, puede prescindir de mi protección y largarse junto a su padre.

— No… No puede querer separarla de Sango…

— Como dije, sólo la protegía por su madre, pero es tiempo que usted se haga responsable. Y ojalá lejos del palacio.

Miroku le sostuvo la mirada molesto, ¿cómo podía querer que Sango, la mujer a la que decía amar profundamente, se alejara de su hija? Era un imbécil, con razón la pequeña se preocupaba de que su madre se casara con él. Ojala pudiese demostrarle a ella cómo era realmente él, que viera en persona la verdad…

— ¿Kuranosuke, qué significa eso?

La voz de la castaña atravesó sus oídos como miel dulce. ¿Cuánto habría escuchado? Esperaba que lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de todo.

* * *

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del enorme patio del palacio, sola, contemplando la luna, mientras pensaba sobre todo ese enredo que tenía en su cabeza y corazón. Si sólo hubiera una forma de dejarlos felices a ambos, no se sentiría tan perdida; sin embargo, sabía que si tomaba una decisión, dejaría a uno de los dos inconforme.

Por un lado, tenía su corazón, que le pedía a gritos que le diera otra oportunidad al monje, que le suplicaba que se dejara atrapar otra vez por esos labios, esos brazos, que admitiera que era esa sonrisa y esos ojos los que le daban sentido a la palabra "amor", que era ese hombre alegre, protector y sencillo quien le brindaba esa sensación de pertenencia, de confort, de estar segura y de querer seguir sólo con él, que ahí pertenecía su alma…

Por otro lado, tenía a su cerebro, que le recalcaba el sentido del deber, recordándole todo lo que Kuranosuke había hecho por ellas, acogiéndolas, cuidándolas, dándoles un hogar y todas las oportunidades que nadie le hubiese dado en esas condiciones; ella debía responder a eso, no podía simplemente arrepentirse ahora, menos por alguien que ya la había hecho sufrir en el pasado. Le recordaba que ya había llorado lo suficiente por él y que era tiempo de cerrar ese capítulo y empezar uno completamente nuevo, con alguien que jamás la había traicionado y que seguramente nunca lo haría…

¿Pero cómo hacerlo, si esa calidez en su interior sólo aparecía cuando estaba con el bonzo, y desaparecía al momento de estar con el terrateniente? ¿Cómo convencer a su inconsciente y a su corazón de corresponder esas muestras de afecto, si ni siquiera era capaz de disfrutarlas por lo que eran? ¿Cómo sacarse del corazón algo que hacía tiempo había echado raíces y que sólo había estado oculto bajo la ilusión y el vaivén de los recuerdos y el olvido, y que ahora se estaba volviendo fuerte de nuevo, floreciendo y apareciendo en la superficie de su piel…?

Suspiró, todo eso era demasiado para soportarlo, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Quizá sería mejor, así no tendría que enfrentarse a todo este asunto. ¡Qué cosa más difícil era esa! Si sólo tuviese una señal, pista o aunque fuese un mínimo indicio de lo que sería mejor para ella y su hija…

Bajó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el frente, atraída por un par de voces masculinas que conocía muy bien. Trató de ubicar la procedencia, acercándose cautelosamente. Parecía que estaban discutiendo, dado el tono usado por ambos, pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso alguno de los dos iría a enfrentar al otro por su causa? ¿O sería otra cosa…?

— Ella no es mi hija, usted bien lo ha dicho, pero todo lo que tiene es gracias a mí.

— Sí, pero eso no le da el derecho de llamarla _bastarda_.

— ¿Y qué tiene? Su padre no estaba con ella, por tanto eso es lo que era…

— ¡Sabía que su padre existía, incluso que era yo! Además, se suponía que las cuidaba, eso no incluye insultarla de esa forma… sino, por el contrario, protegerla…

— Sólo la acojo en el palacio por Sango. Pero ahora que usted está aquí, puede prescindir de mi protección y largarse junto a su padre.

— No… No puede querer separarla de Sango…

— Como dije, sólo la protegía por su madre, pero es tiempo que usted se haga responsable. Y ojalá lejos del palacio.

Dudó antes de interrumpirlos… Ellos hablaban de Miku, pero era imposible que él estuviese diciendo todo lo que acababa de escuchar…

— ¿Kuranosuke, qué significa eso?

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándola fijamente, no esperaban que ella interrumpiera su charla.

* * *

_Bien, hasta acá las dejo, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada porque estos turnos han sido horribles, además de que tengo mucho que estudiar... ojala pueda :)_

**_Agradecimientos a fifiabbs y SangoSarait, ¡gracias por el apoyo! Espero tenerlas por aquí ahora también :)_**

_Saludos a todos los que leen y recuerden dejar reviews para ver si les va gustando =) ¡Nos leemos!  
_


	5. Promesa

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo V  
**_**"Promesa"**_

* * *

_"Estás perdida porque no puedes ver el mañana.  
Alzando tu voz desde donde estás llorando.  
Sin poder encontrar palabra alguna, sólo atrapo tus lágrimas._

_Envuelto en la soledad de los días empapados de nosotros dos,  
estamos una y otra vez buscando comprensión.  
Lo puedo sentir profundamente una vez más._

_No era mentira cuando decía que sentía la eternidad,_  
_seguramente estaré a tu lado."_

— _**PLEDGE; the GazettE —**_

* * *

_Ambos observaban el cielo, mientras las nubes se despejaban, dando paso a los rayos del sol luego de la llovizna del día anterior. A pesar de que aún se reconstruía la aldea tras la muerte de Náraku, ellos se daban tiempo para disfrutar de ese tipo de cosas, que muchas veces no pudieron apreciar, por lo menos no con esa calma. _

_De pronto él suspiró, tomando y apretando suavemente la mano de su compañera, con cariño. Ella lo miró un tanto curiosa por su gesto._

— _¿Miroku?_

_Él dirigió su mirada a ella y le sonrió de una forma tranquila, segura y dulce, sin dejar de tomar su mano. Luego de unos segundos, la soltó para abrazarla por la espalda y entrelazar su otra mano con la de ella, provocando un leve sonrojo por su parte._

— _Toda mi vida, mi objetivo, mi propósito… la obligación que me había impuesto, fue derrotar a Náraku para acabar con la maldición de mi familia; durante mucho tiempo, dudé y creí que no podría hacerlo. Luego de que emprendiéramos esta lucha juntos, recién en esos momentos comencé a pensar que realmente podría lograrlo — el monje hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña, con sus ojos azules brillando —. Pero ahora que ya no existe Náraku y la maldición se ha ido… me he propuesto otro objetivo, uno incluso más importante._

— _Miroku, ya no deberías esforzarte más — Sango apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del bonzo —. Has luchado por mucho tiempo…_

— _Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo… No, más bien, _quiero hacerlo_ — el oji azul besó tiernamente la cabeza de la castaña, decidido —. Mi objetivo ahora es protegerte, amarte y… hacerte feliz. A ti y a nuestros hijos. No permitiré que nada les pase… ese es mi nuevo propósito, mi promesa._

_Sango sonrió, él ya la hacía feliz y estaba segura que no dejaría que eso cambiara. También sabía que sería el mejor padre del mundo y que sus hijos estarían seguros y felices a su lado. Aún sonrojada, levantó su rostro un poco y depositó un corto pero dulce beso en los labios de Miroku, murmurando un "gracias" luego de eso. Lo amaba y agradecía que él pudiese seguir con ella luego de todo lo que habían vivido._

* * *

El sonido de un chapoteo, seguramente de algún pez saltando en el riachuelo del jardín, rompió el tenso silencio que se había formado luego de la aparición de la castaña. Miroku ocultaba sus ganas de sonreír y festejar frente a la situación. No había forma de que el terrateniente pudiese dar vuelta las cosas…

— Estoy esperando una respuesta.

Kuranosuke apretó los puños, molesto y buscando una explicación razonable para aquello, algo que pusiera todo a su favor, o por lo menos le ayudara a tener a la exterminadora de su lado, mantenerla junto a él…

— Sango, querida, esto… El monje planeó todo esto, él quiere separarnos y además, llevarse a Miku lejos…

La muchacha alzó una ceja, escéptica. ¿Que acaso creía que ella era estúpida? Se cruzó de brazos, resoplando un poco antes de replicarle.

— ¿En serio ésa es tu explicación? — Lo miró molesta, no podía creer que él hubiese hecho eso, pero… — Yo misma escuché cuando _tú_ le dijiste a Miroku que _para ti_ era mejor que se llevara a Miku lejos. No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo confiando en que nos protegías, y sólo eran mentiras…

— No, Sango, no eran mentiras, yo te amo — el terrateniente dio un paso hacia ella, sosteniéndole la mirada —. Si eso no fuera cierto, no habría hecho nada de lo que hice por ti… por ustedes…

— ¡Sólo fingiste! ¡Si realmente me amaras, no intentarías alejar a Miku de mí! Eres un…

— Por favor, no podemos… ¿hablar en privado, mejor? — Miroku levantó ambas cejas al escuchar la pregunta del castaño, eso le daba mala espina.

— Sango, no creo que…

— No te entrometas, Miroku, sé lo que debo hacer — ella interrumpió al oji azul, sin dejar de mirar molesta al que se suponía, sería su esposo —. No hablaré nada más contigo, Kuranosuke. Ya escuché suficiente y he tomado una decisión…

— ¿Acaso piensas… cancelar la boda? No puedes hacerlo, hiciste una promesa… además, es tu deber.

— No voy a casarme con alguien que no acepta ni respeta a mi hija, lo siento — Sango suspiró, por lo menos así tenía las cosas más claras —. Ahora, si me disculpan, me iré a dormir.

La castaña se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el camino a su habitación, dejando nuevamente solos a los dos hombres que habían ocupado sus pensamientos las últimas horas. Miroku por fin sonrió, triunfante, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que él mismo hubiese esperado.

— Todo esto es tu culpa, monje — masculló entre dientes Kuranosuke, con los puños aún apretados.

— No lo es, todo esto es el precio por haber insultado a Miku. Yo no planeé que Sango apareciera y escuchara, aunque debo admitir que me alegró que lo hiciera, así se da cuenta de quien es usted, realmente. Ahora, si me lo permite, también iré a descansar. Buenas noches.

El bonzo se dirigió hasta su habitación, sin esperar palabra alguna del terrateniente, que aún apretaba los puños y los dientes, furioso por lo que acababa de pasar. Sonrió, pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente: tal vez sería bueno tener otra conversación con su Sanguito, aunque esperaría a que ella resolviera todos los pendientes y diera eso por finalizado al fin. Se recostó sobre el futón, sin borrar esa expresión de alegría y calma de su rostro, seguro de que las cosas mejorarían de ahora en adelante.

* * *

"_Al otro día…"_

Bufaba, rezongando molesto mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca de su amigo. ¿Qué acaso Kagome no podía darle un descanso? No entendía cual era el propósito de insistir tanto en el tema, especialmente tan temprano. ¡Si apenas había podido disfrutar su desayuno! Volvió a resoplar, haciendo nota mental de no volver a ser cómplice de su azabache en ese tipo de cosas.

— Buenos días, InuYasha.

Dio un respingo, ¿cómo no había sentido su olor antes? Seguro fue porque aún tenía un poco de hambre.

— ¡Few! ¿Y qué tienen de buenos…? — Iba a seguir reclamando, cuando notó el rostro sereno y alegre de su amigo. — Parece que para ti sí lo son, Miroku.

— Pues claro, la vida es hermosa.

El platinado se quedó observándolo con una mezcla de desconfianza e interés. ¿Qué rayos había pasado para que la expresión de su amigo cambiara de ese modo?

— ¿Y a qué se debe este cambio? ¿Acaso hablaste con Sango…?

— No precisamente, pero tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas mejorarán, y antes de lo que se podría pensar.

— Y… eh, ¿por qué crees eso? ¿Sucedió algo?

— Anoche tuve una seria conversación con el terrateniente, le reclamé el hecho de que sólo fingiese proteger a Miku, cuando a espaldas de Sango la insultaba llamándola bastarda… él no lo admitió directamente, pero reconoció que sólo le permitía vivir en el palacio por Sango, y dijo que ahora que yo había aparecido, lo mejor sería que yo me hiciera cargo y me la llevara lejos…

— ¡Pero qué cruel, separar a Miku de su madre! — InuYasha parecía más molesto que el bonzo la noche anterior. — ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es?! Además, ¡ella es apenas una niña! ¡Y así dice amar tanto a Sango…! Por favor, dime que le diste su merecido…

— No fui yo quien lo castigó por todas sus faltas — ese brillo de tranquilidad y felicidad volvió a aparecer en su mirada —. Por esas jugadas maravillosas que tiene la vida, Sango escuchó parte de la conversación. No sé cuánto, específicamente, pero sé que fue lo suficiente para darse cuenta que ese sujeto no quiere a Miku cerca de ellos.

— Supongo que ella lo puso en su lugar, ¿no?

— Pues, decidió no casarse con él — Miroku sonrió.

— ¿Hablaste con ella después?

— No, esperaré a que deje ese asunto claro y luego volveré a conversar con ella. Tampoco quiero presionarla demasiado…

— Sí, está bien… pero no deberías perder el tiempo — InuYasha se cruzó de brazos, algo le daba un mal presentimiento —. Estoy seguro que ese tal Kuranosuke no se dejará de molestar tan fácilmente.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes — Miroku le palmoteó la espalda, dándole confianza —. Cuando la vea, le aclararé las cosas. Ahora iré a acomapañar a Miku para desayunar — comenzó a caminar, alejándose por el pasillo.

— De acuerdo…

— ¡Tú debes hablar con la señorita Kagome! Ustedes también tienen cosas pendientes… — Le gritó desde lejos, haciéndole gestos con las manos de ánimo.

— ¡Agh…! ¡¿Y quién te preguntó a ti, monje entrometido?! ¡Sólo preocúpate de Sango!

De esa forma, el bonzo fue a disfrutar del desayuno junto a su hija e InuYasha decidió volver con la sacerdotisa y Kohaku, para contarles lo que había pasado. Eso si que cambiaba el panorama, y para mejor.

* * *

Salió del salón principal, la verdad no tenía ganas de permanecer más del tiempo necesario allí, menos al lado de quien la había defraudado de esa forma. Caminó con paso decidido por los corredores, buscando al maestro de ceremonias para informarle que el matrimonio ya no se llevaría a cabo, pero no pudo lograr su cometido. Alguien la detuvo, sujetándola por el brazo desde atrás, impidiéndole continuar.

— Sango, debemos hablar.

Frunció las cejas, molesta, mientras se daba vuelta para verle la cara.

— No, ya te dije que no tengo nada más que hablar contigo — aclaró, tratando de soltarse —. Por favor, suéltame. Tengo cosas que hacer.

— No, hasta que hablemos y aclaremos esto — el castaño la llevó a la rastra hasta un cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ellos —. Es todo un malentendido.

— No te creo ni una sola palabra, Kuranosuke, yo misma te escuché cuando le dijiste a Miroku que era mejor que se llevara a Miku…

— ¡Es que no estás entendiendo! — El terrateniente casi gritó, estaba bastante molesto con la situación. — ¡Lo que yo quería decir, era que lo mejor es que la entrene en un lugar adecuado, lejos de aquí!

— Eso no fue lo que yo escuché anoche — respondió ella, dando un paso atrás para alejarse un poco.

— Es porque no me dejaste terminar… ¿de verdad crees que yo quiero alejarte de Miku?

— No intentes confundirme, sé muy bien lo que quisiste decir — aunque, a pesar de lo que escuchó, quizá si era verdad lo que le explicaba ahora él, pero había algo más —. Además, la llamaste bastarda…

— ¿Escuchaste salir esas palabras de mi boca?

Sango lo meditó un poco, él no había dicho tal palabra; Miroku lo había mencionado, pero él no las había pronunciado.

— Pero lo admitiste…

— Fue un error caer en el juego del monje… — Kuranosuke suspiró, eso le estaba costando más trabajo del que pensó, pero todo valdría la pena si ella olvidaba ese asunto. — Lo siento, sólo quería que me dejara en paz, pero él insistía en lo mismo… por otro lado, ¿cómo crees que él lo supo? A mí me dijo que lo había escuchado de Miku. Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué ella no te lo dijo a ti antes? Creo que todo lo está inventando…

Sango lo pensó unos segundos, eso podía tener sentido de alguna forma, pero algo no la convencía…

"_Sólo la acojo en el palacio por Sango."_

Eso era, ella no lo había imaginado. Él realmente había admitido no querer a la niña, y eso ella no lo iba a dejar pasar.

— Estás mintiendo. Por favor, deja de jugar y hacerme perder el tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer.

La exterminadora intentó acercarse a la puerta, dando por terminada la charla, pero él se lo impidió, cerrándole el paso.

— No quería recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas opción — murmuró, dirigiéndole una mirada decidida a Sango —. Tú estás comprometida conmigo. Nuestros padres arreglaron la unión antes de morir.

— ¿Qué…? Eso… no puede ser verdad — murmuró ella, sin poder creerlo.

— Claro que puede ser. Recuerda que, sea como sea, eres la hija del terrateniente de la aldea de los exterminadores… eres una princesa, y tu padre deseaba que te casaras como tal.

Sango negó con la cabeza, eso tenía que ser una broma. Si era cierto, ¿por qué su padre nunca se lo dijo? Aunque sabía que su padre hacía muchas cosas sin decirles ni consultarles nada, quizá esa fuese una de ellas. ¿Y ahora que haría? No tenía como comprobar que eso fuese una mentira, tampoco quería manchar el nombre de su padre, mucho menos su memoria.

— P-pero…

— Fue uno de los últimos deseos de tu padre, Sango… no querrás negarle su voluntad, ¿verdad?

La castaña apretó los puños, maldiciendo por dentro. ¿Las cosas no podían ser un poco más simples?

* * *

Contemplaba el rostro de su acompañante sin parpadear, no recordaba lo hermoso que eran esos ojos tan especiales. Él pareció darse cuenta que poco escuchaba su reporte, por lo que decidió ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

— Y entonces Miroku sacó un sapo y un conejo de su manga y se puso a hacerlos girar en el aire…

— Claro, continúa…

— ¡No estás prestando atención a lo que digo, Kagome!

— ¿Eh…? ¡Claro que sí! — Se defendió ella, aunque con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

— ¿Qué hizo Miroku con el sapo y el conejo? — Preguntó él para evaluar su concentración.

— ¿Había un sapo y un conejo?

— ¡Ves que no me prestabas atención! No sé para qué te hago caso, ahora tendré que contarte todo de nuevo…

InuYasha le desvió el rostro, molesto por no haber sido escuchado. Se había esforzado tanto en contar la historia lo más detalladamente posible y ella ni siquiera la había escuchado completa. ¿En qué rayos pensaba cuando decidió seguirle el juego de ser Cupido?

— Lo siento, InuYasha, es sólo que… había olvidado lo hermoso que es tu rostro

La disculpa de la muchacha hizo que se sonrojara, ¿por qué se ponía así cuando él estaba molesto? Eso era injusto, completamente.

— Ya… ya no importa, olvídalo.

— InuYasha…

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? — Él se puso a la defensiva, pero tenía las mejillas rojas ante el repentino acercamiento de la azabache.

Ella siguió acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, hasta que ésta se desvaneció completamente, dejando sus rostros a sólo milímetros. Él no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado ante ese acto, simplemente esperando lo que vendría, quiza porque él también lo anhelaba… Kagome cerró los ojos al tocar con sus labios los de InuYasha, en un tímido gesto que despertó los dormidos sentimientos del hanyō. El oji dorado recobró el movimiento y, también cerrando los ojos, tomó la cintura de la sacerdotisa, abrazándola con cariño, luego subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de ella, acariciándolo y profundizando el contacto. Se deleitaron por unos largos minutos, conociendo por fin los recovecos de sus bocas y disfrutándolos como tantas veces habían deseado. Pero la falta de aire les obligó a separarse, para dar paso a unos avergonzados y sonrojados rostros que apenas eran capaces de hablar.

— Ka-Kagome… discúlpame, yo…

— No, InuYasha… fui yo… lo siento, no debí…

— No… es decir, está bien, yo… también quería.

Ella le sonrió con ternura, él sólo pudo sonrojarse más y abrazarla por la espalda, era tan inexperto en esas cosas.

— Una vez que volvamos a la aldea, serás mi mujer.

— De acuerdo, pero primero debemos ayudar a solucionar esto a los muchachos.

— Por supuesto, aunque si me hubieses estado poniendo atención, sabrías que las cosas van por buen camino debido a lo ocurrido anoche…

— Lo siento… esta vez sí pondré atención.

InuYasha sonrió y comenzó el relato de lo que había hablado con Miroku más temprano esa mañana, aunque ese rubor en sus mejillas se mantuvo por mucho rato más.

* * *

Estaban en el jardín charlando sobre cómo manipular de manera correcta los poderes espirituales; él le explicaba con calma la importancia de la meditación, concentración y paciencia, mientras ella lo escuchaba atenta, asintiendo con la cabeza ante cada afirmación. Paso siguiente, él le dio las intrucciones para que comenzara a meditar, tomando sus manos como guía, para que ella se sintiera segura. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que ella se distrajo y dejó de meditar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Miku?

— La presencia de mamá se acerca…

— Bien, aunque debemos esforzarnos en que no te desconcentres tan fácilmente la próxima vez — Miroku se puso de pie, mirando la misma dirección que su hija —. Sé que no dejarás de sentir esas presencias, pero debes tratar de no detener la meditación por eso. Descansa un poco, iré a hablar con tu madre.

— De acuerdo, papá.

La niña se despidió de él lanzándole un beso con la mano, él agradeció el gesto para luego encaminarse hacia el corredor por el que ahora, él también sentía la presencia de la castaña. Ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos, y a pesar de que él se detuvo antes de que se encontraran, de todas formas Sango chocó con él. El oji azul la afirmó con cuidado, abrazándola para evitar que cayera hacia atrás.

— Mi-Miroku… lo siento, venía distraída — se disculpó, sonrojándose ante el contacto.

— No te preocupes, además… no es algo molesto tener este tipo de cercanía contigo.

— No digas esas cosas, me avergüenzas…

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La exterminadora asintió con la cabeza, separándose del monje y guiándolo hasta su habitación. La verdad, no quería que interrumpieran su charla, aunque no supiera a donde llegaría. Sólo quería estar a solas con él y serle sincera de una vez por todas, sin temor a que alguien la juzgara.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo invitó a sentarse mientras ella hacía lo mismo, con los nervios consumiéndola por dentro.

— Y… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Los ojos de Miroku brillaron, atravesando los marrones de ella, al tiempo que tomaba sus manos y le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

— Bueno, luego de la conversación que escuchaste anoche y dado que decidiste cancelar la boda, yo… sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti — su sonrisa se acentuó, mientras apretaba cariñosamente las manos de ella —. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado y sigo deseando tener una vida contigo. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Sango desvió la mirada en ese instante, no podía mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo la respuesta que tendría que darle. Odiaba su vida en esos momentos, si sólo hubiese tomado decisiones diferentes en cada situación que le deparó el destino…

— Miroku, lo siento… por favor, perdóname — dijo entre sollozos, no iba a fingir ser fuerte ahora, menos con él.

— ¿Sango…?

— Mis sentimientos tampoco cambiaron en todo este tiempo, yo… yo te amo y desearía poder tener esa vida que nos prometimos tiempo atrás, pero no puedo…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr más notoriamente por su rostro, ella no hizo intento de detenerlas o limpiarlas, quería llorar a gritos si era posible; él no sabía qué decir, esa respuesta lo confundía.

— Disculpa, no estoy entendiendo… ¿por qué no puedes? ¿Sucede algo que no sepa?

— Yo… debo cumplir mi compromiso con Kuranosuke…

— Pero tú misma comprobaste quién es en realidad, ¿por qué lo harías? ¿Acaso te está obligando o amenazando de algún modo…?

— De verdad lo siento… pero mi padre me comprometió con él un tiempo antes de morir… y no puedo negarme a cumplir uno de sus últimos deseos…

Miroku cerró los ojos tratando de reprimir sus ganas de llorar también, y su impotencia por no poder hacer nada ante esa revelación. Eso no podía estar pasando, ella dejaría su felicidad de lado por cumplir con su deber de hija… la conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa responsabilidad le pesaba a la muchacha más que cualquier otra y no le pediría dejarla de lado, era su familia después de todo…

Soltó las manos de su compañera y apretó los puños, molesto. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Pasara lo que pasara, ya la había perdido… y lo más doloroso era saber que ella no sería feliz con eso… ¿Cómo poder ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, saber que ella estaría bien…?

El contacto de los dulces labios de su pequeña castaña con los suyos lo sorprendió, pero se dejó llevar por ese toque que aún seguía siendo un tanto tímido, a pesar de que ella misma lo hubiese iniciado. Entreabrieron la boca para dejar que sus lenguas se volviesen a encontrar, profundizando el beso, recorriendo esos rincones que tanto habían anhelado probar durante esos años. Se separaron en busca de oxígeno, pero sólo por el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más apasionadamente. Él no quiso perder más tiempo y acercó más el cuerpo de ella al suyo, abrazándola por la cintura, apoyando sus manos en la espalda de la muchacha y pasando sus dedos entre su cabello, aferrándose a ese momento; Sango también lo acercó, agarrando las túnicas para no separarse, dejando que el gesto se profundizara, deseando mantener eso por siempre…

Finalmente volvieron a separar sus labios, pero siguieron abrazados, ella apoyada en el pecho del oji azul, escuchando sus látidos y grabándolos en su memoria. Él respiraba su aroma, también atesorándolo, lo extrañaba tanto…

— Lo siento tanto… de verdad, yo…

— Tranquila, lo comprendo… sé que es difícil, pero por favor no llores más. La vida es injusta en muchos sentidos y sólo quisiera que dejaras de lamentarte — Miroku hizo una pausa, besando la frente de la exterminadora y dejando caer unas lágrimas en silencio ante de continuar —. Cargaremos con esto por mucho tiempo, aún así deseo que me prometas que tratarás de ver lo maravilloso que pueda darte el destino de ahora en adelante.

— Está bien, Miroku… y gracias, por todo… — Sango limpió suavemente las lágrimas del rostro de él, dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa, para luego volver a acomodarse en su pecho.

— Gracias a ti, pequeñita… — Murmuró él, entre un suspiro de resignación.

De una u otra forma, saldrían adelante después de eso. La vida les había hecho demasiadas malas jugadas, y quizá esta sería la siguiente, pero estarían de todas formas para el otro, aunque fuese de forma indirecta, lejana y encubierta.

* * *

"_Por la tarde…"_

Mientras caminaba por el palacio buscando a la pequeña, se extrañó de ver a las doncellas y sirvientes del lugar haciendo los preparativos de la boda, pensó que ella iba a cancelarla, por lo menos eso había mencionado InuYasha cuando había hablado con él al almuerzo. Pero ese movimiento demostraba todo lo contrario.

— ¡Tío!

La pequeña le hacía gestos desde una de las bancas, en las que estaba sentada junto a su madre. Él se acercó, un tanto preocupado por la expresión melancólica de su hermana.

— Hola Miku, hermana… — Murmuró, sentándose a su lado. — ¿Ocurre algo?

— Ah… no, estamos bien… ¿por qué lo preguntas? — Respondió ella, tratando de sonreír.

— Tu expresión no engaña a nadie…

— No te preocupes, estoy bien…

Kohaku miró interrogante a su sobrina, ella negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie con Kirara en brazos y una expresión entre molesta y decepcionada.

— No es cierto, mamá está así porque va a casarse con el señor Kuranosuke…

— Miku, ya te expliqué que no estoy así por eso, además… es lo que debo hacer…

— ¡No es cierto! — La interrumpió la pequeña, con reproche en sus ojos azules. — Si quisieras, podrías decirle que no.

La infante se alejó corriendo por el jardín, dejando a Sango con un nudo en el pecho y a Kohaku intrigado con esa revelación: ¿de verdad su hermana iba a seguir con ese absurdo compromiso, a pesar de todo? Eso no tenía sentido, algo más había pasado…

— ¿Por qué lo harás? Supe lo que descubriste sobre Kuranosuke, entonces no entiendo porqué seguirás con la idea…

— No es algo tan simple, Kohaku — murmuró ella, mientras sus ojos volvían a nublarse —. Nuestro padre me comprometió a Kuranosuke unos meses antes de morir. Es mi deber cumplir esa voluntad, a pesar de todo….

— Pe-pero… ¿estás segura? Es decir… ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Realmente sucedió así?

— Debe serlo, no tengo como demostrar lo contrario y prefiero no arriesgarme a pasar a llevar su nombre…

— Hum… ya veo…

El silencio se apoderó de la escena luego de esa aclaración. Tras unos segundos, el castaño decidió dejar sola a su hermana, deseaba más que nada verla feliz, y buscaría la ayuda de Kagome e InuYasha para poder lograrlo. De seguro, ellos – o ella, específicamente – debían saber qué hacer. Se despidió de ella y rápidamente recorrió los pasillos y jardines, buscando a la pareja, hasta que luego de cerca de una hora, los encontró camino al bosque, tomados de la mano. Se apresuró a alcanzarlos, odiaba interrumpirlos pero eso era algo que le urgía.

— ¡Hey, muchachos!

InuYasha movió sus orejas al escucharlo acercarse, deteniéndose y dando media vuelta para verlo. Él llegó hasta ellos y se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de contarles su problema.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kohaku?

— Acabo de estar con Miku y mi hermana y no tengo buenas noticias.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo a Sango o a Miku? — Preguntó preocupado el hanyō.

— Bueno, no precisamente, pero… la boda no se cancelará…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué, acaso ese terrateniente la obligará…?!

— No, es algo más complicado — Kohaku suspiró, esperaba que pudiesen entender lo delicado del asunto, especialmente después de todo lo que había sufrido su familia —. Mi hermana me comentó que nuestro padre, unos meses antes de morir, la había comprometido con Kuranosuke… No sabemos si es verdad, pero ella no quiere arriesgarse a ensuciar o pasar a llevar la memoria y los últimos deseos de mi padre… y yo la comprendo, es difícil…

Kagome e InuYasha se quedaron pensativos unos momentos, eso si era problemático considerando todo su historial familiar, era obvio que ella no quisiera pasar a llevar de ninguna forma el recuerdo de su padre. ¿Habría alguna forma de salir de eso, de demostrar si era cierto, o de impedirlo, sin dejar de lado la memoria del exterminador? La azabache pensaba y pensaba, buscando alguna forma, pero una repentina intervención de InuYasha la sorprendió:

— Oye, pero si su padre falleció… ahora tú eres el jefe de la familia. A pesar de que Sango sea mayor, tú sigues siendo el hombre mayor.

Kohaku y Kagome se quedaron observándolo, ambos bastante impresionados por las palabrar del ambarino. Tenía razón, las familias tenían un patrón patriarcal muy marcado y los hombres eran quienes tomaban las decisiones como esas, a pesar de que fuesen menores.

— Vaya, veo que a veces usas la cabeza, InuYasha — murmuró la sacerdotisa, acariciándole dicha zona.

— ¡Keh, no molestes!

Kohaku lo pensó un rato, lo que decía el platinado era cierto, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto un deseo específico de su padre, menos un compromiso de esa embergadura. Además, aunque quisiera hacerlo, su hermana no estaría de acuerdo y, aunque él fuese el jefe de familia, seguía siendo menor y menos fuerte que ella.

— Es cierto, pero… no puedo pasar a llevarlo así como así.

Volvieron a quedarse pensativos, era cierto y de seguro Sango tampoco lo permitiría. Debía haber una forma de, por lo menos, intentar algo, aunque fuese muy pequeño…

— ¡Oh, pero puedes pedir que te lo comprueben! — Kagome sonrió, los chicos la observaban curiosos, sin comprender, por lo que ella se explicó: — En estas épocas de guerras, como nadie confiaba en nadie, los grandes clanes y familias dejaban documentos firmados con sus uniones y tratados. Supongo que si iban a unir a sus familias a través del matrimonio, tu padre y el del terrateniente deben haberlo dejado por escrito. Para que se respetara y se cumpliera.

— Tiene razón, si estos eran los deseos de mi padre, no lo habría dejado sólo en palabras. Especialmente si se trataba del futuro de mi hermana — Kohaku sonrió, ahora sabía lo que podía hacer, por lo menos así podrían quedar más claros con eso —. Iré a buscar al terrateniente para pedirle estos papeles, ¡muchas gracias!

El joven se alejó rápidamento, ellos se despidieron con un gesto, deseando que todo eso resultara para mejor.

— Tengo la impresión de que esto es sólo una trampa de ese tal Kuranosuke para obligar a Sango a casarse con él — resopló el hanyō, un tanto molesto.

— Puede ser, pero existe la posibilidad de que sea verdad — la azabache suspiró, preocupada —. ¿Crees que Miroku lo sepa?

— Puede ser, dijo que hablaría con Sango en cuanto la viera… lo más probable es que ya se haya enterado.

Ambos suspiraron, ¿que acaso sus amigos no podrían tener un descanso?

* * *

Cerró los ojos, suspirando nuevamente mientras abrazaba a la pequeña que buscaba consuelo en sus brazos, llorando sin decirle nada, sólo refugiándose en su pecho protector. Luego de unos minutos, el llanto comenzó a calmarse, mientras ella se limpiaba la cara y se separaba del abrazo.

Él la miró unos segundos hasta que ella estuvo completamente tranquila y se decidió a preguntar.

— ¿Ahora me dirás qué te aflije tanto, tesoro?

Ambos pares de ojos azulados se encontraron, ella también suspiró, jugando con sus manos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresar su pena.

— Es mamá… — La niña sollozó levemente, él prestó aún más atención a sus palabras. — Va a casarse con el señor terrateniente a pesar de que eso no la hará feliz… ¿por qué? No puedo entenderlo, dice que debe hacerlo pero… no, podría decirle que no es feliz así…

— Miku, tu madre está atada por algo más que sus deseos. Quizá no lo entiendas ahora, pero tu abuelo, el padre de tu mamá, pidió que ella se casara con Kuranosuke…

— ¿Cómo puede pedir algo alguien que ya no está con nosotros? ¿Puede su deseo pesar más que la felicidad de mamá?

La inocencia y astucia de su hija lo sorprendió, le acarició la cabeza, pensando la mejor forma de explicarle ese tipo de compromisos y responsabilidades. Seguramente, si todos pensaran con esa sencillez, la vida sería mucho más fácil.

— Él hizo un acuerdo con el padre de Kuranosuke para que se casaran. Tu madre no quiere deshonrar la memoria de tu abuelo, y por eso ha decidido aceptar…

La infante bajó la mirada, asintiendo levemente, seguramente pensando que eso no tenía sentido. Miroku la abrazó por la espalda y le besó la frente, eso debía ser difícil para ella…

— ¿Ustedes… seguirán cuidándome, cierto? ¿Seguirás estando aquí para protegernos?

— Claro que sí, hija… te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Ella le mostró sus infantiles dientes en una sonrisa y luego se puso de pie para salir corriendo junto con Kirara. Ojalá él tuviera esa energía, le sería mucho más fácil sobrellevar esa situación.

* * *

"_Al día siguiente…"_

Disfrutaba por fin en calma su desayuno, tragando cuanto le habían llevado hasta la sala, teniendo así su revancha por el apremio con el que había comido el día anterior. Por lo menos un día podría darse todo el tiempo que quisiera y podría comer todo lo que deseara… o lo que aguantara su estómago.

La sacerdotisa lo observaba mientras ella misma desayunaba, pero en calma y moderadamente.

— _Edto dí ed vida, podíamod_… — Balbuceó con la boca llena, luego tragó para terminar la frase de forma entendible — … quedarnos aquí para siempre…

— No bromees, lo único que quiero es volver a la aldea… — Contestó ella, recordando los viejos tiempos.

— Tienes razón — el hanyō volvió a echarse comida a la boca mientras hablaba —. _Debedíamod lleva'nod la comida…_

Kagome negó con la cabeza, le iba a reprochar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió e ingresó Kohaku, con el semblante preocupado.

— Tengo malas noticias.

InuYasha y Kagome pasaron salivas, observándolo preocupados. ¿Acaso su amiga estaría obligada a ser infeliz?

* * *

_Ok! Acá llegué, más pronto de lo que esperaba =) Iré a dormir, pero primero:_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS: a SangoSarait, fifiabbs, andreb1401 y azalyn shihiro.** Espero que este chap sea de su agrado (sí, no puedo dejar el drama, hay que mantener el suspenso, ¿no?). En el próximo habrá lemon, están advertidos!  
_

_Saludines, nos estamos leyendo! Recuerden los reviews :3_


	6. Sólo te quiero a ti

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo VI  
**_**"Sólo te quiero a ti"**_

* * *

_Hola… mi querida novia.  
¿Qué observas?  
Con esos ojos no puedes  
recoger las mariposas esparcidas en el suelo._

_Quiero olvidar tu muy blanco dolor.  
Confía, aunque la herida no desaparecerá._

_Danza, danza, logra dormir y danza.  
Mis lágrimas no se detienen.  
Fulminando mi voz en esas manos que se agitan débilmente,  
dejo caer mis labios sobre ti._

— _**Distress and Coma; the GazettE —**_

* * *

El silencio, tenso y pesado, se había adueñado de los presentes, en el intento de retrasar lo que fuese que significase ese "malas noticias". Luego de unos segundos – en los que el pan cayó de la boca semiabierta de InuYasha y Kagome derramó un poco de su té sin darse cuenta –, el joven exterminador cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó frente a ellos, sin quitar la mirada seria de su rostro.

— ¿Qué… qué es lo que sucede?

Kohaku dirigió su mirada a la autora de la pregunta, un tanto pensativo, mientras InuYasha volvía a echarse el pan a la boca, aprovechando de comer por si debía partir en algún extraño cometido propuesto por la azabache, en caso de que el castaño lo solicitara.

— El terrateniente no se encuentra en el palacio — dijo al fin Kohaku, sacando de la incertidumbre a la pareja.

— ¿Y eso es lo malo? — Bufó el hanyō, antes de seguir comiendo. — Pues hay que esperarlo, o si prefieres lo vamos a buscar…

— No, es más complicado… vuelve el día de la boda — el exterminador suspiró, sin ánimos.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — Preguntó Kagome, eso le parecía muy extraño.

— Sí, lo he buscado por todo el palacio, y cuando le pregunté a uno de sus hombres, me dijo que había salido a realizar diligencias relacionadas con la boda. Pregunté por el documento que confirmara la unión hecha por nuestro padre y… bueno, nadie sabe nada al respecto.

— ¡Já! Eso es claro, significa que no existe — exclamó el platinado, con restos de comida aún en la boca.

— De hecho, me dijeron que todos los documentos de ese tipo, los guarda él, por eso debemos esperar a que regrese para pedírselo.

Kagome suspiró un tanto desanimada, InuYasha se cruzó de brazos dejando el desayuno de lado, para luego ambos mirar a Kohaku buscando una solución.

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento? — Preguntó la sacerdotisa, tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

— Creo que sí, ya que sin el documento, no podemos probar nada — respondió el exterminador, un poco abatido.

— Pues habrá que estar atentos a su regreso y actuar en cuanto llegue — agregó el hanyō, con un tono serio.

En ese ambiente un tanto apesadumbrado, los tres decidieron que lo mejor sería esperar. No sacaban nada con impacientarse si quien podía darles alguna respuesta, estaba ausente. Aunque eso le sonaba bastante extraño a todos, nada podían hacer.

* * *

"_Ese día por la tarde…"_

Observaba cómo la pequeña entrenaba junto a su padre, concentrada con los ojos cerrados, seguramente meditando para lograr canalizar sus poderes espirituales. Sonrió al ver lo tranquilos que se veían ambos, era como si se complementaran perfectamente. Desde que la niña supo que él era su padre y entablaron tan buena relación, todo parecía tener un sentido distinto, como si hubiese encontrado su camino. Eso debería haber sido señal suficiente para ella, pero las cosas tenían que volver a complicarse…

Vio como Miroku le pedía a su hija que se pusiera de pie y extendiera las manos, formando una barrera que al principio parecio oscilar débilmente, pero luego se definió más clara, al tiempo que el monje le daba algunas indicaciones a su aprendiz, quien se veía mucho más concentrada que en cualquier otro momento.

— ¿Lo ves? La bastarda está aprendiendo, te lo dije…

— Qué bueno, así nos puede proteger de verdad…

Frunció el ceño al escuchar al par de guardias hablar en susurros poco disimulados al final del corredor, sin percatarse de su presencia a pesar de que se acercaban a ella. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, ella se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Ambos hombres pasaron saliva, observándola con cierto temor.

— Se-señorita Sango…

— Miku no es ninguna bastarda — les espetó, molesta —. De hecho, está entrenando con su padre…

— ¿S-su padre? — Los dos hombres dirigieron sus miradas hacia el par que se encontraba practicando en el patio.

— ¡Es cierto! Yo sabía que ese rostro me era familiar, ese es el monje que detuvo nuestra caravana cuando fuimos a buscarla a la aldea, ¿verdad?

— ¿El que le pidió al señor Kuranosuke que no molestara a la señorita Sango…? Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón…

— ¡Já! Pensar que él estaba tan seguro de que nuestro señor no tendría suerte, y ahora…

— ¿Quieren callarse e irse? ¿No tienen cosas que hacer? — Los interrumpió Sango, molesta con sus comentarios.

— Sí, señorita… perdón…

Los guardias se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, dejando a la castaña pensativa. ¿Por qué Miroku no le había dicho que se había encontrado con Kuranosuke en aquella ocasión? Ella no se hubiese molestado, de hecho le agradaba la idea de que él la cuidara de esa forma… ¿quizá no hubiese admitido que algo de preocupación le ocasionó el encuentro? Pero ella se lo había comentado – de alguna forma tenía que explicar tantos obsequios costosos en la cabaña, de todas formas –, dejándole claro que no le interesaba esa propuesta en esos momentos…

De cualquier manera, eso tal vez ya no tuviese importancia, ya que no cambiaría lo que pasaría en dos días. Ya nada podría hacerlo…

— ¿Sango?

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre, estaba un tanto ensimismada en su análisis y no se percató de la presencia de su amiga a su lado.

— ¡Kagome! Disculpa, no te sentí llegar…

— No te preocupes — le respondió la azabache con una tierna sonrisa. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar: — ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Yo…? — La castaña parecía un poco confundida. — Estoy bien, de maravilla… ¿cómo más debería estar si me caso en dos días…?

El sarcasmo en la respuesta de la muchacha no pasó desapercibido para su amiga, quien la abrazó afectuosamente por la espalda, brindándole apoyo.

— Por eso lo pregunto… pero sé la respuesta — suspiró, eso era como estar en el fondo del pozo, ver la salida pero no poder alcanzarla —. Esto de verdad es… ¡ah! Ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo.

— No te preocupes, son los golpes que la vida da de regreso…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Digo, después de todo lo que han pasado, ustedes merecen estar juntos…

— Creo que cometí demasiados errores, nunca debí irme de la aldea sin haber hablado antes con Miroku, no debí haberle ocultado la verdad, yo… fui una cobarde y en lugar de enfrentar la situación, el miedo que tenía a perderlo todo me hizo huir… y al final fue eso, lo que me hizo perder todo…

— No, Sango, no digas eso… — Kagome intentó confortar a su amiga, limpiando las lágrimas que se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas, pero no sabía cómo podía mejorar esa situación.

— Es la verdad, Kagome… yo tengo la culpa de todo y debo asumir las consecuencias…

— Pe-pero… — No sabía qué responder, eso no era su culpa, nada de lo que había pasado…

— Lo peor es que no sólo yo pagaré esos errores, sino que Miroku también… y Miku…

El llanto ya no fue silencioso, ahora estaba acompañado de sollozos entrecortados. Kagome abrazó más fuerte a su amiga, permitiéndole llorar en su hombro. Era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento, ya que la solución se veía lejana, o por lo menos no tan cercana como ellos quisieran.

— Nada de esto es tu culpa, deja de pensar eso — la azabache habló con voz firme, no quería que su amiga se culpara por lo que estaba pasando —. De algún modo, solucionaremos esto. Ya verás que el monje Miroku y tú podrán estar juntos…

— Eso es imposible, pero gracias por los ánimos — la castaña intentó sonreír, aunque las lágrimas no abandonaron sus ojos —. De todas formas, sé que él seguirá estando aquí si lo necesito.

Kagome simplemente asintió a la afirmación, segura de que eso era verdad, ya que el amor que se tenían era más fuerte de lo que otros pudiesen entender. Ella por ahora sólo podía acompañarla, apoyarla y esperar. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer…

— InuYasha y tú deben haber estado muy ocupados, tratando de compensar todos estos años lejos…

Kagome levantó la mirada hacia su amiga, confundida. ¿Acaso le preguntaba por su situación amorosa a ella, pese a que el principal y mayor problema, era el suyo…?

— Ah… sí, un poco…

— ¿No ha pasado nada entre ustedes aún?

— ¿Entre nosotros…? — Las mejillas de la sacerdotisa se enrojecieron, recordando el beso y las palabras del platinado.

— Tu cara lo dice todo — Sango le sonrió, al parecer eso la aliviaba un poco —. Temía que sólo se preocuparan de nosotros… Bien, ¿qué pasó?

— Eh… bueno, nosotros… — La azabache suspiró para luego tomar aire y relatar lo sucedido. — Todo fue repentino, InuYasha estaba comentándome algo que había platicado con el monje Miroku, pero yo no podía prestarle atención a sus palabras, porque… estaba perdida en sus ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta que no lo escuchaba, se molestó, pero al explicarle porqué, él se avergonzó… ya sabes cómo es de tímido en estas cosas, y bueno…

— ¿Qué, te besó? — Preguntó ilusionada la exterminadora, apremiando a su amiga.

— Pues, no…

— ¿Qué? Pero cómo aún no se han besa…

— No fue él quien me besó — la interrumpió, con las mejillas más rojas aún —, yo lo besé… y él correspondió…

— ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

— Si, pero… ya sabes cómo es, luego me pidió disculpas, pero al final aceptamos que ambos lo queríamos… y… dijo que después de volver a la aldea, sería su mujer…

— ¡Awh, Kagome! — La castaña la abrazó enérgicamente. — ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti! Después de tanto tiempo… Se lo merecen. Serán muy felices juntos, lo sé.

— Gracias… — Le devolvió el gesto, abrazándola con cariño. _"Tú también serás feliz, estoy segura"_ pensó, mientras la acogía con sus brazos. Algo le decía que así sería.

* * *

La niña deshizo el campo de protección, satisfecha del avance que estaba teniendo. Miroku le dirigió una sonrisa, ella estaba aprendiendo muy rápido.

— Tienes mucho talento, te felicito — Le dijo, desordenándole un poco el cabello —. Yo a tu edad, apenas si podía sentir algunas presencias. Ni siquiera imaginaba poder crear campos.

— Gracias papá.

Ambos se recostaron en el pasto, mirando las nubes pasar sobre ellos, danzantes, creando sombras en la superficie del suelo y en sus cuerpos también.

— ¿Estás muy triste, papá?

Miroku dirigió su mirada hacia su hija, un poco sorprendido por su repentina pregunta.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, pequeña?

— Porque yo sí lo estoy, y mamá también. Además, el ambiente está cargado de tristeza. No quiero sentir esto.

— Miku… — Miroku suspiró, sentándose para observar mejor a la menor, quien le dirigió una penetrante mirada directo a sus ojos. — La tristeza no siempre es mala. A veces nos ayuda a superar algunos problemas, o nos indica que hay algo que debemos hacer, incluso puede decirnos que algo importante está pasando. Es una señal de que estamos vivos y nuestros corazones sienten, además… si no existiera la tristeza, ¿cómo sabrías que hay felicidad? — Hizo una pausa para observar una pareja de aves que revoloteaban encima de sus cabezas, llevando hojas y ramas a su nido. — Claro que estoy triste, pero también estoy feliz. Estoy compartiendo contigo momentos maravillosos y eso me llena de alegría.

— Pero mamá se casará…

— Sí, y eso nos da tristeza, pero no significa el fin. Aún seguiremos estando aquí para ella, y ella estará con nosotros. A veces debemos aprender a vivir con algunas cosas.

— ¿Y estás seguro que podrás vivir con eso?

La voz ronca de su amigo platinado lo sobresaltó. Miku le sonrió al recién llegado, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo. InuYasha tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la abrazó, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al monje.

— Tendré que hacerlo… — Le respondió el oji azul, soltando otro suspiro.

— ¡Pero la amas! — El oji dorado bufó, su amigo lo exasperaba. — ¿¡Cómo vas a permitir que se case con ese mal nacido!?

— InuYasha, cuida tu vocabulario frente a Miku…

— ¿Amas a mamá? ¿Por qué no impides que se case?

— Eh… ¿ah? — Miroku quedó perplejo, quizá esa no era una conversación que debiese tener frente a ella. — Miku, luego te explicaré todo, ahora necesito hablar a solas con InuYasha…

— Está bien… iré a buscar a Kirara…

La niña se alejó dando saltitos mientras llamaba a la felina, perdiéndose en otro de los patios del palacio. InuYasha se sentó de un golpe junto a su amigo, con los brazos cruzados y ese semblante serio mirándolo fijamente.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, Sango no dejará de cumplir ese compromiso, jamás deshonraría la memoria de su padre — el bonzo cerró los ojos, resignado.

— ¿Y estás seguro que ese compromiso es real?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Bueno, tú eres más listo que yo, pensé que se te habría ocurrido — el platinado suspiró —. Quizá todo esto esté afectando tu cerebro…

— Deja de fastidiar y dime qué es lo que quieres decir.

— Ahora el jefe de familia no es el padre de Sango, ¿cierto? Pues puedes intentar por ahí…

— ¿Te refieres a que Kohaku…? ¡Es cierto, él es el jefe de familia ahora! Pero tampoco querrá deshonrar a su padre…

— Así es, y dejar que Sango se case con alguien en base a engaños sería faltar a su memoria…

— ¿Engaños? ¿Acaso Kuranosuke mintió…?

— ¿Ves que tu cerebro ya no trabaja? No hemos comprobado nada pero queremos hacerlo…

El monje se quedó pensativo un momento. Su amigo tenía razón, debía haber una forma de comprobarlo. Era claro que la forma más fácil de obligar a Sango a aceptar la boda era usando la memoria de su difunto padre, pero ¿sería cierto? El padre de Sango era un terrateniente también, y no dejaría esas cosas al azar, así que seguramente…

— Debe existir el documento que confirme el compromiso, y como el jefe de familia ahora es Kohaku, es él quien tiene la autoridad de solicitarlo para respetar los deseos de su padre y velar por el bienestar de Sango…

— Por fin tu cabeza comienza a funcionar de nuevo — InuYasha sonrió, estaba seguro que eso le daba un poco de esperanzas al oji azul.

— Entonces vamos con Kohaku a buscar al terrateniente…

— Ya lo hicimos, pero ese idiota no se encuentra en el palacio. Así que debemos esperar a que regrese, ya que es él quien tiene el documento, si es que existe…

— De acuerdo… — Miroku abrazó a su amigo, un poco más animado. — Gracias por aclararme todo esto.

— ¡Few! ¡No es nada, además tú debes tener más conocimiento que nosotros sobre este tipo de documentos, así que nos debes ayudar en esto!

— Por supuesto que lo haré, InuYasha.

El silencio reinó nuevamente sobre ellos, dejando escuchar claramente el murmullo del viento y el trinar de las aves, que ahora revoloteban juguetonas en las ramas de un árbol cercano. Una tranquilidad inesperada pero confortante se adueñó de ambos y eso le provocó la extraña sensación al oji azul de que su amigo estaba en paz con su corazón, como no lo había estado desde hacía 6 años.

— ¿Has hablado con la señorita Kagome?

La pregunta sorprendió al aludido, ni siquiera pensó que la conversación podía llegar a ese punto tan delicado para él.

— Yo… no… es decir, creo…

— ¿Cómo es eso de "creo"? ¿Qué pasó?

— Nosotros… es decir, ella me besó… yo le correspondí, hace tiempo que deseaba hacerlo y… bueno, le dije que sería mi mujer cuando volviéramos a la aldea.

— Vaya, veo que has madurado — Miroku le palmoteó la espalda al chico, con cariño —. Me alegro por ustedes dos. Después de todo lo que hiciste pasar a la señorita Kagome, se merece ser feliz…

— ¡Oye, cómo fastidias! ¡Yo también la pasé mal! Y por si fuera poco, ella siempre me golpeaba con sus "abajo"… también me merezco ser feliz…

— Claro que sí, sólo bromeaba.

— Sí, claro.

Ambos se quedaron allí observando cómo la tarde caía en el horizonte para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. El día estaba acercándose a su fin, ya sólo quedaría un día para que todo terminara, ya fuera para bien o para mal…

* * *

"_Al día siguiente…"_

El sol brillaba radiante sobre el palacio, en un clima fresco gracias a la brisa que corría en esa época del año. Kohaku, Kagome, InuYasha e incluso Miroku, habían tratado de localizar a Sango durante el día, pero sus doncellas y otros sirvientes del palacio les indicaron que se encontraba preparándose para la ceremonia del día siguiente, por lo que nadie les permitió verla. Desanimados, ahora todos se encontraban en uno de los patios, observando a Kohaku y Miku jugar con Kirara, saltando y corriendo para atrapar a la minina.

— Todo este ajetreo es abrumante — se quejó de pronto el hanyō, resoplando.

— ¿Ajetreo…?

— Se refiere a los preparativos — aclaró Miroku, mirando de reojo a un par de doncellas que pasaron cerca de ellos, llevando algo en sus brazos —. InuYasha es muy sensible a los olores y sonidos, y debe molestarle tanto movimiento, incienso, rezos y olores de comida mezclados.

— Es cierto… — Kagome suspiró, casi olvidaba que el palacio también debía ser bendecido antes de la boda. De la nada, su rostro cambió de expresión y miró al oji azulado. — Oiga, ¿usted ha hablado con Sango…?

— Yo… — Los ojos del aludido se abrieron un tanto sorprendidos. — Usted sabe que no hemos podido verla hoy, no veo cómo podría haber hablado con ella…

— No me refiero a hoy — aclaró la azabache, sin dejar de mirarlo —. ¿No fue ella quien le dijo lo del compromiso…?

— Ah, sí… — Suspiró, cabizbajo, eso sólo lo desanimaba. — ¿Por qué lo pregunta…?

— Porque ella está segura que usted seguirá estando a su lado, a pesar de todo… y creo que eso le da fuerzas para seguir, de cierta forma…

— Ya veo — Miroku sonrió de lado, un tanto resignado. — No volveré a alejarme de ella, pero eso no nos unirá más… será la esposa de otro hombre y eso ya impone obstáculos entre nosotros….

— Eres un necio, ¿por qué no le damos una paliza a todos aquí y nos llevamos a Miku y a Sango a la aldea? — la voz de InuYasha sonaba decidida y hasta engreída. — Sabes que podríamos hacerlo…

— ¡Agh, InuYasha, no tienes sentido común! — Le recriminó Kagome, con los puños cerrados y su mirada fija en él, molesta. — ¡No podemos hacer eso, Sango no estaría de acuerdo!

— Pero es un secuestro, no tiene porqué estarlo…

— ¡Abajo! ¡Sigues sin tener tacto para nada, todo quieres resolverlo a golpes!

— ¡Kagome, esto…!

— ¡Ya cállate, no quiero oír pretextos!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Qué te calles! ¡Abajo!

Miroku negó con la cabeza, en tanto que Miku y Kohaku habían detenido su juego, asustados por el alboroto, y los residentes del palacio hacían una pausa para observar la discusión, murmurando cosas entre ellos sobre los visitantes. El monje les indicó que no sucedía nada malo y que podían seguir con sus labores, para luego volver a dirigirse a sus amigos que seguían discutiendo.

— ¡Deberías haberme sacado este collar maldito hace mucho!

— ¡¿Y dejarte hacer lo que quieras sin control?! ¡Estás loco!

— Muchachos, ¿pueden calmarse un poco…? — Pidió amablemente el bonzo, pero sus compañeros lo ignoraron por completo mientras seguían en su pelea. — ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Deberían agradecer que se tienen el uno al otro y pueden estar juntos, en lugar de pelearse y agredirse así! Supieran la suerte que tienen… me encantaría recibir aunque fuera una de sus bofetadas, o esos golpes del hiraikotsu al cortejar a una aldeana o sobrepasarme con ella… pero no puedo, y eso me duele en el alma. ¡Ustedes debiesen aprovechar cada momento que tienen juntos y no perder tiempo discutiendo…!

Kagome e InuYasha habían dejado de discutir en cuanto Miroku alzó la voz, escuchando como ésta se quebraba poco a poco y los ojos empezaban a nublársele debido al anhelo de algo que ya se sentía tan lejano. Ambos se miraron y luego agacharon la mirada, avergonzados…

— Monje Miroku…

— Lo siento, Miroku, no era nuestra intención…

— Está bien, lo sé — él suspiró, poniéndose de pie —. Tampoco es que sea su culpa…

Repentinamente sus piernas flaquearon un poco, resultado de un enérgico abrazo que le brindó su hija, estrechando su pequeño cuerpo contra él con cariño y fuerza. El oji azul la tomó en brazos, ella volvió a abrazarlo, ahora por el cuello, de la misma forma cálida.

— No estés triste, papá — le murmuró la niña, sin soltar el abrazo —. Todo saldrá bien. Nosotras tampoco te dejaremos solo a ti, es una promesa…

— Gracias, tesoro…

Ambos siguieron abrazados, mientras sus amigos guardaron silencio por un rato. Tenían que admitir que, a pesar de que tratara de no demostrarlo, el monje estaba pasando un difícil momento y ellos no podían entenderlo, porque a pesar de todo lo que esperaron, siempre tuvieron la esperanza de que se volverían a ver; en cambio él estaba viendo como la mujer a la que amaba se alejaba de su lado, para casarse con alguien con quien no sería feliz. Eso sí que debía ser duro.

* * *

El silencio de la habitación le era demasiado incómodo y pesado. Volvió a echar un vistazo al cuarto y exhaló, abatida. Ahora se encontraba a solas, a diferencia de una horas antes en las que sus doncellas le hacían los últimos arreglos a su kimono para la ceremonia y habían preparado el watabashi(*) y el tsunokakushi(**) que utilizaría al día siguiente, así como habían dejado el maquillaje blanco desde ya en la habitación para que su puerta no se abriera innecesariamente al día siguiente. Su hiraikotsu reposaba en un rincón junto a su uniforme de exterminadora y sus armas, todos cubiertos por una gruesa manta gris, ocultos, guardados para que ella sólo se dedicara a sus responsabilidades maritales desde mañana y olvidara su profesión.

Miró el atuendo blanco cuidadosamente doblado sobre una fina repisa en la que también descansaban otros arreglos de la boda y negó con la cabeza. Se suponía que ese día debía ser especial, llenarle el estómago de mariposas y darle nervios de felicidad, pero era todo lo contrario. Sólo anhelaba que no llegara el día siguiente, para no tener que dar ese paso…

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre su futón, sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Le habían prohibido salir de ahí y ni siquiera había podido hablar o ver a su hija. Por la tarde había escuchado a Kagome e InuYasha discutir, incluso sintió los leves estruendos de los "abajo" de su amiga, pero eso había sido hacía un buen rato. Ahora todo estaba en calma. Demasiada calma para su gusto.

— Ah, esto es agobiante — le dijo a la nada de su habitación, cerrando los ojos para intentar transportarse a otro lugar. Para imaginarse con otra persona, en una vida muy distinta a la que tendría —. Cuánto te extraño, Miroku…

— Y yo también a ti, Sango.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, casi segura de que su imaginación la estaba haciendo escuchar cosas. Se volteó lentamente hacia la puerta y lo vió, de pie frente a ella, con una nostálgica sonrisa y sus azules ojos brillantes fijos en ella. Pasó saliva antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo.

— ¡Miroku! Se supone que no puedes estar aquí — Exclamó casi en un susurro —. ¿Cómo entraste…?

— Todos se han ido a dormir, los guardias hacen su ronda pero ya no hay alguien fuera de tu puerta para impedir que te veamos — él le sonrió más notoriamente.

— ¡Debes irte! Si te descubren aquí…

— Nadie me descubrirá… además, ¿de verdad quieres que me vaya?

Sango agachó la mirada, ella deseaba sobre todo estar con él, más en esos momentos en los que todo era tan oscuro y abrumador, en los que añoraba ser rodeada por esos brazos y dejarse atrapar por esos ojos, esos labios, ese monje…

Miroku se sentó frente a ella y le tomó dulcemente las manos, provocando que ella se sonrojara y escapara aún más de su mirada; él observó alrededor y curvó los labios en un gesto de anhelo y melancolía mezclados al ver los adornos y la vestimenta fina y delicada que usaría su pequeña dentro de algunas horas, cuando el sol volviese a asomar en el cielo.

— Te verás hermosa — murmuró, tratando de no quebrarse ante el hecho de que él no sería quien la desposara —. Sin duda, serás la novia más hermosa que pueda existir.

— No pienses en eso — le respondió ella, esta vez alzando la mirada hasta él —. No quiero serlo si no es para ti, lo sabes.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del lugar, permitiendo que sus respiraciones fuesen más notorias y que ellos escucharan sus corazones palpitar con fuerza en sus oídos, levemente acelerados. La exterminadora contempló con cautela el semblante quedo de su acompañante y no pudo evitar detenerse un momento en sus labios. Los ansiaba, quería probarlos de nuevo, entregarse a ese hombre con ese gesto que sólo con él podía disfrutar.

No pudo detenerse. Si no hubiesen estado solos en un cuarto, añorando algo que estaba frente a ellos; si no hubiese sido la noche anterior a la boda; si no hubiera permitido que él se quedara más tiempo con ella, quizá podría haberse puesto a pensarlo un momento y no hacerlo. Pero esas no fueron las circunstancias, y como hipnotizada por la tentadora curvatura de su boca, posó sus labios sobre los de él, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Sin embargo, él siguió el ritmo, correspondió a ese cotacto que sólo incrementaba la certeza de que ella era la dueña de su corazón. El gesto se profundizó cuando entreabrieron sus labios para dejar que sus lenguas juguetearan y volvieran a explorar esos rincones tan extrañados. Sango intentó acomodarse para tener un mejor acceso, pero el movimiento provocó que cayera sobre Miroku, interrumpiendo el beso y trayéndolos a la realidad de golpe.

— Lo lamento, pequeña… esto no está bien — murmuró el bonzo, apartando la mirada, temía quedar atrapado otra vez por ella.

— No lo lamentes. Yo quiero… Yo sólo quiero estar contigo y con nadie más — la castaña lo sorprendió, su voz era decidida. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos —. Sólo tú… sólo nosotros.

Nuevamente lo besó, acomodándose sobre él para alcanzar sus labios. La acción provocó que su cuerpo rozara la entrepierna de él, estremeciéndolo. Siguió besándola profundamente, tomando su cabeza para llevar el ritmo del beso, tratando de ignorar la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Tras el apasionado beso, se separaron para calmar sus agitadas respiraciones; la castaña se incorporó y lo miró con los ojos encendidos por una extraña determinación.

— Sólo te quiero a ti — murmuró, mientras se desataba las amarras del kimono y dejaba libre las solapas, la tela cayendo suavemente sobre su cuerpo, entreabierta evidenciando lo tersa de la piel bajo ella.

— Sango… — Soltó en un suspiro Miroku, sus ojos fueron desde la prenda recién liberada hasta las orbes de su acompañante. — Te amo y también sólo quiero estar contigo, pero… ¿estás segura…?

La mirada castaña destelló menos de un segundo antes de que ella volviera a besarlo, acercándolo a su cuerpo sin pretextos, dejando las preguntas, las excusas, los _deberes_ de lado. El monje comprendió el mensaje, aprisionando sus labios impetuosamente, en tanto sus manos comenzaron a tantear el terreno, recorriendo la espalda para luego deslizarse suavemente sobre la tela, previendo lo que se encontraba bajo ésta; se escabulló lentamente para introducirse en el interior de la vestimenta y tocar directamente la piel. Pudo notar el temblor que produjo ese roce en ella y sonrió para sus adentros. Acarició suavemente la cintura, el vientre y el tórax, para luego delinear lenta pero decididamente la curvatura de los senos firmes y suaves de su exterminadora. Ella ahogó un leve gemido en su cuello, estremeciéndose ante el contacto, pero sin reclamar. Dejó que él siguiera su camino, después de todo, ella misma se lo había pedido, era lo que deseaba en esos momentos y no le diría que se detuviera. Sintió como la mano derecha se adentraba más cómodamente bajo la tela, recorriendo la piel de la areola y del pezón que estaba ya endurecido por el contacto; la izquierda se deshizo hábilmente del kimono, para luego seguir el camino hasta la espalda, rozando la extensión de su espina dorsal con sus dedos, pasando por la cicatriz y provocando que ella arqueara la columna, acercando sus pechos a su cara, regalándole un mejor ángulo, que él aprovechó para separarse de la boca de ella y lamer los pezones para luego morderlos suavemento, dándoles un leve tirón.

— ¡Miroku…! — Apenas pudo reclamar entre el jadeo.

El oji azul posicionó ambas manos en sus pechos, jugueteando con el excitante relieve endurecido, girando sus pulgares sobre ellos, presionando suave.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sango?

La aludida negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento de controlar sus gemidos. Miroku sonrió pícaramente, para besar nuevamente a la joven, mordiéndole él ahora el labio inferior, bajando y recorriendo con su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, la clavícula, los senos, para terminar succionando el pezón, mientras con las manos recorría los muslos, las nalgas, la espalda, y cada centímetro de piel que encontrara a su paso. Sango respondía con gemidos y jadeos ahogados, tratando de no ser escuchada, en tanto sus manos habían comenzado a quitar las prendas del monje, buscando y acariciando el torso del bonzo, delineando los músculos definidos, esos pectorales robustos y fuertes que la cautivaban; bajó por el pecho, llegando al abdomen, tocando también esa musculatura bien definida, el cuerpo del monje era muy atractivo, extasiante, la invitaba a recorrer y a probar más…

— Ya estás húmeda, pequeña…

Sintió la mano de Miroku en su sexo y lo abrazó en acto reflejo, hincando sus uñas en la ancha espalda, acomodando su rostro en su cuello, respirando agitadamente en él y consciente de que su rostro estaba rojo, mezcla de la excitación y la vergüenza de saberse descubierta. Pero ¿cómo era posible que no disfrutara eso, si Miroku le hacía tocar el cielo?

— Es tu culpa… — Reprimió otro gemido, mordiendo el hombro de él al sentir sus dedos infiltrarse dentro de sus labios mayores y acariciando su clítoris con ímpetu.

Los ojos azules se volvieron a encontrar con los marrones, en esa cómplice mirada que sólo podrían compartir entre ellos, así como sus más grandes secretos. La castaña terminó de retirar las túnicas del monje, dejándolo protegido sólo por los pantalones que usaba bajo la prenda, acariciando el bulto que era más que notorio en su entrepierna, incitándolo a seguir recorriéndola entera y tocar hasta el último de sus rincones…

El bonzo realizó un ágil movimiento, dejando ahora a su chica bajo él; se deshizo de su última prenda y se posicionó entre sus piernas, volviendo a jugar con el sexo de ella, quien arqueaba la espalda y soltaba gemidos ahogados de placer, intentando amortiguarlos con el dorso de su mano o el cuello de él, aunque estaba segura que si eso continuaba así, no podría logar su cometido…

— No te reprimas, Sanguito…

Las palabras salieron de sus labios justo en el momento en el que sus dedos llegaron a ese punto en su interior que la desconectaba de todo; ella mordió su labio inferior en un burdo intento de contenerse, sabiendo que necesitaría de ayuda para hacerlo.

— No… no deben escu… ¡ah…!

— ¿Decías algo?

— Miroku, de v-verdad…

Su protesta fue detenida por los labios de él, que le volvieron a robar el aliento, mientras con su mano guió la de ella hasta su erección, pidiendo atención. La exterminadora atendió a la petición del oji azul, entre suspiros que le cortaban la respiración; comenzó a acariciar el miembro, para luego envolverlo con su mano e imitar el movimiento que pronto se consumaría en su interior. Ante el acto, Miroku se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutando en sobremanera ese contacto. Incluso detuvo por unos segundo el movimiento de sus dedos en el interior de su compañera, sólo deleitándose con ese acto. Tanto tiempo anhelándolo…

— Pareciera que no tienes… acción hace mucho — le murmuró traviesa al oído, mordiendo el lóbulo para provocarlo aún más.

— N-No pude… — Respondió él, entrecortadamente. — Sólo te quería a ti…

Volvió a mover sus dedos en el sexo de ella, obteniendo como resultado que ella ahogara un jadeo y arquerada la espalda, dándole el ángulo perfecto para degustar desde su cuello, el hombro, la clavíula, el valle de sus senos hasta sus pezones, succionando y lamiéndolos con deseo.

— Eres exquisita.

La muchacha sólo podía responder con gemidos y suspiros irregulares, ya que el ritmo que llevaba el bonzo se había intensificado y ya no podía concentrarse en nada más que lo que él hacía. Miroku la recostó nuevamente en el futón y separó las piernas, ubicándose entre ellas y alejando la mano con la que Sango aún lo masturbaba, se dispuso a penetrarla. Hubo un poco de resistencia, a pesar de la lubricación, y la castaña arqueó la espalda en respuesta, presionando con fuerza las sábanas bajo ella, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, no recordaba cómo se sentía eso; él se movió lentamente, besándola y susurrándole al oído que todo estaría bien, que la amaba y jamás le haría daño, mientras la estimulaba con una de sus manos, para que ella se relajara. Pronto el movimiento fue más fácil, ella se relajó y le siguió el ritmo, moviendo las caderas al mismo compás, besándose con pasión y frenesí, aprovechando de recorrer y acariciar el cuerpo del otro, mientras las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas, mucho más placenteras de lo que habían esperado.

— M-Mi… ro-ku… — entre jadeos ella logró pronunciar su nombre, estaba llegando al cielo.

— San-gui… to — él le sonrió, cómplice —. Te amo.

Y con esas palabras, liberó su semilla dentro de ella, mientras ella volvía a doblar su espalda en respuesta al orgasmo que también acababa de tener. Los embistes se enlentecieron hasta que cesar, ellos se separaron pero sin dejar de perderse en la mirada del otro, cómplices y culpables de lo que acababa de pasar.

— Yo también te amo, pervertido.

Miroku soltó una casi inaudible risa, besando la frente de ella. Ninguno sospechó que alguien más había sido testigo de su entrega.

* * *

_¡Ta-da! Aquí está el chap, espero que les guste y ya saben, estoy abierta a sus comentarios :3 ¡espero los reviews!_

**_Agradecimientos especiales a SangoSarait y azalyn shihiro, gracias por los ánimos y espero que este chap sea de su agrado ;)_**

_Nos estamos leyendo, espero que sea pronto. Saludines desde Chilito =)  
_


	7. Presentimientos

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo VII  
**_**"Presentimientos"**_

* * *

"_Hace frío y, aunque mire hacia el mañana,  
tú no estarás en ninguna parte._

_No pude decirlo bien antes, pero  
estuve pensando en ti._

_Si hubiese sido amable, como el viento que sopla,  
hubiese podido protegerte de ese frío, doloroso e interminable."_

— _**Farewell; L'Arc~en~Ciel —**_

* * *

Las doncellas iban y venían por su cuarto, llevando el maquillaje, las ropas, los arreglos; dándola vueltas para que se alistara, mientras ella se dejaba llevar, sumida en el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Por lo menos tendría algo que la haría sonreír aunque fuese por unos instantes.

"_Tardaron unos minutos en recuperar el aliento, tras los cuales él se acomodó mejor a su lado y la abrazó, disfrutando su compañía._

— _¿De verdad no habías estado con nadie, todo este tiempo? _

_La voz de la castaña se escuchó dudosa, él la observó tranquilo, con una pícara sonrisa._

— _No, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no me crees?_

— _No es eso, es sólo que…_

— _Sango, la verdad es que no pude. Siempre he sido atento con las mujeres, y sigo siéndolo, aunque ya no como antes. Pero no te mentiré — Miroku suspiró, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos —: un par de veces, las cosas estuvieron a punto de volverse un poco más… hum… _ardientes_. Sin embargo, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza y fui incapaz de traicionarte._

— _¿Traicionarme…? — Ella parecía confundida. — Pero yo te había dejado…_

— _Sí, ¿y qué con eso? Mi corazón seguía siendo tuyo… y aún lo es — el oji azul la besó tiernamente, ella se sonrojó, aunque aún parecía dudosa —. Siento que hay algo que te preocupa, ¿me dirás qué es?_

— _Lo siento, lo que pasa es que… bueno, una vez descubrí a Kuranosuke con otra chica y él me dijo que no pudo evitarlo, que todos los hombres tienen necesidades y que así las suplía, mientras no estuviésemos casados…_

— _Es un imbécil._

— _¡Miroku! ¡Tú también estuviste con otras mujeres y te ofrecías a las aldeanas todo el tiempo!_

— _Lo sé, pero no lo hice después de que nos comprometimos… — Sango lo observó acusadora, a lo que él agregó: — Está bien, sí cortejaba señoritas… pero no pasaba nada._

— _Te creeré. Pero hay algo que quiero que me expliques — la castaña esperó a que él le prestara completa atención para proseguir —. ¿Recuerdas cuando Kuranosuke fue a la aldea, dejándome todos esos presentes?_

— _Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿por qué?_

— _Nunca me dijiste que habías hablado con él antes de que llegara conmigo. ¿Por qué?_

_Miroku cerró los ojos, recordando esa conversación y el desagrado que sintió al ver a ese tipo cortejando tan seguro a su prometida, en ese entonces. Soltó un largo suspiro y luego sonrió, mirando nuevamente a los ojos a su acompañante._

— _Tenía miedo. Siempre temí perderte, y con esa propuesta rondando… — Volvió a suspirar, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la joven. — Pero más que nada, temía que pensaras que no confiaba en ti._

— _Eso lo explica…_

_El silencio volvió a reinar, el bonzo abrazó a la exterminadora, besándole el hombro, ella tomó su mano derecha y vio la cicatriz que la recorría desde la palma hasta el hombro, recuerdo de sus peligrosas batallas en las que prefería absorber el veneno a que ella saliera herida. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por la zona, besando la palma y presionándola cariñosamente contra su mejilla. Ojalá pudiera quedarse para siempre así, con la única persona que había dado tanto por ella…_

— _¿Sucede algo, preciosa?_

— _Yo… — Ella lo miró a los ojos, con la mejillas levemente sonrojadas. — Lamento todo esto, te hice una promesa y no la estoy cumpliendo, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí… _

— _Y lo volvería a hacer, tantas veces como fuera necesario — él le besó fugazmente los labios, con una sonrisa segura —. Sin importar las secuelas, el dolor… y sin pedirte nada a cambio, sólo que estés bien… y en lo posible, seas feliz. _

— _Quisiera quedarme así para siempre, contigo…_

— _No volveré a alejarme de ustedes, seguiré amándote como siempre y estaré aquí, para ti, cada vez que quieras, que lo necesites y que puedas. Sabes que no soy tan devoto del deber como tú y no me importará romper las reglas para disfrutar un momento contigo… Por algo estoy aquí._

— _Te amo, Miroku, y lo seguiré haciendo. Me haces muy feliz…_

_El monje sonrió y luego volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, con deseo, porque esa era su noche y nadie se las quitaría. Porque esa era su entrega pura y completa y nada los detendría. Porque se amaban y eso jamás cambiaría, aunque hubiesen mil prometidos de por medio."_

— Señorita Sango.

El llamado de una de sus doncellas la trajo de vuelta al presente, sintiendo el rostro un tanto más pesado por el maquillaje, y su cabello más tirante de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Sí?

La muchacha miró a su compañera, que sostenía el _wataboshi _en sus manos, ambas suspiraron levemente para luego dejar el arreglo a un lado y observarla detenidamente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— S-Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntan?

— Estoy segura que no ha estado prestando atención a nada de lo que hemos tratado de explicarle en este rato.

— De todas formas, debe ser normal: hoy es su gran día, seguro que está nerviosa…

— Sí, pero ni siquiera ha reclamado porque no puede desayunar…

— ¿Eh? — La castaña abrió un par de veces sus ojos, confundida. — ¿Cómo que no podré desayunar?

— Estamos atrasadas en sus arreglos, no alcanzará… — Una de las muchachas volvió a suspirar, como si quisiese reclamar algo pero sin poder hacerlo, mientras untaba más polvos en el rostro de la exterminadora.

— Así es, le pregunté al señor Kuranosuke y me dijo que era imposible retrasar la ceremonia, por lo que prefirió que no comiese hasta después de ésta — explicó la otra doncella, mientras terminaban los últimos detalles del delicado maquillaje en su rostro.

— Pe-pero… — Sango aún estaba confundida, sin embargo prefirió dejarlo así. — Oh, está bien… supongo que tendré que esperar.

Ambas chicas asintieron, para luego seguir con sus tareas y concluir la misión de maquillar y vestir a la novia, según la tradición, sin permitir que nadie se acercara al cuarto. Después de todo, luego de ese día, su vida iba a pertenecerle al señor del palacio y era a él a quien debían tener feliz.

* * *

El cuarto estaba en silencio, mientras todos observaban cómo su presencia se encontraba ausente, perdida y lejana. Como si hubiesen compartido el desayuno con una estatua. A pesar de la curiosidad – porque había llegado con un rostro alegre y de un modo extraño, hasta sereno – y de las ansias que carcomían al resto del grupo, no habían querido preguntar nada, ni siquiera la razón por la que, cuando fueron a buscarlo a su cuarto, él no estaba.

Kagome suspiró, mientras InuYasha se mantenía espectante junto a la puerta, Kohaku terminaba su desayuno y Miku jugaba con Kirara en una esquina. El monje inhaló profundamente, llamando la atención de los demás, que eran víctimas de los nervios y la angustia mezclados.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

Como era de esperar, el hanyō rompió el silencio, sin desviar la atención de la puerta, pero mirando de reojo a Miroku.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — Bufó el platinado, pero fue intirrumpido por la azabache.

— Fuimos a su cuarto por la mañana y no se encontraba ahí. Además, esa expresión…

— Oh, eso… — El oji azul esbozó una sonrisa, recordando la noche anterior.

"_Volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de ella, recargando su peso sobre sus manos para no aplastarla por completo, pero manteniendo en íntimo contacto sus torsos desnudos, rozando su piel. De pronto sintió el empuje suave pero decidido de las manos de la castaña sobre su pecho, separándose un tanto de él para tomar un poco de aire, riendo dulcemente en su oído._

— _¿En algún momento te detendrás? — Le preguntó, divertida, tratando de mantener la distancia que acababa de conseguir._

— _¿Qué, quieres que lo haga? — Él respondió besando su cuello, incitándola._

— _N-No, podría seguir todo el día… — Soltó un jadeo, hincando las uñas en los hombros de él, en acto reflejo a la provocación. — Pero está amaneciendo, y…_

— _Si nos descubren, podría cancelarse la boda — indicó lo obvio, sin separarse de su cuello —. Pero no es lo que quieres…_

_Miroku abandonó su posición para sentarse a su lado, suspirando un tanto abatido, no quería que ella se metiera en problemas, pero en unas horas la perdería y eso no parecía ser lo que la haría feliz. Si sólo fuese tan simple como la idea de InuYasha de secuestrarla. Si se las pudiese llevar de ahí y hacerlas felices en su hogar…_

— _Sólo lo hago por la memoria de mi padre…_

— _Podría secuestrarte, llevarte lejos y no sería tu culpa… _

— _Miroku…_

— _Lo sé, lo siento — él se volteó hacia ella y le sonrió, con cariño —. ¿Me permitirás algo de tu tiempo después? ¿Podré seguir amándote, disfrutando de tu compañía, de tu sonrisa? ¿Robarte besos a escondidas, y quizá algo más…? — A medida que hablaba, volvió a recostarse sobre ella, usando su tono seductor, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tentándola con el roce de sus labios y su piel._

— _Me sería imposible decirte que no — Sango atrajo el rostro del monje hasta el suyo, para besarlo antes de continuar —. Pero tendré que hacerlo, debo ser una buena esposa y cumplir…_

_Su discurso fue interrumpido por otro beso, profundo, cálido, lleno de pasión y amor, de esos que sabía sólo podría recibir de él. Al separarse, quedaron prendados de la mirada del otro, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

— _Bien, pero no dejaré de intentarlo — el bonzo sonrió y luego de una pausa, volvió a hablar —. Sango, pese a todo quiero… quiero darte algo que debiese haberte entregado hace mucho tiempo. Quiero que lo conserves como prueba de que esto no es un sueño. De que realmente sigo estando en tu corazón._

_El monje buscó un poco entre sus ropas y luego encontró un pequeño saco de tela del que sacó algo y se lo entregó, era un sencillo anillo de oro, con pequeñas incrustaciones en zafiro, que destellaron con la luz del amanecer que estaba comenzando. La exterminadora lo observó embelesada, era una joya delicada, y aún más lo que significaba para ellos. Era un sello, un pacto._

— _Es hermoso, jamás me separaré de él — murmuró en respuesta, tomándolo y sin dejar de mirarlo —. Su brillo es idéntico al de tus ojos…_

— _Sí, la señorita Kagome me dio la idea hace mucho tiempo y luego de nuestra primera vez, lo mandé a hacer para ti — Miroku le besó la frente, para luego levantarse y comenzar a vestirse —. Será mejor que me vaya, pronto llegarán tus doncellas._

— _Claro… — La castaña suspiró, presionando la joya contra su pecho mientras veía a Miroku terminar de atar su túnica y dirigirse hacia la puerta. — Miroku…_

— _¿Sí, pequeñita?_

— _Te amo. Gracias por esta maravillosa noche, por todo._

— _No lo agradezcas, soy yo quien debe agradecerte, por hacerme el hombre más feliz. Te amo, Sanguito._

_Y antes de que el movimiento comenzara en el palacio y los descubrieran, se apresuró a salir del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo, con la certeza de que no sería la última vez que disfrutaría de la compañía de su amada castaña…"_

— ¿Y bien, nos dirás o no? Aunque creo que ya sé lo que pasó…

— ¡InuYasha! Deja que él hable…

Miroku se quedó observándolos unos segundos con una sonrisa en sus labios y un extraño brillo en sus ojos azulados que denotaba tranquilidad. Sus compañeros estaban a la espera de sus palabras, las ansias se les notaban en el rostro. Él rió de pronto, dejándolos desconcertados.

— Tuve una romántica noche en muy buena compañía.

— Pero usted y Sango… ¿acaso va a volver a…? — El reproche de Kagome fue interrumpido por el hanyō.

— ¿Con quién crees que fue? Si se huele a kilómetros…

— ¡InuYasha! — Le cortaron al unísono la azabache y el monje, mientras Miku dirigía la mirada hacia su padre, interrogante.

— ¿Estuviste con mamá? ¿Ella estaba bien?

— E-Eh… sí, pequeña, estuve con ella… no te preocupes, estaba bien, sólo te extraña mucho.

La pequeña le sonrió, para luego volver a su juego con la felina, mientras Kohaku miraba un poco ensimismado su té, estaba preocupado porque InuYasha aún no percibía el olor del terrateniente y la hora transcurría sin compasión.

— Ahí está — murmuró el oji dorado, mirando al exterminador —. Se encuentra cerca, ¿quieres que te guíe?

— Muchas gracias, pero creo que será mejor que vaya solo — respondió él, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Le preguntó el monje, un poco pensativo. — Puedo ir yo contigo, si quieres…

— No, está bien — Kohaku abrió la puerta corrediza y les devolvió una mirada decidida, una que no le habían visto nunca —. Es mi familia y debo ser capaz de hacer esto solo. Nos vemos.

Dichas estas palabras, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Los dos hombres que quedaron dentro de la habitación suspiraron, esperando que todo saliera como ellos esperaban. La pequeña oji azulada los contemplaba, un poco confundida.

— ¿A quién esperaba mi tío Kohaku? — Preguntó la menor, acercándose a ellos con curiosidad.

— Al terrateniente — le respondió su padre, acariciándole la cabeza.

— Pero él está en el palacio desde anoche.

La afirmación de la pequeña sorprendió a todos. ¿Acaso era verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué InuYasha no había percibido su olor antes?

— ¿Estás segura? Porque yo no había sentido su presencia antes…

— Sí, lo sentí antes de dormirme… su presencia me es muy familiar.

— Puede que su aroma se haya mezclado y perdido entre el incienso de los rezos previos a la ceremonia — murmuró Miroku, sabiendo que esos olores desorientaban un poco a su amigo.

— Sí, puede ser — aceptó el platinado, aunque se notaba su molestia por haber perdido ese tiempo —. Espero que a Kohaku le vaya bien.

Todos asientieron, mientras escuchaban mayor ajetreo en los corredores. Seguramente quedaba poco para la ceremonia. Miroku volvió a su desayuno, pero sus pensamientos se encontraban con Kohaku y su amada Sango.

* * *

Llegó al final de pasillo y buscó con la mirada su objetivo. No le fue difícil ubicarlo, caminaba a prisa por el patio, seguido de un séquito de sirvientes que llevaban implementos de la ceremonia en sus brazos. Se acercó rápidamente, llamando la atención de los hombres que estaban preparando los últimos detalles de la boda.

— ¡Señor terrateniente!

El aludido se volteó para verlo y le dirigió una cortés sonrisa, deteniéndose para esperarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kohaku? ¿Has decidido asistir a la ceremonia y acompañar a Sango?

— No precisamente — el muchachó lo miró directo a los ojos, con seriedad y determinación —. Como debe saber, ahora yo soy el jefe de mi familia, y debo velar porque todo esté en orden.

— Por supuesto, si vienes a pedirme que cuide a tu hermana, no debes preocuparte: lo haré.

— No es a eso a lo que me refiero. Quiero que me muestre los documentos en donde se encuentra el acuerdo que hicieron nuestros padres.

Kuranosuke pareció vacilar por un momento, eso no se lo esperaba, menos de él, pero estaba en todo su derecho y, de todas formas, era lo que correspondía. Sonrió para luego responderle al exterminador.

— ¡Claro! Casi lo había olvidado. Sígueme, te los pasaré de inmediato.

Se alejaron del grupo, quienes siguieron su camino hacia el templo, mientras ellos se dirigían a uno de los cuartos del palacio, en un tenso silencio que no le gustó para nada al más joven. Llegaron a la habitación del terrateniente, quien le pidió que esperara afuera un par de minutos y entró a buscar lo solicitado. Salió de la sala con un rollo de papel en sus manos y una expresión segura en el rostro.

— Aquí está — dijo, entregándoselo al muchacho —. Si lo deseas, puedes llevártelo para que lo leas con detalle, pero ahí están las firmas de mi padre y del suyo. Así que creo que todo está en orden. Luego me lo devuelves para volver a guardarlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, la ceremonia empezará pronto y debo estar listo. Hasta luego.

El novio dejó solo a Kohaku, quien no podía creer que realmente esa fuera la firma de su padre. Volvió rápidamente donde sus amigos, deseando que el monje pudiese descubrir si eso era una falsificación.

Una vez que tuvo el documento en sus manos, Miroku lo analizó detenidamente unos minutos, prestando especial atención a los sellos y las firmas en el papel. Al terminar su trabajo, su rostro les adelantó a sus amigos el resultado de su inspección:

— Al parecer, todo esto está en orden — dijo, con la voz desanimada —. Esta firma parece real y, además, el acuerdo dicta que Sango debe abandonar su profesión de exterminadora para dedicarse a su vida marital y sólo volver a empuñar un arma en caso de que el palacio esté en peligro, siempre y cuando su esposo se lo permita.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

A todos les pareció extraña esa información, pero la cara de Miroku lo decía todo, eso era lo que estaba plasmado en el papel. Kohaku suspiró cabizbajo, tomando el rollo de vuelta y releyendo el documento.

— Me parece extraño, papá nos inculcó nuestra profesión como algo por lo cual estar orgllosos, jamás nos pediría que la dejáramos…

— Quizá sólo quería proteger a Sango…

— ¿Protegerla?

El oji azulado asintió, con la mirada perdida en algún pensamiento profundo, sabiendo que sus amigos no podrían comprenderlo, pero él sí… él lo sabía también.

— Sé que Sango es fuerte y muy capaz de defenderse, pero cada vez que lucha está en riesgo… — Suspiró, recordando el miedo que sentía durante cada batalla, cuando su amada se encontraba en dificultades. — No puedo negar que yo también había pensado en evitar que ella luchara… pero no pedirle que deje su profesión de lado, sino que alejar el peligro de ella…

El silencio cayó luego de la afirmación del bonzo, todos sabían que Miroku era sobreprotector y sólo quería que Sango estuviese a salvo, por lo mismo había sido capaz de arriesgar su vida para salvarla. Quizá era cierto, el padre de sus amigos deseaba que su hija tuviese una vida tranquila y segura…

Los rezos, cantos y música ceremonial llamaron la atención de todos, anunciándoles que lo inevitable estaba por volverse realidad.

— La boda está empezando.

Todos cruzaron miradas abatidas. Había llegado el momento y ellos no pudieron impedirlo.

* * *

El olor del incienso, los cánticos y el sonido grave de los instrumentos la aturdía levemente, mientras se dejaba guiar por las sacerdotisas hasta el altar donde la esperaba su futuro esposo. Pese a todo, su presencia no estaba manifiesta en este momento, sino que se encontraba en el pasado, recordando todos los momentos vividos con el oji azulado, los peligros, la lucha, las promesas, las entregas…

Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, pero no pudo evitar que un par de lágrias resbalaran por sus mejillas, un gesto que la mayoría interpretó como emoción. Ajena a las palabras que se recitaban, se sorprendió cuando le pidieron que hiciera su juramento y luego, le extendieron el sake para que realizara el rito del _san san kudo_. Temblorosa, recibió el _sakazuki_ e ingirió el licor, sintiendo el calor pasar por su garganta hasta el estómago, las tres veces que debía hacerlo para completar la ceremonia, intercalado con el terrateniente. Una vez que ambos terminaron el ritual, recibieron las bendiciones del sacerdote, quien los declaró marido y mujer. El resto de los presentes tomó del sake servido por las sacerdotisas, mientras felicitaban a los recién casados, para luego finalizar la ceremonia con la danza de una de las sacerdotisas.

Una vez terminada la boda, el grupo abandonó el templo para dirigirse a uno de los salones en el que se celebraría la unión con una lujosa fiesta, cortesía del terrateniente. Sango permanecía junto a su esposo, pero estaba comenzando a marearse y quería comer algo, estaba segura que eso se debía a que tenía el estómago vacío. Sin embargo, una vez que terminaron de saludar a todos los invitados, Kuranosuke la tomó firmemente del brazo y la sacó del salón, llevándola por el pasillo.

— ¡Señor terrateniente! ¿A dónde va? — Preguntó uno de los sirvientes, un poco angustiado. — ¿Y la celebración, los invitados…?

— Sango no se siente bien, iremos a nuestra habitación — aclaró el aludido, sin detenerse —. Sólo atiendan bien a todos.

— S-Sí, señor.

El castaño siguió llevando del brazo a la chica, recorriendo distintos pasillos, ella no recordaba que el palacio fuese tan grande y que sus corredores fuesen tan intrincados, eso la mareaba aún más.

— Es-Espera, Kuranosuke — murmuró, tratando de detenerlo —. ¿Qué pasa…? ¿No sería mejor que estuviésemos en el salón…?

— No, tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver.

— ¿Asuntos pendientes? — La castaña no comprendía. — Por favor, estoy un poco mareada…

Él apresuró el paso, sin tomar en cuenta lo que Sango decía, mientras apretaba más su agarre y la llevaba casi a la rastra lejos del salón donde se realizaba la celebración, lejos de todos. Llegaron a la habitación que Kuranosuke había elegido para que fuese su cuarto matrimonial y él la hizo entrar, cerrando la puerta y mirándola con enojo. Ella no comprendía nada y, además, todo le daba vueltas y sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

— ¿Kuranosuke, qué…?

— No te hagas la inocente — la interrumpió él, con la voz grave y llena de rabia —. Has roto tu compromiso, entregando lo que_ me pertenece_ a otro, antes de la boda. Sabía que ya no eras pura, pero anoche manchaste aún más tu cuerpo.

— Yo no sé…

— ¡No mientas! — El terrateniente la abofeteó, haciéndola caer sobre el futón. — ¡Los vi anoche, luego de que el monje se escabullera en tu habitación! Así que ahora pagarás el precio de tu ofensa, y me aseguraré de que nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo.

— Pero yo… de verdad…

El joven se abalanzó sobre ella, con una mezcla de rabia y deseo en su mirada, en tanto ella trataba de apartarlo, sin éxito ya que no tenía fuerza en su cuerpo y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Él la acorraló bajo su cuerpo, con una siniestra sonrisa, abriendo el kimono para dejar en evidencia la piel de la muchacha, que en esos momentos tenía el corazón acelerado a causa del miedo y la angustia.

— Kuranosuke, por favor… — Murmuró, tratando de calmarlo. — Déjame explicarte…

— ¡Cállate! — Él volvió a golpearla, sin dejarla hablar. — No hay nada que explicar, ¡lo vi! Además… debemos consumar nuestro matrimonio.

Sango abrió los ojos de par en par, temiendo esas reacciones. No quería que eso pasara, menos así…

— De verdad, no me siento bien… — Buscó su mirada, sabía que el terrateniente no era una mala persona, sólo debía calmarlo. — Kuranosuke, por favor… No quisiera que _esto_ pasara de esta forma…

— No me importa lo que quieras, ya no es tu decisión — le espetó de forma brusca, arrancándole de un tirón los arreglos del cabello y soltando un poco el peinado —. Ahora serás mía, quieras o no.

— P-Pero… ¡Ah!

Sango no pudo evitarlo, su esposo tenía ventaja en esos momentos y eso la atemorizó: jamás lo había visto tan molesto, ni ella se había sentido tan vulnerable. La mano de él se removió tras su nuca, agarrando y jalando con fuerza el pelo, evitando que siguiera su forcejeo, mientras la otra terminó de desatar la prenda para dejar al descubierto por completo la anatomía de ella, sin consideración ni romanticismo, sin siquiera tratar de que el acto fuese un poco más placentero.

— Aprenderás quien manda aquí.

La castaña pasó saliva, deseando que las cosas fuesen diferentes. Kuranosuke, en cambio, volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, por fin cobraría todos esos años de espera.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

El ambiente silencioso y casi estático que se había adueñado de la habitación fue quebrado repentinamente por InuYasha, quien frunció el ceño y salió hacia el pasillo, con la expresión preocupada y la mano derecha en el mango de la espada, dispuesto a pelear ante la primera señal de peligro.

— ¿Qué sucede, InuYasha?

Kagome apareció tras él, alarmada por la reacción del hanyō, dado que ella no había sentido nada que le indicara que había peligro cerca.

— Me pareció oír a Sango gritar — murmuró él, moviendo las orejas atentamente en busca del sonido.

— ¿A Sango? — Miroku también se preocupó al escuchar el nombre de su amada, si ella estaba en peligro él iría en su ayuda.

— Sí, pero ya no escucho nada… Quizá sólo fue mi imaginación — desanimado, pero sin dejar de lado la preocupación, volvió a entrar en la habitación para sentarse en un rincón.

— ¿Estás seguro? — El monje lo siguió, quedando de pie frente a él, con la mirada penetrante. — ¿Y si de verdad fue Sango…?

— Lo siento, Miroku, pero el ajetreo de la fiesta y toda la mezcla de olores de la ceremonia, sólo me confunden — bufó, estaba de más mal humor que de costumbre, el no haber sido de ayuda para sus amigos y que la castaña finalmente se hubiese casado con ese sujeto de verdad lo irritaba —. Aunque hubiese sido ella, no puedo distinguir entre tanto alboroto de donde vino su voz, y debido al incienso de la boda, tampoco logro distinguir su aroma.

El oji azul suspiró, resignado ante la revelación de su compañero. Tomó asiento junto a su pequeña hija, quien parecía pensativa después de haber escuchado al peli plateado. Tras unos minutos de nuevo silencio, Miku se puso de pie y, decidida, se dirigió hacia la puerta, ante una atenta pero interrogadora mirada de los presentes.

— ¿Quieren saber dónde está mamá? — Preguntó, recorriendo con la vista a los demás, con decisión.

— Queremos saber si está bien — respondió la sacerdotisa, un poco confundida.

— La verdad, yo tengo un mal presentimiento — inquirió el padre de la menor, sosteniéndole la mirada —. Me gustaría ir a donde sea que esté.

— Está en las habitaciones más apartadas del palacio — reveló la pequeña, con seguridad —. Se encuentra ahí con el señor Kuranosuke…

— ¿Tan pronto? — Exclamaron todos a la vez, extrañados de que hubiesen dejado solos a sus invitados para retirarse a su habitación.

— Por lo menos eso es lo que logro sentir, sus presencias… — Aclaró, sin dejar de mirarlos.

— ¿Y puedes saber si ella está bien? — El bonzo parecía preocupado.

— No, lo siento… — Miku agachó la mirada, parecía decepcionada por no ser de mayor ayuda. — Es raro, pero fuera de esta habitación, sólo se percibe alegría y paz…

Miroku, InuYasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, eso era extraño. Quizá realmente le había ocurrido algo a su amiga, y por lo que sus corazones les indicaban, no debía ser algo bueno.

— Creo que será mejor que vayamos a cerciorarnos de que todo esté bien — propuso el oji dorado, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿nos puedes mostrar el lugar, Miku? — Pidió el monje, decidido.

La pequeña castaña asintió para llevarlos por los pasillos hasta el rincón más apartado del palacio, deseando que todo estuviese bien y que esos malos presentimientos sólo fuesen miedos y no realidad.

* * *

_Bueno, por fin he actualizado. Es corto quizá, pero me costó más por el detalle de la ceremonia. ¿Qué pasará ahora, llegarán para detener ese acto de violencia, o será demasiado tarde? Ya saben, me gusta dejar el suspenso y complicar las cosas :) _

_Ahora, el capítulo pasado dejé dos términos sin explicar, ahora lo hago junto con los que se usaron en este cap:_

_**Wataboshi: **Especie de capucha blanca que usan las novias sobre la cabeza, simbolizando obediencia._

_**Tsunokakushi:** Especie de tocado que se puede utilizar en lugar del wataboshi, durante la ceremonia, o después de ésta._

_**San san kudo: **Significa "tres, tres, nueve veces". La sacerdotisa sirve sake de a tres pocos, los novios lo beben de a tres sorbos, esto se repite tres veces. Primero bebe la novia una vez, luego el novio; y se intercalan hasta hacerlo las 3 veces. Simboliza la unión de la mente, alma y cuerpo en el matrimonio._

_**Sakazuki: **Típico platillo que se utiliza para beber sake._

**_¡Reviews, por fi! _**_Que me animan, más ahora que volveré a los turnos (oh sí, Neo del mal otra vez)._

**_Agradecimientos a SangoSarait, fifiabbs, azalyn shihiro y Sango Nube, ¡un abrazo para todas! _**

_Nos leemos~_


	8. Caminos Separados

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo VIII  
**_**"Caminos Separados"**_

* * *

_"¿Desde cuándo perdimos lo maravilloso,_  
_eso que necesitábamos, en algún lugar?_

_La unión con tu corazón me asusta,  
pero acepté la forma de mi cuerpo._

_Cada día que ansiaba ser engañada,  
tú ya estabas en mi corazón."_

— _**Cherish; Ai Otsuka —**_

* * *

Sintió el ruido de personas corriendo que se acercaban a la habitación desde lejos e intentó moverse, pero sólo logró sentir un horrible dolor en su cuerpo, unas ganas de llorar enormes y una debilidad que ni siquiera le permitió hablar. En algún punto su mente se había quedado en blanco, dejando de forcejear, pero aún así había grabado esos momentos en su memoria, plantando profundo en su ser un miedo que no había experimentado antes. Un miedo totalmente diferente a los que se había enfrentado, porque le calaba desde dentro, haciéndola sentir vacía, sin sentido.

De pronto, los pasos se detuvieron y fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a su "esposo", de quien no era consciente desde hacía un buen rato. Él se vistió un kimono blanco simple y entreabrió sólo un poco la puerta corrediza, lo suficiente para asomarse y ver quien lo molestaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Queremos ver a Sango.

La voz de Miroku hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, él no podía verla así, ella ya no era digna de su amor… Un par de lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro, percatándose repentinamente de lo expuesta y sucia que estaba. Se cubrió hasta el cuello con las sábanas y se abrazó a sí misma, deseando desaparecer.

— Ella no se siente bien, está un poco mareada — Respondió Kuranosuke, tratando de terminar pronto la interrupción —. Ahora está descansando, así que les pido que se retiren. Luego podrán hablar con ella.

— Eso es pura mierda, así que déjanos verla — la voz de InuYasha sonaba irritada, de seguro estaba molesto.

— Por favor, acabamos de casarnos… sólo queremos un poco de tiempo a solas.

— Sólo pedimos que ella nos diga si todo está bien… — La voz del monje se escuchó decidida.

— _Todo_ está bien, está con _su esposo_, sólo se sentía un poco mal y necesita descansar — el terrateniente parecía fastidiado con la insistencia.

— No le creo del todo… ¡Sango! — Pudo notar cómo el oji azulado intentaba ver dentro de la habitación. — ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Por favor — el castaño salió por completo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y alejando a los muchachos —. Ella está durmiendo, sólo déjenla descansar, ya que anoche _no pudo_ dormir. Ahora, retírense o llamaré a los guardias para que se los lleven.

— Inténtelo…

— No, InuYasha, será mejor que nos vayamos — Miroku se rindió, pidiéndole a su amigo que desistieran.

Escuchó como el hanyō bufó, rezongando mientras los pasos de sus amigos se alejaban por el pasillo y su marido volvía a entrar en la habitación para recostarse junto a ella.

— Por fin se marcharon… — Exclamó, acomodándose junto a su mujer y pasando sus dedos por el rostro de ella. — Veo que realmente no les importas… si fuese así, hubiesen insistido un poco más. Pero prefirieron marcharse, estar lejos de ti… Así que espero que no signifiquen problemas ni molestias para nosotros, ¿de acuerdo, querida?

La ex-exterminadora asintió levemente con la cabeza, en silencio y con el miedo carcomiéndola por dentro. Kuranosuke sonrió, preparándose para continuar con su tarea, afirmó las manos de su esposa y se percató de que ella apretaba algo con recelo. Forzó los dedos para que los abriera y tomó el objeto entre los suyos, mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Kuranosuke, por favor… — Logró decir en un murmullo, intentando recuperar su joya.

— Veo que es algo importante para ti — él siguió observando el anillo con destellos azulados, perspicaz —. ¿Acaso te lo dio ese monje? ¿Es alguna clase de compromiso o algo parecido?

— Sólo… permíteme quedármelo…

— Ya veo, tu mirada lo dice todo… — Sonrió maliciosamente, con el anillo en la mira. — Pero no quiero más interferencias, por lo que este objeto volverá con ese tipo.

— ¡No, por favor…!

— Ya lo he decidido. Ahora, sé una buena esposa y quédate aquí. Iré a ver a los invitados — se acercó a ella y la besó a la fuerza en los labios, para luego sonreír con confianza —. Y recuerda que todo esto es por culpa de ese monje, que no fue capaz de respetar tu bienestar y sólo quiso un poco de placer… es para lo único que te quiere.

El terrateniente se vistió rápidamente y guardó la joya entre sus ropas, para luego salir de la habitación rumbo al salón donde se realizaba la fiesta. Sango se abrazó a sí misma, cubriéndose con las sábanas por completo y deseando que la tierra se la tragara, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Ya no era nadie, no tenía nada… y temía que las palabras de su esposo fuesen ciertas. ¿Realmente Miroku sólo la quería para satisfacer su propio placer? ¿Sería así, y por eso había decidido marcharse sin insistir en verla? ¿Podía haber sido tan ciega e ingenua para caer en la trampa de esos ojos…? Ella lo amaba, pero si era así, ya no quería saber de él. Quizá haberse ido de la aldea hacía 6 años había sido lo correcto y nunca debió creerle de nuevo a Miroku. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sus corazones latían al mismo compás al estar juntos?

* * *

— ¡Hey, maldita sea, espera! — El hanyō caminaba con prisa tras el monje, realmente molesto. — ¿Qué demonios significó eso?

El aludido no se detuvo hasta llegar al final del largo corredor, volteándose hacia su compañero con la mirada seria, denotando algo más que preocupación: él había descubierto algo. InuYasha resongó esperando una respuesta, ya que él realmente tenía ganas de pelear y le hubiese encantado darle una paliza a ese terrateniente.

— ¿No notaste nada extraño en esa habitación?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? — Ahora el oji dorado estaba confundido.

— Sango no estaba ahí.

— ¿Ah? ¡Pero si su aroma era muy claro para mí! Y además, la vi…

— Sí, yo también la vi… — Miroku alzó la mirada hasta el cielo, preocupado. — Ese sí era el cuerpo de Sango, pero creo que ella no es la misma que conocemos…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— No estoy seguro, pero no se sentía como ella, algo pasó.

— Lo sé, también lo sentí, pero… ¿no sería mejor que la sacáramos de ahí? Si algo le ocurrió…

— No lo sé, lo más probable es que él se haya enterado de lo de anoche, entre Sango y yo… Y si es así, no sé qué resultados podría tener que irrumpamos así en su habitación — volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su amigo, reflejando su angustia —. Pero te aseguro que en cuanto sepa qué ocurre, haré hasta lo imposible por recuperarla.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón… — Aceptó InuYasha, aunque no muy convencido de no intervenir.

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, un poco desganados y preocupados por la situación. Miku recibió a su padre con un enérgico abrazo, sabiendo que algo había pasado, se lo preguntó con la mirada, mientras Kagome y Kohaku esperaban los detalles de lo ocurrido. El monje suspiró para luego sentarse y relatar los hechos.

— Luego de que nos separamos, logramos dar con el cuarto, no fue difícil ya que InuYasha percibió el olor de ambos a pocos metros. Nos recibió Kuranosuke y nos pidió que nos fuéramos, ya que Sango no se sentía bien y se encontraba descansando.

— ¿Y le hicieron caso? — Intervino el exterminador, molesto. — ¿Y si le hizo algo a mi hermana…?

— Calma, Kohaku… lo sé, también lo temíamos, pero… — Hizo una pausa, para suspirar y miró de reojo a su hija, quien estaba atenta a sus palabras. — Insistimos en verla, y logré hacerlo aunque fuese por un instante, recostada en el futón, cubierta por las sábanas… y sentí que no era ella misma.

— ¿No era ella? — Preguntó Kagome, dudosa. — ¿Acaso Sango está en otra parte?

— No, ese es su cuerpo, pero… no sé, es como si algo estuviese reprimiéndola, no sé cómo explicarlo. Y además, creo que Kuranosuke sabe que anoche estuvimos juntos.

— ¿Cree que pueda haberse desquitado con ella?

La pregunta del castaño hizo que todos intercabiaran miradas nerviosas. ¿Y si ese era el caso? ¿Sería él capaz de hacerle daño a su amiga? El terrateniente siempre había sido un hombre amable y se podía ver que realmente quería a Sango, pero en caso de saberse traicionado… ¿podría castigarla?

— Pero Sango es fuerte, sabe muy bien defenderse sola — recordó Kagome, a lo que InuYasha y Miroku se miraron, titubeando.

— Sí, pero ahora se veía… indefensa — murmuró el oji dorado, frunciendo el gesto por tener que revelar algo así.

— ¿Indefensa?

— A eso me refiero al decir que algo la reprimía… como si le hubiesen quitado su fuerza.

Sus amigos se quedaron atónitos con la afirmación. ¿De verdad era posible que algo así le ocurriera a su amiga? Porque sabían que ella era fuerte, tenaz y que muy difícilmente caería o perdería ante alguien. En muy pocas ocasiones se había visto en problemas al defenderse, y eso había pasado por algo específico. ¿Acaso ahora…?

— ¿Crees que algo le pasó a Sango?

Miroku contempló fijamente el rostro de la azabache, pensando la respuesta. Para él era claro que algo había pasado, pero no podía decir qué, tampoco sabía cómo descubrirlo. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, analizando las posibilidades.

— No sé qué puede haber sido, pero temo que tendremos que actuar con precaución — respondió, cerrando los ojos con pesar —. Por lo menos hasta saber qué es lo que sucede y tener de vuelta a Sango.

Los demás asintieron, eso realmente complicaba las cosas, pero el bonzo tenía razón: si llegaban a dar un paso en falso, podían acarrear consecuencias peores, y no podían arriesgarse. Debían tener cuidado y averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

"_Por la noche…"_

El día había sido peor de lo que él hubiese esperado. Sin poder hablar ni ver a la castaña, las cosas le molestaban demasiado, incluso las más simples, perdiendo su habitual serenidad. La única que le quitaba ese terrible malestar era Miku, pero la pequeña parecía estar tan decaída como él y hasta comió poco el resto del día y decidió ir a dormir temprano. Acababa de dejarla descansando en los seguros brazos de Morfeo y ahora caminaba por los solitarios pasillos, escuchando a lo lejos a los grillos y algunos sapos croar, y de vez en cuando el ulular de algún ave que se mezclaba con el apacible correr del agua del riachuelo que había dentro del palacio.

Miró las estrellas, preguntándose si alguna vez podría contemplarlas nuevamente junto a su amada, o si tendría que resignarse a la vaga ilusión de que ella también vería las mismas constelaciones, pero lejos de él…

Bajó la mirada, suspirando con pesar y frustración, eso no podía acabar así, simplemente no iba a permitirlo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer, si apenas podría verla después de ese día? Porque estaba casi seguro de que el terrateniente no los dejaría acercarse, menos si sus sospechas de que él hubiese descubierto el engaño de la castaña eran ciertas. Inhaló profundo, cerrando los ojos y pensando en los profundos castaños de su pequeña exterminadora, y esa sonrisa que quizá nunca pudiese contemplar de nuevo. Los abrió de golpe al sentir que alguien se acercaba y frunció el gesto con enfado contenido al ver quién era. Se dispuso a seguir su camino, tratando de evitar en lo posible un encuentro con él, pero no pudo lograrlo.

— Su Excelencia, debo hablar con usted.

Detuvo su andar, aunque no se volteó para responderle, no tenía deseos de alargar eso más de lo necesario.

— No tenemos nada que hablar.

— Nosotros no — hizo una pausa, atrayendo la atención del monje —. Vengo a darle un mensaje de Sango.

— ¿De Sango?

— Así es — se acercó a él, con la luna iluminando su rostro, denotando cierta suficicencia que molestó al oji azulado —. Ella… me ha confesado lo que ocurrió entre ustedes anoche. Como sabrá, es una falta muy grave…

— Si le pone un dedo encima a Sango… — Amenazó Miroku, temiendo que él fuese a dañar a la muchacha.

— Tranquilo, la he perdonado — lo interrumpió Kuranosuke, con una extraña sonrisa —. Estaba tan arrepentida, que decidí dejarlo pasar. Además, comprendo que usted la haya confundido con sus juegos y galantería, pero Sango ha logrado poner en orden sus sentimientos.

— ¿Juegos…? — El bonzo rió excéptico. — Yo no he jugado con ella, lo que siento es real.

— Eso no importa, ya que ella ahora está casada y ha tomado una decisión — el terrateniente buscó entre sus ropas y sacó el anillo, mostrándoselo al moreno —. ¿Así que, una promesa, eh? Sango me pidió que se lo entregara, dijo que usted sabría lo que significaba. Ahora, confórmese con los recuerdos y deje a mi mujer en paz, ella ya no lo ama. Buenas noches.

El castaño le entregó el objeto y se marchó, dejándolo solo. Miroku recibió la joya y la observó, perplejo. Ella no haría tal cosa, no rompería esa promesa… Sus ojos habian sido sinceros, y estaba seguro que sus palabras también. Pero Kuranosuke hablaba como si realmente Sango hubiese tomado esa decisión. ¿De qué otra forma sabría que eso era el símbolo de una promesa…? ¿Acaso realmente ella quería alejarse de él, para siempre? ¿Hacer una vida con el terrateniente, dejando a un lado todo lo que habían vivido? ¿De verdad, ya no lo amaba…? Esa era la única explicación para que su pecho se reprimiera de esa forma. Quizá todo sólo serían hermosos pero dolorosos recuerdos de algo que pudo haber sido su vida soñada…

* * *

"_Días más tarde…"_

Se despertó un poco desorientada, como todos esos días. Se sintió un tanto aliviada de encontrarse sola, aunque el cuerpo le seguía doliendo y su mente parecía querer seguir durmiendo, mostrándole la realidad como si se tratara de un sueño. O, mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Se incorporó en el futón, cubriéndose con el kimono blanco y miró alrededor. Debía ser media mañana por la luz que lograba atravesar hasta la habitación, aunque no lograba escuchar nada de movimiento en el exterior. Decidió darse un baño para despejar su mente y luego tratar de comenzar una rutina más normal. En el camino al baño, dos de sus doncellas se apresuraron a acompañarla, ella simplemente las dejó, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sólo había salido de su cuarto matrimonial para bañarse, todos los días intentando hacer desaparecer esa horrible sensación de estar sucia con el agua, pero sin poder lograrlo: sus recuerdos eran más fuertes. El primer día, una de las muchachas se alarmó al ver un par de marcas en su cuerpo, preocupándose por ella. Agradeció el gesto, pero le dijo que no tenía importancia. Después, ninguna volvió a preguntar sobre los sectores más oscuros en su piel, dejándolos pasar.

Hoy, nuevamente dejó caer el kimono para sumergirse en el agua caliente y dejar que las muchachas la bañaran, deseando que con ello se llevaran los recuerdos. Pero como todos los días, eso no sucedió. Luego del baño, se vistió uno de los tantos kimonos de seda que su esposo insistía en que usara y decidió que era hora de retomar algo de normalidad. Agradeció a las jóvenes y se dirigió hacia los salones más centrales del palacio, sin pensar hacia donde iba, sólo atrapada en sus pensamientos…

"_El monje ya no te ama, así que no te aferres a esa ilusión."_

Recordó las palabras de Kuranosuke e intentó aplacar el dolor que le atravesaba el pecho cada vez que lo hacía. Después de todo, quizá fuese verdad: por algo él no había intentado acercarse a ella, ni siquiera de una forma simple. Miku era la única con la que había tenido contacto, ya que Kohaku se marchó para cumplir una obligación que ella no recordaba ahora; nadie más la había buscado.

Se detuvo al escuchar la risa de su pequeña hija y observó la escena a lo lejos, de la niña jugando con Yuiko, la doncella que la acompañaba a todas partes para cuidarla. Sonrió con nostalgia, deseando poder jugar así con la pequeña… y de pronto, su corazón se detuvo y se encogió en su pecho al ver al monje acercarse a las muchachas y sostener amablemente, y hasta con una cálida sonrisa, a la doncella que se sonrojaba a medida que él le tomaba la mano y la ayudaba a salir del agua, mientras le hablaba. Quiso moverse, irse de ahí para dejar de presenciar ese momento que estaba hiriéndola en lo más profundo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. ¿Acaso realmente todo había sido una mentira…?

— Te lo dije, él ya no te ama.

La voz grave del terrateniente la sacó de su parálisis temporal. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, ya no quería estar ahí. Ya no quería seguir sintiendo todo eso por Miroku. Sólo quería dejarlo ir y que su corazón descansara de todo eso. Además, era lo que debía hacer. Egoístamente anhelaba que él la siguiera amando, pero ella estaba casada con otro, era la mujer de otro. No podía seguir sintiendo ni pensando ese tipo de cosas, era hora de que sus caminos se separaran de una vez por todas. Se dio vuelta y abrazó a Kuranosuke, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, guardando las lágrimas. No volvería a llorar por él.

* * *

El tiempo era despiadado, transcurría sin pausas y cada segundo, parecía una eternidad. Nuevamente había intentado acercarse a la habitación – de donde la castaña no se había alejado en todo ese tiempo – pero era en vano, siempre había guardias resguardándola o el mismo terrateniente, para impedirle el paso. La única que había podido estar con ella era su pequeña hija, quien volvía de cada encuentro triste y más ensimismada de lo habitual. Y tampoco podía ir sola, era acompañada por su doncella, una joven de piel delicadamente blanca, cabellos oscuros como la noche y unos ojos verdes deslumbrantes, llamada Yuiko, quien, por órdenes de Kuranosuke, no dejaba sola a Miku.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras buscaba con la mirada por el extenso patio a su hija. Lo único que lo reconfortaba en esos moementos era su compañía, poder disfrutar de ella. Escuchó sus risas y se acercó al origen.

— ¡Pero, señorita Miku, esto no es justo!

— ¡Sólo es un poco de agua, Yuiko!

Pudo divisarlas en el riachuelo interior, la menor trataba de contener un poco la risa, pero le era difícil, mientras la doncella estrujaba la falda de su kimono en el agua, tratando de quitar un poco la humedad de la prenda, con el ceño levemente fruncido y una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro.

— Es una traviesa, agradezca que no fue otra persona…

La joven intentó salir del río, pero resbaló en la orilla, cayendo nuevamente al agua y provocando más risas en la infante, que ahora se sostenía el abdomen de tanto reír. Miroku llegó a su lado y le extendió su mano, para ayudarla a salir.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Eh… sí, su Excelencia, gracias… — Respondió ella, tomando la mano del monje y sonrojándose levemente. — Disculpe la molestia, esto no…

— No se disculpe ni me dé explicaciones, no le he reclamado nada.

— ¡Papá! — Un fuerte abrazo fue el recibimiento de la pequeña. — Te tardaste en llegar hoy. ¿Vamos a entrenar?

— No lo creo, prefiero que hoy descansemos…

— Como digas.

Ambos se sonrieron alegremente, esos días sólo su compañía había apaciguado un poco la pesadumbre y tristeza que intentaba apoderarse del corazón de los dos. Él tomó a la pequeña en brazos y al voltearse para acomodarla, vio la figura de la castaña en uno de los pasillos exteriores. Estaba lejos, por lo que no pudo leer su semblante, pero por alguna extraña razón se le apretó el corazón. Hizo ademán de acercarse, cuando Kuranosuke apareció tras la muchacha y tras unos segundos, ella se volteó para abrazarlo. Sintió una horrible puntada atravesándole el pecho y el latido de su corazón desapareció por unos instantes. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero la imagen siguió ahí por unos momentos, suficientes para que no dudara de su veracidad. Entonces, todo lo que decía el terrateniente cada vez que él trataba de acercarse a ella, ¿era cierto? ¿Realmente ella había decidido despojarse del anillo, y así cortar de una vez por todas esos sentimientos? Él la amaba y lo seguiría haciendo, pasara lo que pasara, pero quizá ya era hora de dejar de luchar. Sango había tomado una decisión al casarse con ese sujeto y ahora sólo reafirmaba que era a su lado donde permanecería. Sin darse cuenta, apretó los puños, reteniendo el impulso de correr hacia la muchacha y pedirle que le dijera la verdad, mirándolo a los ojos. Que terminara con esa tortura de una vez…

— ¿Su Excelencia…?

La voz de Yuiko lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Debía dejarlos ir, junto con todo lo que ello significaba. La castaña ya estaba lejos de su alcance.

— Lo siento, me distraje… ¿Vamos a pasear al bosque?

— ¡Amo el bosque!

La pequeña saltaba en los brazos de su padre, feliz de poder alejarse de ese ambiente que le resultaba tan tóxico, para ir al bosque, su lugar favorito, su refugio al que poco podía recurrir en el último tiempo…

— Ah… tendrán que disculparme, debo cambiarme ropa y los acompaño… — Murmuró tímidamente la doncella, con una sonrisa sonrojada.

— Claro, te esperamos aquí.

— Gracias…

La chica se alejó corriendo, con esa energía y espíritu que él hubiese deseado tener. Suspiró, un tanto abatido. Ya nada iba a tener el mismo sentido.

* * *

Refunfuñó levemente, mientras su acompañante suspiraba perdida en alguna parte de sus pensamientos. Sabía que la situación era compleja y que aunque lo deseara con todo su ser, disfrutar de su compañía como anhelaba, tendría que esperar un poco. De todas formas, la ausencia de la muchacha lo exasperaba y decidió que era hora de traerla de vuelta, por algo le había pedido que salieran del palacio. Se acercó a ella y le robó un beso, sorpresivo pero lleno de pasión y sincero: la necesitaba a su lado. Ella correspondió, sonrojada y un poco apenada por haber estado tan distraída. Tras unos minutos, él terminó el contacto, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de ella y sonriéndole.

— Así está mejor, te tengo de vuelta.

— InuYasha… lo siento — murmuró la azabache, agachando la mirada —. He estado tan preocupada por Sango que no me he dado el tiempo para nosotros…

— Está bien, lo entiendo — él simplemente aceptó la disculpa —. Yo también estoy preocupado, pero no sé qué podemos hacer… Ya que a ninguno parece gustarle mi idea de darles una paliza a todos y llevarnos a Sango y a Miku de vuelta a la aldea…

— Creo que no es tan simple — suspiró Kagome, esa sería la solución más rápida, pero algo le decía que no era la correcta —. Tú mismo te diste cuenta que algo más pasaba ahí…

— Sí, Sango no parecía ser ella — el peli plateado gruñó levemente, molesto con esa situación —. ¿Aún no has podido acercarte a ella?

La sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar el horizonte, preocupada por su amiga.

— Nadie que no sea el terrateniente o Miku, pueden acercarse a la habitación. Tendremos que esperar a que ella decida salir de ahí.

— O que _pueda_ — agregó él, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Pueda? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— No quisiera decirlo, pero quizá ella está siendo retenida… quizá no pueda salir.

— Pero si es así… InuYasha, ella…

— Kagome, estoy seguro que hay algo más fuerte de lo que pensamos, tras todo esto.

La azabache dirigió su mirada hacia el palacio que podía divisarse a lo lejos, angustiada. ¿Y si realmente su amiga estaba cautiva por algo que ellos desconocían? Tenían que ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo, se sentía tan impotente. Abrazó a InuYasha, tratando de calmarse, algo debían poder hacer, algo…

— Cuando volvamos, tendremos que hablar con Miroku y buscar una solución.

El oji dorado fue claro, no iban a esperar más. Ella asintió con la cabeza, decidida. Si ellos habían vencido las barreras del tiempo para poder estar juntos, sus amigos también vencerían lo que fuera para ser felices.

* * *

_Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras esperaba que su respiración volviera a su ritmo normal y trataba de ignorar la vergüenza y ese extraño cosquilleo que se hacían presentes en su interior. Estaba agitada y sentía las gotas de sudor correr por su cuerpo, pero increíblemente, se sentía bien. De pronto, sintió a su acompañante moverse a su lado y luego, el peso de un manto cubriéndola gentil y protectoramente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa, dedicada sólo a ella._

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Pese a la calidez que manaba de su semblante, la preocupación no pasó desapercibida para ella. Asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a refugiarse en sus brazos, ocultando el sonrojo y deseando quedarse así por siempre…_

— _¿Estás segura? — Volvió a preguntar, con algo de miedo oculto de mala forma en sus palabras. — ¿No fui… demasiado brusco? Quizá apresuré un poco las cosas, si te hice daño…_

_Lo calló con un beso, sorprendiéndolo. Él la abrazó para seguir con ese contacto, saboreando de forma suave ese dulce elixir que ella le regalaba, acariciando con delicadeza el cabello y la espalda de su compañera, seguro de que ella era con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Ella terminó el beso para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, con un extraño brillo y una tierna sonrisa._

— _Estoy bien… de verdad, fue maravilloso. Tan diferente a como lo hubiese pensado… — Hizo una pausa para ver detenidamente esos ojos azules y luego, siguió. — Debo reconocer que esto me causaba un poco de miedo, sabes que conozco mayormente el lado agresivo de los hombres y, bueno… — Se sonrojó aún más, eso le daba un poco de vergüenza. — Tampoco soy una chica delicada y sensual a la que cortejen demasiado, todo esto es nuevo para mí…_

_Sus palabras también fueron calladas por un beso, apasionado y lleno de deseo, ese deseo de no separarse de ella nunca._

— _Eres la chica más sensual que jamás he conocido — aclaró, acariciándole el rostro con ternura —. Y para mí, eres lo más delicado. Eres una guerrera, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, pero tu corazón es un tesoro que no todos conocen… y eso es lo que quiero cuidar por siempre. Además, es tu lado tímido el que más loco me vuelve. _

_Se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo, ella acomodada en su pecho, escuchando ese latido que tanto le gustaba, que la llenaba de paz y alegría, que le indicaba que siempre tendría donde volver a encontrar la felicidad…_

— _Gracias, Miroku… por ser así conmigo. Por hacerme sentir una chica hermosa, deseada y amada… por descubrir ese lado que todos suelen ignorar en mí…_

— _No, Sango, no me des las gracias. Eres hermosa y créeme que muy deseable, aunque pocos te lo demostraran, de seguro por miedo a tu fuerza. Pero soy yo quien debe agradecerte el que me hayas dejado conocer todos esos secretos… _

_Le besó la frente a la muchacha, quien se dejó atrapar de nuevo en ese abrazo acogedor, agradeciendo que él la amara de esa forma, que la hubiese hecho mujer tan cariñosamente y que sus ojos mostraran que siempre sería así, porque ella era su pequeña y él era su príncipe…_

— Mírame cuando estoy contigo.

Un movimiento brusco, un tirón de su cabello y la voz dura de Kuranosuke la trajeron de vuelta al presente. Sintió de nuevo dolor en todo su cuerpo pero intentó ignorarlo, mientras observaba a su esposo, esperando otro regaño más.

— Disculpa si he sido un poco agresivo estos días contigo, pero debes entender que ahora yo soy tu señor — a pesar de las palabras, el tono seguía siendo autoritario y no denotaba para nada arrepentimiento —. Espero que lo tengas claro, ya que debo ausentarme por un par de días y no quiero sorpresas cuando llegue… ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió en respuesta, aún un poco temerosa de sus reacciones. Si osaba desafiarlo, podría empeorar las cosas. Y ahora ella ya no era nada más que su mujer, alguien que a duras penas podía ser su sombra…

— Eso significa que no puedes andar por ahí sola, ni hacer nada que yo no haya autorizado. El capitán de la guardia se hará cargo de los asuntos más urgentes, si llegasen a presentarse. Por favor, compórtate. No quiero tener que castigarte cuando regrese.

— No debe preocuparse por eso, mi señor — murmuró débilmente, con una inclinación de respeto —. Ya aprendí cual es mi lugar…

— Me alegra escuchar eso — él se acercó a ella y tomó firmemente su rostro para verlo de cerca —. Eres hermosa y no deseo volver a golpear este delicado rostro otra vez.

La besó, recorriendo con su lengua el interior de la boca de ella. Sango se dejó, ya no quería forcejear más, estaba cansada y, a pesar de que el contacto seguía siendo poco agradable y natural para ella, prefirió dejarlo continuar. El beso terminó luego de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos para ella, el terrateniente sonrió satisfecho y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

— Me marcharé dentro de una hora. Espero no encontrarme con ninguna sorpresa desagradable cuando vuelva. Adiós.

Salió de la habitación, dejándola con los recuerdos de algo que deseaba fuese realidad en esos momentos, y con el miedo y un vacío enorme en su interior. Esas sensaciones que ya eran tan familiares para ella y con las que temía tener que vivir el resto de sus días.

* * *

Iban distraídamente caminando por el sendero que daba directo al palacio, sin apurar el paso aunque el sol ya había comenzado a esconderse, aún quedaban un par de horas de luz. De pronto, él movió sus orejas y la nariz, dando a conocer a su compañera que algo había puesto en alerta sus sentidos. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el palacio que se erguía delante de ellos, un tanto alarmada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Él se limitó a escuchar atentamente un par de segundos antes de estar seguro sobre la respuesta. Hacía años que no se familiarizaba con el ajetreo de un gran palacio como ese, pero luego de analizar y procesar bien lo que estaba escuchando, pudo dar una respuesta inequívoca.

— Una caravana se está preparando para salir del palacio.

— ¿Una caravana?

Asintió, retomando el paso para acercarse a la fuente del alboroto que lo había alarmado, queria cerciorarse de que ese olor pertenecía a quien creía, antes de dar esa noticia. Si quien él pensaba salía del palacio, tenían una posibilidad, aunque fuese mínima, de intentar solucionar las cosas. Siguió caminando seguido de la azabache, no quería dar falsas esperanzas, pero a cada paso que daba, era más claro para él lo que sus sentidos le indicaban.

De pronto, el paso raudo de los caballos que precedían la carabana hizo que dieran paso a un lado del camino para dejarlos pasar, y en ese momento no tuvo duda alguna de que el terrateniente iba en ese viaje. Esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente para seguir su trayecto, y una vez que se perdieron de vista, decidió que había que actuar.

— Kuranosuke iba en esa caravana.

Ella se quedó perpleja ante la revelación. ¿Sería cierto? Eso cambiaba un poco el panorama, aunque de todas formas debían actuar con cuidado.

— ¿Estás seguro? — La pregunta fue respondida con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de él. — Entonces, quizá ahora podamos acercarnos a Sango, si él no está rondando, ya no podrá impedirlo…

— Sí, es lo que estaba pensando, sólo espero que esto termine pronto — la apoyó él, un tanto ensimismado —. Kagome…

— ¿Qué sucede, InuYasha?

— Tengo un mal presentimiento. Esta sensación no la había vuelto a sentir desde hace años…

— ¿Años…? — Kagome también se preocupó, ¿realmente la situación podía ser tan mala? — ¿Te refieres a… a Náraku…?

— Sí… es imposible que sea él, pero no sé… todo esto me recuerda a sus engaños. Y si lo piensas bien, la única manera en la que Sango actuaría de esta forma sería producto de alguna trampa…

La sacerdotisa asintió, un poco más preocupada que antes. Sabía que todo eso era muy raro, pero pensó que sólo eran malas decisiones. Ahora, si lo pensaba más detenidamente, InuYasha tenía razón, no era posible que su amiga quisiera realmente mantenerse así de alejada de ellos, que sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado tanto…

Tomó firmemente el brazo del hanyō para seguir caminando a su lado, mientras el sol seguía ocultándose tras las montañas. De alguna forma debían ayudar a sus amigos, y pronto, antes de que las cosas no tuviesen vuelta atrás.

* * *

Suspiró, recostada en el futón, por fin sola y tranquila. Sin la desagradable compañía de su esposo, ni sus reclamos, exigencias y reproches. Miró alrededor, buscando algo que le hiciera sentir mejor, más llena, pero sólo se encontró con una fría habitación que le recordaba su compromiso forzado. De pronto, vio un pequeño cofre en una repisa, de finas terminaciones, y le llamó la atención. Se levantó para acercarse y lo abrió, puesto que no tenía llave puesta. En su interior encontró una daga larga, delgada y con delicados grabados en la empuñadura, y junto a ella, una nota. Tomó el papel y leyó el mensaje, un poco extrañada.

"_Si necesitas defenderte, tienes permiso de usarlo. Nadie que no sea yo, puede tocarte, recuerda tus votos. Te ama, Kuranosuke."_

Sacó el arma y la empuñó, asimilando el peso, la forma y el tamaño. La agitó un par de veces y se sintió hasta más ligera ella misma. Esa arma le recordaba a su espada corta. Sonrió levemente antes de guardarla y volver a sentarse en el futón. Cerró los ojos, los días eran demasiado largos para ella, tenía deseos de dormir y no despertar jamás…

— Necesito hablar con ella, por favor…

La voz de Kagome la sacó de esa realidad un tanto abrumadora, ¿de verdad su amiga quería hablar con ella? Pero habían pasado días, ¿por qué no se había acercado antes…?

— Son órdenes, nadie puede traspasar estos límites sin ser autorizado.

— Siempre dicen lo mismo, ¡no le haré nada!

Salió del cuarto y vio la escena, los guardias le impedían el paso a la sacerdotisa, quien reclamaba con ambas manos en sus caderas, dispuesta a seguir ahí hasta que cumpliera su objetivo. Se acercó hasta que estuvo a una distancia desde donde la pudiesen escuchar y decidió que estaría bien hablar con ella. Después de todo, ¿qué daño podría ocasionar eso…?

— Está bien, déjenla pasar.

Los guardias la miraron, dudando. Tenían órdenes directas del terrateniente y si las incumplían, podían perder sus puestos. La castaña siguió caminando decidida hasta ellos, su amiga no era una amenaza para su esposo ni para el matrimonio.

— Se-Señora…

— Tranquilos, no pasará nada malo. Si nuestro señor se enfada por esto, yo me encargaré de aclararle que fue culpa mía.

Ambos hombres inclinaron la cabeza, dejando que Kagome se acercara a ella, pero sin alejarse para estar seguros de que nada malo ocurriera. La azabache corrió a abrazar a su amiga, pero ella la detuvo antes de que lo lograra, eso no era lo que se esperaba de la Señora del palacio…

— ¿Sango…? — Sin duda, ella no entendía la actitud distante de la castaña. — ¿Por qué…?

— Está bien así, venías a hablar, ¿o no?

— Sí, pero… — Estaba confundida, su amiga no parecía ser ella misma. ¿A eso se referían InuYasha y Miroku? — Hemos estado preocupados, Kuranosuke no nos deja acercarnos a ti y… bueno, el día de la boda, cuando los muchachos vinieron a ver si estabas bien, quedaron preocupados…

Sango soltó una risa de incredulidad, interrumpiendo a su amiga, quien se quedó observándola sin comprender esa reacción. ¿Acaso no le creía?

— Si de verdad hubiesen estado preocupados, no se habrían marchado tan pronto — Kagome pudo notar algo de reproche en su voz.

— Pero el terrateniente no les permitió verte…

— Ya da igual — la castaña agachó la mirada, como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera —. Soy su esposa, tiene ese derecho. Así es como son las cosas ahora y ya no se puede cambiar. Este es el curso que va a seguir mi vida, eso ya es algo seguro. Así que es hora de que ustedes sigan sus camino y busquen su felicidad.

— Pero Sango… no es justo, nosotros…

— ¿A qué viniste? — La miró duramente, interrumpiéndola. — ¿No volviste a esta época para reencontrarte con InuYasha? Sólo estás posponiendo tu felicidad tratando de reconstruir algo que ya no existe. Sólo vete y sé feliz junto a InuYasha…

— Sango… — La azabache se acercó y tomó sus manos, tratando de encontrar a su amiga. — Eso podría estar bien para nosotros, pero ¿qué hay del monje Miroku?

— Miroku… — Pareció dudar por un segundo, pero su mirada sólo reflejó indiferencia al volver a hablar. — Él también debe buscar su felicidad, lejos de mí y, en lo posible, de este lugar…

— ¿Quieres que también se aleje de Miku? Eso jamás lo haría feliz, y a ella tampoco…

— Ellos deberían irse…

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

— Ambos son felices juntos. Miroku es todo lo que ella necesita para llegar a ser una gran persona. Ya cometí el error de alejarlos una vez, eso no volverá a pasar. Pero no lograrán ser felices si siguen aquí.

— Sango…

— Por favor, Kagome… sólo quiero que sean felices.

Ella negó con la cabeza, resignada. Al parecer, no iba a poder llegar a ningún lado con esa conversación. Soltó las manos de su amiga y suspiró, las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que pensaban.

— Estoy segura que esto no es lo que deseas, pero parece que no podré lograr nada.

— Lo siento, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— De todas formas, recuerda que te queremos. Puedes contar con nosotros.

— Gracias. De verdad espero que todos ustedes sean felices…

— Nosotros también queremos que lo seas… y que estés bien.

— Lo estaré, tranquila.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y luego se despidieron. Sango volvió a su cuarto y se recostó en el futón, mirando el techo y resguardando esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Porque ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle a nadie, ya no era nada. Sólo debía mantener a su esposo feliz, esa era su única obligación ahora. Ni siquiera sería capaz de ser la madre que su pequeña necesitaba y merecía. Por eso, sería mejor que todos se alejaran de ella. Cerró los ojos, despidiéndose de todo lo que alguna vez la había hecho feliz.

* * *

Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y le indicó que fuese a buscar a Kirara, mientras veía a su amiga alejarse por el pasillo y a InuYasha con el semblante inquieto y un poco ansioso. Él también creía que eso iba más allá de malas decisiones o recelos de parte de la castaña, pero su corazón no podía dejar de recordarle a cada minuto que existía la posibilidad de que ella realmente no deseara estar con él. ¿Por qué otra razón abrazaría de esa forma al terrateniente? Sabía que la única forma de tener una respuesta certera, era hablando directamente y a solas con ella, y esta era la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— El ambiente se siente más pesado que antes.

Las palabras de su amigo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, revelándole algo que no había notado antes. Observó a su hija acercarse con Kirara a su lado, corriendo por el patio hacia ellos.

— Tienes razón. Esto no me está gustando para nada.

Miku llegó a su lado, abrazando fuertemente las piernas de su padre y ocultando el rostro en ellas. Miroku la tomó en brazos y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de la pequeña, acompañándola por un rato hasta que ella conciliara el sueño. Tras unos minutos, la pequeña logró quedarse dormida, gracias a la compañía del monje, pero también a las energías que había gastado esa tarde en el bosque. La dejó sola para volver con su amigo y esperar a la azabache, rogando con todo su ser que ella pudiera apaciguar un poco sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Crees que esto se deba realmente a algo más? — El hanyō rompió el silencio, la espera no era una de sus habilidades innatas.

— Eso es lo que temo desde el día de la boda — le respondió el bonzo, también impaciente por la llegada de su amiga —. Cuando vi a Sango dentro de ese cuarto, realmente fue como si algo se la hubiese llevado. Ella no se sentía como ella, y la verdad no logro encontrar otra explicación, pero tampoco puedo comprender qué es lo que le pasó.

La voz del oji azul denotaba impotencia, rabia y frustración. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que vieron a su azabache amiga acercarse por el pasillo. Se acercaron a ella, pero de inmediato supieron que algo no marchaba bien, pues su rostro demostraba confusión y preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

La pregunta del oji dorado fue respondida con una mirada profunda, que luego se dirigió hacia Miroku, preocupándolos aún más de lo que estaban.

— Sí logré hablar con ella. Sin embargo, siento que no fue ella, algo… algo le impide serlo.

— ¿Algo…? ¿A qué se refiere? — El monje tuvo miedo, pero no pudo saber exactamente de qué.

— Los guardias me impedían acercarme, hasta que ella misma apareció y les pidió hablar un momento conmigo. Les aseguró que no pasaría nada malo. Traté de que me explicara a que se debía su distanciamiento, sólo pude lograr que me dijera que las cosas debían ser así y que era hora de que nosotros siguiéramos nuestro camino… que fuésemos felices, lejos de ella… _Todos_ nosotros, incluyendo a Miku.

Miroku apretó los puños, molesto. Eso no iba a seguir así, él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Debía hablar con ella, eso no estaba bien. Encontraría de alguna forma a la verdadera Sango, nadie se lo impediría.

— ¡Esa tonta de Sango! — InuYasha refunfuñó, eso lo estaba hartando. — ¡Si cree que la vamos a dejar así, simplemente porque ella se niega a que la ayudemos…!

— No lo logrará, de eso no te preocupes. Me encargaré de saber qué es lo que está pasando.

Las palabras del moreno le indicaron a sus amigos que él jamás se rendiría. Después de todo, era lo que había prometido desde siempre.

* * *

**_Lo sé, me tardé un poco, el internado me ha estado quitando mucho tiempo y el no haber tenido internet, sólo fue otro problema más. Pero acá está, sé que me odiarán por todo, y se pondrá más intenso, pero no me odien. Sólo que me encanta el drama y todo eso. _**

**_Agradecimientos especiales a mis fieles fifiabbs, Sango Sarait, azalyn shihiro y Sango Nube. Espero tener pronto algo más para ustedes, ya empecé el siguiente chap. Así que espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto :)_**


	9. Oscuridad

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo IX  
**_**"Oscuridad"**_

* * *

"_Olvídame… no puedes salvarlo.  
¿Está mal? Respóndeme._

_Mira, deja que tus ojos se mezan y vacilen,  
porque no encontrarán nada más que mis lágrimas derramadas.  
Mi mano… mis ojos… mi mente… y mi respiración._

_Lo que queda atrás al final, son los recuerdos putrefactos  
que han sido quemados."_

— _**BURIAL APPLICANT; the GazettE —**_

* * *

La noche caía silenciosa sobre el palacio, sólo las rondas de los guardias rompían la quietud que se cernía sobre el lugar. Él esperaba oculto tras unos arbustos el momento indicado para moverse sin ser descubierto. Tras unos minutos más, el terreno estuvo despejado, por lo que discretamente recorrió el tramo que lo separaba de su destino. Llegó al lugar y sigilosamente, abrió la puerta, ingresó y la cerró tras de sí, con una rapidez que pocos hubiesen logrado: agradecía en ese sentido, lo aprendido en sus andanzas nocturnas pasadas. Sin embargo, su presencia no fue una sorpresa: sintió el frío de un filo en su cuello en el mismo instante en el que cerró la puerta, provocándole un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo.

— Qué predecible eres.

La voz que escuchó le causó alivio, aunque el arma que amenazaba su cuello no se movió ni un milímetro. Suspiró, sin moverse tampoco, intentando buscar la mirada de quien empuñaba la daga y lograr su objetivo. Porque eso era algo seguro, no se iría de ahí hasta que lo lograra.

— ¿Hubieses preferido que me mantuviera lejos, que no viniera? Por algo me estabas esperando…

— Sólo aprovechas la oportunidad, porque mi señor no está… Pero no tendrás nada de mí, así que mejor vete.

— Ah, Sango, así no quería que fuesen las cosas…

Ágil y velozmente alejó de sí el arma, tomando el brazo de la castaña y haciendo que la soltara, mientras con otro movimiento, provocó que cayera sobre el futón y él sobre ella, acorralándola. Sango lo miraba con rabia en sus ojos, en tanto trataba de soltar sus manos, que habían quedado firmemente sujetas por las de él.

— ¡Suéltame!

Aflojó el agarre, dejando libres las manos de la muchacha, quien comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, intentando alejarlo, pero los golpes eran débiles y parecían ser más un desahogo que un real intento por apartarlo. Él le permitió golpear lo que quisiera, hasta que notó que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la castaña. Detuvo los golpes afirmando los puños con su mano derecha y luego la abrazó, sin decirle nada, sólo demostrándole que estaba ahí, con ella…

— No sé porqué viniste Miroku, pero debes irte. Soy una mujer casada y le debo respeto a mi esposo…

Él la calló con un beso, esa era una excusa, y no había ido hasta allí para escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Sólo quería saber la verdad, y pudo notarla con sólo mirar a su pequeña pelear entre sus brazos. Ese sujeto no la amaba y tampoco la haría feliz. Terminó el contacto y le acarició el rostro, suavemente.

— ¿Acaso él te respeta a ti?

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con sorpresa, ella desvió el rostro para que él no notara su sonrojo ante esa pregunta, pero eso tampoco la ayudó a escapar de la situación. Miroku descubrió delicadamente el hombro que ella estaba dejando descuidado y pudo notar lo que temió desde que la tocó para quitarle el arma. Se puso de pie, abriendo y cerrando los puños, molesto, caminando de un lado a otro sin saber como canalizar esa ira.

Kuranosuke se había atrevido a golpearla, a dañarla, a…

— ¿Él… te obligó a hacerlo…? ¿Acaso él te… violó?

Sango cerró con fuerza los ojos al escuchar las preguntas del oji azulado, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando su rostro en ellas, no iba a responder eso, era su esposo, tenía ese derecho…

— Sólo vete, Miroku, y haz tu vida, sé feliz…

En respuesta, se sentó junto a ella y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola nuevamente con cariño. Esperó a que la castaña estuviese menos tensa antes de seguir, quería que ella fuera sincera y debía lograr llegar a la verdadera Sango para eso, a esa chica que sólo él conocía. De pronto, la volvió a sentir llorar entre sus brazos, un llanto que le rasgó el alma. Limpió las lágrimas y volvió a abrazarla.

— Por favor, Sango, déjame ayudarte. No hay excusa para lo que él te ha hecho, no intentes darle una explicación. Te está haciendo daño y no puedes pedirme que me aleje sabiendo eso. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, que estés bien… podría alejarme si estuviese seguro que él te cuidará y te amará y se esforzará en hacerte feliz, pero no es eso lo que estoy viendo. Eres mi princesa, sólo quiero que el príncipe que escojas, te cuide… y Kuranosuke te está destrozando, por dentro y por fuera… por favor…

De pronto, ella se alejó de él y limpió sus lágrimas, devolviéndole una mirada vacía, sin ninguna emoción reflejada en ella. Intentó volver a acercarse, pero Sango mantuvo la distancia.

— No tengo nada que ofrecer, ni a ti ni a nadie. No he sido capaz de cumplir ninguna de las promesas que he hecho, ni siquiera las que me hice a mí misma. Sólo me queda ser una buena esposa, eso es lo único que podré hacer de ahora en adelante. Ya no puedo pensar en nosotros, ni en Miku, porque fallé en cada cosa que me propuse. Y ahora estoy sucia, manchada… lo siento, pero debo pedirte que te vayas, lejos. Vuelve a la aldea y llévate a Miku contigo, enséñale lo bueno de la vida. Sé el padre que siempre supe que serías y cuídala. Y sé feliz, busca a alguien más a quien amar, alguien que sí sea digna, que no te falle por temor, que no huya… Yo estaré bien, todo lo que me ha pasado me lo merezco…

Miroku no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella no era su Sanguito, ¿tanto la había dañado ese bastardo? Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, deseando darle una paliza a ese sujeto que se había llevado a Sango lejos, y traerla de vuelta, a esa chica que él sabía, podía derrotar al mundo si quería…

— Sango, tú… no sabes lo que dices. Eres una mujer fuerte, valiente, llena de amor. Tienes todo para ofrecer y también puedes tenerlo todo para ti. Has cometido errores, todos lo hemos hecho, pero eso no te hace menos digna del amor de alguien. Tampoco estás sucia, lo que te ha pasado… no es tu culpa, tampoco te lo mereces. Me has mostrado muchas cosas maravillosas, una de ellas fue tu corazón… y eso es algo que quiero cuidar y atesorar por siempre. No voy a rendirme sólo porque algo te impide ver la realidad. Te ayudaré a salir de esto, porque te mereces ser feliz. No importa con quien sea, pero si esa sonrisa logra aflorar de nuevo en tus labios, sabré que has vuelto a ser tú. También hice promesas que no cumplí, pero no volverá a pasar.

— Sólo quiero no tener más problemas… aléjate de mí, olvida todo esto. Hagas lo que hagas, seguiré siendo la esposa de Kuranosuke y por esa razón, ya no volveré a ser la misma. Tu princesa, tu Sanguito, ya está fuera de tu alcance. Si de verdad todo lo que has dicho es cierto, prométeme que te alejarás y serás feliz… si sigues cerca de mí, si algo te llega a pasar por mi culpa, si terminas dañado… jamás me lo perdonaría. Has hecho demasiado por mí, me hiciste feliz muchas veces y eso siempre lo recordaré… pero ya pasó, ahora debo cumplir mi deber y eso significa dejar todo eso atrás.

— No puedo dejarlo atrás viendo como te pierdo de esta forma, como te lastima… te amo y no puedo permitir que te siga dañando…

— Miroku… No, quiero decir, _su Excelencia_, yo ya no puedo amarlo, así que deje las cosas como están. Será mejor que se vaya.

El monje se puso de pie, soltando un pesado suspiro y dirigiéndole una dolida mirada a la joven que acababa de pedirle que se fuera. Se inclinó sobre ella y, tomándole dulcemente las manos, dejó entre ellas el anillo que había sellado su pacto anteriormente. Ella hizo ademán de devolvérselo, pero él negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hasta la puerta, eso había salido peor de lo que esperaba.

— Hubiese preferido que enterraras esa daga en mi cuello antes de que me pidieras que simplemente me quede observando como ese idiota te reduce a nada. A pesar de que no quisieras dañarme, esto es lo más doloroso que podría haber pasado. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos podrá ser feliz.

Se marchó, escabuchéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, perdiéndose lejos de ella, mientras su corazón era consumido por el dolor y la angustia. Sango guardó el anillo en su pecho y se recostó en el futón, abrazándose a sí misma para terminar de despedirse. Eso era lo que tenía que pasar, pero… ¿sería lo mejor? Soltó un par de lágrimas más y luego sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera, y un hielo inexplicable calarle hondo desde dentro.

— Eso es justo lo que esperaba de ti, querida.

* * *

Caminaban por uno de los corredores exteriores del palacio, ambos preocupados por la tardanza de su amigo y con ese mal presentimiento fuertemente presente en sus corazones. Él bufó, aburrido, exasperado por todo lo que ocurría. Quizá ese era el momento de sacar a su amiga y su hija de ahí, alejarlas para siempre de ese lugar, pero sus compañeros no estaban de acuerdo.

De repente, sus oídos captaron pasos apresurados acercándose, aunque estuvo seguro que no eran los de su amigo, y pronto su olfato se lo confirmó. Se dio vuelta en el instante justo en el que la pequeña castaña llegaba a su lado y saltaba a sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en el pecho del platinado, angustiada. Él se preocupó, no la había visto así antes.

— Miku, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella alzó los ojos hasta los de él y negó lentamente, demostrando miedo en su mirada y preocupación. Él apretó un poco más el abrazo, recordándole que estaba ahí y que no permitiría que nada le pasara.

— ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? — Preguntó la azabache, también temerosa por esa actitud en la menor.

— ¿Dónde está papá? — Preguntó de vuelta ella, mirando alrededor. — Mamá está en peligro…

— Tranquila, tu padre se encuentra con ella y…

Pero las palabras de InuYasha fueron interrumpidas por la figura de Miroku, acercándose a ellos cabizbajo y de forma lenta, algo no había salido bien y esa era la prueba de ello.

— ¡Papá! — La niña saltó de los brazos del hanyō para correr al encuentro de su progenitor, más ansiosa que antes.

— ¿Miku? — El monje estaba extrañado, no esperaba encontrarse con ella, menos a esa hora. — ¿Qué pasa, tuviste alguna pesadilla…?

La aludida negó con la cabeza, dirigiendo una mirada profunda en la dirección desde la que había llegado él, señalando el camino, con determinación.

— No, mamá está en peligro y debemos ir a ayudarla…

— Acabo de estar con ella, no creo que le guste que vuelva a su cuarto…

— ¡Entonces, iré sola! — Miku dio un par de pasos en la dirección que había indicado antes, decidida. — Al parecer, tú también fuiste alcanzado por _eso_…

Dichas estas palabras, se alejó corriendo, dejándolos atrás con una incertidumbre tremenda. InuYasha no tardó en seguirle el paso, más preocupado que antes. ¿A qué se refería al decir que Miroku también había sido _alcanzado por eso_? ¿Qué era _eso_? ¿Acaso se refería a lo que él presentía? Pronto sintió a sus amigos tras de él, y apresuró el paso. La menor era bastante rápida y ya les llevaba ventaja. Después de recorrer varios pasillos, lograron darle alcance, encontrándola molesta frente a los guardias que le cerraban el paso.

— ¡Déjenme pasar, quiero ver a mi madre! — Exclamó, haciéndoles frente a los dos hombres que la detenían.

— Lo sentimos, pequeña Miku, pero no puedes venir sola, menos a esta hora. Vuelve a dormir e intenta de nuevo mañana.

— No me iré hasta verla, ustedes no van a impedírmelo.

Ambos guardias intercambiaron miradas, riendo ante la afirmación de la pequeña. Uno le dio un pequeño empujón con la pierna, alejándola de ellos.

— No bromees, te daríamos una paliza…

— Inténtenlo.

Miroku hizo ademán de intervenir al ver que uno de los hombres volvía a darle un empujón, esta vez más fuerte y directo, al cuerpo de la menor, pero InuYasha lo detuvo, pues conocía muy bien el brillo que soltó la mirada de la niña antes de defenderse y atacar. Esa era la mirada de una guerrera.

Casi tan rápido como la última frase que le habían dirigido el par de hombres a Miku, la pequeña esquivó y contrarrestó cada golpe que le lanzaron, golpes que tenían la clara intención de dañarla. Pero ella demostró que su sangre era descendiente de los mejores exterminadores, dejándolos indefensos en pocos minutos. El hanyō sonrió, casi podía sentirse orgulloso de la pequeña, Sango había hecho un excelente trabajo. El padre de la niña, por el contrario, parecía demasiado sorprendido. Sólo la había visto entrenar con chiquillos un poco mayor que ella y con Kohaku, pero jamás pensó que podría reducir así a dos guardias que no jugaban con ella.

Luego de concluir el pequeño enfrentamiento, la pequeña les dirigió una fugaz mirada y volvió a avanzar en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba su madre, pero la imagen de quien salió de la habitación la hizo detenerse en seco. No había sentido su presencia antes, ¿por qué? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, eso no le gustaba. El resto del grupo también se sorprendió, él no debería estar ahí…

— Tienes la destreza y fuerza que tenía tu madre. Pero aún te falta su experiencia.

Miroku se acercó al lado de su hija, mirando fijamente al autor del comentario, con recelo. No le gustó para nada cómo habló, menos que utilizara el tiempo pasado para referirse a la castaña. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Sango apareció tras la puerta de la habitación, con el semblante decaído pero caminando segura hacia ellos. Se detuvo justo antes de llegar al lado de Kuranosuke, quedándose atrás de él.

— No deberían estar aquí. Ya se los dije, es hora de que hagan sus vidas — murmuró, sin levantar la mirada hacia ellos, con la voz queda y vacía.

En ese momento, InuYasha logró sentirlo. Una extraña fuerza, oscura, deprimente, angustiante y poderosa, intentando llegar a su alma, quitarle su corazón. Sintió la angustia, la desesperación, el oscuro recuerdo de haberlo perdido todo y lo comprendió. _Eso_ era a lo que Miku se refería. Esa extraña energía de seguro les había ganado a sus amigos, aprovechándose de sus sentimienntos y miedos. Pero él era un hanyō, y no uno cualquiera, su padre había sido un gran Daiyōkai; sin embargo, sus amigos eran humanos, poderosos y entrenados, pero humanos y con sentimientos confusos. _Eso_ se habría alimentado de esa confusión, y del dolor, la culpa y el miedo, para hacerse más fuerte y así poder dominar la situación. Ahora que tenía claro lo que pasaba, debía encontrar el origen para acabar de una vez con él, aunque no sabía cómo. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Ese era un poder más que demoniaco, era una energía maligna, algo más bien espiritual, y él no podía detectarlo. Miró de reojo a la menor, quien se ocultaba tras las piernas de su padre, temerosa y sin quitarle la vista a su madre. Quizá ella también estaba siendo afectada, o tal vez era otra cosa…

— Ya la escucharon, mejor se van antes de que llame a los guardias para que los saquen de aquí.

InuYasha fijó su vista en el terrateniente. ¿Sería él la fuente? Pero no sentía nada especialmente maligno provenir de él, más bien sólo furia, no tristeza y dolor. Entonces, quizá lo que Miku miraba…

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Preguntó, desenvainando su espada, buscando ese apoyo que le hacía falta, y apuntando el arma, para sorpresa de todos, hacia Sango. — ¿Qué esperas lograr después de todo esto?

— InuYasha… — El moreno lo observó, dudando. ¿A qué jugaba su amigo ahora?

— Soy una mujer casada, ya lo dije, debo cumplir mis obligaciones — respondió la amenazada, sin titubear.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! — El hanyō la miró con furia, esa no era su amiga. — ¡Estás jugando a tu gusto con los sentimientos de todos! ¿Acaso te alimentas de ellos, de su dolor? ¿O es otra cosa?

— No sé de qué hablas, yo sólo…

— No vengas con cuentos, estás manipulando a Sango por una razón, y quiero saber cuál es.

— ¿Manipulando…? — Miroku parecía confundido, no pensó que la situación sería así, él realmente creía que era Kuranosuke el que ocasionaba el problema. Pero si lo que decía su amigo era cierto…

— Así que te diste cuenta… — El terrateniente soltó una carcajada, aparentemente divertido por la situación. — Sí, ella no es la Sango a la que ustedes buscan, su dolor y angustia fueron más grandes que su amor y terminó consumida por esa oscuridad. Pero lo estás malentendiendo: no hay ente que la manipule, son sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos negativos los que llevaron a esa energía negativa hasta su interior y la han alimentado maravillosamente. Ahora es tan fuerte, que ya es una con Sango.

— ¿Que ya es una con Sango…? — El oji azul pasó saliva, por eso no era capaz de encontrar a su Sanguito en esa fría mirada.

— Así es. Si realmente quieren acabar con eso, tendrán que terminar con ella también — el castaño hizo una mueca de satisfacción al aclarar la ventaja que tenía en esos momentos —. Supongo que comprenden su posición ahora, así que les volveré a pedir que se retiren.

InuYasha apretó con impotencia los puños alrededor del mango de Tessaiga, no tenía deseos de irse sin traer a su amiga de vuelta, pero al parecer Kuranosuke tenía razón. Sus amigos compartían sus sentimientos, ninguno quería creer que la castaña realmente había sido consumida por esa oscuridad.

— ¡Yo no me iré hasta que mi madre esté de vuelta! — Exclamó Miku, dando un paso al frente para mirar directo al terrateniente. — ¡Usted tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando!

— No sé a qué te refieres con eso, yo sólo quiero tranquilidad…

— No lo niegue, por algo sabe de eso…

Los mayores observaron un instante a la menor para luego devolver un mirada decidida y desafiante al aludido, ella tenía razón, él estaba implicado en lo más profundo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Sango? — InuYasha apuntó esta vez el filo de su arma hacia el terrateniente, con la ira recorriendole las venas.

— Yo sólo cumplí con mis obligaciones maritales… e hice que ella también las cumpliera — sonrió perversamente al decir esto último —, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Como acto reflejo, Miroku se abalanzó sobre él al escuchar esas palabras, recordando las marcas en el cuerpo de la castaña y lo que significaban. Comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente y sin consideración, ante la expectante mirada de los demás; sin embargo, el agredido no parecía sufrir con la ira del monje, sino que mantenía su sonrisa de lado, recibiendo cada puñetazo con indiferencia.

— Por más que golpees, no podrás cambiar lo que pasó… pero ahora entiendo tu afán en seguir teniéndola a tu lado, su sabor es delicioso, y ese cuerpo, esas curvas…

A cada palabra, el oji azul golpeaba con más fuerza, pero eso no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte, sólo aumentaba la ira del bonzo, pero nada más. De pronto y como si saliera de un trance, Sango se acercó a ellos, con la mirada temerosa.

— Su Excelencia, deténgase… por favor.

Miroku se paralizó al escuchar su voz, no podía estarle pidiendo eso. Desvió su atención hacia ella, confundido, acto que aprovechó Kuranosuke para apartarlo un poco y prepararse para atacarlo. Lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue demasiado rápido para que lo procesaran. El castaño desenvainó su espada y la dirigió velozmente hacia su oponente, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar. Kagome sólo pudo cerrar los ojos ante el inminente golpe, sin embargo el arma nunca tocó al monje. Una brillante luz lo impidió, deteniendo el filo en el aire de forma segura, formando un campo nítido. InuYasha pasó saliva, con una extraña mezcla de preocupación y alivio: en algún momento, Miku había desaparecido del lado de la sacerdotisa para proteger a su padre, pero corriendo tanto peligro como él. Sin embargo, nadie más hubiese podido detener el golpe, ya que el espacio que separaba a su amigo del terrateniente era muy pequeño y sólo ella podía entrar ahí.

— ¡No te atrevas a dañar a mis padres, _nunca más!_ — Dichas estas palabras, la fuerza del campo pareció expandirse dirigida hacia el aludido, bañándolo en un haz de luz que lo paralizó momentáneamente y comenzó a expulsar de su cuerpo una extraña energía.

InuYasha no tardó en reaccionar, blandiendo su espada hacia lo que acababa de ser revelado a sus ojos: una energía claramente demoniaca que logró esquivar su ataque, tomando rápidamente una forma humanoide y soltando una fría carcajada, mientras escapaba hacia el techo. El hanyō gruñó de forma extraña, estaba esperando una pelea así.

— Kagome, cuida de los demás. Acabaré con esto rápido.

Saltó en la misma dirección que había tomado el demonio, alcanzándolo en pocos segundos. Le hizo frente, con Tessaiga en mano y esa energía que hacía tiempo no sentía correr de esa forma por sus venas: el deseo de pelear por proteger a sus amigos. Dirigió una penetrante mirada a su adversario, antes de acabarlo, quería saber por qué.

— Tienes suficiente ira en tu interior, eso se siente delicioso — soltó de pronto el demonio, pasándose la lengua por los colmillos.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ni creas que podrás saborearlo por mucho tiempo!

— Aunque así fuese, ya no importa: tengo suficiente energía acumulada, bastará para acabar contigo.

— ¡Ni en tus sueños, engendro! ¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer con Sango? — InuYasha no desaprovechó la oportunidad de preguntar, lanzando las palabras junto con un ataque.

— ¡Ja, esa estúpida exterminadora! ¡Tan valiente y segura a la hora de acabar con sus oponentes, no fue capaz de ganarle a sus propios miedos! Yo sólo aproveché las circunstancias para vengarme.

— ¿Circunstancias? ¿Vengarte?

— Así es. Ella acabó con el último miembro de mi clan hace poco. Habíamos sido reducido hace años por un grupo de exterminadores y nos vimos forzados a huir al interior de las montañas para intentar recuperarnos; sin embargo, el daño era tanto que sólo sobrevivimos nosotros dos. Cuando supimos que la última exterminadora que quedaba con vida de ese grupo, estaba viviendo en el castillo, decidimos atacar. Pero mi amigo se precipitó demasiado y fue extermimnado por su arma en poco tiempo. Juré que encontraría la forma de verla sufrir y lo hice a los pocos días, después de que ustedes llegaron.

— ¿Después de que nosotros…? ¿Acaso fue por Miroku…?

— Sí y no. El monje confundió a la exterminadora, pero no sólo a ella. El terrateniente comenzó a temer que ella no aceptara la boda, a pesar de todo… y su miedo me llamó. Su miedo y su deseo de tenerla a su lado, hicieron que no fuese tan difícil apoderarme de su alma y así, llevar las cosas hasta este punto… Fue más simple de lo que creí, después de todo, tus amigos son débiles y se dejaron manipular fácilmente. No bastó más que unas gotas de mi veneno en el sake de la boda y ella estuvo a mi merced…

El oji dorado lanzó un ataque, molesto con las palabras del demonio que estaba frente a él. El muy maldito había manipulado la situación desde el principio, quizá el acuerdo de la boda también era una de sus trampas.

— ¡Maldito mal nacido! ¡Acaso ese documento que compromete a Sango con Kuranosuke, ¿también es obra tuya?!

— Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no tengo nada que ver en eso.

— Y lo que mencionaste anteriormente sobre esa energía negativa en ella…

— Sus emociones negativas la llamaron. Yo sólo ayudé a que esas emociones persistieran, que no encontrara una salida feliz a todo esto. Que se confundiera aún más y que se odiara a sí misma. Aunque me destruyas a mí, esa oscuridad ya echó raíces en su corazón y no podrás sacarla nunca.

— Entonces ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo… _¡Meido Zangetsuha!_

El ataque apareció con la forma del círculo completo tras el demonio, llevándolo directo al otro mundo. Pese a haberlo derrotado, InuYasha no podía sentirse tranquilo. Si lo que ese infeliz había dicho, era verdad, las cosas estaban lejos de arreglarse.

* * *

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces hasta sentirse mejor. Era como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Observó la escena, un poco confundida.

— Kagome, cuida de los demás. Acabaré con esto rápido.

Vio al hanyō alejarse tras una figura oscura y de golpe, recordó lo sucedido. Se acercó al monje y a la pequeña que se encontraban a un par de metros de ella. Se arrodilló a su lado, preocupada, y sintió alivio al ver que no tenían ninguna herida, por lo menos a la vista.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?

— Sí, gracias… — Miroku la miró con expresión cansada y un poco de pesar. Pasó dulcemente su mano por la frente de su hija, quien parecía dormir, y sonrió de medio lado. — Gastó todas sus energías al defenderme y expulsar a ese demonio del cuerpo del terrateniente. Pensé que ella necesitaba mi protección y guía, pero tal parece que manejó la situación mejor que nadie…

— No cabe duda de que es fuerte y tenaz, igual que sus padres — Kagome trató de animarlo, sabía que debía sentirse mal al haber sido afectado por esa energía —. No te desanimes, ella lo hizo por la misma razón por la que tú la defenderías. Y si no fue afectada por esta situación, sus poderes son asombrosos.

El moreno asintió lentamente y luego dirigió una mirada preocupada a Sango, quien había caído desmayada al mismo tiempo que Kuranosuke, cuando el demonio fue expulsado de su cuerpo. ¿Habría vuelto a ser su Sango? Tomó a Miku suavemente y la dejó en el regazo de Kagome, para luego acercarse a la castaña. Tomó dulcemente su cara entre sus manos y colocó la cabeza sobre sus piernas, mientras observaba el inconsciente rostro, preocupado, y pasaba con mesura sus dedos por el contorno del mismo. Tras un par de minutos, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos, un poco desorientada, intentando fijar la mirada. Cuando lo logró, miró al monje y su expresión pasó de la confusión a la preocupación. Intenó incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió.

— Tranquila, con calma, acabas de despertar.

Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a mostrarse confundida. Apartó la mano de él que le acariciaba el rostro y desvió su mirada, fijándola en el cuerpo, aún inconsciente, de Kuranosuke. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y volvió a mirar al oji azul.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso mi señor Kuranosuke y usted…?

Frunció la boca, molesto ante las palabras "mi señor" y "usted". ¡Maldición! ¿Qué acaso ella seguiría con lo mismo? Negó con la cabeza, pensando que eso seguramente se debía a que su amigo aún no derrotaba al demonio, y rogando porque ella volviese a la normalidad cuando eso ocurriera. Sango volvió a intentar incorporarse y esta vez él no la detuvo, observándola mientras ella se acercaba al terrateniente y hacía con su cabeza, lo mismo que minutos antes él había hecho con la suya. Apretó los puños, deseando ser él quien reposara en ese regazo, pero aguantó las ganas de ir a tomar ese lugar y esperó. Luego de un rato, Kuranosuke comenzó a quejarse levemente hasta abrir los ojos, bastante desorientado y mirando alrededor confundido. Volvió a fijar su vista en la castaña y suspiró.

— Sango, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estamos aquí a estas horas…?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

— No lo sé, también desperté hace poco. Me alegra que ya esté despierto, mi señor.

Kuranosuke pareció confundido ante las palabras de ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, ya que Miroku se acercó a ellos y lo sorprendió.

— Yo le diré lo que pasó — murmuró, para después darle un puñetazo y proseguir, ante la sorpresa de ambos castaños —. Usted se dejó manipular por un demonio y le ha hecho mucho daño a Sango. Ella ya no es la misma y eso es por su culpa.

— ¿Que yo fui manipulado…? — El aludido pareció recordar lo ocurrido, pues abrió los ojos como platos y el terror se asomó a ellos. Terror, preocupación y culpa. Se incorporó de golpe, volteándose hacia su esposa y observándola con una mezcla de cariño y angustia, la abrazó. — Pequeña, lo lamento tanto… yo jamás te habría hecho todo eso… por favor, perdóname…

— No ha hecho nada malo, yo debía aprender cuál era mi lugar, mi señor…

— Sango, eso no es cierto. Si quería que fueses mi esposa, era para que estuvieses a mi lado, siendo mi compañera… no detrás o debajo de mí, como una esclava… además, no me gusta que me digas "mi señor". Sólo Kuranosuke, ¿lo recuerdas?

Las palabras del terrateniente parecieron confundir a la castaña, quien guardó silencio sin saber cómo responder. Él volvió a abrazarla con cariño, sin dejar de mostrar ese rostro preocupado y besándole la cabeza tiernamente, en un gesto que buscaba protegerla. Miroku frunció el ceño, estaba harto de verla con él sin que ni una pizca de alegría se reflejara en sus ojos. Iba a interrumpirlos, pero InuYasha llegó junto a ellos, observando también la escena, al parecer un tanto preocupado aún.

— ¿Has logrado vencerlo? — Preguntó Kagome, mirándolo fijamente y con un poco de duda.

— Sí, pero tal parece que ese bastardo tenía razón… — Desvió la mirada a Miku, luego a su padre y terminó el recorrido volviendo a ver a la pareja de casados. — Lo que sea que esté consumiendo a Sango, seguirá ahí. No era obra de él.

El bonzo apretó los puños, con impotencia. Si su amada Sango no iba a volver a ser ella tras derrotar a ese demonio, debían encontrar una forma, pero ¿cómo? Ella parecía perdida en ese dolor que asomaba con su mirada, y no dejaba que nadie lo atravesara. Por lo visto, eso se había arraigado demasiado profundo y costaría arrancarlo de ahí. Dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, que se aferraba a su esposo como si de ello dependiera su vida. InuYasha imitó al monje y luego endureció el gesto, le molestaba demasiado que su amiga se dejara derrotar por esa oscuridad, él conocía el lado guerrero, fuerte y tenaz que ella poseía, no podía permitir que su corazón se consumiera sin más. Iba a acercarse a ellos, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Se volteó para ver a Miroku, que negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

— Sé lo que piensas, y es lo mismo que yo deseo, pero creo que lo mejor será que descansemos por esta noche — mencionó, señalando con su mirada a su hija y a la azabache —. Esto ha sido agotador para todos, mañana podremos buscar una solución con más calma y energía.

A regañadientes, el oji dorado aceptó la idea del moreno y se acercó a su compañera, tomó a la pequeña Miku para pasársela a Miroku y luego ayudó a la sacerdotisa a levantarse y también la cargó en su espalda, notando el cansancio de ella. Se volteó por última vez hacia la pareja de casados y los miró detenidamente.

— Será mejor que ustedes también descansen — les dijo, sin ocultar el leve fastidio que eso le causaba —. Miroku tiene razón, mañana veremos como solucionar esto. Así que, espero que la cuides. Si vuelve a ocurrirle algo, no vivirás para contarlo.

No esperó respuesta, simplemente se marchó caminanndo junto a Miroku, quien sólo le lanzó una dura mirada de advertencia al terrateniente antes de seguir a su amigo. Sin duda, iban a descubrir cómo sacar a Sango de esa oscuridad, porque ella se merecía ser feliz, fuera como fuera.

* * *

**_¿Y, fui muy mala esta vez? Espero que no, aunque falta para que las cosas se arreglen. De todas formas, ya eliminaron un gran problema. Así que habrá que esperar a que descubran cómo eliminar el otro._**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS especiales a mis fieles SangoSarait, azalyn shihiro y Sango Nube, y le doy la bienvenida a Aiida, saludos para todas :3 - estoy horriblemente endeudada en responder reviews, el tiempo no me alcanza v.v_**

**_Y me disculpo de antemano por el posible retraso del próximo capítulo, ya que estoy a un mes de terminar mi internado y entre el full estudio y los turnos, no creo que me quede tiempo para avanzar mucho. De todas formas, en cuanto pueda, retomaré la historia!_**

**_Un abrazo~_**


	10. Miedo y Obstinación

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo X  
**_**"Miedo y Obstinación"**_

* * *

"_Has sido herida con un dolor y una tristeza inexplicables._

_Aunque tengas la carga del pasado, imborrable, sobre tus hombros;  
no pierdas las ganas de vivir._

_Sostuve tu mano…_

_¿Acabaré perdiéndolas algún día?  
Quiero protegerte a ti y a esa sonrisa que va desapareciendo.  
Aunque la voz que me llama, se marchite,  
incluso si se la lleva el viento,  
te encontraré."_

— _**D—tecnoLife; UVERworld —**_

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol que llegaron a la habitación, dificultosamente atravesando la tela de la puerta corrediza, le dieron en la cara. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y se dio vuelta para buscar el abrazo de su pequeña, pero sólo sintió las mantas revueltas del futón. Abrió los ojos, un poco asustado, buscándola con la mirada por el cuarto.

— Tranquilo, papá, estoy aquí — escuchó su voz a sus espaldas, se volteó y la vio entrar por la puerta con una bandeja en las manos y acompañada por Yuiko, quien también llevaba otra bandeja, y Kirara —. Traje el desayuno.

Él se sentó, frotándose los ojos para espantar la somnoliencia que le quedaba y recibió la bandeja que le alcanzó la doncella de su hija, que luego hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó. Miró detenidamente unos segundos a la menor, mientras ella se sentaba frente a él y se acomodaba para comer.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó, dudando de su aparente energía matutina.

— Sí, supongo que descansé lo suficiente — la castaña le devolvió una sonrisa que lo tranquilizó.

— Estaba preocupado. Yo debería haberte protegido, y sin embargo, tú me salvaste — él suspiró, aún le aterraba el recuerdo de ella evitando el ataque que iba dirigido a su persona —. Nunca vuelvas a arriesgarte así, si algo te llega a pasar…

— Mamá siempre me decía lo mismo — murmuró ella, dejando sobre la bandeja el pan que acababa de tomar, un poco desganada —. Decía que ella era capaz de cuidarse sola, y ahora… — soltó un suspiro, para dirigirle una mirada decidida y pertinaz. — Si puedo evitar que algo malo les pase, lo haré. Ustedes harían lo mismo por mí, y yo tampoco sabría qué hacer si les pasara algo.

Miroku reconoció esa mirada y sonrió, sin duda ella era hija de Sango.

"_¡Jamás lo abandonaré! Prefiero morir a su lado."_

Recordó lo terca que podía ser su exterminadora, a pesar de que su vida estuviese en peligro, para protegerlo y luchar al lado de él. Suspiró, acariciándole la cabeza a su hija y aceptando sus palabras.

— Está bien, pero no te arriesgues demasiado. Por lo menos no hasta que termines tu entrenamiento.

Miku asintió con un gesto, para volver a su desayuno. Comieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenían debido a las energías gastadas el día anterior. Luego de terminar, ambos se miraron unos segundos, hasta que la menor decidió romper el silencio.

— Sé que el señor Kuranosuke era manipulado por alguna energía maligna y que eso ya fue derrotado, pero mamá…

— Tu madre está siendo consumida por algo que se apoderó de su corazón. Es una oscuridad que no hemos podido vencer, tampoco sabemos cómo hacerlo.

— Pero estará bien. Nos tiene a nosotros y no dejaremos que siga así, ¿verdad?

— Así es, pequeña.

Se sonrieron animadamente, ya que de algún modo ayudarían a Sango, porque ella era fuerte y lograría salir de eso.

* * *

Acariciaba delicadamente el rostro de su compañera, contemplando el semblante tranquilo y apacible mientras ella dormía. Advirtió una marca más oscura en la piel del hombro que se había escapado de la protección del kimono y apretó los dientes, molesto consigo mismo por haberse permitido caer en las trampas y engaños de un demonio y hacerle daño a su castaña. La amaba y lo único que quería era que ella fuera feliz. ¿Por qué se dejó engatuzar tan fácilmente? Tenía miedo de perderla, eso era cierto, y la llegada del monje justo en vísperas de la boda había complicado las cosas. Deseaba ser él quien la hiciera feliz, después de todo el oji azulado la había dañado en más de una ocasión, incluso dejándola de lado después de que ella se entregara a él. Por eso temía que ella volviera a caer en los juegos de ese hombre, no quería que sufriera de nuevo por su culpa. Él se había esforzado durante esos años para que nada les faltara a ninguna de las dos, a pesar de que para él Miku sólo personificaba un recuerdo demasiado presente, de lo que ese monje significaba en la vida de su amada. Aún después de todo, su mayor deseo era que Sango permaneciera a su lado. Y eso fue lo que le ofreció esa fría y profunda voz que lo sorprendió aquel día en que llegaron los antiguos compañeros de viaje de su prometida, después de que notara la ilusión escondida en los ojos de ella. Pero su egoísmo y descuido había terminado dañando más a la joven, de una manera que quizá no puediera remediarse. Cerró los ojos, regañándose por lo estúpido que había sido todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Mi señor?

La voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La observó y volvió a sentirse culpable al notar el temor escondido en su gesto. Suspiró, esa no era la Sango que él amaba.

— Pequeña, no me llames así… sólo Kuranosuke está bien — le recordó, ella asintió torpemente y con una sombra de miedo atravesándole la mirada —. Hey, pero no temas. No volveré a dañarte, nadie más lo hará.

Sólo recibió como respuesta otro gesto afirmativo de ella. Negó con la cabeza y se incorporó, vistiéndose en silencio, lo que alertó a la muchacha.

— ¿Qué pasa, a dónde va? ¿Fue algo que hice?

— Claro que no, simplemente iré a buscar el desayuno — le respondió él, con una sonrisa.

— No se moleste, puedo ir yo si lo desea…

— No, descansa. Fue una pesada noche y aún nos queda bastante por hablar. Además, le debes muchas tardes a Miku, debes tener energías para ella. Volveré en seguida.

Kuranosuke salió de la habitación mientras ella no sabía qué hacer. Su deber como esposa era servir a su marido, pero ahora estaba siendo todo lo contrario. Temió que después el terrateniente se volviese a desquitar con ella, de seguro estaba poniéndola a prueba. Esperó pacientemente hasta que él volvió junto a una de sus doncellas, ambos con las bandejas del desayuno. Hizo ademán de pararse para servir ella el té, pero él le indicó que siguiera en su lugar, mientras la otra joven les preparaba el desayuno para luego retirarse. Sango aún parecía dudosa ante ese cambio en la actitud de su esposo, no quería bajar la guardia para después tener que enfrentar más consecuencias. Lo observó detenidamente y esperó a que él bebiera primero para luego hacerlo ella.

— Por favor, relájate — murmuró el oji gris, tomándole cariñosamente una de sus manos —. Sé que debes estar confundida, pero de verdad que no volveré a hacerte daño. Fui un idiota al dejarme engañar y manipular por ese demonio y provocar todo esto. Todo lo que pasó, lo que te hice… me gustaría poder borrarlo de tus recuerdos. No sabes cuánto lo lamento.

— Está bien, no ha hecho nada malo. Sólo me enseñó mi lugar como su esposa y mis obligaciones, de alguna forma debía aprender…

— Ya basta, deja de decir eso — él la interrumpió, le dolía que ella siguiera afirmando que eso estaba bien —. No justifiques los hechos, no te merecías ese trato, nada de lo que te pasó debió haber sucedido, jamás. Escúchame, eres la señora de este palacio, eres una princesa y también, una guerrera. No tienes que estar nunca bajo la sombra de nadie, ni siquiera la mía. No quiero que sigas diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Sango lo miraba, sin entender aún lo que pasaba. Kuranosuke exhaló pesado para luego sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla cariñosamente, quería que se sintiera querida, protegida, que ya no debía temer; sin embargo, ella seguía estando distante, como reprimiéndose por completo, dejando a la vista sólo una expresión vacía que parecía ser su escudo ahora. Le besó la frente y juró que encontraría el modo de devolverla a la normalidad.

* * *

La brisa fresca que le rozó el rostro logró terminar de despertarlo, respirando profundo esa calma que ahora se percibía en el castillo. Miró a su acompañante, sonriéndole al ver que ella ya se sentía mejor y que la ilusión y ese brillo tan animado volvía a asomar en sus ojos marrones. Le tomó la mano para luego guiarla hasta uno de los patios, provocando un leve sonrojo en su rostro y una disimulada sonrisa.

— Me alegra que te sientas mejor — dijo él, tratando de mantener el paso lento —. La energía de ese demonio era bastante fuerte y consumió más de lo que yo hubiese querido, sus emociones.

— Gracias — respondió ella, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa —. Si no hubiese sido por ti y por Miku, seguramente Miroku y yo no habríamos podido salir de esto. Aún recuerdo la pesadez que calaba mis huesos.

— Lo sé, también intentó apoderarse de mi corazón. De todas formas, debí haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba. Quizá así hubiésemos podido evitar que se adentrara tanto en Sango.

— InuYasha — lo llamó, deteniendo su avance para mirarlo fijamente, teniendo su atención —. No es tu culpa, tanto el monje Miroku como yo tenemos poderes espirituales, y no fuimos capaces de percibirlo hasta que fue demasiado evidente. Todo esto nos superó, se aprovechó de nuestros temores para ocultarse.

— Lo sé, Kagome, pero de todas formas… — Soltó un pesado suspiro, apoyando su frente en la de ella. — Si Miku no hubiera descubierto todo, seguramente seguiríamos engañados. ¡Maldicion!

— ¿Y ahora qué es lo que te molesta? — Preguntó la sacerdotisa, sorprendida por ese repentino cambio de humor.

— Sólo pensar en todo lo que pasó, en cómo deben sentirse Miroku y Sango… Si algo así te hubiese pasado a ti, no podría soportarlo. Todo esto me recordó que nuestro pasado nos persigue y me hice bastantes enemigos antes… podrías haber sido tú… — Apretó la mandíbula, molesto.

— ¿Pasado? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Ese demonio buscaba vengarse de Sango. Si esto le pasó a ella, no puedo ni imaginar lo que podría pasarte a ti…

— Tranquilo, nada me pasará. Todo estará bien.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, luego él la estrechó cálidamente entre sus brazos, respirando su agradable aroma y sintiendo el latido de sus corazones al mismo ritmo. Sonrió, mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de ella.

— Prometo que te seguiré protegiendo — murmuró antes de besarla, fundiendo sus labios en ese íntimo contacto de entrega —. Te amo.

Kagome pudo sentir cómo el color rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, poniéndola nerviosa. Ella lo sabía, pero escucharlo era algo totalmente distinto. Se abrazó más a InuYasha, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, buscando el valor para mirarlo a la cara y no derretirse ante esa ambarina mirada.

— Yo también te amo — declaró, fijando sus orbes marrones en las doradas de él, siendo consciente de que su cara le ardía por el sonrojo.

Lentamente se separaron del abrazo para seguir su camino, en búsqueda de su amigo para encontrar una solución a todo eso, pero sin soltarse las manos, pues ahora que estaban juntos, deseaban permanecer así por siempre.

* * *

Cerró los ojos, procesando lo que acababa de relatarle su amigo. Intentó ordenar las ideas antes de elaborar una solución. Ese demonio había logrado herir más que el orgullo de la castaña: había acabado con su amor propio, todo por una venganza. Definitavemente, sus pasados los perseguirían siempre, a pesar del tiempo que pasara. Miró a sus amigos y descubrió que ellos estaban tan lejos de una respuesta como él. Suspiró cabizbajo, sopesando las alternativas: hablar con ella no estaba dando resultados, aunque un intento ahora que Kuranosuke ya no estaba siendo manipulado, podría tener mejores resultados; podían llevársela de ahí para alejarla de lo que había provocado su dolor, pero de seguro ella se negaría a eso; también podían tratar de recordarle quién era y simplemente mostrarle lo que valía, cuanto la querían y amaban… ¿pero podrían hacerlo?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente? — Preguntó el hanyō, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— Un par, pero no sé si resulten… necesito hablar con ella — respondió el oji azul, con algo de pesar en la voz —. Aunque temo que no tenga resultados positivos, como las veces anteriores.

— No podemos rendirnos, seguirá intentándolo, ¿verdad? — La azabache le dedicó una cálida mirada de apoyo. — Quiero decir, si alguien puede llegar hasta nuestra Sango, es usted.

— Espero poder hacerlo algún día… ojala pronto. Porque es doloroso ver que sus ojos sólo reflejen miedo y angustia.

Los tres guardaron silencio un momento, abatidos por la situación. Su amiga era algo demasiado valioso como para dejarla abandonada en la oscuridad. Suspiraron al unísono, deseando con todo su ser poder recuperarla.

— ¡Pero primero debemos buscar a papá! — La alegre voz de Miku interrumpió los pensamientos de todos, precediendo a la niña antes de que ingresara corriendo y comenzara a tirar de la maga a su padre. — ¡Papá, ven a jugar con nosotras!

— En un momento, hija, yo…

— Pequeña, no molestes a su Excelencia, nosotras podemos jugar solas…

Miroku se volteó al instante cuando escuchó la voz: ahí estaba Sango, esperando a la pequeña en el umbral, con la mirada aún perdida en algún punto desconocido para los demás. Se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó a ella, buscando su mirada, pero ella lo evadió, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. El tenso silencio que se había impuesto fue roto por la pequeña oji azulada, que tomó las manos de sus padres y los guió hasta el patio, con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Vamos a jugar un poco, los tres! ¡Será divertido! — Exclamó, mientras le hacía un gesto a Kirara y la minina corría a su alrededor.

— Pero Miku, yo no debo…

— No pasará nada malo, te lo prometo — le aseguró el bonzo, atravezándola con una dulce mirada —. ¿Confías en mí?

— No debería, mi señor…

— Kuranosuke no te hará daño, también lo prometo. Sólo relájate y disfruta de estos momentos con Miku.

Sango iba a protestar algo, pero él le acarició tiernamente la cabeza, con una sonrisa cálida para luego comenzar a perseguir a su hija y a la gatita, quienes invitaban con gestos a la castaña. Ella se les unió tras unos segundos de pensarlo un poco, eso no tenía nada de malo, después de todo sólo era un juego con su hija.

Siguieron divirtiéndose un rato con la menor, mientras sus amigos los mirabann de lejos y sonreían, por lo menos Sango estaba saliendo de su aislamiento. De pronto, Kirara se transformó en la tigresa y le dirigió un ronroneo a Miku, para luego subirla en su lomo y salir en dirección al bosque con la niña.

— ¡Miku! — Ambos padres gritaron su nombre, viendo a la felina alejarse. Miroku suspiró y Sango dudó: ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Su hija no podía estar sola en el bosque…

— Deberíamos ir tras ellas — dijo Miroku, mirando a la muchacha que aún tenía la vista fija en el punto en el que habían desaparecido —. Si quieres, puedes quedarte, yo iré. Aunque creo que a Miku le gustaría que la acompañaras en su lugar favorito.

Colocó su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de ella, provocándole un escalofrío. Le sostuvo la mirada un segundo, para luego volver a dirigirla al suelo y asentir con un lento movimiento de la cabeza. Él comenzó a andar, ella lo seguía a cierta distancia, tratando de evitar todo tipo de contacto. Quería prevenir volver a caer en sus manos, ella estaba casada y no podía fallarle a su esposo. Caminaron lentamente, mientras el monje llamaba a viva voz a su hija. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que lograron localizarla, durmiendo a los pies de un árbol, protegida por Kirara, quien los esperaba despierta; la felina le hizo un gesto al monje, algo que él interpretó como una sonrisa cómplice, y luego se acurrucó más junto a la menor. Al parecer, la idea de su hija era sacarlos del palacio, seguramente creía que el ambiente más sereno del bosque los ayudaría a recuperar a Sango. Miró de reojo a la castaña y le sonrió, a lo que ella sólo se sonrojó, desviando la mirada. Él siguió recorriendo el lugar con la vista y luego se le acercó.

— Me gustaría que me acompañaras un momento, quiero mostrarte algo.

— No creo que deba, yo soy una… — La castaña dudó, un tanto temerosa.

— … Mujer casada, lo sé — terminó la frase él, sin molestarse pero con un leve tono de tristeza que atravesó duramente a Sango —. No te pediré que faltes a tus votos, sólo quiero que veas algo.

Sintiéndose extrañamente angustiada por el tono que percibió en la voz de él, ella asintió y le siguió el paso hasta un claro que había a unos metros de donde descansaba la pequeña Miku, bañado por un pequeño lago. Se quedó perpleja mirando el lugar, era hermoso y a la vez relajante, la llenaba de calidez… pero su corazón se resistía a entregarse a eso. Negó bruscamente, aunque permanneció ahí, contemplando el reflejo de los árboles y el cielo en el agua.

— Miku se parece mucho a ti en este sentido también — murmuró él, cerrando los ojos para escuchar el sonido del agua al ser agitada por el viento —. Le gusta este lugar, descansar rodeada por el murmullo del agua y alejada del ajetreo de la aldea…

— Sí… — Casi lo susurró, como intentando evitar recordar eso. — Solíamos venir al bosque antes, sólo para alejarnos de todo…

— Si te gusta estar aquí, deberías venir más seguido.

La castaña no dijo nada, mantuvo el silencio mientras dejaba que el viento acariciara su piel. Sentía que no iba a ese lugar desde hacía años, aunque estaba consciente de que eso no era así. Cerró los ojos para sentir en total plenitud los sonidos que le regalaba el claro, tratando de relajarse. Miroku la observaba con una sonrisa, esa se sentía más como su Sanguito… pero no duró mucho. De pronto, la muchacha abrió los ojos, como espantada por algo, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, torpemente.

— ¿Sango, qué sucede? — Preguntó preocupado él, acercándose. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, simplemente no se me acerque — le respondió, evitándolo —. Yo no debería estar aquí, esto está mal… debo volver.

— P-Pero Sango…

La muchacha se alejó por el sendero, dejando a Miroku con el pecho apretado. Por un momento, su pequeña había luchado para ver la luz de nuevo… pero había vuelto a caer en la oscuridad. Suspiró, acercándose a su hija y tomándola en brazos para llevarla hasta el palacio. La niña se acomodó para luego abrir un poco sus ojos y sonreírle a su padre.

— Sabía que vendrías por mí — le dijo, con cariño —. ¿Y mamá, vino?

— Sí, pero tuvo que volver al palacio.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros para luego seguir durmiendo en el reconfortante abrazo de su padre. El monje le hizo una señal a Kirara, y ella los siguió hasta su destino, en silencio. Por lo menos, eso podía significar un comienzo.

* * *

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando esa calma que ahora se podía sentir en el palacio. Luego miró el camino que daba hacia las afueras de la aldea, y llegaba al bosque y sonrió. Esa era la dirección que había tomado su mujer un rato atrás para ir a buscar a su hija. Esperaba que retomar sus tareas habituales, compartir con su pequeña, con sus amigos, hacer lo que le gustaba, ayudara a traerla de vuelta, porque él también estaba detestando ese miedo que se percibía en la mirada de la castaña.

Suspiró, recordando a la gallarda joven que lo había enamorado y nuevamente se regañó mentalmente por haber permitido que todo eso le pasara. De pronto, la vio ingresar un tanto ensimismada, y sola. Ella lo divisó y apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su lado, saludándolo con una inclinación de su cabeza.

— Mi señor Kuranosuke…

— No me llames así, pequeña — le recordó, sonriéndole —. Prefiero incluso, "el niño de la nariz sucia". Supe que estuviste jugando con Miku y el monje Miroku… y hasta me dijeron que habías ido al bosque con ellos…

— Oh, sí, lo lamento… No volveré a salir sin su autorización…

— No te estoy reclamando nada, puedes compartir con ellos todo lo que desees.

— P-Pero usted me había dicho…

— No importa lo que te haya dicho antes. Ahora es distinto, no eres inferior a mí ni debes obedecerme, puedes hacer lo que quieras. No tengas miedo, nada malo te volverá a pasar. Quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes.

La castaña asintió levemente con un gesto, mostrándose aún un tanto dudosa ante las palabras de su esposo. Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, aunque la muchacha tembló casi imperceptiblemente ante el contacto, pudo notarlo. Soltó un pesado suspiro, no soportaba verla ni sentirla así. Tras un rato de silenciosa caminata, Kuranosuke le pidió que lo dejara solo unos momentos para poder tratar unos pendientes, a lo que Sango obedeció, retirándose a su habitación.

El joven recorrió con calma los corredores exteriores del palacio, buscando con la mirada por los patios, pero sin prisa. Disfrutaba la forma lenta en la que el sol iba escondiéndose tras las montañas y brindaba ese extraño brillo anaranjado previo a la noche. Sonrió al bajar la vista y divisar sentada en el corredor a la pequeña oji azulada, quien acariciaba con tranquilidad la cabeza de Kirara y contemplaba el cielo. Se acercó con calma, seguro de que ella ya sabía de su presencia.

— Hola, pequeña Miku.

— Buenas tardes, señor terrateniente.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

La menor se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le molestaba, el mayor se unió a ella y también observó el cielo, que en ese momento les regalaba destellos lilas y dorados. Luego, dirigió su mirada hasta la niña que estaba a su lado, admirando el parecido con su madre, parecían casi dos gotas de agua. Sonrió antes de volver a romper el silencio.

— ¿Podemos hablar sobre algo?

La infante dirigió sus ojos azules hacia los de él, atravesándolo con la mirada, haciéndolo sentir un poco expuesto, como si ella pudiese ver todos sus secretos.

— Claro, ¿qué desea? — Dijo luego de unos segundos, desviando nuevamente la mirada.

— Quiero hablar sobre tu madre. Yo… sé que lo que pasó es en gran parte mi culpa y tú siempre lo presentiste, a pesar de que nadie lo considerara. Sin embargo, debo agradecerte por haber acabado con eso, era bastante doloroso estar manipulado de esa forma y… bueno, hacer lo que hice.

— _Eso_ no ha acabado — mencionó ella, volviendo a mirarlo directo a los ojos —. No hasta que mamá vuelva a la normalidad.

— Lo sé, tienes razón — exhaló con pesar, también quería ayudar a su mujer —. Por eso quería hablar contigo, creo que tú puedes ayudarme a traerla de vuelta.

— Yo no puedo hacer mucho si ella no siente realmente que ya no tiene porqué temer. Mamá me dijo que ya nada podría volver a ser como antes, porque ahora su vida le pertenecía a usted.

— No quiero que ella siga sintiendo eso…

— Pero se siente obligada a responderle, porque ese era el deseo de mi abuelo… o por lo menos, eso es lo que ella me dijo.

A Kuranosuke le brillaron los ojos al escuchar las palabras de la niña. Quizá así podía darle a entender que no estaba obligada a obedecerle, que ella podía ser dueña de sus decisiones. Pero ¿podría lograrlo? Sango era tan obstinada…

— Lo comprendo, tendré que hacer algo al respecto… para que ella deje de obligarse a actuar así.

— Señor Kuranosuke… ¿de verdad el deseo de alguien que ya no está con nosotros puede influir tanto en nuestras decisiones? No puedo comprenderlo, si mamá no era feliz así, ¿por qué lo aceptó?

— Tal vez te cueste entenderlo, pero si tu padre te pidiera algo antes de morir, ¿lo harías?

Miku pareció analizar brevemente las palabras del castaño para llegar a una respuesta. Asintió lentamente, ahora era más claro para ella la razón por la que su madre había decidido seguir adelante con todo eso.

— Jamás había pensado en algo así…

— Y espero que tampoco tengas de volver a hacerlo, mucho menos vivirlo. Tienes todo por delante, y quiero que tu madre lo viva contigo. Si alguna vez te ofendí o hice daño de alguna forma, quiero pedirte perdón. Supongo que sólo estaba celoso, pero eres una niña maravillosa y cometí un error al ser así. Lo siento.

— Está bien, supongo que de alguna forma usted también tenía miedo, igual que yo…

— ¿Miedo?

— Sí, yo temía que usted me alejara de mamá después de su boda; quizá usted temía que pasara lo contrario…

— Tal vez tengas razón… Gracias, por todo — le acarició la cabeza para luego ponerse de pie —. Deberias ir a dormir, el sol ya se ocultó por completo.

— Sí, buenas noches.

Ambos emprendieron el rumbos a sus habitaciones, recorriendo los distintos pasillos hasta llegar a sus destinos. El terrateniente ingresó y vio a su esposa recostada bajo las sábanas, de espalda a la puerta. Se preparó en silencio para dormir y se ubicó junto a la muchacha, abrazándola por la cintura. Volvió a sentir que ella temblaba y se maldijo. De alguna forma le devolvería lo que ahora se sentía tan lejano.

* * *

"_Unos días más tarde…"_

Pese a todos los esfuerzos, tanto de él como de su hija y sus amigos, incluso los del terrateniente, ella poco parecía perder el miedo, seguía reprimiéndose, aunque muchas veces se asomaba a la superficie un atisbo de sonrisa, tranquilidad o seguridad, pronto se desvanecía tras la cortina del temor y dolor.

Negó con la cabeza al verla sentada observando a Miku en lugar de ir a jugar con ella. Sabía que su temperamento era distinto, lo recordaba perfectamente. De pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron con una idea. ¿Y si le recordaba viejos tiempos? Sus respuestas solían ser actos reflejos, muestras de su personalidad fuerte. ¿Podría aflorar eso de nuevo en ella? Valía la pena intentarlo, nada perdería con eso. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, para acompañarla. Ella simplemente lo miró de reojo y trató de ignorarlo, aunque apretó los puños, señal de que su presencia le afectaba. Él le sonrió, tratando de que el ambiente no se sintiera tan tenso.

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ella? De verdad te extraña…

— No debería, no es lo que se espera de la señora del palacio — respondió ella con voz queda, aunque en sus ojos destelló por una milésima de segundo, el deseo de hacerlo.

— Eso no debería importarte, es tu hija. Los demás deberían entenderlo y aceptarlo — le recordó él, mientras saludaba con un gesto a la menor.

— Tengo obligaciones que cumplir, por si no lo recuerda, y…

— Y ese discurso es viejo, me lo sé de memoria y no se hará más cierto porque lo repitas una y otra vez — la interrumpió, eso era algo que siempre hablaban —. Incluso Kuranosuke te dijo que olvidaras eso. Primero que todo, eres madre.

— Kuranosuke no… Espere — lo miró a los ojos, dudando —. ¿Cómo sabe que mi señor me dijo eso? ¿Acaso nos ha espiado?

— ¿Espiado? — Miroku pareció sorprendido, ¿de dónde había sacado esa idea? — No, claro que no, yo no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa…

— Si era capaz de espiarnos mientras nos bañábamos, no veo porqué no hacerlo ahora… — El oji azul pudo apreciar un tono de reproche un tanto infantil en su voz, que lo hizo sonreír.

— Eso es distinto, Sanguito, su belleza era la que me tentaba… — Aclaró, sosteniendo suavemente su mano, mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella. — Eres la mujer más bella que conozco.

Pudo notar el nervosismo de la muchacha al sentir su mano sobre la de ella, y decidió aprovechar el momento que le estaba regalando. Discretamente, pasó su mano hacia la espalda de Sango, bajando hasta llegar a la parte baja y acariciando sus nalgas. Volvió a sonreír al sentir las curvas, de verdad las extrañaba. Y tal como había supuesto antes, el golpe en su mejilla fue una respuesta refleja, dejándole una marca roja. Retiró su mano, pero no borró su sonrisa, sosteniéndole la mirada a la castaña, que estaba sonrojada y furiosa. _Esa_ era su Sango.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! — Lo encaró molesta, pero luego pareció recapacitar. — Y-Yo… lo siento, no quise… Perdón, no debí golpearlo…

— ¿No? — Él parecía divertido con la situación, su sonrisa aún no abandonaba sus labios. — ¿Acaso no crees que me lo merecía? Porque si es así, no te molestará que lo haga de nuevo…

— Mantenga sus manos alejadas de _ahí_ — le respondió ella, seria y con una expresión molesta y decidida que animó más al monje.

— ¿Dónde debiese ponerlas, entonces? ¿Quizá…? — Se aventuró a preguntar, mirando sus atributos femeninos con picardía.

— En ninguna de esas partes, Su Excelencia — lo cortó, alejándose un poco de él.

— Lástima, porque son hermosas — soltó un pesado suspiro, desviando la mirada —. Debería buscar a alguien más, ¿no crees?

— Haga lo que quiera, si nunca va a cambiar…

— Estás celosa.

Ella se volteó bruscamente hacia él, un poco sonrojada y con una expresión de extrañeza mezclada con una pizca de reclamo. Miroku le sostuvo la mirada, conocía bien esas expresiones y cómo interpretarlas.

— ¡Claro que no estoy celosa! — Exclamó, aunque sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco más. — Sabe que ya no debería importarme lo que haga con su vida…

— ¿Y te importa? — Tomó sus manos al decir esto, sin desviar la mirada, no quería perder ese contacto con ella. — Porque yo diría que sí… ¿no prefieres que me quede contigo?

— Le dije que podía hacer lo que quisiera…

— ¿Segura?

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírselo? Haga lo que quiera.

— Está bien, tú lo pediste.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó firme pero suave, el rostro de la muchacha y la besó, cariñosamente. Se separó de ella tras unos segundos, contemplando su sorpresa y la vergüenza que asomaba en sus ojos, acompañando el color rosado de sus mejillas. Ella se pasó lentamente los dedos por los labios, como sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

— … Miroku… — Junto con su nombre, se llevó la mano al pecho, presionando algo con fuerza. — Tú… ¿por qué…?

— Me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera. Y no sabes cuántos deseos de besarte tenía. Pero, más que eso — se acercó otro poco a ella, tomando la manos que aún mantenía en sus labios y presionándola con seguridad, prosiguió —, anhelaba sobre todo esa mirada fuerte, decidida, segura… y recelosa.

— Yo… lo siento, no puedo corresponderte y lo sabes… — Sango apartó la mano y se puso de pie. — No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor. No quiero tener más problemas.

Sin esperar respuesta, la castaña se alejó rumbo a los salones centrales del palacio. Miroku suspiró, pero sin borrar su sonrisa, porque había vuelto a escuchar su nombre dicho por ella; porque ya no lo trataba de usted y porque, estaba casi seguro, sus ojos ya no reflejaban el dolor y la indiferencia que hacía unas horas la dominaban. Miró el cielo, las cosas podían estar avanzando, eso por lo menos le pareció una buena señal.

— Su Excelencia, necesito hablar con usted… sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

La voz del terrateniente lo perturbó un poco. Pese a que ambos deseaban que Sango volviese a la normalidad, él estaba seguro de que su anfitrión no deseaba que ella se alejara de su lado. Él querría seguir siendo su esposo y lo que acababa de pasar ponía en peligro eso. Pero estaba equivocado si creía que iba a renunciar a la castaña. Se incorporó y le sostuvo la mirada.

— Dígame.

A Kuranosuke le brillaron los ojos de forma extraña, las cosas iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

* * *

_**Por fin otra **_**_actualización, con harto cariño, espero que les guste, estaré pendiente de sus comentarios, así que por favor, ¡dejen reviews!_**

**_Ahora sí, aseguro que no habrá actualización hasta el próximo mes, porque estoy a full con el estudio para pasar m internado - y necesito todas sus buenas vibras para aprobar y ser matrona al fin -, así que les pido paciencia._**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES a mis fieles SangoSarait y Aiida, dedicado a ustedes con amor, espero sea de su agrado ;)_**

**_Saludos desde Chile, ¡gracias por leer!_**


	11. Partida

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo XI  
**_**"Partida"**_

* * *

"_Dentro de la interminable y tormentosa nieve, los 'adiós' se acumulan._

_No podía alcanzar nada todavía, no podía comenzar a escapar.  
Acabo de detenerme y lloré, lloré hasta que mi voz se marchitó._

_Aunque el mundo siga girando,  
sin ti, el paisaje se desvanece y pierde color."_

— _**Snow Tears; Shoko Nakagawa —**_

* * *

El tenso silencio que dominaba el momento tenía incómodo al monje, pero no sabía cómo romperlo, simplemente le sostenía la mirada al terrateniente, quien parecía querer ver más allá de su semblante. Esos segundos se hicieron eternos para él, hasta que vio una sonrisa cruzar el rostro del castaño. Extrañado, levantó una ceja, no sabía cómo interpretar ese gesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme? — Preguntó, un tanto ansioso, si él iba a tratar el tema de Sango, le dejaría claro que no permitiría que ella fuera infeliz.

— Quiero saber qué es lo que quiere tener de vuelta en Sango.

Parecía una pregunta de doble filo, ¿acaso quería saber si él buscaba estar de nuevo a su lado? ¿Estaba tanteando el terreno para planear su siguiente jugada? Sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, esbozó una sonrisa confiada.

— Que vuelva a ser ella. Eso es lo que quiero.

— En eso concordamos, pero ¿cómo sabrá si volvió a ser ella? Cada día está menos temerosa, pero sigue distante y reprimiéndose… Esa es mi pregunta, ¿qué quiere ver de nuevo en ella?

Miroku pensó un instante su respuesta, él sabía bien lo que quería volver a disfrutar, a sentir. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, recordando todo lo que anhelaba y decidió compartirlo con el hombre que era responsable de que eso estuviese tan lejano.

— Deseo disfrutar de su sonrisa, ese gesto que puede detener el tiempo al contemplarlo, tan dulce y natural en sus labios; de su mirada llena de fuerza, decisión, alegría y esperanza infinitas, reflejadas en sus ojos; de su valentía, obstinación y terquedad, su determinación ante sus propósitos, su valor para seguir adelante, su lado tímido y delicado, femenino… quiero que su corazón vuelva a sentir todo lo que ella es, sin reprimirse, sin temer… quiero volver a tener frente a mí a la mujer que fue capaz de lograr que no pensara en nadie más después de ella.

Las orbes azules de Miroku brillaron cuando volvió a sostenerle la mirada a Kuranosuke, mientras decía lo último. Él sonrió de lado, con una expresión que el bonzo no logró descifrar del todo.

— ¿Y en algún momento se rendirá? ¿Se resignará si algún día se da cuenta que eso no es posible?

— Nunca. No voy a descansar hasta que lo logre, aunque me cueste la vida. Se lo debo a ella, y a Miku.

— Perfecto, esa era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar — los ojos del terrateniente brillaron de forma astuta, sin dejar de ver fijo a los del monje —. Hubiese sido bastante incómodo pedirle esto, si me hubiese dicho lo contrario.

El oji azulado levantó ambas cejas, confundido. ¿Qué estaría tramando el terrateniente esta vez?

* * *

"_Al otro día…"_

El sol regaba sus tibios rayos por toda la extensión del patio central del palacio, lugar en el que se encontraba la pequeña Miku jugando con InuYasha, ambos corriendo con energía mientras intentaban darse alcance.

Un poco más allá, sentado en uno de los extremos del terreno, estaba un pensativo monje observando la escena. Se pasó los dedos por la barbilla, recordando la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con el terrateniente. _Extraña_, esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección la petición que él le había realizado. Y debía aceptarla, lo sabía y eso habían acordado, pero le costaba encontrar una forma para que sus amigos, su hija y hasta la castaña lo aceptaran. Si ni siquiera él podía dar un argumento válido o creíble para eso.

"_Pero no se preocupe de eso, me encargaré de la situación. Se lo prometo"._

No confiaba mucho en las palabras del hombre, pero no le quedaba de otra que esperar y rogar porque las cosas resultaran lo mejor posible. Lo que más quería era volver a su hogar, pero no sabía si ésa era la forma adecuada. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, quizá le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tendría que armarse de paciencia y esperar.

— ¿Qué tanto piensa, monje Miroku?

La voz fue acompañada de un suave peso en su hombro, el apoyo de la mano de la autora de la pregunta; le sonrió a su amiga y esperó a que ella se sentara a su lado para responder la pregunta. Sin duda eso pondría en alerta a la muchacha y quería estar preparado para responder sus dudas… aunque sabía que él mismo tenía demasiadas al respecto.

— Ayer tuve una extraña conversación con el terrateniente, sobre Sango — aclaró, con un tono profundo, más de lo que hubiese querido —. Después de hablar por un rato, él llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos del palacio. Que volvamos a la aldea y jamás pisemos estos terrenos de nuevo.

— ¡¿Que, qué?! — Kagome estaba molesta y sorprendida, supuso que su reacción sería esa. Su grito llamó la atención del par que jugaba más allá, deteniendo su persecución para observarlos. — Digo, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Supongo que le dejó claro que eso no va a pasar…

— De hecho, no — Miroku cerró los ojos, estaba casi seguro de que ella le gritaría y quizá, hasta lo golpearía al escuchar su respuesta —. Acepté su propuesta. Deberemos abandonar el palacio luego de que dejemos claros algunos asuntos…

— ¡¿PERO QUIÉN SE HA CREÍDO QUE ES?! — No supo si el grito iba dirigido a su persona o a Kuranosuke, pero en ese momento ambos tenían la misma responsabilidad sobre eso. Pudo notar a Miku murmurándole algo al oído a InuYasha, y a él asentir, pero con una cara de confusión que en otras circunstancias, le hubiese causado gracia. — ¡Ni usted ni ese inepto del terrateniente tienen derecho a decidir algo así! ¡¿Acaso va a abandonar a Sango?! ¡¿Sería capaz de separar a su familia, de dejarla _así_?! ¡¿De…?!

— Señorita Kagome, por favor, cálmese y escúcheme un momento — Pidió el oji azulado, interrumpiendo el reproche de ella —. Sé que parece como si fuese a dejarlo todo, pero no es así, yo…

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Se irá! ¿Y qué pasará con lo demás?

— No me ha dejado explicarle, todo esto tiene un propósito…

— ¿Cuál, que Kuranosuke se quede con Sango? ¿Que usted se aleje para que no tenga amenazas? ¿Que Miku se vaya para que no queden rastros de su relación con ella? Dígame, ¿cuál de esos "propósitos" lo convenció de irse?

— Por eso le pedí que me escuchara, nadie dijo que Sango se quedaría aquí.

— ¿Qué?

El desconcierto en la cara de la azabache se mezcló de pronto con la sorpresa, y Miroku supo bien porqué; frente a ellos había descendido Kirara, y de su lomo saltó Kohaku, con apremio. Se acercó a paso rápido hasta el monje y lo saludó con un gesto, para luego mostrarle una pergamino enrollado, mientras hablaba.

— Su Excelencia, recibí su mensaje. Viajamos lo más rápido que pudimos, ¿dónde está mi hermana?

— Me alegra verte, Kohaku… Sango está en el Salón Principal, Kuranosuke me dijo que hoy debía tomar el té con otras doncellas del palacio — respondió el aludido, señalando el camino —. Y no te preocupes, no habrá problema en que la vayas a buscar.

El más joven asintió con la cabeza, para luego encaminarse raudamente hasta el lugar indicado por el bonzo. Antes de que él pudiese decir algo más, sintió el peso de las miradas en su persona. Se volteó y vio a sus amigos y a Miku atravesarlo con curiosidad y sorpresa.

— Creo que debes darnos una buena explicación, Miroku.

Él asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, de verdad que todo eso era extraño, pero parecía ser lo mejor.

* * *

Distante como casi siempre, sólo asentía a los comentarios de las otras damas a las que acompañaba tomando el té. Sabía que era una ceremonia importante, pero los relatos de cómo el pequeño hijo de una de sus nobles había aprendido a ir al baño solo y el otro deseaba ser parte de la guardia, incluso Capitán, no le interesaban mucho. Suspiró suavemente, alejando el vapor que desprendía su taza para observar su rostro reflejado en el verdoso líquido y se mordió el labio inferior al recordar, inevitablemente, el beso del día anterior. Se sonrojó, sabiendo que el único que podía causar ese efecto en ella, era ese de azules ojos que sólo le traería problemas con su esposo. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esa imagen de sus pensamientos, no conseguiría sino sufrir de esa forma.

— Se-Señora Sango… — Una de las doncellas le recordó dónde y con quienes estaba; levantó la vista para mirar a la mujer que parecía preocupada. — ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece afligida por algo…

— Eh… No, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada. Por favor, continúen — respondió ella, cortésmente. El resto de las muchachas asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir con su charla.

Tras unos segundos escuchando como sería la boda de una de las hijas de la mujer que estaba a su lado, unos golpes firmes en la puerta las volvieron a interrumpir. Una de las sirvientas se apresuró a abrir, para dejar pasar a Kohaku, con el semblante preocupado. Sango se quedó perpleja viéndolo, no sabía que él volvería a visitarlos tan pronto. Intentó articular algunas palabras adecuadas para recibirlo, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Sólo sabía que tenía ganas de abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro, pidiéndole apoyo…

— Buenos días — dijo el recién llegado, con una reverencia respetuosa —. Disculpen la interrupción, pero deseo hablar con mi hermana, si me lo permiten…

Las mujeres asintieron en silencio, mientras la castaña observaba extrañada aún a su hermano. Él se acercó, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y la guió fuera del Salón, dejando ese formalismo que sabía que ella detestaba, atrás. Una vez que se encontraron solos, Kohaku la miró detenidamente, sólo para darse cuenta que Miroku tenía razón: su hermana no era la misma. Suspiró, iba a sacarla de esa situación lo antes posible.

— Te extrañé. Me preguntaba si serías feliz con todo esto, o si podría ayudarte de alguna manera. Pero no creí que te encontraría así…

— No sé a qué te refieres, todo está bien.

El exterminador hizo una mueca de escepticismo, ella nunca había sido realmente buena mintiendo, menos sobres sus sentimientos. Sólo los ocultaba en batalla, para poder concentrarse, pero incluso en esos momentos, para quien la conocía tan bien como él, se podían leer sus emociones en sus ojos.

— Eso no es cierto, tú estás distinta — respondió él, sin ocultar la molestia que eso le provocaba —. No eres la misma Sango que dejé aquí hace unas semanas, no te sientes como ella…

— Kohaku…

Sango se quebró, su hermano era el único al que le podía confiar sus temores, era su único pilar válido. Él la abrazó con cariño y fuerza, permitiéndole llorar en su pecho. Ella se aferró a su hermano con ímpetu, quería encontrar refugio, tranquilidad y cariño en ese gesto, pero pese a que Kohaku le entregaba eso y más, no había forma de que ella pudiese volver a sentirse como antes. El menor le acarició la cabeza con cariño, no había visto llorar a su hermana así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era hora de acabar con eso.

— Hermana, sé que el matrimonio no te ha hecho feliz y que, por el contrario, sólo te causó daño… Su Excelencia me contó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido con el terrateniente y ese demonio y no puedo perdonárselo. No permitiré que sigas a su lado.

Se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, él no podía hacer nada, no podía anular la voluntad de su padre, ni su unión. Alzó su mirada hasta la de su hermano, reflejando cierto miedo en ella.

— No, debo cumplir todos esos compromisos y promesas, es mi deber. Lo que pasó no importa, tampoco lo que pueda pasar. Soy…

— Eres mi hermana, y mi deber es cuidarte — la seguridad que despedían tanto las palabras como el semblante del chico sorprendieron a la castaña —. Descubrí que nuestro padre jamás te comprometió, con nadie. Debí haber retrasado la boda hasta haberlo demostrado, pero confié estúpidamente en ese papel…

— No es verdad… mi señor Kuranosuke no habría mentido sobre ello — murmuró ella, aunque estaba confundida —. Además, a pesar de lo que digas, ya soy su esposa, eso no puedes cambiarlo…

— Pero, hermana…

— En eso te equivocas, querida — la voz de Kuranosuke los tomó por sorpresa, ambos se voltearon a verlo, sin saber cómo interpretar esa frase —. Hola, Kohaku.

— Buenos días, señor terrateniente.

— Me alegra que hayas venido, me gustaría que habláramos sobre el matrimonio. Como bien dices, tu padre no comprometió a Sango conmigo, así que nada de esto es válido. Si no les molesta, ¿podrían ir luego hasta el Salón Principal para que lo aclaremos?

— Pero mi señor, nosotros ya estamos casados, y…

— Pequeña, lo sé, pero no quiero que nuestra unión se base sobre un engaño. Iré a buscar al maestro de ceremonias para que lo hablemos. Me gustaría que también fuera Su Excelencia Miroku, si es posible.

— ¿Mi-Miroku…?

La muchacha estaba aún más extrañada que al principio. ¿Para qué quería que fuera él? ¿Acaso había visto el beso, o habrían hablado? ¿Tendría el monje algo que ver con la repentina decisión de su esposo? Abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero Kohaku la interrumpió:

— Claro, señor, yo mismo llevaré a Su Excelencia… y a Sango, para que aclaremos esto.

— De acuerdo. Los estaré esperando.

Kuranosuke se despidió con una sonrisa, para alejarse por el pasillo a paso rápido. Sango salió de su asombro sólo para mirar molesta a su hermano.

— ¿Qué es lo que están planeando? — Preguntó, en un tono que sonaba mucho más como ella, que los que había usado antes. — No voy a anular mi matrimonio, era el deseo de papá…

— No lo era — volvió a insistir el castaño, sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermana —. Fui en busca de respuestas, ya que todo esto me daba muy mala espina. Y las encontré: un viejo amigo de papá que vive al norte de aquí, me confesó las últimas voluntades de él. Era su confidente y guardaba su testamento, en el que dice claramente que eres su sucesora como capitán de los exterminadores y que no tienes compromisos más que con nuestra aldea. Se me explicó que nuestro padre deseaba que encontraras la felicidad por tu propia cuenta, él confiaba que tu corazón sabría elegir. Esto ocurrió pocos días antes de que fuésemos engañados por Náraku. Así que tampoco puedes decirme que quizá tu boda se acordó después de este testamento, porque lo dudo.

La castaña estaba perpleja. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan seguro y decidido sobre algo, ya era todo un hombre. Además, la historia que le relataba tenía mucho más sentido que lo que decía el acuerdo pre-marital que la había llevado a casarse con el terrateniente. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ella ya había hecho sus votos, ya era la esposa del terrateniente y señora del palacio, y no iba a arriesgarse a dejarlo. No, porque eso era lo más estable que tendría, no quería que nadie – en especial, Miroku – la volviera a lastimar.

— Aún así, debo responder, lo siento…

Kohaku negó con la cabeza y luego empezó a caminar. Ella lo siguió, sin comprender la actitud de su hermano.

— Te estás dejando consumir por esa oscuridad, es hora de que salgas a la luz. Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta.

Dicho esto, la tomó del brazo y siguió su camino. Buscaría al oji azulado, los llevaría al Salón Principal y terminaría con todo eso, esa misma tarde.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilo por el corredor, pensando en lo que podría pasar en las horas siguientes. Sus amigos y su pequeña hija habían comprendido la situación y se alegraron de que eso fuese a pasar, pero todos sabían que sería un desafío lograr que la castaña aceptara. Sí que lo sería. Al doblar en la esquina, vio a Kohaku y a Sango caminar en su dirección. Cuando ella lo vio, se soltó del brazo de su hermano para avanzar rápido y firme hacia él, con el rostro molesto. Llegó a su lado y lo abofeteó con fuerza, provocándole un leve zumbido en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué…? — Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿acaso Kuranosuke ya habría hablado con ella?

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! — Preguntó ella, sin dejar de asesinarlo con su mirada. Por lo menos lo seguía tuteando y esa explosión de ira sólo la había visto en ella, de todas formas seguía un poco confundido.

— No sé a qué te refieres, yo no he hecho nada…

— No mientas, Kuranosuke… digo, mi señor, desea hablar sobre el matrimonio, contigo presente — le informó ella, aún molesta —. ¿Le dijiste algo?

— Sí hablamos un poco, pero ten claro que fue él quien manejó el tema. Yo sólo escuché sus ideas. Si quiere que yo esté presente, no sé a que se deba, pero tendremos que averiguarlo.

— No quiero que vayas.

Tanto el monje como el exterminador se asombraron ante esa petición. ¿Por qué era tan obstinada? Miroku negó con la cabeza, mientras Kohaku sonrió levemente para llevarle la contra, como pocas veces lo había hecho.

— Lo siento, hermana, pero tendré que llevarlo con nosotros, eso dije que haría. Así que creo que lo mejor será no retrasar más las cosas y terminar con esto.

— Ustedes dos algo están planeando, me las van a pagar — murmuró, siguiendo el camino delante de ellos.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas divertidas, se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron, seguros de que esa era una actitud más propia de la muchacha. Al parecer, estaba teniendo sus altibajos y a momentos, la guerrera salía a la superficie para hacerse notar. Sólo esperaban que eso terminara bien y no en alguna pelea o malentendido con ella.

Siguieron el recorrido por el pasillo en silencio, siendo observados de reojo de tanto en tanto por la muchacha, quien iba delante de ellos, molesta. No tardaron en llegar al Salón en el que los esperaban el terrateniente y el maestro de ceremonias, quienes examinaban un documento en detalle, bastante concentrados. Al sentirlos ingresar, alzaron la vista y Kuranosuke sonrió al verlos.

— ¡Me alegra que haya podido venir, Su Excelencia! Por favor, tomen asiento para que no nos retrasemos más — los recibió, indicándoles con gestos los lugares que estaban preparados junto a él y el hombre mayor, que esperaba con el documento en mano —. Bien, como le mencioné a Sango y Kohaku hace un rato, descubrí hace poco que el acuerdo que supuestamente fija nuestra unión, no fue firmado por su padre; por el contrario, es una falsificación que realizó mi padre, en un intento por complacer mi deseo de casarme con Sango… Dado que no puedo aceptar que este matrimonio se base en un engaño, he decidido anularlo. Nuestro maestro de ceremonias está de acuerdo, por lo que se encargará del papeleo que sea necesario para que ya no estemos casados…

— Pero no puede… es decir, nosotros ya… — Sango enrojeció, era difícil decir eso frente a ellos, pero era lo más normal, después de todo llevaban varias semanas juntos. — … Ya consumamos el matrimonio, eso no lo puedes anular…

Las últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro, seguramente ella no quería admitirlo. El anciano levantó la vista, interesado en esa aclaración, ya que eso cambiaba las cosas, por lo menos desde su perspectiva. Kohaku y Miroku aguantaron la respiración, un tanto nerviosos y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el terrateniente, quien no dejaba de ver fijo a la castaña, sopesando las palabras que diría a continuación.

— ¿Esa será tu excusa para mantener un matrimonio con el que no eres feliz? — Preguntó, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, ella sólo frunció un poco los labios como respuesta. — Si esa es la lógica, entonces desde el principio este matrimonio debería haber sido anulado… e incluso, ni siquiera celebrado. ¿Sabes por qué lo digo, verdad?

— N-No, no comprendo lo que quiere decir…

— Tienes una hija, cuyo padre no soy yo — aclaró el castaño, sonriendo levemente —. Eso pone las cosas de otra forma, ya que yo debí hacerme a un lado desde el principio… Consumaste una unión mucho antes de llegar a este palacio, ¿o me equivoco? Eso, si no mal recuerdo, también es una causa para anular un matrimonio, ¿o no, maestro?

El anciano asintió levemente, extendiendo el papel que tenía en su poder delante de ellos y sonriendo con lentitud, mientras sus arrugadas manos repasaban algunas líneas del escrito.

— El señor Kuranosuke tiene razón, había olvidado ese detalle tan importante… ¡la pequeña Miku! Podemos, entonces, dar por anulados todos los ritos, ya que no tienen validez en ese contexto. Ni siquiera necesito las firmas, el hecho basta por sí solo — explicó, en tanto sacaba el pincel y se disponía a firmar el largo documento —. Así que ya no están casados, ambos tienen ahora las mismas condiciones previas al matrimonio. Espero que esto los ayude a alcanzar su felicidad, ambos la merecen.

Dichas estas palabras, mostró el largo rollo de pergamino firmado por él y se lo entregó a Kuranosuke, quien lo recibió, leyó rápidamente y luego también firmó, cerró el documento y se lo devolvió al maestro, dándole las gracias antes de que se marchara. El anciano salió de la habitación a paso lento, arrastrando los pies como era normal a su edad, y cerrando tras de sí la puerta corrediza del Salón, dejando al resto de los presentes en un tenso silencio.

— Entonces… ¿eso es todo? — Preguntó el más joven de la sala, un poco confundido.

— No, no es todo, joven Kohaku — le respondió el terrateniente, dirigiéndose a su actual ex-esposa —. Ahora que ya nada te ata a seguir aquí, es hora de que elijas la vida que deseas tener.

— Yo… — La castaña cerró los puños, esta no era una situación a la que hubiese querido enfrentarse. — Yo debo seguir a su lado, hice una promesa…

— Y ya la di por cumplida, hace mucho — le respondió él, con una sonrisa.

— No es cierto, yo prometí estar con usted hasta el final…

— Y yo, protegerte y hacerte feliz — la interrumpió, no quería más excusas —. Tampoco fui capaz de cumplirlo, por eso te pido que ahora me dejes hacerlo.

— Pero yo… usted me ha dado todo lo que necesito, no entiendo porqué quiere alejarme…

— Porque te amo y deseo que sea feliz. Sé que no lo eres a mi lado, puedo sentir el ligero temblor que te recorre cada vez que te toco, aunque sea un simple abrazo; puedo ver el anhelo de algo más en tus ojos, el deseo reprimido de arrancar, de seguir siendo tú, de dejar de cumplir estas normas que no van contigo, de estar junto a tus seres queridos…

Ella agachó la mirada, todo eso era cierto, quería y anhelaba cambiar esa realidad, pero su responsabilidad era cumplir todo lo que había prometido, pese a lo que hubiese pasado. Ya había hecho sus votos, renunciando a lo que la vida le ofrecía. ¿Era posible volver a retomarlo? ¿Acabar así de fácil con todo eso, para recuperar sus sueños, su felicidad?

— Hay algo más. Dado todo lo que ha pasado, debo pedirles que abandonen el palacio lo antes posible. Agradezco su ayuda y todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, pero es necesario que se marchen. Este no es el lugar apropiado para que Miku concluya su entrenamiento espiritual y bueno… ya es tiempo de que vuelvan a su hogar. Espero que lo comprendan.

— Por supuesto, no es necesario que dé explicaciones. Nosotros agradecemos su hospitalidad.

La respuesta de Miroku le oprimió el pecho, como anticipándose a una separación para la que no estaba preparada. Ella no quería dejar el palacio, no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco podía mantener a su hija y a sus amigos ahí, menos si el terrateniente les estaba pidiendo lo contrario. De pronto, sintió el ardor de las lágrimas pujando por salir, arremolinándose en sus ojos mientras su vista se nublaba y su corazón parecía vacilar, indeciso. Apretó más los puños y cerró los ojos, no quería demostrar que eso le afectaba, ella era fuerte, no debía mostrar debilidad. Su hermano, Kuranosuke y Miroku no podían verla así…

Sintió movimiento a su alrededor, la puerta abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente y luego, unos gentiles brazos rodeándola con cariño. Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida, reconocía ese abrazo perfectamente y, a pesar de que debiese evitarlo, no hizo el menor esfuerzo en alejarse. Estaba cansada de luchar, por lo que se entregó a ese gesto, era lo que quería en ese momento. Sintió como él le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza, pasando delicadamente sus dedos entre su pelo, mientras la atesoraba en su pecho. Había olvidado lo reconfortante que era esa sensación… y las lágrimas salieron, liberando a su corazón de ese peso, del miedo a romper sus promesas, a no cumplir su responsabilidad. Él la dejó llorar en silencio, a pesar de que odiaba verla así, sabía que ella lo necesitaba. Tras unos largos minutos, Sango se calmó, dejando de llorar.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Preguntó él, sin separar el abrazo, ella asintió levemente en respuesta. — Me alegro. Sé que quizá estés molesta por todo lo que pasó, incluso confundida y de seguro no sabes qué hacer. Siempre he tenido claro que para ti, el deber y la responsabilidad son primordiales y lo respeto, pero creo que es hora de que los dejes de lado, aunque sea por esta vez, y escuches a tu corazón. Todos queremos que seas feliz, no desperdicies esta oportunidad. Te lo mereces, pequeñita…

El silencio volvió a imponerse, dejando en evidencia sólo sus respiraciones. La castaña se separó un poco del abrazo para mirarlo directo a los ojos, algo que hacia tiempo no pasaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Miroku?

El monje se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, pero luego tomó sus manos con cariño y le respondió:

— Eso no importa, pero si quieres saberlo… — Se acercó a ella y apoyó su frente en la suya, perdiéndose en su mirada. — Sólo hay algo que realmente deseo, y es ver tu sonrisa de nuevo… volver a verte feliz, no importa cómo ni con quien. Tu sonrisa sincera y llena de… ti. Eso es lo que quiero.

Sango se sonrojo levemente, suspirando ante la respuesta; luego se separó del oji azulado, esbozando una triste sonrisa, todo lo contrario a lo que hubiese esperado su acompañante.

— Si yo decido permanecer al lado de Kuranosuke y te pido que te alejes… ¿estarías de acuerdo?

El bonzo frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto por la pregunta, pero luego exhaló pesadamente, como resignándose a la idea.

— No te mentiré, la idea me desagrada en absoluto — respondió, sin dejar de mirar a la exterminadora —. Pero si eres feliz así, _realmente feliz_, podría aceptarlo. Te amo y ya te lo dije, quiero verte feliz, sea como sea. Si eso implica que debo alejarme, lo haré. Puedo seguir adelante si tengo la certeza de que cumplirás tus sueños, aunque sea lejos de mí. Pero si eso no va a pasar, si no podré verte feliz, no me alejaré hasta lograrlo.

— Pero Miroku…

— Nada de "peros", es tu felicidad, la forma en la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. No puedes darle excusas a eso, sólo tienes que tomar la decisión correcta frente a las oportunidades que te da la vida. Ya no tienes responsabilidades que cumplir, tienes que dejar que tu corazón decida ahora — él le besó la frente con cariño antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta —. Iré a preparar mis cosas y las de Miku para el viaje.

Salió del Salón, dejando a la muchacha sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? A pesar de tener la respuesta frente a sus ojos, no era capaz de verla.

* * *

— El clima está cambiando.

— Sí, el invierno se acerca.

— Quizá pronto caiga una nevada.

La conversación de pasillo que llegó hasta sus oídos le hizo sentido, ya que sentía en el aire el olor a nieve. Bufó levemente, llamando la atención de las dos muchachas que lo acompañaban.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó la mayor, mirándolo con atención.

— Lo que dicen es verdad, si vamos a volver a la aldea, debemos salir pronto. Se acerca una nevada y es probable que la topemos en el camino — respondió él, con el semblante serio.

— Pues, vayamos a preparar nuestras cosas, entonces — sugirió ella, con una sonrisa —. Así no retrasamos la salida.

— De acuerdo.

Doblaron en la esquina, en dirección a sus habitaciones, cuando divisaron a Kohaku y al terrateniente charlando tranquilamente. La menor corrió hasta los brazos del exterminador, mientras ellos se acercaban con curiosidad, deseaban saber qué había ocurrido. Llegaron a su lado y los saludaron cortésmente.

— ¿Dónde están Sango y Miroku? — Preguntó sin rodeos, como era su costumbre.

— ¡InuYasha!

— ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

— Está bien, es normal que quiera saber de ellos — Respondió tranquilamente Kuranosuke, con una sonrisa —. Los dejamos solos un momento, creo que lo necesitaban. Además, si alguien puede traer de vuelta a Sango, es él.

— ¿Y ya anularon el matrimonio? — Volvió a preguntar el platinado.

— ¡InuYasha, ya basta! — Le reclamó la azabache, molesta. — ¡Deja de ser tan directo! ¿Tacto, lo recuerdas?

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo, sólo quiero saber!

— No hay problema, señorita Kagome, no me molestan sus preguntas. Sí, ya está anulado el matrimonio. Sango no tiene ninguna responsabilidad conmigo ahora.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ahora podremos llevárnosla sin pretextos!

— Nadie se llevará a nadie, ella debe decidir ir.

La voz de Miroku los interrumpió – en el momento preciso, pues InuYasha estaba a punto de ser atacado por un "abajo" –, llegando a su lado con calma. Todos le lanzaron miradas interrogadoras, esperando que él les revelara qué había pasado entre Sango y su persona. El oji azulado suspiró, sabía que lo que ellos deseaban escuchar no era lo que les iba a contar, pero no podía cambiar la situación.

— Sango está mejor, aunque aún duda sobre qué decisión tomar. Confío en que su corazón será más fuerte esta vez y que decidirá acompañarnos, aunque aún existe la posibilidad de que eso no ocurra.

— ¿Qué haremos, entonces? — Preguntó el hanyō, cruzándose de brazos.

— Preparar nuestras cosas para el viaje, no nos queda nada más por hacer.

Sus amigos asintieron y cada cual se dirigió a sus habitaciones para empacar, sabiendo que ahora todo dependía de la castaña. Después de todo, la decisión volvía a recaer en su corazón y esperaban que esta vez pudiera ver más allá de sus tormentos.

InuYasha pronto volvió junto a Kagome, para ayudarla con sus pertenencias, que eran más que las que él llevaba consigo. Mientras guardaban un par de prendas, él rompió el silencio, que lo tenía bastante incómodo.

— ¿Crees que ella tome la decisión correcta?

La sacerdotisa lo observó un par de segundos para luego suspirar, estaba casi segura de lo que pasaría si dejaban las cosas en manos de la terca de su amiga.

— Creo que, si realmente no decide ver lo que está frente a sus ojos y hacerle caso a lo que siente su corazón, es difícil que admita que debe volver con nosotros a la aldea — respondió ella, un poco molesta al saber que su amiga era tan obstinada.

— Vaya que son complicadas ustedes… Sigo pensando que lo mejor es que la secuestremos.

— No, InuYasha, es ella quien debe darse cuenta. Miroku tiene razón, si la obligamos, sólo estará con nosotros peleando con todo, y así menos encontrará su felicidad. Es mejor esperar, en algún momento conectará de nuevo con sus sentimientos.

— De acuerdo, pero estoy harto de todo esto. No quiero seguir arriesgando su bienestar, pero tampoco me quedaré a esperarla. Quizá sea hora de que nos preocupemos de nosotros.

— InuYasha…

Kagome dejó sus prendas a un lado y se acercó, le acarició suavemente el rostro, para luego besarlo apasionadamente en los labios. El gesto sorprendió al ambarino, que se sonrojó en sobremanera y correspondió. Se separaron luego de unos instantes, para mirarse fijamente.

— Está bien, esperamos por mucho tiempo… pero tampoco podemos dejar a Sango de lado.

— Nadie dice que lo haremos, sólo debemos enfocarnos en nosotros… ella tiene a Miroku y Miku para que la hagan darse cuenta de la realidad.

Ella sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, sabía que estaba preocupado por sus amigos, pero de seguro esa era su forma de demostrar la molestia que sentía con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Probablemente, luego le reclamaría a la exterminadora todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero por ahora, sólo les quedaba esperar.

* * *

Miku observaba a su padre guardar las pocas cosas que tenía, absorta en sus reflexiones. Quería que su madre los acompañara, pero su sexto sentido le decía que eso no era tan factible. Frunció los labios, ¡cómo le gustaría hacerle caso a su tío InuYasha y llevarse a su madre, sin preguntarle nada! Pero sabía que no era lo correcto, si hacían eso, la oscuridad en el corazón de la exterminadora jamás la abandonaría. Por eso era importante que ella misma decidiera alejarla de su persona, y confiaba en que podría hacerlo, pero no sabía si sería pronto. Soltó un largo suspiro, quería que eso se solucionara pronto, ya se estaba agotando con todo lo que ocurría.

— Te ves cansada, ¿te sientes bien?

La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos: él la observaba con detenimiento, seguramente preguntándose que era lo que pensaba. Ella le sonrió, no quería preocuparlo de más.

— Sí, estoy bien, sólo pensaba en mamá.

— No te preocupes, ella vendrá con nosotros. La sangre tira, y la tuya es muy fuerte. Así que no pienses más en eso. ¿Vamos por tus cosas?

La menor asintió, caminando junto a su padre hasta su habitación. Recorrió con la vista sus cosas, percatándose en ese momento que no podrían cargar con todo. No sabía a cuánto estaba la aldea donde vivía su padre, pero de seguro no era un camino corto y cargar muchas cosas sólo enlentecería su paso. Pensó en la situación e imaginó los reclamos de su tío InuYasha, especialmente si se encontraban con una nevada en el trayecto. Suspiró, podía dejar algunas cosas atrás, pero hacer una selección le llevaría tiempo; además, aún así tenía muchas cosas que llevar, considerando que se mudaría de hogar. Caminó por la habitación, pensando en lo que realmente era importante, mientras su padre la observaba con cierto apremio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Supongo que no podemos llevar tanta carga, por lo que pienso qué es lo que debo empacar.

— ¿Y tienes muchas cosas?

La pequeña le sonrió, se acercó a una puerta que estaba al costado de su habitación y la abrió, dejando a la vista una gran cantidad de kimonos, la mayoría finos; armas, entre las que destacaban varias espadas y navajas de distintos tamaños; varias muñecas, que se veían con poco uso; y su traje de exterminadora, además de pergaminos y otros artículos de uso espiritual. Miroku alzó una ceja, sorprendido: eso era más de lo que hubiese imaginado, pero luego suspiró, era normal que tuviese todo eso, ya que era la hija de la futura esposa del terrateniente y de seguro la consentían como a una princesa. Se acercó a ella y, mirando con detenimiento las cosas, le preguntó:

— ¿Deseas llevarte todo esto?

— ¡Claro que no! — Contestó ella, negando con la cabeza. — Los kimonos sólo los uso en ocasiones formales, para entrenar suelo usar este de acá o mi traje de batalla — señaló ambas prendas, luego paseó la mirada por el resto de las cosas para seguir —. Las armas son regalos de mamá o de mi tío Kohaku, por lo que sí deseo conservarlas, y lo demás… — Miró los artículos espirituales y dudó un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa con lo demás?

— Bueno, son cosas que mamá y yo logramos obtener de algunos monjes y sacerdotisas que andaban de paso por la aldea y el palacio. Intentaron guiarme para que dominara mis habilidades, pero nadie pudo enseñarme a usar esto… — La voz de la pequeña denotaba decepción, lo que fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Miroku.

— ¿Te gustaría aprender?

La pequeña lo miró con los ojos abiertos y brillantes por la emoción, tratando de disimular su entusiasmo, aunque él estuvo seguro de que tenía ganas de saltarle encima de alegría.

— ¡Claro que sí! Es decir, yo… ¿crees que pueda?

— Por supuesto que sí, yo te ayudaré y conozco dos personas que también estarían encantadas de ayudarnos — contestó el oji azul, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño —. Así que esas cosas también las llevaremos… ¿y las muñecas…?

Ella frunció el ceño, mirando los juguetes con cara de pocos amigos, como si ni siquiera quisiera pensar en eso.

— A Miku nunca le gustó jugar con muñecas — la voz de Kohaku llamó su atención, ambos se voltearon para mirarlo mientras él se acercaba —. Creo que eso sería una carga menos, ¿no?

— Sí, pero… de todas formas, debo dejar cosas acá, no podemos llevar todo…

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón — Kohaku hizo una pausa para luego sonreírle a la pequeña —. Por cierto, el terrateniente desea hablar un momento contigo, Miku.

— ¿Conmigo? — Ella parecía confundida, al igual que el monje, el castaño asintió en respuesta. — Bien, en seguida vuelvo.

La menor salió rápidamente, dejando solos a los dos mayores; Miroku miró interrogante al exterminador, quería saber para que buscaba el señor del palacio a su hija.

— No se preocupe, quiere darle un regalo.

— ¿Un regalo?

— Sí, él supuso que Miku querría llevarse la mayoría de sus cosas, así que quiere ayudarla.

— ¿Y cómo…?

La duda del moreno fue interrumpida por un grito de alegría que provenía del sector del patio que estaba justo fuera de la habitación. Lo reconoció de inmediato como de su pequeña, pero eso lo confundió aún más.

— Le obsequiará un caballo.

Miroku sonrió, eso de verdad le sería útil a la pequeña para llevar sus cosas. La pequeña regresó con la cara aún más radiante de felicidad, seguida del terrateniente, y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, con apremio. El bonzo se acercó al autor del regalo, también feliz por su pequeña.

— Muchas gracias, esto ayudará mucho a Miku.

— No debe agradecérmelo, ella se lo merece. Además, soy yo quien debe agradecerles a ustedes, no puedo encontrar una forma en la que retribuirles lo que han hecho por nosotros…

— Supongo que ambos sólo queremos algo: que Sango sea feliz.

El aludido asintió, eso era lo que deseaba de corazón. Los dos guardaron silencio mientras observaban a la pequeña y su tío ordenar las cosas que llevarían en el viaje. Luego de unos minutos, Kuranosuke se retiró, dejando a los tres solos para que finalizaran los preparativos para el viaje. Después de todo, eso sería el inicio de otra etapa en sus vidas, y él no era parte de ella.

* * *

El tiempo había transcurrido rápido mientras el grupo preparaba su partida. Los habitantes del palacio estaban bastante expectantes de la situación, especialmente después de que la noticia de que el matrimonio se había anulado, llegó a todos los rincones. Muchos murmuraban sobre la posible partida de la exterminadora con los visitantes, y varios criticaban la situación, argumentando que la protección de la muchacha y su hija era única y no podían dejarla ir.

Ella trataba de ignorar todo eso, aunque era imposible. Pensaba que su deber era permanecer en el lugar, protegiéndolo tal como había prometido después de que el terrateniente y sus sirvientes la acogieran con las puertas abiertas. Pero, a pesar de eso, algo muy profundo, un deseo casi oculto, le hacía sentir que debía alejarse. Marcharse junto a su hija y a sus amigos, volver a esa aldea que hacia tanto no veía. Sin embargo, ¿cuál era la razón para volver? Allí no tenía nada, por algo se había ido tiempo atrás. Porque no podía seguir esperando, no podía vivir de sueños, promesas, anhelos. Ella deseaba algo real, y nunca lo tuvo en esa aldea… quizá nunca lo tuvo, en realidad.

"_Te amo y ya te lo dije, quiero verte feliz…"_

Sintió los ojos arderle de nuevo y esa extraña sensación de nuevo oprimirle el pecho. Si eso no era real, ¿por qué se sentía así? Él había dado muchas cosas por ella, habían pasado por tanto juntos, se habían hecho muchas promesas… Pero eso fue en el pasado, y no estaba segura de poder recuperar esos momentos, ni siquiera sabía si podía volver a estar con él…

Levantó la vista al escuchar las voces de sus amigos acerándose a la puerta principal del palacio, y los vio con sus cosas empacadas, listos para partir. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, especialmente cuando vio a su pequeña hija tomada de la mano de su padre, preparada para marcharse. Se puso de pie y se acercó, debía despedirse y hacer frente a la decisión que había tomado.

— Seguro, vendré a visitar a Sango y le traeré noticias de ella — Kohaku parecía estar acordando algo con Kuranosuke, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, porque quiero saber cómo crece esta pequeña — respondió él, sonriéndole a la menor —. Recuerda que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo.

— Gracias, señor terrateniente — Miku hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, para luego mirarla a ella de forma penetrante —. Ahí viene mamá.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, lo que la hizo sentir un horrible peso sobre sus hombros, pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a su lado y les sonrió de forma educada, aunque con tristeza en los ojos.

— ¿Ya se marchan?

— Así es, no queremos toparnos con la nevada aquí, aunque parece que ya es tarde para eso — respondió InuYasha, un tanto mordaz, mirando ahora el cielo —. La nieve pronto comenzará a caer.

— Entonces es hora de partir — dijo Kohaku, haciéndole un gesto a Kirara para que se acercara.

— De acuerdo.

Miku saltó a los brazos de su madre y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, susurrándole que la extrañaría y que esperaba que pronto fuera a verlos. Luego se alejó y le pidió ayuda a Miroku para montar en su caballo. Mientras su pequeña ajustaba las riendas, los demás se despidieron de ella con afectuosos abrazos y pidiéndole que pronto fuera a la aldea; a excepción del hanyō, quien le lanzó una mirada acusadora, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, molesto.

— No pienso despedirme, no vine hasta aquí para decirte adiós, después de todo.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo el enojo de su amigo. Él comenzó a andar, seguido por los demás, menos el monje, quien se quedó rezagado esperando para despedirse de ella.

— Así que… decidiste quedarte.

— Lo siento, debo hacerlo… — Murmuró ella, agachando la mirada, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en lágrimas.

— Está bien, era tu decisión, después de todo. Nadie puede obligarte a nada, sólo tú eres dueña de tu vida, recuérdalo — él le sonrió, aunque ella pudo notar el dolor que manaba de sus ojos; dolor que la atravesó como una daga envenenada. Él se acercó y la abrazó con cariño, pudo sentir que algo más le transmitía con ese gesto, pero no lograba descifrar qué —. Que seas muy feliz.

Sango quedó paralizada al escuchar esas palabras, que le hicieron eco en lo más profundo. El abrazo terminó y Miroku se alejó por el camino, rápidamente para alcanzar a sus amigos. La castaña se llevó la mano al pecho instintivamente y presionó con fuerza la joya que llevaba siempre consigo, buscando una respuesta.

¿Qué significaba ese dolor tan profundo?

* * *

**_Está bien, pequeños lectores, acá está. Creo que se va acercando el final, aunque siempre puedo complicar un poco las cosas. En fin, la vida es así. _**

**_Espero traer una actualización pronto. Deséenme suerte, ya que el viernes doy el tan jodido examen y sólo quiero aprobar._**

**_Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a Aiida, SangoSarait, Sango Nube y Azalyn Shihiro. ¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar, espero que este cap sea de su agrado también!_**

**_Y a todos los que leen... ¿podrían dejar un pequeño comentario, al menos?_**

**_Bueno, me despido para seguir estudiando, espero estarnos leyendo prontos, ¡un abrazo!_**

**_Yumi~ _**


	12. Decisión y miedos

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo XII  
**_**"Decisión y miedos"**_

* * *

"_Coleccionando diferentes tipos de soledad, por favor no llores sola,  
no importa cuán separados estemos, creamos el uno en el otro._

_Quiero seguir sonriendo así, sin herirte.  
Esas emociones que se desvanecen con el tiempo, no quiero sentirlas de nuevo.  
Incluso si tus sentimientos se alejan mañana, mi amor permanecerá inmutable.  
Incluso si mañana no puedes verme, mi amor permanecerá inmutable._

_Por favor, sólo mírame a mí. Por favor no dejes ir mi mano._

_Caminaré siendo uno hacia el futuro no prometido,  
seguiré caminando firme, hacia el futuro en el que estás… "_

— _**Cassis; the GazettE —**_

* * *

Había aminorado el paso, con la esperanza de que ella pudiese darle alcance, pero tras varios metros, se resignó a la idea de que no abandonaría el palacio. Un profundo peso se hizo presente en su pecho, ofuscándolo y oprimiéndolo, pero intentó ignorarlo. Ahora debía encargarse de su pequeña hija, hacerla feliz y así, intentar amortiguar ese dolor que se negaba a irse de su corazón. Divisó a sus amigos unos metros delante de él y apresuró el paso para llegar a su lado, negando con la cabeza en respuesta a las interrogantes miradas de ellos.

— ¡Qué terca es Sango! — Gruñó InuYasha, resoplando molesto. — ¡Cuando la vuelva a ver, le diré un par de cosas! Como si fuese buena idea desperdiciar 6 años buscándola, para que ella decida no volver…

— Pero InuYasha, sabes que las circunstancias son las que llevaron a que ella esté así…

— ¡Circunstancias! — Él interrumpió a Kagome, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. — Al principio, sí, pero ahora… ¡Few, Sango es una mujer fuerte, la he visto superar cosas peores! ¡Si esto le gana, es sólo porque se está dejando derrotar! Es una tonta…

— Está comenzando a nevar — la suave voz de Miku cortó los reclamos del oji dorado, mientras alzaba su mano para atrapar un pequeño copo de nieve y sonreía.

— Lo que faltaba… — InuYasha dejó de bufar, se sacó su haori y lo colocó en los hombros de la azabache. — Ten, para que no te resfríes.

— Gracias, pero tú…

— Recuérdalo, soy un hanyō, no voy a enfermarme tan fácil.

Kagome asintió y luego miró a sus otros compañeros de viaje: Miroku ayudaba a su hija a abrigarse con una capa gruesa de lana que ella llevaba en su equipaje y a protegerse la cabeza, Kohaku iba con su traje de exterminador, por lo que no necesitó abrigarse más y Kirara se había transformado y la miró, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

— Quiere que subas — aclaró el exterminador, con una sonrisa —. No le gusta la nieve, de seguro quiere que nos apresuremos.

— De acuerdo — la sacerdotisa le agradeció a la felina y subió a su lomo —. ¿Y ustedes?

— Yo estoy acostumbrado a correr al ritmo de Kirara, así que no hay problema — respondió el castaño, con una sonrisa.

— Y yo, al de InuYasha, pero quizá sería mejor que Miku fuera con usted y yo, a caballo — propuso Miroku.

— Parece una buena idea — apoyó Kohaku, mirando a los demás para pedir su opinión.

— ¡Few, a mí no me miren! Yo no necesito de ayuda para ir rápido.

— Por mí está bien, pero tío… creo que de todas formas, deberías ir o a caballo o en Kirara…

— Podemos turnarnos, creo que sería lo mejor…

— Pero eso implicaría hacer más pausas, y nos retrasaríamos…

— ¡Ay, cómo fastidian! — El platinado se acercó a Kirara y le hizo un gesto a Kagome. — Yo te llevaré en mi espalda, así Kohaku o Miroku van con Miku en Kirara y el otro, se va a caballo.

Todos se quedaron mirando al hanyō, un poco sorprendidos, pero luego asintieron de acuerdo con la idea.

— ¡Tu cerebro sigue funcionando, después de todo, InuYasha!

— ¡No molestes, Miroku! ¡O te demostraré cómo sigue funcionando mi espada!

— Ya basta, la nieve está comenzando a caer en mayor cantidad, así que creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Soltando un bufido, InuYasha acomodó a la azabache en su espalda y esperó a que los demás se prepararan: Miroku iría con Miku en Kirara y Kohaku, a caballo. Una vez todos listos, el hanyō comenzó a apresurar el paso, pero de pronto la voz de la menor lo detuvo.

— Quizá no sea momento de apresurarnos aún.

Todos la observaron un tanto confundidos, más al ver su sonrisa. ¿Habría sentido algo?

* * *

"— _Que seas muy feliz._

_La noche caía silenciosa y ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpida por la figura del monje. Siguió su camino, en tanto él se ponía de pie y se dirigía en la dirección opuesta, para encontrarse con ella a mitad del pasillo y susurrarle esas palabras. Al oírlas, fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella. En esos momentos, sólo tenía anhelos, sueños, fantasías de que algo más pudiese pasar entre ellos, pero nada concreto, ni siquiera una señal. Y esas palabras fueron un fuerte golpe, considerando que al parecer, él daba por hecho que se quedaría en el palacio y se casaría con el terrateniente. Se volteó para responderle algo, mas no sabía qué, ella deseaba algo distinto a ese panorama en esos momentos. Miles de ideas comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza, imágenes de un futuro que podía ser hermoso, viendo cada día esos ojos azules profundo… Un sentimiento sobrecogedor la invadió y luego recordó la reputación del bonzo y sus mañas, sintiendo una ira profunda por no ser ella la única que ocupara sus pensamientos._

_Cuando dieron la alerta del demonio, su sangre ya hervía por la furia y el deseo de desquitarse con algo la hizo pelear enérgicamente contra el oso gigante. Sin embargo, se descuidó y eso pudo haberle costado caro._

_Pero – como siempre – Miroku se había dado cuenta de la situación y la salvó, encargándose él mismo de exterminar al espíritu rencoroso del oso. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que, pese a todo lo que pudiese pasar, prefería seguir a su lado para intentarlo. Porque fue la primera vez que se percató que él siempre estaba para ella, y eso podía ser una señal. No sabía qué les esperaba en el peligroso camino que habían elegido, pero a pesar de las dudas y la incertidumbre, seguiría hasta el final. No se rendiría, porque su corazón le hizo entender que él podría hacerla feliz…_

— _Qué alegría… Continuaremos este viaje con tu agradable presencia._

_De manera sutil, él era capaz de hacerla sentir mejor. Y a pesar de sus malos hábitos y perversiones, se dio cuenta que así lo estaba comenzando a querer…"_

Seguía de pie frente a la entrada, presionando con fuerza lo único que le quedaba de él, mirando el camino por el que se alejaban cada vez más, sus amigos y su familia; y con el recuerdo que había gatillado la frase de despedida de Miroku, haciéndole eco profundo en su interior. En ese tiempo, a pesar de que no tenía nada seguro, de que ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que él sintiera algo por ella, había decidido seguir a su lado, cargando con la incertidumbre y sólo aferrándose a anhelos secretos, que jamás quiso compartir con nadie, ni siquiera se los había contado a su amiga Kagome, tampoco al bonzo después de haber declarado sus sentimientos.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, ella seguía teniendo los mismos anhelos, y ahora tenía la certeza de que él la amaba. Se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, sin miedo, sin remordimiento. Aunque fuese algo prohibido, aunque ella lo alejara… él seguía declarando que la amaba, que quería que fuese feliz y que respetaría sus decisiones. Si ahora tenía esa seguridad que años atrás no, ¿por qué seguía dudando? ¿Por qué tenía miedo, por qué no se dejaba atrapar por él de nuevo?

— ¿Por qué no los sigues?

La voz de Kuranosuke la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada hacia la de él, y vio en sus ojos algo que hacía tiempo no encontraba: comprensión. El terrateniente le limpió la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla y le sonrió de forma cariñosa.

— Yo debo quedarme con usted, ¿o no? Esa fue mi promesa…

— No, Sango — él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla —. Ya no debes permanecer aquí, tu promesa ya está cumplida: me diste 6 años maravillosos. Pero hay otras personas a las que también les hiciste promesas: tus amigos, tu hermano, Miku… y el monje Miroku. Y esas promesas fueron sinceras, hechas con el corazón, no sólo por el simple hecho de retribuir algo. Son promesas que no sólo les hiciste a ellos, sino que a ti misma. Por eso debes cumplirlas, no te falles a ti misma…

Sango guardó silencio, eso tenía demasiado sentido, pero aún así no podía decidirse a dejarlo todo. No era que no quisiera cumplir sus promesas, lo que pasaba era distinto.

— Tengo miedo — al decirlo, su pecho se liberó de un gran peso, pero en su lugar apareció un dolor penetrante.

— ¿A qué le temes?

— Yo… temo no ser capaz de cumplir. No ser la mujer que él desea. Aquí era tan sencillo como adaptarme a las normas y cumplir sus deseos, pero con Miroku… — Suspiró, siempre tuvo ese temor, aunque jamás había sido capaz de admitirlo. — Él es un hombre completamente diferente a usted: es mujeriego, pervertido, vividor… y yo, por el contrario, soy tímida en esos aspectos, con poco conocimiento sobre el tema, además de conservadora y…

— Y él te ama así tal cual — Kuranosuke la silenció, le tomó las manos y le mostró el anillo que ella atesoraba entre ellas, con una sonrisa —. Yo dudaba de él por su reputación, pero no pude estar más equivocado. Sango, eres un antes y un después en su vida, te ama como jamás amaría a otra mujer. Anhela estar contigo, y lo único que quiere es ver tu sonrisa todos los días. Si él te hace feliz, tú lo harás feliz a él.

— ¿Y… si se aburre de mí en algún momento?

— Sería el hombre más estúpido, pero creo que debieses darte la oportunidad de averiguarlo. La Sango que yo conozco, no se hubiese dejado intimidar por ese tipo de temores: les hubiese hecho frente y habría luchado hasta vencerlos. Es lo que debes hacer, porque es lo que quieres. Por algo tienes ese anillo contigo, pero creo que es hora de que dejes de tenerlo guardado entre tus ropas y lo uses donde corresponde.

— Gra-Gracias…

— De nada. Ahora apresúrate, sino tendrás dificultades para alcanzarlos.

— Bien, iré por mis cosas…

— Aquí están — él le alcanzó sus pertenencias, sorprendiéndola —. Confiaba en que tomarías la decisión correcta, por eso me adelanté, para que no perdieras tiempo.

— Gracias, de nuevo — Sango tomó sus cosas y se las acomodó, luego se acercó a Kuransuke y le dio un abrazo —. Deseo que también encuentres la felicidad, eres un buen hombre. Adiós.

— Lo haré, no te preocupes. Adiós.

La castaña atravesó la puerta principal y sintió en su mejilla algo frío, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y pudo ver como caían copos de nieve. Sonrió, volvió a despedirse con un gesto de su mano y apresuró el paso por el camino, ansiosa de alcanzar a sus amigos.

— Espero que seas muy feliz, Sango.

Dichas estas palabras, el terrateniente ordenó que volvieran a cerrar las puertas principales del palacio.

* * *

Caminaban a ritmo normal, aunque el oji dorado estaba comenzando a aburrirse, en especial si seguía escuchando a Kagome y Miku cantar esas canciones infantiles que lo irritaban. Bufó, mirando por enésima vez el cielo y rezongando porque la nieve pronto podría empezar a caer más abundante.

— Aún no entiendo el punto de no apurar el paso, enana — le volvió a reclamar, ya bastante más molesto que la primera vez.

— No trates así a mi hija, InuYasha — Miroku le reprochó, ese tono también lo estaba irritando a él —. Ya dijo que quería disfrutar el paisaje antes de partir.

— Lo siento, tío InuYasha, pero si no volveré aquí en algún tiempo, quiero ver la última nevada…

— Puras patrañas.

— Ya basta InuYasha, deja de reclamar por todo — Kagome suspiró enfadada, esa actitud iba a exasperar a todos —. Es sólo un momento, pronto avanzaremos más rápido, pero recuerda que viajas con humanos, una pequeña entre ellos, por cierto. Así que cuida tus palabras y tu tono de voz, para la próxima no reprimiré mis deseos de decir la palabra mágica para que te comportes… ¿Qué te parece gracioso ahora?

La pregunta de la azabache se debía a que el hanyō le había observado con indiferencia todo el regaño, pero de pronto había comenzado a sonreír como si lo que dijera fuese una historia divertida. Él no respondió, simplemente la ignoró, le hizo un gesto con la mano a Miku y siguió caminando, con los brazos tras su cabeza. La infante le sonrió en respuesta al gesto, y volvió a entonar la canción que había dejado a medio terminar por la interrupción del platinado. Miroku y los demás intercambiaron miradas confundidas, eso había sido extraño, pero ambos siguieron en lo que estaban, ignorándolos.

El bonzo suspiró, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener el ánimo en alto – o por lo menos, aparentarlo – pero estaba seguro que no sería capaz de lograrlo por mucho tiempo. Se detuvo un momento y pensó en Sango, su delicada figura, su sonrisa, su voz pronunciando dulcemente su nombre en un susurro…

— Miroku…

La anhelaba tanto, que ya la estaba escuchando. Negó con la cabeza, su imaginación iba a matarlo si seguía así. Se percató de que sus amigos habían seguido avanzando y se apresuró a darles alcance, pero un suave tirón de la manga de sus vestimentas lo hizo detenerse en seco.

— Miroku.

Esta vez no fue un susurro, la voz fue clara y él estuvo seguro ahora, de que no era su imaginación jugándole una broma. Se volteó con el corazón detenido y se encontró con ella, _su Sanguito_, tras él, con la mejillas levemente rosadas y una mirada tímida, que se dirigió al suelo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. La abrazó, sintiendo como si la vida le regresara al cuerpo.

— Sango… viniste.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, como intentando descubrir que fuese real, que no era una ilusión, o su imaginación, o un sueño…

— Sí, lamento el retraso, yo… tardé en darme cuenta de qué era lo que realmente quería.

— No importa, estás aquí… yo… yo…

No supo qué decir, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, su cerebro sólo era capaz de verla a ella, no encontraba palabras para expresar su felicidad. La volvió a abrazar, sin darse cuenta que estaba llorando de alegría, un enorme peso se le había quitado de encima.

— ¿Miroku? ¿Estás… llorando? — Preguntó ella asustada, separándose un poco de él para mirarle el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas. — Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal…? No llores, por favor…

Limpió sus lágrimas, sin comprender qué le ocurría al monje, que la volvió a envolver con sus brazos, no deseaba volver a separarse de ella.

— No has hecho nada mal, por el contrario — él le besó la frente, sintiendo que su corazón no daba más de felicidad —. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

— Pero estás llorando…

— Sí, pero es de felicidad. Es… — Suspiró, seguía sin encontrar palabras para explicar lo que sentía, era un sentimiento tan profundo, tan reconfortante. — Es realmente maravilloso tenerte aquí, pequeñita.

— Gracias, yo… — Ella se sonrojó un poco más, a decir verdad sabía lo que quería, pero aún tenía algunas dudas y miedos, no quería volver a decepcionarse. — Me alegra saber que estás feliz.

Miroku la miró detenidamente un momento y vio la tímida sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios, una auténtica sonrisa suya. La levantó un poco en el aire, sin dejar de abrazarla y la besó sin poder resistirse más, sorprendiéndola. Sin embargo, Sango correspondió el gesto, aunque de forma temerosa, lenta e insegura, como si fuese el primer beso que se daban. Fue corto, pero suficiente para que él reafirmara su convicción de que amaba cada partícula de ella.

— Miroku, yo no… es decir, yo acabo de…

— Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. Si así lo deseas, iremos lento… pero no me pidas que mantenga distancia, porque es imposible, ahora que estás aquí.

— Está bien, gracias… — Volvió a sonreírle, con los ojos brillantes. — Tampoco es que quiera estar lejos de ti.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero llegó de todas formas a los oídos del monje, que sonrió ante la afirmación. Luego tomó su mano y la encaminó hacia sus amigos. Eso iba a ser el comienzo de su nueva aventura.

* * *

Se habían detenido al darse cuenta que su compañero ya no les seguía el paso. Kohaku y Kagome estaban extrañados, mientras que Miku e InuYasha parecían tranquilos y seguros de que todo estaba bien con el moreno.

— ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? — Volvió a preguntar la sacerdotisa, mirando hacia el camino, con un dejo de preocupación asomándose en su voz.

— Quizá sólo necesita estar solo… para ordenar sus ideas, o darse ánimo — dijo el castaño, también mirando en la misma dirección.

— Dejen de preocuparse, Miroku sabe bien cómo cuidarse. No sería primera vez que viaja solo, tampoco — agregó InuYasha, aunque su tono era más tranquilo que un rato atrás.

— Papá está bien, sólo debemos esperarlo un poco — la pequeña oji azulada parecía más animada de lo que la habían visto durante el resto del viaje.

— Oye, InuYasha… pensé que tenías prisa por irte.

— ¡Claro que sí! Lo único bueno de este lugar era la comida — rezongó, la aldea seguía siendo el lugar en el que quería vivir, después de todo, y ansiaba llegar pronto —. Pero no podemos dejar a nadie atrás.

— ¿No creen que sería mejor ir a buscarlo? Se está tardando bastante — Kohaku comenzó a sonar preocupado, de verdad hasta un poco ansioso —. ¿Y si se topó con alguna muchacha…?

— Creo que has acertado, Kohaku — inquirió el oji dorado, olfateando un poco antes de sonreír confiado —. Saben que hay cosas de Miroku que nunca van a cambiar, pase lo que pase.

— Pe-Pero… ¡Agh, no puedo creerlo! — Kagome estaba indignada, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera cometiendo las mismas estupideces de antaño? — ¡Ahora mismo iré a ponerlo en su lugar!

— No creo que sea necesario, ahí viene — informó el hanyō, sin que esa sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

El resto del grupo permaneció con la vista fija en el camino que llegaba hasta ellos, esperando al oji azulado. La menor saltó de pronto del lomo de Kirara y salió corriendo en la dirección por la que aparecería su padre, con una alegría radiante que llamó la atención de los demás. Desapareció y a los pocos segundos, vieron al monje acercarse con paso tranquilo y feliz, caminando tomado de la mano de Miku, quien sostenía con su otra mano, la de Sango. Era una imagen perfecta, los tres se veían en armonía. El exterminador sonrió, su hermana había tomado la decisión correcta, después de todo.

— ¿S-Sango? — Tartamudeó un poco Kagome, luego se volteó hacia InuYasha, molesta. — ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?! — Lo agarró por las solapas de su traje, remeciéndolo con fuerza, mientras el aludido sudaba nervioso, seguramente adivinando lo que vendría. — ¡Por eso dejaste de reclamar, debí suponerlo! ¡Y hasta te atreviste a preocuparnos al afirmar que se había encontrado con una chica! ¡Eres un…! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!

Cuando los demás llegaron a su lado, InuYasha ya estaba varios metros bajo tierra y Kagome se encontraba un poco más calmada. Sango sólo les sonrió, era una escena que hacía tiempo no presenciaba y eso le traía muchos recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos agradables. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, fue rodeada por los brazos de su amiga, en un recibimiento enérgico.

— Kagome…

— Me alegra que hayas decidido volver con nosotros. Esto no es lo mismo sin ti.

— Gracias…

— ¡Agh, Kagome, algún día me las pagarás! — Reclamó InuYasha, levantándose por fin del suelo. — ¡Sólo quiero protegerte y estar a tu lado, y tú…! ¡Me maltratas de esta forma!

— Lo siento, pero deberías habernos dicho de Sango desde un principio…

— ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? Fue Miku la que ocultó primero la información… ¡Además, no es excusa!

— ¡Ya te pedí perdón!

— ¡Few, cómo sea! — El hanyō volvió a cruzarse de brazos, ignorando a la azabache para dirigirse ahora a la castaña. — ¡Y tú, Sango! ¿Crees que te dejaré pasar esto así de fácil? ¡Por favor! Sé que ese demonio se aprovechó de todo esto, pero ¡tú eres Sango, la exterminadora! ¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, eso no podía vencerte así de fácil! Espero que algo así no vuelva a pasar y te alejes, porque es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

— No te preocupes, InuYasha, trataré de seguir así.

— ¡Je, más te vale!

Miroku sonrió mientras su amigo le reclamaba a la castaña, en tanto colocaba a la pequeña Miku sobre el lomo de Kirara para emprender el viaje de regreso, ya con todos reunidos.

— ¿El tío InuYasha está enojado con mamá? — Preguntó la menor en un susurro a su padre, un poco preocupada.

— Claro que no, pequeña — le respondió él, acomodándole mejor la capa sobre sus hombros —. Esa es la forma en la que él le da la bienvenida. Siempre ha sido así.

Miku asintió con la cabeza y luego le sonrió al hanyō, quien la había mirado perspicazmente al escuchar su pregunta. Después de un par de arreglos en el equipaje que llevaban, se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo viajarían – sobre Kirara irían Miku junto a sus padres, Kohaku a caballo e InuYasha llevaría a Kagome en su espalda – y partieron el viaje lo más rápido que pudieron, para escapar de una posible tormenta más fuerte.

* * *

— _No serás suficiente para él, jamás lo serás._

— _Cállate, eso no es cierto._

— _Sabes que sí. Al principio, será todo para ti, te jurará amor eterno y que serás la única en su corazón, pero luego de un tiempo se aburrirá… cuando los años se empiecen a notar, cuando la rutina del hogar te empiece a demacrar, cuando el estar contigo todas las noches comience a cansarlo… ahora te anhela porque eres algo inalcanzable, algo que extraña, pero nunca ha sido hombre de una sola mujer, menos si luego le das más hijos… ¿te seguirá queriendo gorda, con los pechos caídos por amamantar a tus bebés? O, incluso antes de eso, ¿seguirá encontrando atractivo tu cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, las que se notarán más luego de que tu piel ceda, o incluso cuando tengas las estrías típicas del embarazo? Además, tú no eres el tipo de chica que le gusta: recuerda que cortejaba princesas o aldeanas indefensas, frágiles, femeninas… tú no eres así, por el contrario, eres una guerrera, fuerte, independiente… _

— _Ya basta, no quiero seguir escuchándote._

— _Puedes intentar callarme, pero sabes que no cumplirás sus expectativas, esa fue una de las razones por las que también huiste hace 6 años… _

— ¡Silencio!

Se despertó agitada, con el corazón afligido y reclamándole a la oscuridad de la noche. Miró alrededor, la habitación estaba en silencio, su hija dormía tranquila a un par de metros de ella, en el otro rincón se encontraba su azabache amiga, también en los brazos de Morfeo. Suspiró, ya llevaban cerca de una semana viajando, y todas las noches era lo mismo: era un simple sueño, pero esa voz siempre despertaba los miedos que durante el día ella vencía para seguir adelante.

— ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Miroku la sorprendió. Alzó la mirada hacia él, que se encontraba sentado junto a la puerta, oculto por las sombras. Sólo se podían distinguir bien sus ojos, que la miraban fijamente.

— S-Sí… sólo era un mal sueño.

Él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, abrazándola cálidamente por la espalda, tratando de entregarle todo su apoyo en ese gesto. De cierta forma, sentía que habían cosas que ella aún no le confiaba, y estaba seguro que la situación no mejoraría hasta que eso cambiara.

— ¿Estás segura? — Le preguntó de forma suave, tampoco quería que se sintiera presionada. — No es primera vez que despiertas así. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sango agachó la mirada, pensando. No quería ser un problema para él, verse insegura frente a lo que estaba dándole. Pero seguía teniendo miedo y cada vez era más fuerte, a pesar de que Miroku espantaba todos esos pensamientos con sólo mirarla, esos sueños volvían a alimentar esos sentimientos, provocando que cada noche temiera más llegar a la aldea. No quería enfrentarse al compromiso real, porque ese momento podría volver todos sus miedos realidad. Cerró los ojos, tratando de retener las lágrimas, se suponía que ella no era así y él la quería de vuelta. ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle algo que aún no tenía?

Miroku la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, besándole la frente con cariño, para luego apoyar su cabeza en la de ella, brindándole tranquilidad, dejándole sentir que estaba allí, con ella, que podía contar y confiar en él. Ella dejó descansar su cabeza en su hombro, ordenando sus ideas para responderle al monje, no quería preocuparlo de más, pero tampoco que él sintiera que ella no confiaba en su persona.

— No es nada, sólo… No quiero fastidiarte, estoy bien. Soy fuerte, ¿no?

— Sanguito… — El oji azul suspiró, apretando un poco más el abrazo. — Claro que eres fuerte, lo has demostrado más de una vez y esa es la imagen que muestras a todos — le sonrió, haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar —. Y amo eso de ti, pero también amo el lado que pocos conocen, ese lado que muestra inseguridad y temor. Todos tenemos miedos, pequeñita, y eso es normal. Quiero que confíes en mí, estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. No pienses que me fastidiarás con tus problemas, porque no es así. Sólo quiero ayudarte y verte feliz. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo…

— ¿Me dirás qué te aflige, entonces?

Ella levantó la vista, perdiéndose en la mirada profunda de él y volviendo a olvidarse de todos sus miedos, porque esos ojos le entregaban toda la seguridad que necesitaba. Le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, ese monje podía dejarla al descubierto con sólo mirarla.

— Ya no importa, si sigues a mi lado, todo estará bien.

— Está bien, pero si vuelve a afligirte otro mal sueño, o cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

— S-Sí, gracias…

— De nada… Ahora, será mejor que descansemos, necesitamos energías para seguir el viaje mañana.

La castaña asintió con un gesto y volvió a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, esta vez sin miedos que interrumpieran su sueño. Por lo menos no por esa noche.

* * *

"_Al día siguiente…"_

La fogata en la que se cocinaba el almuerzo, les brindaba calor pero los leños se estaban consumiendo rápidamente, por lo que pronto deberían partir de nuevo. Ella revolvió el contenido de la olla, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo aprovechara el fuego, el frío jamás había sido su amigo. Escuchó a lo lejos a su hija cantar y sonrió, todo parecía estar en orden, tan perfecto y equilibrado.

— Te ves mucho mejor, me alegro — Kagome la abrazó por los hombros, acercándose al fuego también.

— Gracias, me siento mejor — le respondió con una sonrisa, estar con ellos en un viaje le daba una extraña energía, sentía que había recuperado algo perdido hace tiempo.

— ¡Qué bien! — La peli negra estaba feliz, una radiante sonrisa cruzó sus labios, las cosas de a poco volvían a ser como debían. — ¿Y cómo van las cosas con el monje Miroku? Debes estar deseando llegar pronto a la aldea para que puedan casarse al fin, ¿no?

Sango pareció dudar un segundo y su amiga pudo notar una sombra cruzar su semblante, algo no estaba del todo bien con eso, pero ¿qué?

— Yo… no lo sé, es demasiado pronto y creo que debemos darnos un tiempo…

— ¿Tiempo? — Eso la sorprendió, ellos se amaban y ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo separados. — Pero si se aman, ¿para qué esperar? De verdad, creo que no hay razón, son felices juntos… a menos que… — Observó a la castaña unos segundos, analizando su mirada, algo estaba pasando en la mente de su amiga. — ¿Tienes miedo de algo? ¿Qué ocurre, por qué estás insegura?

La aludida miró el contenido de la olla como si le fuese a dar las respuestas, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, su amiga no iba a quedarse tranquila hasta que supiese qué pasaba, y si lo pensaba bien, ella era la persona más indicada para aconsejarla en esos momentos.

— No es algo que tenga del todo claro, pero cuando pienso en el futuro, en casarme con Miroku y vivir con él… bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero varios pensamientos me invaden. Sé que pueden ser hasta tontos, pero de todas formas, siento que quizá no pueda enfrentar eso…

— ¿Enfrentar? — La azabache estaba confundida. — Sango, lo que vivirás con Miroku no es un obstáculo, no es algo que debas vencer. Es una oportunidad de ser feliz, de amar y ser amada, de formar la familia que siempre deseaste… ¿qué es lo que te aflige?

— Yo… lo siento, sé que es estúpido que sienta esto después de todo lo que hemos vivido, pero no puedo evitarlo — inhaló profundo, dándose ánimos para confiarle sus temores a su amiga —. Tengo miedo, Kagome. Miedo de arruinarlo todo. De no ser suficiente para Miroku. De que la rutina, la edad, los cambios físicos, o mis celos y personalidad guerrera terminen aburriéndolo. Él es… es completamente distinto a mí, no sé si pueda hacerlo feliz siempre. Además… — Cerró los ojos, no era fácil para ella decir eso, pero ya había comenzado y no iba a detenerse hasta que terminara. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla antes de que continuara. — Yo… yo… no sé si seré capaz de responderle como mujer, tengo miedo de que no sea lo mismo… tan sólo pensar en eso me aterra, no quiero ni imaginar cuando llegue el momento… yo no me siento digna de él… y, después de todo lo que pasó, no hay forma de que eso cambie…

Ahora las lágrimas corrían sin impedimentos por su rostro. Kagome la abrazó, dejándola llorar unos segundos, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para confortarla. Ella sabía que su amiga iba a necesitar apoyo para superar todo lo que había vivido en el palacio, pero más allá de eso, estaba segura que algo de esos sentimientos oscuros no le permitían superar esos miedos.

— Está bien, es comprensible que tengas miedos, más con alguien como Miroku, que tiene un pasado tan comprometedor… Pero él te eligió a ti, no por nada te buscó por 6 años y no se dio por vencido hasta tener de vuelta a nuestra Sango — la sacerdotisa le sonrió, tratando de animarla —. Él te ama y estoy segura de que jamás se aburrirá de ti. Hay un dicho en mi época que dice "polos opuestos se atraen", es decir… que dos personas totalmente distintas se unen más. Siempre he sentido que ustedes dos se complementan a la perfección y sé que juntos, pueden superar lo que sea. Sé que hay cosas que serán más difíciles, pero él no te dejará sola frente a ellas. Es probable que en la intimidad sea más complicado por todo lo que pasaste, pero estoy segura que él lo entenderá y te ayudará a superarlo. Si quieres mi consejo, yo te diría que lo mejor es que hables con él y le digas todas estas cosas. Entre los dos podrán encontrar una solución a esto y verás que te sentirás mejor.

— Pero… ¿no crees que lo encontrará tonto?

— Claro que no, Sango. Quizá el tenga miedos similares, u otros, y tú no lo sepas. Habla con él, es la única forma en la que podrás sacarte esos miedos.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza para luego limpiarse las lágrimas y agradecerle a su amiga. De verdad necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y le aclarara que los miedos que tenía no eran una estupidez. Eso la aliviaba bastante.

* * *

— Con este, será lo último — dijo el platinado, cortando la rama de un árbol con su espada y luego convirtiéndola en leños más pequeños.

— Sí, después de todo ya nos queda poco — agregó el monje, agrupando los maderos para que los llevaran al campamento.

— De acuerdo.

Entre los dos cargaron gran parte de lo recolectado, dejándole un resto a Kohaku y a Miku, quienes se adelantaron por el sendero, dejando rezagados a los dos mayores. Miroku suspiró luego de ver a su pequeña hija alejándose, era tan feliz de tenerla a su lado junto a su madre…

— ¿Todo está bien?

Se sorprendió con la pregunta de su amigo, aunque luego recordó que había compartido esos últimos 6 años sólo con él, se conocían tan bien que un simple gesto era capaz de encender las alarmas en el otro. Sonrió, mirando a su compañero con confianza.

— La verdad, estoy preocupado.

— ¿Es sólo por Sango, o es algo más?

Quizá había sido demasiado tiempo juntos, sentía que él le leía la mente, adivinando sus temores y preocupaciones demasiado fácil.

— Los dos… — Suspiró antes de continuar, se sentía estúpido confesando eso, pero era lo que sentía. — Creo que Sango no me está diciendo todo lo que le pasa y temo que si sigue así, pueda volver a consumirla la oscuridad. Todas las noches despierta agitada y con el rostro angustiado…

— Debes dejarle claro que puede confiar en ti, quizá aún tiene miedo por algo… o puede que siga sintiendo que debe respetarte, como a ese tipo.

— Puede ser, espero que vuelva a confiar en mí.

— ¿Y qué es lo otro que te está molestando?

— Bueno, yo… es ridículo, pero tengo miedo.

InuYasha se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer un par de leños al escucharlo.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Pero de qué?

— De no cumplirles — aclaró el oji azul, comprendiendo la sorpresa del ambarino —. Ellas han vivido todo este tiempo en un palacio lleno de lujos, por mucho que me esfuerce, jamás podré ofrecerles lo mismo. Además, tú lo dijiste el otro día, nuestro pasado nos persigue y temo que Sango se aleje si alguno de mis errores pasados llegase a aparecer. Ella es hermosa, fuerte, independiente, inteligente… no le costaría encontrar a alguien como Kuranosuke, que dé todo por ella, y si es mucho mejor partido que yo…

— Amigo — el hanyō lo interrumpió, con una sonrisa segura —, tranquilo. Comprendo todo lo que dices, son cosas que pueden pasar, pero ella ahora está a tu lado. Decidió venir contigo, y es por algo. Si yo fuera tú, hablaría con ella y aclararía esto, para que dejes de tener esas preocupaciones. Creo que sería lo mejor.

— Gracias, InuYasha — el bonzo suspiró aliviado —. Tienes razón, hablaré con ella.

Ambos siguieron el camino en silencio, hasta que el aroma de la comida recién preparada llegó a la nariz del peli plateado, quien apresuró el paso para saciar a su estómago de una buena vez. Miroku llegó poco después de él, dejando la madera junto al resto, apilada a un lado de uno de los árboles. Sango servía la comida, cuando terminó con el plato de InuYasha, se volteó hacia él y le sonrió de una forma que no disfrutaba hacía tiempo. Él le devolvió el gesto, acercándose a su lado.

— Eres hermosa, pero te ves mucho más bella cuando sonríes de esa forma — le dijo, acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla.

— Gracias, pero no es necesario…

— Lo sé, de todas formas quiero que lo sepas — le sonrió, recibiendo su plato de comida —. Te amo.

Ella se sonrojó, más aún cuando él le besó la frente. Quizá sus miedos fuesen tontos, porque lo que sentían era fuerte y real, pero aún así debían enfrentarlos.

* * *

**_¡Aquí está! Espero que les haya gustado, ahora queda pendiente esa conversación, a ver si los dos se dan cuenta que están preocupándose por nada._**

**_Agradecimientos especiales a mis fieles SangoSarait, Aiida y Azalyn Shihiro y _****_Akirax, ojalá sea de su agrado, ¡espero sus opiniones al respecto!_**

**_Sobre mi examen, me fue mal, pero qué más da, hay que hacerlo otra vez. Para la próxima será, por mientras descanso y actualizo fics._**

**_¡Saludos y espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto!_**

**_(Y felices Fiestas Patrias, si es que hay alguna chilena leyendo por ahí, ¡que la pasen súper!)_**


	13. Adelante, juntos

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

* * *

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo XIII  
**_**"Adelante, juntos"**_

* * *

"_Por favor, déjame llevarte  
fuera de esta oscuridad y hacia la luz,  
porque tengo fé en ti,  
de que vas a superar otra noche._

_Deja de pensar en la salida fácil,  
no hay necesidad de ir y apagar la vela,  
porque no estás acabada. _

_Eres demasiado joven  
y lo mejor está por venir."_

— _**Lullaby; Nickelback —**_

* * *

— _Estás sucia. Por dentro y por fuera, y jamás dejarás de estarlo. Estás marcada por la deshonra, eres basura y nunca le darás lo que él se merece. _

— _Basta, eso no es verdad…_

— _Claro que lo es. ¿O acaso lo que viviste en el palacio es mentira? Sabes que no tienes lo que él desea, eres nada. Aunque te jure amor eterno, aunque se case contigo, pronto se volverá a fijar en otras mujeres. Más cuando no seas capaz de responderle como él desea en la intimidad. ¿Lo has pensado? Él es un pervertido, si tú no cumples sus expectativas en la cama… te hará a un lado. Siempre ha sido un galán y no le costará para nada encontrar a alguien más._

— _Es suficiente, estás mintiendo._

— _Oh, ¿sí? ¿Miento? Si es así, ¿por qué dudas? ¿Acaso esa sensación angustiante también es mentira? Él tiene un pasado que jamás conocerás del todo, quizá ahí busque consuelo cuando le falles. O en cualquier otra mujer, después de todo cualquiera podría ofrecerle algo mucho mejor que tú…_

— ¡Cállate!

Volvió a reclamarle a la noche, despertando agitada y llevándose la mano al pecho, también estaba angustiada. Cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse, sólo eran sueños, estúpidos sueños. Pero lo que le hacían sentir era real, demasiado para su gusto. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que seguir luchando contra eso? Sólo quería poder tener una noche tranquila, sin miedos que la despertaran de la nada. Buscó alrededor, tratando de distinguir algo con la escasa luz de los leños que terminaban de consumirse. Sólo logró ver bultos, sin poder determinar de quien era cada uno. Suspiró, tendría que probar otro método.

— ¿Miroku?

Sintió el abrazo protector de él y el peso de su manta sobre sus hombros, abrigándola gentilmente.

— Aquí estoy, pequeña — le dijo, sin dejar de abrazarla —. ¿Otro mal sueño?

— Sí…

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, tomando sus manos y poniéndose de pie, invitándolo a seguirla, no quería que nadie los escuchara, porque sabía que esos miedo eran tontos pero, si en algo tenía razón esa voz que la angustiaba todas las noches, era que lo que sentía y había vivido era real.

Caminaron unos metros hasta llegar junto a un riachuelo congelado, donde ella le señaló un árbol de enormes raíces para que se sentaran. Tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio, se armó de valor para sacar afuera todo lo que la afligía.

— Yo… creo que esos sueños son algo más — murmuró, buscando protección en los brazos de él, por alguna razón le aterraba hablar sobre eso —. Todas las noches, esa voz comienza a susurrarme, infundiéndome miedos que, aunque mi mente me asegure que no pasarán, en lo más profundo de mi corazón temo que sí, porque alguna vez los tuve demasiado presentes. Además, me… me hace revivir… todo lo que… lo que…

Su voz había comenzado a temblar y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Miroku pudo ver el terror y angustia en sus ojos y apretó el abrazo, recordándole que ahora él estaba con ella.

— Sango… — Le besó la frente y soltó un suspiro, le dolía verla así pero sabía que para la castaña revelarle todo eso no debía ser fácil, por eso él la ayudaría a superarlo. — Lo que pasó es horrible, me lastima en lo más profundo sólo pensar en eso, en lo que debiste haber pasado… Yo… yo debería haberlo evitado — apretó los puños, tenía rabia e impotencia, porque ahora no podía hacer nada para borrar lo que ella había sufrido. La acercó más a su cuerpo, quería que supiera que ya no la volvería a dejar sola —. No sé cómo enfrentarlo ahora, porque haga lo que haga, seguirá siendo algo que pasó. Pero no permitiré que nada te vuelva a dañar otra vez, lo prometo.

Sango se acurrucó un poco más en su pecho, sin dejar de llorar. Quería ser la chica de antes, pero todo eso la abrumaba y no sabía por donde empezar. Miroku le daba todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que se sintiera bien, para que fuera feliz, pero aún así…

— Los… los miedo de los que te hablé… — murmuró, intentando seguir adelante con lo que había empezado. — Antes había tenido algunos, pero después de todo lo que pasamos, los superé. Sin embargo, ahora volvieron y se hacen más fuertes con todo lo que pasó… yo quisiera tener la certeza de que nada de eso ocurrirá y… no sé, siento que así podría empezar a superarlo…

El oji azul le besó la cabeza de manera tierna, él quería que todo se solucionara y haría hasta lo imposible por aliviar el afligido corazón de su compañera.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos miedos?

— Yo… — A pesar de la oscuridad, él pudo notar como sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas antes de responder. — Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ti. De que te aburras pronto de mí, que te canse mi personalidad y mis celos, que mi cuerpo no sea atractivo para ti por las cicatrices, que luego la rutina nos gane… que busques a alguien más si yo… s-si yo n-no p-puedo…

Volvió a tartamudear, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase, aferrándose un poco más a las ropas del monje. Él comprendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle, sabía que eso sería difícil, en especial para ella.

— Sango, ¿confías en mí? — Le preguntó mientras le tomaba cálidamente las manos, ella asintió con un gesto. — Entonces confía en lo que siento. Sé que me hice una fama por mi comportamiento en el pasado, pero después de conocerte… no podría decirte qué fue exactamente lo que me cautivó: si tu increíble fuerza y determinación, o tus exagerados celos; o tu belleza única, o los ágiles y seductores movimientos en el campo de batalla; no sé si fue cuando descubrí tu gran corazón, o después. Fue algo que nació sin que me diera cuenta, y me sorprendí al ver lo profundo que llegaron a ser los sentimientos que despertaste en mí. Te lo dije una vez, no había sentido nada igual por otra mujer antes. Y tampoco después — hizo una pausa para regalarle una sonrisa a su compañera antes de seguir —. Si hay algo que deseo, es vivir junto a ti el resto de mis días. Que me celes cuando lo sientas necesario. Que me des el privilegio de envejecer a tu lado, aprendiendo juntos lo que la vida nos quiera enseñar. Por favor, déjame demostrarte que todo eso que soñamos un día, puede ser verdad.

La castaña sonrió, por sus mejillas se deslizaban silenciosas lágrimas, pero de alivio, porque con cada palabra, la presión que angustiaba su corazón iba cediendo, dejando un sentimiento reconfortante en su lugar. Él la conocía y así quería seguir con ella.

— Gracias… y perdón, sé que todos esos miedos son tontos…

— No digas eso. Todos tenemos miedos, pequeña. Yo también temo que pasen algunas cosas, y eso es normal porque somos humanos y tememos equivocarnos, o que nos dañen. Pero hacerles frente requiere de mucho valor… y más después de todo lo que has pasado. Sigues siendo la mujer más fuerte que conozco.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del momento, mientras ellos sólo dejaban que pasara el tiempo, contemplando el reflejo de la luna en la superficie cristalina del agua congelada. Ambos disfrutaban estar así, sintiendo el respirar del otro suavemente. De pronto ella presionó suavemente las manos de su compañero, llamando su atención.

— Miroku, dijiste que también temías algunas cosas… — Murmuró casi como para ella misma. — ¿A qué le temes?

— Yo tengo miedo de decepcionarlas, de no ser capaz de darles todo lo que necesiten, de todos modos, ustedes vivían en un palacio y de seguro eran tratadas como verdaderas princesas. O que algún error pasado aparezca de pronto y te alejes de mi lado nuevamente. Que encuentres a alguien que sea más digno de ti, al fin y al cabo, tienes todo lo que podría desear un hombre en una mujer… al parecer, nuestros miedos no son tan distintos después de todo.

— No debes pensar eso, yo no me alejaría por cosas así… Y tampoco es como si alguien fuese a aceptarme así como así, con una hija, después de lo que pasé y mis cicatrices…

El moreno rió por lo bajo, desconcertando un poco a su compañera.

— No quiero que te molestes, pero eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido… y me encanta cada centímetro de ti, con o sin cicatrices. Además, esas marcas sólo me hacen recordar lo fuerte y valiente que eres. Y yo también tengo las mías. Deja de pensar en eso.

— De acuerdo…

— Prométeme que confiarás en mí y seguiremos en esto, juntos.

— Está bien. Lo prometo.

Los dos sonrieron, mucho más aliviados ahora que habían enfrentado esos temores. Sólo les quedaba seguir adelante, confiando el uno en el otro. Luego de unos minutos, volvieron con sus amigos para dormir lo que les quedaba de noche, esta vez sin interrupciones.

* * *

"Un par de días más tarde…"

El sol por fin había decidido asomar, perezoso, entre las nubes, entibiando el ambiente. Las capas de nieve que cubrían el suelo eran gruesas y se hacía difícil avanzar sin ayuda. Habían decidido tomar un descanso para comer, por lo que se instalaron en un claro junto a algunos árboles cargados de nieve.

Todo estaba tranquilo y ya estaban cerca de la aldea; pese a ello, InuYasha se encontraba inquieto. Se había alejado del grupo, sin decir nada, pero sus compañeros pudieron notar que algo le pasaba. Sin poder soportar la incertidumbre, Kagome había decidido buscarlo para averiguar qué era. Lo encontró apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, mirándola fijamente, de seguro la había sentido acercarse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, InuYasha?

Él no dijo nada, tampoco cambió la expresión preocupada de su rostro. Eso no le estaba gustando a la sacerdotisa.

— Yo no soy el problema — dijo de repente, alertando a la muchacha.

— ¿Y entonces, qué pasa?

El oji dorado le dirigió una mirada profunda, llena de inquietud y un poco de angustia. Kagome no sabía como interpretar ese gesto, estaba comenzando a asustarse. InuYasha tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar, no sabía como decirlo, pero estaba seguro. Lo había sentido, igual que hacía 6 años. Sólo que esta vez, las circunstancias eran distintas. Soltó un bufido.

— Sango está _esperando_ — masculló finalmente, confundiendo a la chica, quien frunció las cejas.

— ¿_Esperando…_? — Eso no tenía sentido para ella, ¿qué podía estar esperando su amiga…? De pronto cayó en cuenta y palideció, llevándose las manos hasta la boca y cubriéndosela por la sorpresa. — ¿Ella está embarazada? — InuYasha asintió en respuesta, ahora ambos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Eso sería complicado. — ¿Estás seguro?

— Hace días que tenía la sospecha, pero hoy pude escuchar el corazón del cachorro.

— ¿Crees que ella lo sepa? — Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa.

— No, si lo supiera no estaría así de tranquila. Tengo que decirles, pero no sé cómo.

Kagome se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cara en sus manos y cerrando los ojos para pensar. Era seguro que ese hijo era del terrateniente y eso haría dudar aún más a su amiga. Podría darle fuerzas a la oscuridad, y no podían permitir eso. Es decir, ella ahora parecía estar mejor, más alegre y ese día, en especial, sus ojos brillaban de forma dulce y esperanzada, como antes. Suspiró, eso no se veía como algo bueno, además… ¿cómo reaccionaría Miroku? Él no la dejaría, pero ¿cómo afrontaría el embarazo…?

— Esto no tiene buena pinta, si Sango se entera va a querer volver… — Dijo la azabache, frustrada.

— Lo mejor será hablarlo con Miroku primero — concluyó InuYasha, mirando en dirección al lugar en donde se encontraban los demás —. Él debe saberlo, quizá podamos llegar a una solución…

— Espero que así sea…

Ambos suspiraron y luego decidieron ir hasta donde sus amigos para comer. La idea era no levantar sospechas, aunque podía ser demasiado tarde para eso. De todas formas, algo tenían que hacer.

Llegaron a su destino y trataron de disimular la preocupación. Sin embargo, Miroku había viajado suficiente tiempo con el hanyō y sabía cuando algo le pasaba. Presintiendo eso, InuYasha se preparó para lo que, estaba seguro, vendría después.

* * *

Miku correteaba tras Kirara mientras Sango se reía al ver sus piruetas, Kohaku se encargaba del almuerzo ese día. Miroku miró de reojo la dirección que había tomado Kagome y entrecerró los ojos, preocupado.

Sabía leer a su amigo a la perfección, por lo que estaba casi seguro de que InuYasha le estaba ocultando algo. Ahora, la pregunta era qué. ¿Acaso había percibido algo con sus agudos sentidos que él, como monje, no podía sentir? Por la actitud del platinado, no dudaba de que lo que fuese que estaba pasando, a él no le gustaba para nada. Su pecho se oprimió de pronto ante esa idea, pero no supo por qué.

— ¡Mamá!

La voz de su hija lo alertó, se volteó inmediatamente a verla y se encontró con la exterminadora en el suelo, inconsciente. Tanto Kohaku como él se acercaron, preocupados. Miroku tomó a Sango en sus brazos mientras el castaño le llevaba un poco de agua.

— Sango, ¿me escuchas? ¡Sango!

La muchacha apretó los párpados antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, lenta y débilmente, tardándose unos segundos en poder fijar la mirada. Recibió el agua que le dio su hermano y tomó un sorbo corto, para luego llevarse la mano a la frente, confundida.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

El oji azulado la abrazó, besándole la frente con cariño antes de responderle. A su lado estaba su pequeña hija, quien los miraba expectante, no comprendía qué pasaba. Y ellos tampoco, en realidad.

— Te desmayaste mientras observabas a Miku jugar con Kirara — la gata maulló, dándole la razón al monje.

— Sólo recuerdo que todo se volvió negro y de pronto, me sentí sin energías…

— Puede ser la fatiga, de seguro te sientes mejor después de comer — le dijo Kohaku, ofreciéndole más agua. Ella aceptó, bebiendo otro poco antes de volver a hablar.

— Sí, de seguro fue eso… igual desayunamos hace bastante rato.

El bonzo y Miku se quedaron junto a ella en tanto el exterminador volvía su atención a la comida.

Al rato volvieron InuYasha y Kagome, un poco ensimismados pero no quisieron hablar sobre lo que les afligía, simplemente dijeron que pronto conversarían sobre eso.

El almuerzo se llevó a cabo en un extraño ambiente de preocupación y cautela, incomodando un poco a los viajeros. Después de eso, decidieron continuar el viaje aprovechando la luz del día para avanzar. Si tenían suerte, quizá llegaran a la aldea al día siguiente.

Entusiasmados con la idea, iniciaron la marcha, pero Miroku iba atento a Sango, pues temía que ese desmayo no fuese sólo por fatiga.

* * *

_"Por la noche…"_

Se instalaron bajo el amparo de una pequeña construcción de madera ubicada a las orillas del camino, donde prepararon la cena y luego, se fueron a dormir.

Todos descansaban en silencio. Él se aseguró que todos durmiesen y luego salió del refugio, dirigiéndose al árbol en el que se encontraba su amigo.

— InuYasha, tenemos que hablar.

El hanyō bajó de un salto para llegar a su lado, mirándolo de forma seria y profunda. Eso no le gustó para nada al monje, por eso tenía que conversar con él, averiguar qué estaba pasando. Siguió a su platinado amigo unos cuantos metros hasta el bosque y esperó a que él hablara, estaba claro que no se andaría con rodeos. Probablemente él estuviese consciente de que iban a tener ese encuentro.

— Hace años, cometí el error de no contarte algo que había descubierto, y eso me ha pesado mucho. Ahora no quiero volver a equivocarme, pero no sé cómo vamos a afrontar lo que pasa — dijo el oji dorado, mirando fijamente a su amigo —. Sé que no serán las mejores noticias que podrías recibir, pero debes saberlo: Sango está embarazada.

Miroku le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego suspiró, un poco abatido.

— Así que no son sólo mis sospechas…

InuYasha se sorprendió al escucharlo, ¿lo sospechaba? ¿Por qué no lo había conversado con él antes, si era así? Bufó un poco molesto, para cruzarse de brazos y reprocharle con la mirada.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

— Sólo lo pensé hoy, cuando Sango se desmayó. Antes no había tenido molestias, por eso no lo había sospechado.

— Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

Miroku negó con la cabeza, eso sería complicado. Él conocía a Sango y estaba seguro de que querría volver al palacio para que el terrateniente lo supiera. Pero esa no era la solución, ellos lo sabían.

— Antes de marcharnos del palacio, Kuranosuke habló conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando me pidió que nos fuéramos…

— Sí lo recuerdo, ¿qué hay con eso?

— Él pensó que esto podía pasar. Era muy probable, dado el tiempo que llevaban… _juntos_ — cargó la ultima palabra, le dolía aún saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que pensaba al respecto? — Preguntó el hanyō interesado, si el terrateniente lo había pensado, era raro que la hubiese dejado irse con ellos.

— Él no quiere que Sango vuelva a su lado por ningún motivo. Dijo que era consciente de que ella jamás sería feliz a su lado, menos si era obligada a volver por un bebé… Además, existe la remota posibilidad de que ese hijo sea mío, aunque es poco probable.

— Eso es verdad. ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Iba a abandonar a Sango con su hijo?

— No, InuYasha, no lo estás entendiendo — el oji azulado suspiró cansado, sabía que era una situación difícil de explicar —. Kuranosuke me pidió que, si eso llegaba a pasar, yo cuidara de ambos. Que sintiera que ese hijo es mío, a pesar de las posibilidades. Muy a su pesar, él no desea que Sango sea infeliz, y eso sólo pasará si ella se aleja de todo lo que le causó tanto daño.

El hanyō asintió levemente, después de todo Kuranosuke parecía ser una buena persona. Miró en dirección al refugio donde se encontraban sus compañeros de viaje y resopló .

— Hay que decírselo…

— Lo sé, pero preferiría que llegáramos a la aldea primero — respondió el moreno.

— De acuerdo — InuYasha comenzó a caminar, dando por finalizada la charla. Miroku lo siguió en silencio, cuando de pronto él lo alertó: —. Sango está llorando dentro.

Se separaron, el oji dorado sabía que sólo su amigo podía calmar a la castaña. Él, por su parte, se apresuró a llegar junto a ella, abrazándola en cuanto la tuvo cerca. Sango se aferró a sus ropas, ocultando el rostro en su pecho y sollozando débilmente.

— Sango, pequeña, tranquila… estoy aquí contigo… — El monje besó su cabeza con cariño, apretando el abrazo. — ¿Tuviste otro mal sueño?

— Lo siento… — Respondió ella entre las lágrimas, aferrándose aún más a su pecho. — Parece que no puedo vencerlo, aunque le haga frente… no soy la mujer fuerte que debo ser para ganarle…

A Miroku se le encogió el corazón al escucharla, él sabía que eso no era verdad pero ella no lo sentía así. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla? ¿Cómo le demostraba que ella era fuerte y que no tenía que temer?

— No te disculpes, esto no es tu culpa — le dijo al oído, sin romper el abrazo —. Eres una mujer fuerte, porque sigues adelante a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que has vivido. Esto no es algo que va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, pero si sigues firme, confiando en nosotros, podrás superarlo…

— Pero hoy, ahora… estaba sola y no pude…

— Debí haber estado a tu lado, perdona. Por favor, sólo sigamos adelante, juntos.

Ella asintió con un gesto de su cabeza, pero siguió llorando en su pecho. Odiaba verla así, sólo quería que fuese feliz y que se supiera amada y valorada. Se separó levemente de ella, tomando con cuidado su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos y luego se acercó, para besarla cálidamente. Sango se sorprendió, pero intentó corresponder, dejándose llevar por ese gesto que sólo con él apreciaba tan natural.

Pero cuando Miroku entreabrió su boca y quiso profundizar el contacto, la castaña se paralizó por un instante y luego lo apartó de forma brusca, con el corazón acelerado y un recuerdo demasiado vivo en su mente.

— ¿Sango, estás bien?

Se mantuvo en silencio, pero el terror comenzó a asomar en sus ojos. Él hizo ademán de acercarse, pero ella se alejó, espantada. El bonzo volvió a insistir, llegando a su lado y tomándole las manos. No la dejaría sola, menos si ella estaba en ese estado.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Quieres exactamente _lo mismo _que él! ¡No me toques!

Las palabras le dolieron, ella lo acusaba de querer forzarla. Tenía que dejarle claro que eso no era así.

— Sango, escúchame — le pidió de forma segura y firme —. Yo no soy como él. Jamás te haría daño, mucho menos te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres. Te amo, y si quiero estar contigo es para hacerte feliz. Sólo llegaré tan lejos como me lo vayas permitiendo. No voy a lastimarte, ¿lo comprendes?

Su voz fue decidida, quería que ella estuviese segura de lo que él decía. Ella murmuró un sí por respuesta, agachando la mirada. Eso iba a ser complicado, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de resolverlo.

Volvió a sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

— Lo siento, pero ese beso me recordó a los de él…

— No quiero hacerte recordarlo, pero debes hacerle frente a esas sensaciones. Tienes que sacar afuera todo eso que sientes…

— ¿Afuera…?

— Si sigues manteniendo todo eso en tu interior, seguirá consumiéndote por dentro. Sé que es difícil, pero creo que así como venciste a tus miedos y me los confiaste; ahora debes hacer lo mismo, pero con lo que viviste.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso…! Te daré asco, jamás querrás tocarme de nuevo…

La lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, corriendo por las mejillas de ella. Miroku volvió a besarle la cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte, entregándole cariño y comprensión con ese gesto. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que su conversación había despertado a Kagome y Kohaku. Agradeció que ellos no hubiesen intervenido, pero para él no era necesario que ellos escucharan más de lo que ya habían oído.

— Acompáñame, caminemos un poco.

Sango lo siguió en silencio hacia la salida, el aire helado le golpeó la cara y le recorrió un escalofrío; él se percató de ello y le colocó una manta sobre los hombros para abrigarla, luego volvió a rodearla con sus brazos. Recorrieron un buen tramo así, lo que reconfortó de cierta forma a la castaña, aplacando un poco ese pesar que había vuelto a aparecer esa noche.

Se instalaron a los pies de un árbol que daba a un claro, observando la luna que se imponía sobre ellos. Miroku tomó la mano de ella con cariño y la miró directo a los ojos, de forma profunda y sincera que le embargó el corazón a la castaña. Simplemente agachó la mirada en respuesta, un poco avergonzada.

— Sango, quiero que tengas claro algo — el oji azulado levantó suavemente el rostro de ella para verla a los ojos —. Nunca me darás asco. Eres la mujer a la que amo, por eso quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Todos los días me tortura pensar en lo que te pasó. Es doloroso sólo imaginarlo, pero creo que a los dos nos ayudaría que lo sacaras afuera. Confía en mí, todo estará bien. Estoy a tu lado y aquí seguiré.

La muchacha respiró hondo, apretando la mano de él con fuerza, aferrándose al oji azulado; el miedo apareció en su mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse. El monje rodeó con sus brazos a la exterminadora, recordándole que estaba con ella. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Sango inhaló profundo y comenzó a hablar, relatando lo que había vivido desde el día de la boda hasta que ese demonio fue expulsado del cuerpo de Kuranosuke. Le contó cada noche, cada golpe, cada insulto, cada sensación, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Él escuchó en silencio, sin interrumpirla pues sabía que si lo hacía, ella no podría seguir. Sentía impotencia, rabia, dolor, y todo lo malo que se pudiese imaginar. No encontraba palabras para describir la angustia y el sufrimiento que le producía todo eso, pero era consciente de que ese era un paso que debían dar para que Sango pudiese superar todo lo que había sufrido.

Cuando el relato terminó, el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, roto sólo por el sollozo intermitente de la castaña. Por el rostro del moreno habían caído un par de lágrimas silenciosas producto del dolor que le causó escuchar toda esa historia, pero su abrazo se mantuvo firme y reconfortante alrededor de exterminadora. Él rompió el silencio después de unos minutos, quería que ella supiera que, a pesar de eso, seguía estando a su lado.

— Pequeña, quiero que me escuches atentamente — trató de transmitirle seguridad y cariño tanto con su voz como con su cuerpo —. Desde que el sentimiento fue tan fuerte como para negarlo, para mí amarte significó mucho más que demostrarte afecto. Es dar todo por ti, para que estés bien y seas feliz. Que hayas sufrido esta experiencia es horrible y me desgarra por dentro; pero verte ahora a mi lado, sacando afuera todo ese dolor, sólo hace que te admire más de lo que ya de admiraba. Te amo, y lo seguiré haciendo. Quiero estar a tu lado y acompañarte a superarlo, demostrándote que la vida tiene mucho por ofrecerte todavía. Que eres y siempre serás mi pequeñita, mi princesa. Por favor, confía en mí… y juntos, saldremos adelante. Por ti, por Miku y por mí. Somos una familia y quiero que seamos felices, los tres.

La muchacha realizó un gesto afirmativo apenas visible con su cabeza, pero el bonzo lo notó de todas formas y le besó la frente. El seguiría a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

— Muchas gracias, Miroku…

— No me agradezcas. Sólo continuemos hacia delante… y cree en lo que te digo. A pesar de lo que pueda infundirte esa voz que te atormenta por las noches y de lo que me acabas de confiar, te amo y sigo deseándote. Eres hermosa, tanto por fuera como en tu interior. No lo dudes.

Ella le sonrió levemente para luego besarlo tímidamente en los labios. Un roce sutil, pero para Miroku era un gran avance. Le correspondió sin presionarla, para que el gesto fuese grato para ella. A los pocos segundos se separaron, ella lo miró a los ojos y le sostuvo las manos.

— Quiero quedarme contigo, así, toda la noche…

— No hay problema, puedo estar así toda la vida, si quieres…

Se quedaron refugiados por el árbol y la manta que tenía Sango para resguardar el calor, descansando de esa manera hasta que los rayos del sol volvieron a aparecer a través de las montañas.

* * *

Kagome se había encargado de preparar el desayuno, mientras el resto del grupo disfrutaba de los rayos del sol. Miku se encontraba sentada en un rincón, pensativa con Kirara en brazos y Sango a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño. Miroku e InuYasha habían ido a revisar las condiciones del camino y Kohaku se había quedado con ellas.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo y el silencio sólo era roto por el sonido del fuego y el viento que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles. De pronto, el aroma de la comida inundó el ambiente y despertó el apetito de todos, excepto el de la exterminadora. Ella sintió náuseas al percibir el olor y tuvo se levantó rápidamente para vomitar tras el tronco de un árbol. Kagome se acercó rápidamente a ella, llevándole un poco de agua y ofreciéndosela. Sango se enjuagó la boca y luego bebió un poco, para volver a sentarse, ahora con el rostro pálido y preocupado.

InuYasha y Miroku se acercaban ya por el camino a paso lento. En cuanto los vio, la castaña se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia ellos, con la mirada fija en el hanyō.

— InuYasha, necesito hablar contigo.

El monje supuso que eso significaba que ella ya estaba sospechando la situación. El aludido le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su compañero, él también pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Y sobre qué? — Preguntó, tratando de verse despreocupado.

— Preferiría que fuese a solas.

Miroku negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a la muchacha antes de hablar.

— Lo que sea que quieras hablar, quiero oírlo — le dijo, sonriéndole —. Recuerda que estoy aquí para apoyarte en _todo_.

Sango lo pensó un momento, ella no quería que el monje supiera su sospecha, menos si esta era cierta. Ahí sí que la dejaría de lado… además, si las cosas eran como temía, debía volver al palacio. Si eso iba a pasar, sin embargo, él tenía todo el derecho a saberlo. Se merecía que ella fuese sincera. Le había pedido que confiara en él.

— De acuerdo — murmuró para luego caminar por el sendero para alejarse de los demás, quería que esa conversación quedara entre ellos, por el momento. Después de unos cuantos metros, se detuvo y los esperó para decidirse a preguntar. Eso la aterraba pero debía ser fuerte.

— Bien, Sango… entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Ella levantó la vista hasta la de InuYasha y luego miró al monje, para finalizar mirando fijamente el suelo. Respiró profundo un par de veces, apretó los puños y sólo dejó salir las palabras.

— Yo… creo que estoy embarazada, ¿es así?

Ambos hombres se miraron. Debían decírselo pero ¿y si ella sólo se desmoronaba más después de eso?

* * *

_**¡H**ola! Sé que parecía que estaba abandonado, pero ¡no! ¡Jamás dejaré sin terminaruna historia! Así que acá les traigo la actualización, quizá un poco corta. Pero es con mucho cariño. _

_**C**omo siempre, les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, pero en especial a **SangoSarait, NuezYDulce, Azalyn Shihiro y Akirax y a fifiabbs**. ¡Sus reviews son de lo mejor! Espero que nos leamos pronto :3_

_**C**omo volveré a las prácticas la próxima semana, el avance seguirá un poco lento, pero ya se acerca el final. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo._

_**¡H**asta la próxima, un abrazo!_

_**Y**umi~_


	14. Anhelos

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY:** Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**Por tus ojos…**

**Capítulo XIV  
**_**"Anhelos"**_

* * *

"_Aún afligido en estas lágrimas, también esta mañana_

_he perdido otra palabra. ¿Por qué mi voz no puede ser más clara?_

_Estoy trazando esas viles mentiras, explorándolas con mi mirada perdida.  
Tengo miedo de cualquier palabra de objeción, sí, aún me arrodillo agobiado._

_¿Hasta cuándo mentirás?  
Porque traté de encontrar perdón para mí,  
encontré la forma, cómo llenar todos los vacíos con cosas compartidas por nosotros."_

— _**UNTITLED ; the GazettE —**_

* * *

_Miraba a la muchacha con el semblante serio, él sabía que eso no era sólo fatiga. Y no iba a seguir ocultándolo, su seguridad era ahora la prioridad._

— _Sango, tienes que saberlo. Estás embarazada._

_Como era su costumbre, lo dijo sin rodeos. Ya llevaba tiempo que lo sabía y haberlo dicho le quitaba un peso de encima. Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero luego soltó un suspiro de resignación y sonrió de medio lado._

— _Así que no son sólo sospechas mías…_

_Su voz rompió la paz del bosque, se escuchaba triste. El hanyō se acercó otro paso y le sostuvo la mirada, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella. _

— _¿Entonces, qué harás? Debes decirle. _

— _No quiero que se entere aún. No quiero que nadie lo sepa. ¿Puedes guardarme el secreto, InuYasha?_

_La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Sabía que su amigo quería más que nada en el mundo, ser padre; pero también era consciente de que ese era asunto de ellos y que él no podía intervenir._

— _Está bien, pero promete que se lo dirás — pidió de vuelta, no quería que el monje fuera ajeno a eso._

— _Se lo diré. Sólo dame tiempo._

_Le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, luego bufó molesto y le dio la espalda para marcharse al bosque, como solía hacer cada tarde._

— _Haz lo que quieras, pero si no le dices pronto, lo haré yo._

— _Gracias…_

_La dejó sola con sus pensamientos, con el temor y la duda. Amaba al padre de su bebé, pero no estaba segura de que él sintiera lo mismo por ella y si era así, no lo forzaría a estar con ella. Primero, debía saber si sus sentimientos eran realmente correspondidos._

* * *

El silencio estático se apoderó del lugar, haciéndolos prisioneros de la ansiedad ante la respuesta. Sango seguía con la mirada fija en los dorados ojos, esperando que confirmara o refutara sus sospechas; él, en cambio, desvió el rostro para buscar la aprobación del monje. No fueron necesarias las palabras, al ver su semblante supo que debía decirle la verdad, así que volvió a dirigir su mirada hasta la castaña y le respondió.

— Sí, lo estás.

Ella sintió que las palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos como frías navajas, su estómago se encogió y la angustia se hizo presente en su pecho; sus rodillas se doblaron hasta que no pudieron soportar su peso y cayó al suelo, sin ser capaz siquiera de ocultar su rostro. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, escapando de sus ojos de forma brusca. Miroku se apresuró a abrazarla, refugiándola en su pecho, mientras le pedía a su amigo que los dejara solos. Sin decir palabra, el hanyō se alejó camino al campamento, sabiendo que el oji azulado era el único que podía brindarle el apoyo y la seguridad que la exterminadora necesitaba.

Cuando el peli plata estuvo lo bastante alejado, el bonzo besó la frente de su compañera, sorprendiéndola con el gesto.

— ¿Miroku…?

— Sé que esto debe ser duro para ti, es probable que no pueda ni siquiera dimensionar el peso y dolor que te causa esta noticia — los brazos del moreno se estrecharon alrededor de la castaña de forma segura, él quería que supiese que seguía a su lado —. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que puedas estar pensando en estos momentos, voy a seguir junto a ti. No volveré a dejarte, pase lo que pase, y quiero que lo tengas claro.

La muchacha alzó el rostro para mirarlo fijo a los ojos, confundida. ¿Por qué le decía eso? Ella cargaba con un hijo que no era de él, y eso significaba que debían separarse. Aún si lo deseara, no podía ocultarle a Kuranosuke lo que estaba pasando, debía decírselo. Y eso sería el final de todo, ya que no volvería a negarle un padre a su pequeño, no otra vez.

— No puedes… simplemente decirlo y ya — respondió, sintiendo cómo su corazón se apretaba con la idea —. El hijo que llevo dentro no es tuyo y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que lo desees. No te deshonraré pidiéndote que te hagas cargo de un niño ajeno, no puedo volver a hacerlo. Debo regresar y contarle la verdad a Kuranosuke, debe saberlo…

Él negó con un gesto, soltando un pesado suspiro mientras escuchaba las palabras de la mujer a su lado. ¿Cómo le haría entender la situación? Sabía que no desistiría de su idea, debía convencerla de que lo mejor para ella, para su hija, para todos, era que siguiera junto a ellos.

— Sango, entiendo que pienses así, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Tú no amas a Kuranosuke y, por mucho que ese pequeño que llevas dentro sea su hijo, eso no va a cambiar. Si vuelves junto a él, a ese palacio, serás infeliz el resto de tu vida. En ese lugar viviste cosas horribles y temo que no puedas superarlas si regresas, ya que los recuerdos cobrarán más fuerza y alimentarán todos los miedos con los que has estado luchando este tiempo. Sé que para ti es difícil comprenderlo, pero ahora lo que más importa es tu felicidad, tu bienestar. Y no los vas a tener si te marchas otra vez. No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

Sango no supo qué responder. Era consciente de que lo que le decía Miroku era cierto, pero tenía miedo y no quería que él cargara con una responsabilidad ajena. No lo alejaría de Miku, eso lo había decidido hacía tiempo, pero tampoco lo obligaría a responder de esa manera. Negó bruscamente con la cabeza, no iba a arrastrar al oji azulado a soportar toda su vida criar a un hijo ajeno…

— Ya te dije que no voy a pedirte que te hagas cargo de este niño, es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya.

— Escucha, también existe una pequeña posibilidad de que ese pequeño sea mío. ¿O lo olvidaste? — Los ojos de Miroku brillaron ante el recordatorio, ella dudó un segundo pero él prefirió seguir su idea. — Además, no me estás pidiendo nada: soy yo el que quiere hacerlo. Recuerda que te amo y eso significa que amaré todo de ti, incluyendo tus hijos. Aunque no sean míos.

La castaña titubeó, ella estaba llena de dudas y miedos, pero a su lado tenía al hombre que amaba, asegurándole que seguiría a su lado y que todo estaría bien. Protegiéndola, apoyándola, amándola a pesar de todos sus fantasmas. Sintió una calidez reconfortante recorrerla por dentro y se aferró al monje, como intentando escapar de esa realidad que trataba de abrumarla. No deseaba separarse de él, pero una voz interior insistía en que debía hacerlo. Suspiró, no quería seguir luchando contra sí misma, quería derrotar por fin todo eso.

— Miroku… — Apenas se escuchó su voz, pero él estaba atento a sus palabras.

— ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

— Yo… quiero creer en lo que dices y confiar en que todo saldrá bien, pero no es justo que Kuranosuke no sepa sobre esto… a pesar de todo, probablemente es su hijo y tengo la obligación de decírselo, para que decida qué hacer. No soy quien para negarle un padre a su hijo y además… este pequeño sería llamado bastardo… ¡No puedo dejar que eso ocurra de nuevo!

— Sango… — Él estrechó sus brazos alrededor de ella, besándole la cabeza con cariño antes de hablar. — Lo que te diré ahora es algo que se suponía, debía permanecer en secreto. Ambos sabíamos lo que podría pasar después de todo ese tiempo, por eso tuvimos esa plática. Kuranosuke no sólo me pidió que te cuidara y te hiciera feliz; él ya sospechaba que podías llevar a su hijo y lo que menos deseaba era que eso te obligara a volver. Pese al dolor que le producía separarse de ti y quedarse con la incertidumbre sobre su destino, me pidió que pasara lo que pasara, no te permitiera volver al Palacio.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. No podía comprender eso, era totalmente absurdo. Dudó unos segundos, pero su consciencia no le permitiría simplemente ocultarle la verdad al terrateniente.

— ¿P-Por qué…? Es mi responsabilidad informarle, lo sabes… Si lo que dices es verdad, de todas formas debo volver y escucharlo de su boca. Lo siento…

El monje soltó un suspiro abatido, dándose por vencido: la terquedad de su chica era demasiado conocida por él, pero si iba a volver a ese lugar, no dejaría que lo hiciera sola.

— Está bien, si es lo que te pide tu corazón… — Tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Sango y la miró fijo a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa segura. — Si sientes que debes hacerlo, entonces no podré detenerte. Pero iré contigo.

La exterminadora sonrió en respuesta, era consciente de que no podría quitarse al bonzo de encima; de todas formas, prefería ir con él, pues no sabía si podría enfrentar todo eso sola. Temía derrumbarse antes de ser capaz de pensar con claridad y hablar tranquilamente con el terrateniente; perder ante esa oscuridad que, estaba segura, ganaría fuerzas al regresar a ese palacio.

Pero él iría con ella.

— Gracias, no quería volver sola.

— Te prometí no dejarte sola nunca más — le acarició la mejilla, cariñosamente —. Así que no hay forma que te libres de mi compañía ahora.

Y así sería, él la acompañaría hasta el final.

* * *

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE REGRESARÁN ALLÍ?!

El reclamo de InuYasha no fue suave ni moderado, su grito espantó a una bandada de aves que estaban cerca. Kagome negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de resignación, mientras Kohaku se encogía de hombros: después de todo, ese tema no les concernía a ellos.

— InuYasha, aún tenemos un _asunto pendiente_ y no podremos seguir si no lo resolvemos antes — aclaró Miroku, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— Sé que te preocupas por nosotros, pero estaremos bien — intentó tranquilizarlo Sango, sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso después de todo lo que pasaron en ese lugar? ¿De lo que _tú_ viviste ahí? ¡Es ridículo! Sólo estás haciéndolo más difícil…

— Esta vez concuerdo con InuYasha, no deberían volver. Por ningún motivo — agregó Kagome, poniéndose de lado de su chico.

— Si no lo hacemos, dejaremos cosas inconclusas y no podré seguir. Por favor, entiéndanlo — la castaña dirigió su mirada directo a los ojos de su amiga, quería tratar de expresarle que eso era importante para ella.

— De ninguna forma. Además, estamos a menos de medio día de la aldea, así que nos dirigiremos a casa. No se hable más — el hanyō sólo quería terminar con la discusión, pero no iba a ser tan sencillo.

— Pueden seguir ustedes, pero nosotros no lo haremos — insistió Sango, cruzándose de brazos.

— Oigan, creo que esto es decisión de ellos. Es su relación, su futuro. Déjenlos tomar la opción que quieran — la calmada pero decidida voz de Kohaku interrumpió el debate, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con que vuelvan a ese lugar? — Le espetó InuYasha, irritado.

— No importa si yo estoy de acuerdo; si es algo que ellos creen que deben o necesitan hacer, no somos quienes para impedírselo — la sabiduría en sus palabras sorprendió a todos, al parecer esos años habían tenido efecto no sólo en su cuerpo.

— Bueno, si lo vemos de esa forma, Kohaku tiene razón — admitió la sacerdotisa, suspirando —. Como sus amigos, sólo podemos apoyarlos y desearles lo mejor.

— Keh, patrañas. Si se quieren ir, bien. Pero no esperen que esté contento con eso.

Sango y Miroku le sonrieron a sus amigos y comenzaron a preparar las cosas para su viaje. Si querían salir de eso pronto, debían partir lo antes posible. Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, debían dejar todo claro, ningún asunto quedaría a medias. Por esto, ambos se apartaron unos momentos con su pequeña hija, quien no había dicho nada en todo ese transcurso.

— Debemos irnos por un tiempo, lo comprendes, ¿verdad, hija? — Le preguntó su madre, sentándose junto a ella en un tronco caído junto al camino.

— Dijeron que tenían asuntos pendientes — respondió ella, pero con el ceño fruncido —. No entiendo qué son. ¿Acaso volverás con el señor Kuranosuke, mamá?

— No… no lo sé, no puedo mentirte. Lo siento — Sango agachó la cabeza, triste ante la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Miku.

— Entonces, todo era mentira. Todo lo que prometieron — los ojos infantiles se llenaron de lágrimas, ella se limpió con el dorso de su mano y los miró molesta —. ¡Me mintieron!

— ¡MIKU!

La pequeña salió corriendo, alejándose de sus padres y sin detenerse ante el grito de la exterminadora. Ella soltó un par de lágrimas también, golpeando el suelo con impotencia. Todo era su culpa y su hija tenía razón, no podía culparla de estar molesta con ella.

— Iré tras ella, vuelve con los demás — Miroku presionó suavemente su hombro y le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla —. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

La castaña asintió y se fue con sus amigos, mientras el monje se apresuraba a darle alcance a la menor. No le costó sentir su presencia, al parecer el enfado provocaba una liberación desbordante de su energía. La vio a lo lejos pateando un árbol, con los puños cerrados y llorando. Se acercó lentamente hasta estar a una distancia de la cual ella no pudiera escapar.

— ¿Sabías que tu madre también se desquitaba de una manera similar cuando estaba molesta? — Preguntó de forma casual, sorprendiendo a la infante.

— ¡Papá…! — Lo miró un segundo y luego volvió a patear el tronco, molesta. — Vete, también vas a volver a ese lugar. Ustedes me van a dejar sola, lo sé. No quiero escucharlo…

— ¿No me dejarás ni siquiera explicarte porqué yo iré?

Miku detuvo su ataque al pobre árbol y lo observó, analítica, viendo quizá más de lo que él hubiese deseado que alguien viera. Se sentó de golpe y resopló su flequillo, para luego hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, invitándolo a sentarse y explicarle. Él le sonrió, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño.

— Lo que ha pasado es complicado para explicarlo, pero tú te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas, lo sé. Sabes que tu madre está luchando con algo oscuro y que poco a poco ha ido venciéndolo, pero eso permanece aún con ella, ¿verdad?

— Sí… lo he sentido, da escalofríos… — Respondió la niña, aferrándose a los brazos de su padre.

— Sí, de hecho… — Miroku apretó el abrazo antes de continuar. — Hay algo que quedó inconcluso con el terrateniente, y si no lo resolvemos, es probable que tu madre nunca logre estar tranquila. Ella tiene miedo y duda mucho en estos momentos…

— ¿Entonces, está huyendo?

— Por el contrario, irá a enfrentar a uno de sus temores. No sé lo que la pueda estar esperando allá, ni cómo lo enfrentará ella, por eso debo acompañarla. Para asegurarme de que no se deje vencer, para apoyarla y recordarle que nos tiene a nosotros…

Los ojos azules de Miku brillaron al comprender lo que haría su padre. Él sólo quería proteger a su madre y, seguramente…

— ¿La traerás de vuelta? Prometiste que nunca volveríamos a separarnos, que no nos dejarías solas de nuevo…

— Lo recuerdo y no romperé esas promesas. Es por eso que voy, porque tampoco podría soportar que ella se quedase con el terrateniente. No puedo dejarla sola. Por eso decidí ir con ella. ¿Puedes esperarnos? Kohaku, InuYasha y la señorita Kagome cuidarán muy bien de ti, pequeña.

Ambos pares de ojos azulados se encontraron, profundos, comunicándose más por este medio que por las palabras. De pronto, ella le sonrió, ya más tranquila, y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

— De acuerdo, pero prométeme que volverán. Los dos, que la traerás de vuelta. Que no dejarás que se quede a sufrir en ese palacio. ¡Promételo!

Los infantiles ojos lo miraron de forma suplicante, él le acarició la cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa, pues eso era precisamente el motivo de no dejarla ir sola.

— Lo prometo. Volveremos.

Miku mostró sus infantiles dientes en una amplia sonrisa y luego se puso de pie de un salto para invitar al monje a hacer lo mismo, tendiéndole una mano.

— Será mejor que se marchen pronto, entonces. Mientras antes salgan, antes regresarán — ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al campamento, tomados de la mano. Antes de llegar, ella volvió a mirar al adulto y le apretó suavemente el agarre, llamando su atención —. Recuerda que lo prometiste.

Se soltó de su mano y corrió a abrazar a su madre, pidiéndole disculpas por haber corrido y deseándole lo mejor en el viaje. Sango miró de forma interrogante a Miroku, preguntándose qué había dicho para que Miku cambiara de parecer tan rápido. El monje sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, sin querer revelarle la verdad, y luego terminó de preparar las cosas.

Pronto estuvieron listos para partir, así que luego de encargar el cuidado de su pequeña a Kohaku y sus amigos, se montaron en el lomo de Kirara y emprendieron el vuelo. Ambos esperaban que eso terminara pronto.

* * *

"… _Días más tarde…"_

Kirara comenzó el descenso junto con los primeros rayos del sol. Sango no se había sentido bien durante el regreso, por lo que Miroku decidió que lo mejor era llegar lo antes posible al palacio. La felina había procurado ser veloz pero cuidadosa, pues sabía que su compañera de toda la vida no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Muy distinto a la primera vez que la había llevado a ese lugar.

El ajetreo en el interior del palacio apenas comenzaba, pero los guardias de la entrada los reconocieron de inmediato. Extrañados por la visita, sólo les bastó una corta explicación del monje para que los dejaran entrar y una doncella atendiera a Sango. La curandera del lugar pronto se hizo presente para evaluar el estado de la exterminadora, pidiéndole al moreno que las dejara solas; él accedió, aunque no de muy buena gana.

Pronto el terrateniente también llegó al lugar, con una mezcla de preocupación y extrañeza.

— ¿Su Excelencia? — Saludó dudoso al oji azul, quien sólo le sonrió de forma resignada en respuesta. — ¿Por qué ustedes…? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo a Sango?

— La verdad, sí, pero eso ella debe explicárselo. Lo único que le diré es que ya sabe lo terca que es, no pude hacer nada para impedir que regresara, por lo que preferí acompañarla. Y fue lo mejor, ya que en el camino, no se ha sentido muy bien…

La explicación del monje encendió algunas alarmas en el castaño, pero también un poco de confusión. Eso podía significar una cosa, y él hubiese preferido jamás saberlo.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que ella…?

Pero su interrogante fue interrumpida por la curandera, quien salió por fin de la habitación. Sonrió de forma tranquila, haciendo una reverencia ante los dos hombres que esperaban que les informara como se encontraba la castaña.

— Señor, su Excelencia… No se preocupen, ella estará bien, sólo es un poco de fatiga por el viaje. Le he dado una infusión que la ayudará a reponerse. Pronto debería despertar — la anciana los tranquilizó de forma amable, luego se dirigió al bonzo —. Honorable monje, ¿podría hablar un momento con usted? Necesito preguntarle un par de cosas para seguir atendiendo a la señorita Sango.

Miroku asintió y con un gesto de su cabeza, se disculpó con Kuranosuke para acompañar a la mujer. Ella lo guió hasta un salón apartado, procuró que nadie estuviese cerca y cerró la puerta, sentándose frente a él y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo mucha experiencias en estas cosas y pude notar de inmediato lo que le pasa a la señorita Sango. Es la razón por la que volvieron, ¿o no? — Preguntó la anciana, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. — Ella está embarazada.

El bonzo soltó un suspiro, dejando en evidencia la respuesta. El silencio se apoderó de ambos por unos minutos, la mujer no sabía cómo interpretar eso, ¿Sango habría vuelto para quedarse? Pero era claro para ella que la castaña no era feliz allí y que amaba al monje. Eso era confuso. De pronto cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro.

— Sé que no lo comprende, es complicado, pero la energía maligna que se apoderó del corazón de Sango, aún sigue rondando. Ella tiene muchos temores todavía y está tratando de hacerles frente. Es por eso que regresó, desea aclarar con el señor terrateniente lo que está pasando. No desea mentirle.

— Lo comprendo — respondió la curandera a las palabras de Miroku —, pero esa energía está afectando su embarazo. Hay que intentar expulsarla, o puede que acabe con la vida del pequeño.

— ¿A… A qué se refiere con eso? — El oji azul palideció, tuvo miedo de lo que eso podía significar. — ¿Acaso quiere decir que ella puede perder al bebé…?

— Exactamente — la mujer también estaba preocupada —. Es por eso que se ha sentido tan mal. Debemos ayudarla pronto a sacar a esa oscuridad de su interior.

— ¿Pero cómo? Lo hemos intentado todo este tiempo, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos la oscuridad sigue ahí. Débil, menos presente, pero aún está. He tratado de que ella sepa que no está sola, que puede contar con nosotros, que es valiosa… — Él soltó otro suspiro, no sabía cómo podría lograr vencer algo así.

— Esta oscuridad no es algo físico, su Excelencia, eso usted lo sabe. Le ha pedido a la señorita Sango que le haga frente, sin embargo ella es una guerrera, no una sacerdotisa. Es fuerte, no puedo negarlo, ya que ha logrado mantenerla a raya muy bien, pero hay que intervenir a nivel espiritual.

— ¿A nivel espiritual…? — Eso le hacía sentido, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Pero entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? — ¿Acaso usted habla de un exorcismo…?

— No precisamente — la mujer levantó el rostro para sostenerle la mirada, duramente —. Más bien de una purificación. El ser que se gesta dentro de su cuerpo es muy sensible a lo espiritual, al parecer, y me temo que un exorcismo también pueda acabar con su existencia. Hay que limpiar sus esencias.

— Comprendo. Entonces, debemos actuar cuanto antes.

— Pero primero, hay que debilitar un poco más a esa esencia. Debe darle esperanzas a ella, de alguna forma. Que supere algún miedo o descubra que las cosas pueden ir mejor…

— De acuerdo. Lo haré — Miroku sonrió antes de abandonar la sala. Ahora tenía mucho más claro lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo a paso regular, quería estar junto a la muchacha cuando despertara, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuese lo correcto. Después de todo, no sabía con certeza la razón de su regreso y temía empeorar las cosas con su presencia. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ella estaba débil y él quería brindarle su apoyo, ayudarla. Dobló en la esquina y divisó la habitación que ocupaba la castaña. Se apresuró para llegar a la puerta y alzó la mano para abrirla, pero fue interrumpido antes de llevar a cabo la acción.

— Señor terrateniente, quisiera hablar con usted antes de que vea a Sango.

Se volteó, sabía de quien era esa voz pero quería ver la expresión para descifrar si lo que ocurría era algo bueno o malo. El semblante del monje no le dijo nada, en realidad, así que suspiró para acercarse a él. Juntos se encaminaron a uno de los patios interiores, para sentarse en una de las bancas y charlar.

Miroku sopesó las palabras que utilizaría, no quería sonar grosero ni arrogante, pero necesitaba la ayuda del señor del palacio para que su exterminadora saliera de eso. Al fin decidió comenzar, esperando que las palabras y el tono usados no incomodaran al castaño, que fuesen las adecuadas.

— Señor, sé que ya debe sospechar la razón de nuestro regreso y, a pesar de que es ella quien debe decírselo, yo quisiera pedirle ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda?

— Sí. Sango está embarazada, e insistió en volver para darle la noticia a usted. No aceptó explicaciones ni peticiones, dijo que era su responsabilidad… Y ya sabe lo terca que es. El problema ahora es que la oscuridad con la que ha estado luchando Sango no ha sido derrotada aún, por lo que ella sigue teniendo miedo.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer para ayudarla?

El monje buscó la mirada del castaño para atravesarlo con la suya, tratando de transmitirle la importancia de lo que le diría a continuación.

— Ella debe tener claro que puede decidir sobre su propia vida. Que no está obligada a responderle a nadie, que puede ir en busca de sus sueños y anhelos sin temor. Usted debe dejarla tomar la decisión que ella quiera, a pesar de que le diga que está esperando un hijo que podría ser suyo. No debe presionarla.

El silencio se hizo presente después de la petición del bonzo, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un par de minutos, sopesando la situación. Eso quizá iba a ser más difícil de lo que habían pensado.

— Hubiese preferido no saberlo. No puedo pedirle que se vaya si ese hijo es mío. No ahora que lo sé, no si puede ser mi heredero…

— Es que ese es el punto, no lo es — los ojos azules de Miroku destellaron brevemente al decir esas palabras —. Esa oscuridad que ronda a Sango le está haciendo daño al pequeño, amenazando su vida y la de ella de esa forma. Y esto es porque tiene sensibilidad espiritual. Por lo que sé, usted no tiene antepasados con habilidades espirituales, ¿o sí?

Kuranosuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante la revelación. Eso no se lo hubiese esperado, pero si él se lo aseguraba de esa forma, entonces no podía dudarlo. Soltó un suspiro y luego se puso de pie, dando el tema por finalizado.

— Eso me deja un poco más tranquilo. No se preocupe, le diré a Sango que ella es dueña de su vida. Sólo ella puede decidir su destino, nadie más.

El oji azul sonrió, eso lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo. De esa forma, podía estar seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien. O eso esperaba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía un poco mareada y estaba desorientada. ¿Era de noche? ¿Y por qué estaba en un futón? ¿Dónde estarían Miroku y Kirara? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, no comprendía nada…

— ¿Ya despertaste?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró sorprendida al dueño de la pregunta, pero luego trató de incorporarse para saludarlo. Él le indicó con un gesto que no era necesario y se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Señor Kuranosuke…

— Sango, por favor… odio los formalismos.

— Lo siento, Kuranosuke… — Ella tragó saliva, un poco nerviosa. — De seguro quieres saber porqué volvimos… ¿hablaste algo con Miroku?

— No, él fue a comer y luego a descansar, el viaje también lo agotó. Así que no he podido hablar con él. ¿Qué pasó?

— Pues… lo siento, es decir… no debería haberlo hecho, irme de esa forma sin haber confirmado primero si algo así había pasado…

— ¿Algo así, a qué te refieres?

— Ah… Bueno, no sé si lo esperabas, pero tienes que saberlo. Estoy embarazada y hay muchas probabilidades de que este pequeño sea tuyo…

Kuranosuke cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, pensando en lo que le había dicho el monje. Él quería que Sango fuese feliz y sabía que eso no ocurriría si seguía en ese lugar; pero le preocupaba su salud y era claro que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, el viaje podía ser largo y agotador y eso podría ser perjudicial para ella y el pequeño. Decidido, abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en la de ella.

— Era algo que había pensado que podía ocurrir. Me sorprende que hayas tomado la decisión de volver, le dije a Su Excelencia que te dejara claro que yo no te retendría aquí por un bebé — respondió por fin, la castaña no supo cómo reaccionar, no esperaba esa respuesta.

— Si, él me lo dijo, pero yo tenía la responsabilidad de informarte. Si este pequeño es tuyo, debes saberlo…

— Sí, pero ¿eso cambia en algo las cosas? Tú no me amas y no eres feliz aquí. ¿O me equivoco?

La pregunta del terrateniente fue un golpe frío, era duro que le dijeran tan directo las cosas. Pero era verdad, ella era consciente que el lugar donde quería estar era junto a Miroku y su pequeña Miku. Inhaló profundo, tratando de darse valor para revelar sus deseos, pero algo le impedía hablar, formándole un nudo en la garganta y angustiándola. Kuranosuke pudo darse cuenta de su lucha y apoyó gentilmente su mano en el hombro de ella.

— Está bien, tranquila — logró que ella lo mirara, para revelarle que tenía los ojos húmedos y a punto de derramar las lágrimas —. No pasará nada malo. Sé que es complicado, pero quiero que seas sincera. Si no puedes explicarlo, no hay problema. Con una simple señal, sabré las respuestas. ¿De acuerdo?

Sango asintió levemente, apretando los puños pero sin quitarle la mirada a los ojos de él. El castaño le sonrió y esperó unos segundos para luego hacer las preguntas que creía necesarias.

— ¿Quieres estar conmigo? — Ella tembló levemente ante la pregunta, pero negó con un gesto. — ¿Quieres volver a tu aldea? ¿Vivir junto a Miroku y Miku? ¿Tener una vida sencilla, lejos de aquí?

La exterminadora se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras, dudó unos instantes pero sus ojos brillaron en señal de anhelo, eso era todo lo que ella deseaba. Asintió levemente, causando que su acompañante sonriera de forma tranquila y satisfecha. Él no la forzaría a nada y si ella era feliz lejos del palacio, él jamás la obligaría a quedarse.

— Lo lamento, pero este lugar me trae demasiados recuerdos… me hace revivir malos momentos. Y además… deseo estar junto a mi familia y cumplir las promesas que hice hace tanto tiempo…

— Lo comprendo y te apoyo. Quiero que seas feliz y por lo mismo le había pedido a Su Excelencia que tratara de evitar que volvieras. Pero ya está hecho, y quizá es mejor. Por lo menos ambos aclaramos nuestras dudas.

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron luego de las palabras del señor del palacio. Ella se sentía más tranquila después de haber aclarado ese tema con él, pero luego recordó un detalle muy importante. Algo que no podía simplemente ignorar.

— Kuranosuke, si el bebé que espero es tuyo…

— No pienses en eso. Aunque lo fuese, ¿qué ganas con seguir aquí? Él sólo vería a su madre infeliz, y eso no es bueno. En cambio, si le das a Miroku la oportunidad de ser el padre, ese pequeño crecerá con una familia hermosa. Si ese pequeño es mi hijo, deseo lo mejor para él. Y eso es lo mejor para ti también. Así que no temas ni dudes. Es tu vida, tu decides.

La castaña le sonrió con cariño, agradeciendo infinitamente las palabras de él. Eso la dejaba más segura, ella sabía ahora lo que tenía que hacer. Esperaba sentirse mejor para poder emprender el viaje de regreso a la aldea.

Tras unos minutos, Kuranosuke la dejó sola para que descansara, mientras las estrellas reinaban el firmamento.

* * *

_"… Más tarde por la noche…"_

La petición de Miroku de dormir junto a Sango a todos les extrañó, pero Kuranosuke no había tenido problemas: sabía que él sólo quería estar ahí para apoyar a la muchacha en caso de que esa oscuridad volviese a aparecer.

Así que ahora se encontraba dormitando cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, alertándolo. Abrió los ojos y observó con detenimiento el cuarto, lo único raro que encontró fue a la castaña respirando de forma agitada en sueños, con la frente sudada y los puños cerrados, evidentemente algo le estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Sango, estás bien? — Le habló, acercándose, pero no pudo llegar a ella, ya que una energía maligna lo empujó hacia atrás.

— _No dejaré que te lleves a esta mujer contigo. Será mía, igual que la criatura que lleva dentro._

La voz salió de forma gutural de la garganta de Sango, pero claramente no era ella. Miroku se incorporó, asustado, pero determinado a ayudar a su compañera.

— Sango, sé que estás ahí, así que quiero que me escuches.

— _Es inútil, monje, no lograrás llegar a ella._

— Pequeña, eres fuerte, yo sé que tú puedes contra esto. No dejes que te gane, eres más fuerte que él. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. ¡Tienes que reaccionar! — Sus palabras parecían no tener efecto, pero él no se rendiría. Venciendo esa fuerza que le impedía acercarse a la exterminadora, logró llegar junto a ella y le afirmó las manos, provocando que su cuerpo se remeciera. — ¡Por favor, Sango, despierta!

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, reaccionando ante el contacto, mientras la energía maligna desaparecía. Se aferró a los brazos de Miroku y comenzó a llorar, mientras él la confortaba, tratando de darle tranquilidad, aunque en su interior estaba preocupado.

Si esa oscuridad estaba comenzando a reaccionar de esa manera, era porque se estaba revelando contra el progreso que estaba teniendo Sango. Eso significaba que iban por buen camino, pero era peligroso que ella se expusiera a ese tipo de eventos.

Era peligroso para ella y para su hijo. Él suspiró, besándole la frente a su compañera y estrechando el abrazo.

Él seguiría ahí para protegerlos.

* * *

_**¡H**ola! Lo sé, esto ha estado lento, pero les traigo buenas noticias. Ayer di mi último examen, el que doy al final de cada internado y ¡APROBÉ! Así que ahora soy matrona (partera o midwife, como se les dice en otras partes). Así que esa es la razón del abandono._

_**V**uelvo a agradecer a todos los que leen, sin ustedes la historia no tendría sentido. Pero en especial a mis queridísimas **Nuez, Sango Sarait y fifiabbs** (que estoy segura que es la del review del Guest xd)._

_**S**aludos a todas, espero traer el siguiente pronto. Y perdonen lo poco._

_**Y**umi~_


	15. Regreso

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY:**Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no loseguiría esperando.

* * *

**Por tus ojos...**

**Capítulo XV****  
****_"Regreso"_**

* * *

"_Dejé de gritar y cuando sentí que podría marchitarme y morir,  
me dije a mí mismo 'no pierdas las ganas de vivir',_

_En las noches temblorosas, guardo silencio y me hundo en mi dolor.  
Por favor, perdona mi agónica respiración…_

_Por favor, dime que esto sólo es un mal sueño.  
¿Cuánto más tengo que gritar y retorcerme de dolor?  
Por favor, muéstrame que esto sólo es un mal sueño.  
Quiero volver a reír una vez más, antes del final."_

— **Taion; the GazettE —**

* * *

El sol ya había salido hacía varias horas cuando se despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos, sin moverse, simplemente mirando y escuchando. Lo había despertado su compañera, cuando se acurrucó aún más entre sus brazos, buscando refugio. Al cerciorarse de que ella seguía durmiendo, soltó un imperceptible suspiro, cansado.

Había sido una larga noche.

Una larga y oscura noche.

Más de una vez tuvieron que hacerle frente a ese mal que se negaba a dejar a Sango en paz. Las manifestaciones, sin embargo, ya no eran sólo sueños angustiantes: ahora habían llegado al ataque físico. Pudieron mantenerlas a raya, pero a costa de un gran esfuerzo por parte de los dos. Y él temía que ese esfuerzo terminara siendo más dañino que la misma oscuridad o sus manifestaciones.

Volvió a soltar otro suspiro, esta vez más notorio, y estrechó sus brazos alrededor de la castaña, besando su frente con apremio. Sabía lo que debían hacer ahora, pero tenían que recuperar energías para llevarlo a cabo y, en esos momentos, la prioridad era la salud de la muchacha y de su bebé.

— ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

La voz cansada de la exterminadora lo tomó por sorpresa. La miró un instante antes de responderle, notando el agotamiento en sus ojos.

— En realidad, no. Apenas un rato — contestó, tratando de transmitirle algo de energía con una sonrisa, aunque el intento no tuvo el efecto esperado —. ¿No quieres comer algo?

— No tengo apetito… — La mirada severa que le dirigió el monje bastó para que ella sonriera de medio lado, resignada. — De acuerdo, desayunemos. Iré por la comida…

— No te preocupes, yo lo haré. Sólo no te vayas a escapar.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, no tan divertida como hubiese esperado, pero era una sonrisa genuina. Miroku se encaminó por los pasillos hacia el comedor, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien lo esperaba en uno de los corredores.

— Su Excelencia, buenos días. — Casi saltó de un respingo al escuchar la voz del terrateniente, pero le devolvió el saludo con un gesto antes de que él continuara. — Pensaba en llevarles el desayuno, aunque no estaba seguro si ya habían despertado…

Le hizo una mueca de preocupación que el monje pudo notar fácilmente. Trató de parecer relajado, de no preocuparlo más de la cuenta, pero pudo notar que sus ojos lo delataron. Negó con la cabeza, no estaba acostumbrado a preocupar a los demás. Por lo general, era él quien solía cuidar del resto.

— Fue una larga noche, pero ambos estamos mejor — comentó, aunque no pudo impedir que Kuranosuke se interesara en los detalles.

— Puedo imaginarlo, escuché a Sango un par de veces. Estuve a punto de intervenir, pero creo que no hubiese ayudado mucho.

— En realidad no. No sé cómo habría reaccionado a su presencia, quizá habría sido peor.

El silencio los abordó por unos segundos, tan pesado como el frío que les llegaba desde el exterior. Miroku miró de reojo la puerta del comedor y el castaño comprendió de inmediato el mensaje, acompañándolo hasta dentro para buscar la comida. Se mantuvo el silencio hasta que salieron de la sala y emprendieron el camino hasta donde aguardaba Sango.

— Su Excelencia, yo… yo sé que ustedes quieren partir lo antes posible, pero temo que Sango no se encuentre en las mejores condiciones para llevar a cabo el viaje…

Miroku lo atravesó con una dura mirada, que le confirmó que había pasado algo que lo preocupaba. Algo que los llevaría a decidir irse pronto. Algo que de seguro él no podía ni siquiera imaginar. Aguantó la respiración mientras aguardaba la respuesta del ojiazul, esperando que lograra calmar en parte su angustiado corazón.

— A pesar de que Sango es la mujer más fuerte que conozco, no posee la habilidad de derrotar lo que ahora lucha con ella. Todo este tiempo se ha esforzado y ha sido capaz de mantenerlo a raya, pero eso sigue ahí. Y ahora intenta ganar ventaja usando los miedos de ella a causa del embarazo. Lamentablemente, estábamos mal enfocados y, aunque lo ha hecho increíblemente, Sango no tiene habilidades espirituales para expulsar de una vez por todas a esa oscuridad — la mirada azul brilló, destacando en el semblante serio y preocupado del moreno —. Sé lo que está pensando, pero no. Yo tampoco poseo esas habilidades, por eso debemos volver a la aldea cuanto antes. Si alguien puede ayudar a Sango, es la señorita Kagome.

Kuranosuke le devolvía una mirada tan seria y preocupada como la de él. Se observaron fijamente sólo por un instante más y luego siguieron el camino, el silencio bastó para que ambos supieran lo que pasaría a continuación. Llegaron al cuarto, Miroku golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de entrar, recibiendo un _"adelante"_ como respuesta a su llamado; él ingresó, pidiéndole con un gesto al terrateniente que esperara un instante. Observó a Sango distraída, mirando algún punto perdido en la pared, sin ser capaz de ocultar un poco de cansancio mezclado con preocupación y _miedo_. Dejó la bandeja a su lado y aguardó un momento hasta que ella dirigió su mirada hasta la suya, parecía confundida.

— N-No… no recuerdo bien qué ocurrió anoche, pero… — Cerró los ojos, sin terminar la frase.

— ¿Pero…? — Preguntó él, animándola a continuar. Al ver que ella seguía sin decir palabra y con los ojos cerrados, le tomó las manos con confianza. — Estuve contigo, como prometí. No te dejaré sola, pero tienes que dejar de guardarte lo que sientes.

— Y-Yo… — Abrió los ojos al fin, buscando los de él y, al encontrarlos, rompió en llanto, refugiándose en su pecho. — ¡Tengo miedo, Miroku! ¡Cada noche, siento que las cosas empeoran! ¡Soy débil, no he podido vencer esto a pesar de que he luchado con todo lo que tengo! Y ahora, con un bebé creciendo dentro de mí, más vulnerable estoy y no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar… estoy cansada, ya no quiero seguir luchando… por favor, sólo quiero que esto acabe de una vez…

El llanto comenzó a ser sollozos ahogados en su kesa, él la abrazó con aprehensión, acariciándole la cabeza en un intento de calmarla, aunque su interior también temía. Esa lucha se había prolongado demasiado y era hora de terminar con ese asunto de una buena vez, pero sabía que la solución no estaba en sus manos. Apretó los dientes con impotencia, soltó un suspiro y besó la frente de Sango, llamando su atención.

— Sango, no eres débil. Por el contrario, ya te lo he dicho: eres la mujer más fuerte y hermosa que conozco. Eres una guerrera, pero además de tu fuerza física también posees un gran espíritu. Sin embargo, seguimos siendo _humanos_ — tomó con delicadeza su rostro para que lo mirara antes de continuar —. No puedes exigirte más de lo que puedes dar y has agotado todas tus fuerzas luchando contra algo que no puedes vencer.

— ¿Entonces, jamás terminará…?

— No he dicho eso — la calmó de inmediato al notar el pánico en sus ojos —. Tú no puedes sola contra esto. Debemos enfrentarlo de otra forma, lo que consume tu ser es… está a nivel espiritual.

"_A un nivel que ni siquiera yo puedo enfrentar…"_ pensó, volviendo a tensar la mandíbula. Sango lo observó un instante antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Tenía miedo, eso era cierto, pero no estaba sola. Miroku estaba a su lado y ¿quién mejor que un monje para enfrentar algo de esa naturaleza? Aunque, a juzgar por el semblante de él, al parecer tampoco contaba con la habilidad de vencerlo.

— Si es espiritual, ¿tú puedes…?

— Si pudiera hacer algo, ya lo habría hecho. Debo admitir que soy inútil frente a este mal… Pero la señorita Kagome tiene las habilidades necesarias para purificar tu esencia y terminar con esto.

Sango asintió con un gesto, terminando de limpiarse el rostro y sentándose de nuevo en su futón, miró su comida y sonrió de medio lado, no tenía mucho apetito pero sabía que debía reponer fuerzas. Antes de probar bocado, volvió a mirar a su compañero repasando las últimas palabras que le había dicho.

— Miroku… — Lo llamó con cuidado, él la miró de inmediato con curiosidad. — No vuelvas a decir que eres inútil frente a esto. Si no fuera por ti, seguramente yo… no habría resistido tanto. Te necesito.

Él sonrió, asintiendo con un gesto y sintiendo un repentino alivio. Ella acababa de admitirle que lo necesitaba, que sin él no habría soportado todo lo que había pasado. Le acarició el rostro, trasmitiéndole una tranquilidad que difícilmente podría haberle dado antes.

— Estaré siempre contigo, Sango. Sólo te pido que resistas un poco más, hasta que volvamos a la aldea. Te prometo que todo acabará, pero tienes que seguir siendo fuerte.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta, sintiendo también por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la tranquilidad que él le transmitía. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, tras unos minutos volvieron a golpear suavemente la puerta y Miroku recordó que Kuranosuke esperaba fuera. No fue necesario que él dijera nada, Sango nuevamente respondió el llamado de la misma forma, permitiéndole la entrada al castaño y saludándolo con una cálida sonrisa.

— Disculpen la interrupción, pero quería hablar un momento con ustedes… es respecto a su viaje — reveló, sin rodeos puesto que sabía que el tiempo era valioso —. Yo… comprendo que quieran volver lo antes posible, así que no los retendré aquí más del tiempo que ustedes decidan quedarse. Sé que la situación es complicada y, por lo mismo, quiero ofrecerles toda la ayuda que requieran. Por favor, no duden en pedirme lo que sea que necesiten.

Ante el silencio de Sango, que al parecer se había quedado sin palabras ante el ofrecimiento del terrateniente, el monje recibió el gesto con una sonrisa y sinceras palabras de agradecimiento, mientras la exterminadora los contemplaba aún confundida. De pronto, abrió la boca, aunque la cerró de inmediato al notar los ojos de ambos hombres en ella.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sango? — Preguntó Kuranosuke de forma suave, tratando de no alertarla.

— Y-Yo… no logro entender _esto_. ¿P-Por qué…?

— ¿Por qué los ayudo? ¿Por qué no impido que se marchen? ¿Por qué no te obligo a quedarte? — Sus ojos brillaron con serenidad, a diferencia de los de ella que tenían una sombra de angustia mal disimulada. — Lo hablamos anoche, quiero que seas feliz y sé que no lo serás aquí. Tú misma me dijiste que te traía demasiados malos recuerdos, así que no te sorprendas. Sólo sigue tu corazón y sé feliz.

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Sango, asintió con un gesto, sin poder encontrar palabras para responder, una emoción presionaba su pecho pero era distinta a la angustia o al miedo que ya eran visitantes habituales. Ahora, tenía algo distinto a lo que aferrarse, porque no dejaba nada inconcluso, porque Kuranosuke le deseaba lo mejor y le permitía tomar una decisión. El terrateniente se despidió con una sonrisa y los dejó terminar de comer, retirándose. Miroku abrazó a la muchacha por los hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa de alegría, alivio y esperanza.

— ¿Ves? No hay nada que temer. Puedes ser feliz de la forma que quieras, lejos de aquí si lo deseas.

— Gracias…

No había nada más que decir. Era hora de seguir el camino que nunca debería haber abandonado, volver a la aldea donde la esperaba su hija y pedir la ayuda de su amiga, para zanjar de una vez y para siempre, ese problema.

* * *

Ya llevaban unos días de viaje pero parecía que no avanzaban.

Habían partido ese mismo día por la tarde, aprovechando que el clima había mejorado un poco y antes de que Sango pudiese arrepentirse o volviese a enfrentarse a ese temor tan oscuro. Kirara los llevaba en su lomo, de la misma forma rápida pero cuidadosa en la que había viajado antes, procurando cuidar a su compañera. Sin embargo, aunque el clima había sido favorable, las noches eran cada vez más largas y agotadoras y Miroku temía seriamente por el bienestar de Sango y el pequeño que ahora gestaba.

Kirara soltó una especie de gruñido para llamar la atención del monje, quien iba concentrado y no se había percatado que se aproximaban a su destino. Sonrió agradecido de por fin estar en casa, dándole las gracias a la felina mientras ella comenzaba a apurar el paso para llegar pronto. Sango despertó al momento en el que la velocidad incrementó un poco, sosteniéndose firmemente del kesa del oji azulado. Se había quedado dormida mientras viajaban y en lugar de detenerse a descansar, Miroku había decidido seguir su camino, sosteniendo con cuidado a la muchacha entre sus brazos, segura durante el trayecto. La castaña miró un poco confundida a su compañera, luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el paisaje que se extendía bajo ellos, reconociendo el Árbol Sagrado y las cabañas de la aldea a poca distancia. El agarre en las ropas del bonzo se hizo más tenso mientras un peso se dejaba caer sobre su estómago, angustiante: se acercaba el final.

Pronto enfrentarían a ese mal con la última de sus opciones. Al descender de Kirara, comenzarían la recta final para acabar de una buena vez con todo eso. Para derrotar a esa oscuridad de una vez por todas, o para admitir, finalmente, que no podían vencerla y aprender a vivir con ella.

Aguantó la respiración ante este último pensamiento, temerosa. No quería seguir soportando tener miedo, revivir esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, reprimir sus verdaderos deseos ante la posibilidad de no verlos cumplirse. Extrañaba a la antigua guerrera, a la Exterminadora que luchaba por sus ideales, que no se rendía ante las adversidades, que no temía romper el canon de la típica chica delicada y obediente. Jamás había temido seguir sus ideales, mostrar lo fuerte que era, que podía defenderse y salir adelante por sí misma. Durante toda su vida, sus temores habían sido distintos: había temido perder a sus seres queridos en el campo de batalla, o no ser capaz de cumplir algún trabajo o de salvar alguna vida inocente. Pero nunca se había detenido frente al miedo de seguir un sueño.

Sintió los brazos de Miroku alrededor suyo, su pecho ofreciéndole refugio y su cálida mirada buscando sus ojos. Le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de alejar el miedo y la angustia, pero el sentimiento seguía allí. Él sólo la acercó un poco más a él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y susurrándole con cariño.

— Tranquila, pequeña. Pronto, todo esto acabará y no tendrás que temer más.

Ella cerró los ojos, asintiendo con un gesto mientras aterrizaban cerca de la cabaña de Kaede, ante la expectante mirada de sus amigos. De seguro, InuYasha y Miku habrían sentido su presencia antes y habían decidido recibirlos.

Luego de la afectuosa bienvenida, comieron algo y pusieron al tanto de lo que ocurría a sus amigos, explicándoles que sólo quedaba un camino para terminar con todo eso. Kagome lo comprendió de inmediato y no dudó en aceptar ayudarlos, a pesar de que ahora Sango dudara dado lo peligroso que podía ser para su amiga. Pese a su insistencia, la sacerdotisa le dejó claro que era su decisión ayudarla y que no iba a persuadirla ni a atemorizarla de esa forma. Todos intuyeron que esa actitud de Sango era una forma de la propia oscuridad para evitar enfrentarse a las habilidades de Kagome, pero no podría lograrlo: ya estaba decidido y sus amigos jamás la dejarían luchando sola contra eso.

Bajo la guía de Kaede, prepararon una de las habitaciones de su cabaña para realizar la purificación, en tanto la anciana le indicó a Sango que se diera un baño antes con algunas hierbas, pues ella también debía alistarse para lo que ocurriría, dado que no sería un proceso fácil, mucho menos pacífico. La castaña obedeció sin chistar, confiando ciegamente en ella y sabiendo que no podía estar en mejores manos.

Pronto tenían todo preparado y, pese a los nervios y la ansiedad de todos, Kagome y la anciana Kaede estaban listas para comenzar a purificar la esencia de Sango. InuYasha y Kohaku se encargaron de llevarse a Miku lejos del lugar, ya que ella era sensible a lo espiritual y podía verse afectada por la oscuridad, lo mejor era que se mantuviera apartada. En cambio, fue imposible convencer a Miroku de hacer lo mismo: se negó a dejarla, insistiendo que si algo llegaba a pasar, quería estar ahí.

Cerca del anochecer, Kagome comenzó a purificar a su amiga, apoyada siempre por la anciana Kaede, mientras el monje esperaba fuera de la habitación. No les sorprendió pronto encontrar resistencia, con manifestaciones físicas en el cuerpo de Sango, quien se retorcía pidiendo a gritos que se detuvieran. Sabían que no podían parar hasta que el espíritu de la exterminadora de nuevo volviera a la normalidad, por lo que las sacerdotisas continuaron su labor pese al dolor que mostraba el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Tras unas cuantas horas llenas de aflicción e incertidumbre, el cuerpo de la muchacha quedó completamente paralizado, parecía dormir. Kagome lo observó confundida, ¿habría acabado ya?

— No te detengas. Esto apenas ha comenzado — le advirtió la anciana sacerdotisa, sin dejar ella misma su labor —. Está tratando de engañarte.

Como gatillado por la advertencia de Kaede, una risa macabra, profundamente ronca y gutural, escapó de los labios de Sango. Una risa gélida, que se burlaba de ellas.

— Insignificantes y patéticas humanas, no sigan gastando sus inútiles energías en apartarme de su _amiga_ — tampoco era la voz de Sango, pero al pronunciar las palabras, los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y revelaron una oscura presencia en su mirada —. Hagan lo que hagan, su alma ahora es mía.

— ¡Jamás será tuya! ¡Sango es fuerte y no vamos a dejar que te la lleves, que la apartes de nosotros!

— ¿Que la aparte de ustedes? — Soltó una carcajada, devolviéndole una mirada despectiva a Kagome. — No quiero tal cosa. Permití que llegara hasta aquí porque _quiero_ que esté con ustedes. No se imaginan lo delicioso que es sentir su dolor al verlos, al recordar lo que perdió hace años. Incluso es más delicioso que el dolor que sentía junto al terrateniente ese. Ustedes mismos me han hecho más fuerte, porque ahora no sólo tiene miedo, sino que siente culpa y arrepentimiento. ¡Los humanos son tan estúpidos!

La azabache no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso era verdad y el volver a la aldea, tratar de que ella luchara por sus sueños, podía provocarle dolor? Intercambió una mirada preocupada con la anciana Kaede, pero no pudo encontrar nada en ella: la oscuridad estaba apoderándose de la sacerdotisa, sus ojos mostraban angustia y un profundo tormento se reflejó con fuerza, mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de ellos. Kagome volvió la vista hacia la exterminadora sólo para sentir ahora como ese frío inconfundible trataba de llegar a su alma. Intentó concentrarse, pensar en momentos cálidos, en sus sueños, pero no sentía la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo.

— ¡No, Kikyō, hermana! ¿Por qué…?

Kagome cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos y recuerdos que esa energía maligna intentaba traerle a la mente. Sabía lo que quería, su poder de purificación se basaba en sus propias emociones y si ella dudaba, temía o sufría no podría seguir con su cometido. De seguro había logrado transportar a la anciana Kaede al pasado en el que su hermana había sido engañada y asesinada por Naraku, pero ella no permitiría que nadie la hiciera recordar momentos tan tristes.

Negó con la cabeza, procurando mantenerse centrada y calmada, se acercó a su amiga sin detener el proceso de purificación, rogando tener la fuerza para terminar con eso sola.

— ¿Kagome? — Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la verdadera voz de Sango, temerosa. — ¿Por qué haces esto, Kagome? Por favor, detente. Me haces daño, no sigas, ya no quiero sufrir más… no…

Se paralizó al escucharla, su amiga estaba sufriendo. Dudó un instante, ella no quería dañar más a la castaña, después de todo lo que había sufrido en su vida, no era justo que siguiera haciéndolo…

— Sango…

— No es ella, señorita Kagome. Sango jamás se rendiría ante esta oscuridad, menos ahora. No permita que la engañe, nuestra Sango es mucho más fuerte de lo que cree.

La voz de Miroku la hizo reaccionar, él tenía razón: la exterminadora había pasado cosas peores, sola. Ahora no se rendiría, porque ya no estaba sola. Los tenía a ellos y no la abandonarían, le arrebatarían esa oscuridad de hasta el último rincón de su ser para que pudiera volver a ser la misma de siempre. Para que pudiera comenzar a vivir su felicidad.

— ¡Estúpido monje pervertido, mujeriego e _infiel_! — Ahora Sango se dirigió a él, con furia en los ojos. — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Nunca me amaste en realidad, me abandonaste después de tener lo que querías de mí, ¡no cumpliste tus promesas! ¡Vete, aléjate de mí, déjame sola! ¡Sólo me causas sufrimiento!

Aunque las palabras le dolieron y sentía cómo el frío de la oscuridad trataba de calarle profundo en sus miedos, miró directo a los ojos de la muchacha, transmitiéndole seguridad y amor.

— Sango, sé que estás ahí y que no te has rendido. No negaré que cometí errores pero no voy a huir sólo porque esta entidad intente recordármelos y hacerme sentir culpable. ¡No voy a dejarte sola, nunca! ¿Entendido? ¡Seguiré luchando por tenerte de vuelta a mi lado, porque sé que tú no te rendirás! ¡Porque te amo y no voy a permitir que sigas con ese dolor!

Como un balde de agua fría, las palabras del bonzo hicieron reaccionar el cuerpo de Sango, provocando que temblara antes de que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos. A pesar de eso, la oscuridad no le permitió descanso y una ola de desesperación intentó consumirlos, apartando nuevamente a la muchacha de ellos. Miroku tensó la mandíbula, sabía que el proceso iba a ser duro y largo, que todos terminarían más que agotados y que probablemente Sango incluso tuviera algunas repercusiones físicas por el esfuerzo, pero no podían rendirse. No en ese punto, no ahora que ya habían llegado al momento decisivo.

Volvieron a sentir ese helado pesar tratando de consumirlos por dentro, mientras un aura oscura envolvía a la exterminadora, intentando apartarla de la energía purificadora de Kagome. Las cosas iban a complicárseles al final, eso era más que obvio, mas ninguno se rendiría.

— ¡Ríndanse! ¡Jamás van a poder tener a su Sango de vuelta! ¿De verdad crees que eliminándome, todo acabará? ¡La pesadilla apenas comenzará! ¡No pueden hacer nada por el alma de esta humana! ¡Devoraré hasta su más noble sentimiento y también el de la criatura que se gesta en su interior! ¡Y ustedes sólo podrán mirar cómo ambos son consumidos por la tristeza, el miedo y el dolor!

La joven sacerdotisa trató de enfocarse de nuevo, sentía que esa oscuridad estaba ganando demasiado terreno en su interior y no podía permitirse caer ante ella. Si Sango había luchado tanto tiempo contra eso, ella no podía facilitarle el trabajo ahora. Volvió a pensar en positivo, recordó los momentos felices que ahora rehusaban venir a su mente, y por fin encontró la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir.

InuYasha.

Se enfocó en él, en su personalidad terca pero preocupada, en su extraña forma de demostrar preocupación por sus amigos, en su tenacidad. En su fuerza, su energía, su obstinación. Él no se rendiría, si él hubiese podido hacer algo, si fuera él quien estuviera ahí luchando contra ese ente maligno, jamás lo dejaría ganar terreno.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sango, Kagome! ¡No estén jugando, esto no las va a derrotar! ¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y acaben de una buena vez!

Escuchó su voz a su lado y abrió los ojos, decidida. Tenía razón, eso no iba a poder vencerlas. Habían pasado cosas peores, habían derrotado a Naraku. Concentró todas sus energías en su amiga y siguió con su trabajo, ignorando por completo los golpes fríos que intentaba darle la oscuridad, comenzando a sentir por fin cómo se debilitaba, como iba perdiendo la fuerza y las energías que antes intentaban dañar a todos.

Sango gritó de pronto, retorciéndose bruscamente ante la renovada voluntad de su amiga, temblando con aparente dolor en su rostro pero a pesar de eso, el ambiente se podía sentir un poco más liviano, incluso costaba menos respirar. Kaede cayó inconsciente al dejar de llorar, seguramente la entidad oscura ya no tenía fuerzas para mantener la aflicción en su corazón. Kagome se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de la castaña, ya nada iba a detenerlos, terminarían con ese mal esa misma noche sin importar la resistencia que pusiera.

— Idiotas… — Una carcajada escapó casi inaudible de los labios de Sango. — ¿De verdad creen que eliminándome, podrán _salvarla_? Esta penosa humana seguirá presa de sus propios miedos y dolor. Lo que vivió no va a desaparecer conmigo, será un recuerdo latente que jamás se borrará y la consumirá por dentro. Nunca tendrán de vuelta a la guerrera fuerte y apasionada que conocen, ella jamás volverá a su lado. Jamás volverá a sonreír con la misma luz, jamás volverá a tener la misma seguridad. Ni siquiera podrá amarte sin culpa o miedo, _monje_. Su espíritu murió hace mucho, antes de que yo tomara fuerza. Aunque me expulsen, ya_ perdieron_ esta batalla.

Miroku sonrió de medio lado, confundiendo a su oponente.

— Está claro que no la conoces. Sé que nada podrá borrar lo que vivió y que los recuerdos dolerán. Lo que nos espera no es todo color rosa, pero estaremos juntos y no nos rendiremos. Sango nos tiene a nosotros, pero mucho más importante: se tendrá a ella misma de nuevo. Nunca se ha rendido antes y sé que no lo hará ahora, ya sea contra ti o contra el pasado. Y, por si fuera poco, ahora seremos una familia. Quizá no lo habías pensado, pero tenías la guerra perdida desde el principio, a pesar de todas las batallas que pudiste ganar.

La incredulidad se reflejó claramente en el rostro de la exterminadora, sólo un instante antes de que la sombra de angustia y dolor abandonara sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en el que la energía maligna era expulsada al fin de su cuerpo, usando las últimas energías para aferrarse pese a que ya sabía que había perdido.

— Miroku…

Sango lo llamo en un susurro apenas audible, pero supo de inmediato que era _su Sango_. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado, tomando su mano sólo para provocar que ella lo mirara a los ojos justo en el instante en el que la oscuridad se desvanecía por completo.

— Volviste.

Le sonrió en respuesta antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos, agotada. Miroku suspiró, abrazándola con alivio mientras también cerraba los ojos, agotado pero feliz.

— Gracias… gracias. Señorita Kagome, muchas gracias por… por traerla de vuelta. Sin usted…

— No agradezcas, Miroku. Además, si no fuera por ti… Sango no lo habría logrado. Esto ha sido posible gracias a todos, pero si no fuera por ustedes… — Kagome suspiró, apoyándose agotada contra la pared del cuarto antes de continuar. — Son muy fuertes.

— Sí… lo somos.

Lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido por el agotamiento, fue a InuYasha entrando rápidamente y abrazando a la sacerdotisa con cariño, mientras ella también se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

Apretó los párpados antes de abrir los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose _extraña_. Miró alrededor, intentando orientarse, ubicar dónde estaba. Se sentó, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos, también tenía una jaqueca horrible. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, lo último que venía a su mente con claridad era el almuerzo después de haber llegado a la aldea; después de eso, todo se volvía borroso y era difícil y doloroso intentar pensar en ello. Había momentos fugaces, podía sentir el tacto de Miroku y su voz, también la de Kagome e incluso InuYasha, pidiéndole que no se rindiera, pero no podía enfocar los detalles.

Negó, soltando un suspiro para volver a mirar el cuarto. Tenía la impresión de que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Cerró los ojos, inhaló profundo y trató de concentrarse en cómo se sentía ahora, pronto los recuerdos la hirieron, el miedo y la impotencia se hicieron presentes en su interior al revivir en su memoria los horribles momentos en el palacio de Kuranosuke; sin embargo, a diferencia de otros días, pudo encontrar algo distinto en su alma: esperanza. A pesar del dolor que sentía, también pudo pensar en un futuro lejos de eso, junto a su familia, a sus amigos, a Miroku. Se sentía aliviada y podía volver a tener sueños.

Sonrió tranquila. Sentía que había recuperado parte de la chica que solía ser. Ella solía seguir lo que le dictaba su corazón, incluso si sentía que era un caso perdido, como lo pensó al principio con el monje. No temía soñar ni luchar por lo que quería, por lo menos no hasta que huyó. Cuando temió ser rechazada después de entregarle todo al monje, en ese momento el temor la dominó y decidió escapar en lugar de enfrentarlo. Y desde ese día, había perdido parte de sí misma. Había dejado atrás a la Exterminadora soñadora y fuerte, la había abandonado junto con ese miedo en la aldea en la que ahora estaba.

Pero había vuelto.

Había enfrentado todos los miedos que podía tener, para encontrarse de nuevo en el lugar en el que había abandonado sus sueños.

Escuchó pasos afuera y los reconoció de inmediato, fijando su vista en la entrada con una sonrisa, esperando con ansias. Su pequeña hija ingresó corriendo, alegre como hacía tiempo no la veía, saltando sobre ella con energía.

— ¡Miku, espera! Tu madre seguramente está… — La voz de Miroku se cortó al verla recibiendo el cálido saludo de la menor, sonriendo ante la escena. —… Despierta.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y muchos sentimientos nacieron de ese simple acto. Por alguna extraña razón, Sango sintió el pecho apretado, un vacío en el estómago carcomido por nervios, como cuando antaño se quedaba a solas con él y temía hacer algo que lo espantara. Después de todo, sabía que Miroku _adoraba_ rescatar damiselas en peligro y ella no era precisamente una de ellas. Sabía que, de todas formas, él la había elegido, aunque jamás pudo entender bien porqué. Y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, con sus ojos profundos fijos en ella, atrapados por el silencio repentino.

Miroku tampoco fue ajeno a los efectos que ese momento tenía y su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, sólo para acelerarse después, mientras su respiración de pronto comenzó a ser más notoria. Estaba ansioso, tenía nervios pero también algo de miedo y preocupación se escondían en los latidos de su corazón. Tenía claro que ahora venía una etapa difícil, porque debían enfrentar todo lo que había pasado, pero no sabía cómo lo harían, y quizá algo de razón tenía esa oscuridad y para ella podía ser doloroso estar con ellos. Pero no podía dejarla sola, no quería hacerlo: Sango era su vida y si iba a alejarse de ella, sólo sería para verla feliz, no para evitar que ella superara eso tormentos.

—… Miroku…

— Sango.

Miku les sonrió a ambos, llenó de besos el rostro de su madre y luego se puso de pie de un salto, corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta con un astuto brillo en su mirada.

— Supongo que quieren hablar, así que iré a ayudar a InuYasha con la leña.

Salió, dejándolos solos nuevamente, el silencio se volvió a apoderar del cuarto como un pesado manto que los incomodaba pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Tantas cosas se arremolinaban en sus corazones, que era difícil decidir por dónde empezar. Pese a ello, debían comenzar por algún punto y fue Sango la que no pudo soportarlo y rompió el silencio, pero no con palabras. Se lanzó a los brazos de Miroku, sollozando levemente, dejando que el temor que tenía se viera reflejado en su mirada. Después de todo, no podía fingir frente a él y tampoco quería hacerlo.

— Sango… — Miroku la abrazó, dándole refugio y cálidez con ese gesto, comprendiendo que ella temiera. — Tranquila, no tienes que temer. Lo que venga, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Ella asintió, calmándose un poco antes de volver a encontrarse con su mirada, decidida a dejar de huir. Ahora quería luchar por sus sueños.

— Gracias… — Murmuró, limpiándose los ojos al dejar de llorar y ya más tranquila. — ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

— Tres días desde que la señorita Kagome logró purificar esa oscuridad. Temí que no despertaras… este tipo de rituales son peligrosos y muchas veces no resultan bien — no ocultó su angustia, había estado realmente preocupado.

— No… no recuerdo mucho, pero… tengo algo, no sé — se mordió el labio, no encontraba palabras para explicarlo bien —. Intento recordarlo pero es…_ doloroso_. Algo bloquea esos recuerdos, como si… tratara de _protegerme_.

El monje buscó su mirada por unos segundos para luego sonreír de medio lado, como si comprendiera lo que estaba pasando. La guió hacia el futón, se sentaron y él la volvió a refugiar entre sus brazos, dispuesto a aclarar esas dudas.

— Esa noche fue larga y agotadora, para todos. Esa oscuridad no se fue sin pelear y supongo que usó hasta sus últimos recursos. Seguramente intentó ganar fuerzas trayendo recuerdos dolorosos, miedos, y todo lo que te afligía, pues ese tipo de cosas le daban fuerzas — apretó casi de manera refleja sus brazos alrededor de ella, como si aún debiese protegerla de eso —. Incluso intentó afectarnos a nosotros… pero ninguno se rindió…

— Gracias…

— No, Sango. No debes agradecer, porque seguimos luchando por ti. Porque sabíamos que tú no te rendirías. No podíamos dejar que eso te siguiera consumiendo. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

— S-Sí, p-pero… fue peligroso. Podrían haber… algo podría haber salido mal. ¿Y si…?

— Nada salió mal. ¿De quiénes crees que se trata? — Ella sonrió en respuesta, sabía perfectamente lo obstinados y perseverantes que eran sus amigos. Miroku le acarició la mejilla para luego seguir: — Supongo que tu mente bloquea esos recuerdos porque sabe que no son gratos. Y, personalmente, creo que algunas cosas sería mejor que no las recordaras. Suficiente dolor has tenido que soportar ya, prefiero que te enfoques en el presente y el futuro.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos por un instante, asintió con un gesto y luego, inesperadamente, lo besó de esa forma suave y dulce que sólo ella podía lograr.

— De acuerdo, Miroku — murmuró con una sonrisa, auténtica, sincera y alegre como las que hace años él no podía disfrutar —. De acuerdo.

Él también sonrió, sabiendo que ahora sí, comenzaban otra etapa.

* * *

_**H**ola, hola... lo sé, SIGLOS sin actualizar, pero ha sido difícil volver a tomar el hilo después de perder lo que llevaba cuando mi Mac se averió. Además, el pc que uso ahora no es de mucha ayuda. Pero las excusas no valen, así que espero que el capítulo lo compense. Estoy abierta a sus comentarios, espero que haya valido la pena._

_**S**ólo puedo decir que aún falta un poco, pero creo que no tanto. Espero y ruego no tardarme tanto en poder escribir el siguiente._

_**A**gradecimientos miles a las fieles **SangoSarait, Akina54, Azalyn Shihiro** y en especial, a mi **Dulce Nuez**, que ha ayudado a la musa todo este tiempo._

_**S**aludos a todos, espero leernos pronto._

_**Y**umi~_


	16. Un nuevo camino

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**SUMMARY: **Y lo odiaba por eso. Por alejarse, luego de que habían reafirmado su promesa de casarse y tener una familia juntos. Luego de que ella venciera todos sus temores y se convirtiera en su mujer antes de la boda. Luego de que rompiera las promesas de celibato sólo por sus ojos... Por eso, ya no lo seguiría esperando.

**ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO:** Lemmon, leer a discreción.

* * *

**Por tus ojos...**

**Capítulo XVI  
****_"Un nuevo camino"_**

* * *

"_Recostado junto a ti,  
escuchando tu corazón latiendo.  
Y me pregunto qué estás soñando,  
me pregunto si soy yo al que estás viendo.  
Entonces beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos,  
y sólo quiero estar contigo,  
sólo permanecer en este momento para siempre, por siempre jamás._

_No quiero cerrar mis ojos,  
no quiero caer dormido,  
porque te extrañaría, nena,  
y no quiero perderme nada."_

— **I don't wanna miss a thing; Aerosmith —**

* * *

Nunca habría imaginado llegar a ese punto. Si bien era cierto, las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente ese tiempo y Sango ya no era atormentada por esa oscuridad, aún no podía sentirse del todo cómodo. Suspiró, mirando a las muchachas junto a sus hijos recolectando hierbas a lo lejos, mientras él se suponía que leía un pergamino a la sombra de un árbol cercano. Lo había intentado, pero sinceramente no podía concentrarse, sus pensamientos se lo impedían.

Sí, disfrutaba de la compañía de la castaña como antes, de eso no había duda. Era feliz con sólo verla tranquila, alegre, riendo, jugando, _viviendo_ como siempre había querido.

Sí, ella ahora era capaz de reír, mostrarse tal cual era ante todos, ya no se vislumbraba temor alguno en su mirada…

Excepto en _esos momentos_. Cuando eran sólo ellos dos.

Sango se sonrojaba al encontrar su mirada con la de él, pero eso era todo lo que podía tener contacto entre ellos. Por lo menos había logrado tomar su mano sin que la sombra del miedo la asaltara, pero más allá de eso, la inseguridad invadía con rapidez sus ojos. Desde aquel día, las cosas en ese aspecto no avanzaron mucho. Cada día, la sombra de lo ocurrido se hacía presente cuando ella tenía contacto físico con él y para evitar ver ese miedo nuevamente en sus ojos, Miroku no insistía. Había tenido pequeños progresos, pero había llegado al punto en el que ya ni siquiera lo intentaba. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a extrañar el tacto de su Exterminadora. Quería más que un apretón de manos; anhelaba una suave caricia, aunque fuese desenredando su cabello, o el roce de sus cálidos labios en su rostro, sus mejillas o, porque no, en su boca…

— Estás preocupado por algo.

No fue una pregunta, su amigo lo leía a la perfección y de seguro encontró los sentimientos que despedían con fuerza sus ojos. Suspiró, desviando su mirada hacia la de él sin negar su afirmación.

— No es necesario que preguntes, creo que debes imaginarlo…

— Kagome me lo ha comentado. No eres el único que no sabe cómo enfrentarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

InuYasha miró de reojo a las chicas por un segundo, luego se sentó de golpe al lado del monje para sostenerle la mirada y revelarle algo que se suponía, no debía salir de sus labios. Pero al diablo el secreto, estaba harto de ver a sus amigos aún agobiados por la sombra del pasado.

— Sango no sabe qué hacer. Intenta mostrarse segura, pero no puede evitar reflejar ese temor en sus ojos cuando está en contacto contigo. Teme que la dañes, aunque sabe que no será así. Intenta convencerse ella misma, pero es inútil.

— No es un miedo que vaya a abandonarla, por lo menos no hasta que compruebe que es verdad que nada malo le pasará — Miroku lo meditó un poco, tenía sentido de cierta forma —. Supongo que la mente es más fuerte en estos momentos, y guarda demasiado celosamente esos recuerdos. Quizá sea el instinto de supervivencia…

— Me importa un carajo ese instinto, odio verlos así. Soluciónalo, ¿quieres? Ha pasado tiempo suficiente.

Sabía que tenía razón, por lo mismo le agradeció con un gesto mientras él seguía mirándolo con el semblante preocupado, aunque no podía ocultar la comprensión que también intentaba transmitirle.

— Tiempo suficiente… — Murmuró, mirando de nuevo el panorama. Varios meses habían transcurrido ya, incluso más de un año. El bebé que Sango esperaba había nacido sin complicaciones, era un adorable varón al que habían llamado Hajime y ya tenía 3 meses; Miku había seguido su entrenamiento espiritual, acompañándolo un par de veces a ver a Mushin y también aceptando la guía de Kagome y Kaede; InuYasha había decidido dejar de perder el tiempo en cuanto Sango fue liberada de esa energía maligna, y le había pedido matrimonio a Kagome, casándose en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, ellos…

Ellos aún no se casaban. Él había decidido tomar las cosas con calma, no quería presionar a Sango. Vivían juntos en la casa que él había construido para ellos años atrás, pero dormían en cuartos distintos. El contacto físico era escaso entre ellos, y eso sólo mantenía la relación _suspendida_. No retrocedían, eso era verdad, pero tampoco progresaban. Representaban muy bien las figuras paternas de sus hijos; sin embargo, como pareja… las cosas no tomaban ningún camino. Y eso estaba comenzando a abrumarlo.

— Supongo que tienes razón, InuYasha — murmuró, asintiendo con una leve sonrisa al mirarlo a los ojos. Fue en ese momento en el que notó que su amigo parecía algo ansioso. Levantó una ceja antes de volver a hablar —. A ti también te pasa algo. ¿Me dirás qué es?

El hanyō bufó levemente antes de cruzarse de brazos, pero intercambió una mirada astuta con él y sonrió de medio lado, con autosuficiencia y algo de soberbia, lo que desconcertó un poco al monje.

— Podría, pero prefiero mantenerlo como un asunto… _familiar_ — respondió, y sin dar más explicaciones, se volteó para dirigirse hacia las muchachas, buscando a su mujer.

Miroku sonrió hacia sus adentros, sospechando de buena manera del brillo tras la mirada de su amigo. Luego decidió ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, por lo que llamó con un gesto a Kohaku, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros junto a Rin, él se acercó ante la señal, mirándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre, su Excelencia?

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — Su pregunta fue respondida con un movimiento afirmativo por parte del aludido. — Necesito tratar algo a solas con Sango. ¿Podrías cuidar a los pequeños esta noche?

— Por supuesto, no será problema. ¿Me los llevo después de la cena o prefiere que lo haga antes…?

— Después de la cena está bien. Gracias.

El castaño le sonrió antes de volver a alejarse, sin decirle nada más. Él también sabía que su hermana necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas con el monje para poder romper esos temores y si podía ayudarlos en algo, lo haría encantado.

Miroku sonrió, esa era una ventaja que debía aprovechar: tenía el apoyo de todos sus amigos y familia. Si necesitaba tiempo a solas con la Exterminadora, ellos se lo darían sin problemas y él agradecía eso.

* * *

Se llevó a su mujer a los límites del bosque, lejos de los demás, a uno de los lugares que más le gustaba – si es que no era su favorito – y la sentó junto a él en una de las enormes raíces del Árbol Sagrado, sonriente. Ella lo miraba extrañada, pasándose los dedos por la azabache cabellera sin comprender tanta emoción en el rostro de su esposo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Te ves un poco… _ansioso_ — la muchacha lo observaba con extrañeza, sabía que algo pasaba —. Por lo general, estás más… más _tú_.

— Keh, ¿cómo es eso de _"más yo"_? — Respondió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola seriamente.

— Pues, ¿cómo lo explico? Más… rezongón, cascarrabias. Más infantil.

Dio un respingo al escucharla, mostrándose levemente ofendido, pero el brillo alegre y ansioso de sus ojos no disminuyó. Por el contrario, cuando se encontraron sus miradas, se intensificó. Kagome se apoyó en su hombro y le tomó la mano, provocando sonrojarlo, como siempre. Sin embargo, el contacto duro poco, porque InuYasha pronto buscó sus ojos de nuevo, acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

— No puedo engañarte, ¿verdad? — Ella sonrió al escucharlo, asintiendo levemente con su cabeza. Él inhaló y decidió comenzar. — Es… es sólo que… estás cambiando. Tu aroma… y hace poco… bueno, es raro. No quiero hacerme una idea equivocada, pero… de verdad, me recuerda mucho a… a Sango en esos momentos.

La sacerdotisa arrugó el ceño, mirándolo ahora más confundida de lo que estaba al principio. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, intentando analizar sus palabras, pero sin mucho resultado. Suspiró un par de veces, pero siguió con la vista fija en él hasta que se rindió y negó con un gesto.

— No sé ni puedo imaginar a qué te refieres. ¿A Sango en qué momentos?

InuYasha resopló un poco impaciente, pero luego ladeó la cabeza un par de veces, dándose cuenta que, en realidad, no había dicho nada concreto. Volvió a sonrojarse levemente, desvió la mirada de la azabache y entre dientes, balbuceó lo que le daba un poco de nervios revelar, pero que sabía, debía decir.

— Me refiero a… _esosmomentosdembarazo_ — soltó de golpe, sin tomar aire ni hacer pausas, de forma enredada. Kagome necesito un par de segundos para descifrar el mensaje completo, y en cuanto lo hizo, se llevó las manos hasta el rostro para cubrírselo.

— D-Dices que… q-que yo… o sea, nosotros… tú y yo… — Tartamudeó, estaba un poco nerviosa. Qué va, no era un poco, era bastante, pero intentó que no se reflejara mucho. — ¿Seremos padres? — Claro que su objetivo no fue logrado, los nervios se le escapaban por los poros, pero eso no incomodó a InuYasha. Por el contrario, presionó con cariño y seguridad sus manos, y sin necesidad de palabras, le brindó la respuesta a su pregunta. A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la emoción y soltó un pequeño gritito de alegría, soltando las manos de su esposo para rodearlo con sus brazos, el rostro lleno de alegría. — ¡No puedo esperar a contárselo a los muchachos! ¡Sango debe saberlo de inmediato! Tengo mucho que preguntarle…

— Sólo espero que no se le vaya ocurrir aconsejarte lo que a ella se le cruza por la mente al enterarse — bufó su compañero, con una mueca —: escaparse.

— ¡No seas ridículo! ¿Escaparme? ¡Cuando lo único que deseo es estar contigo!

La sinceridad en las palabras de Kagome hizo que InuYasha sonriera soberbio, mientras la tomaba en brazos para cargarla hasta su hogar, sorprendiéndola un poco.

— Sé lo ansiosa que estás por contarle a Sango, pero ella ahora está atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

Tardó sólo un par de segundos en comprender a qué se refería el hanyō, pero luego asintió con un gesto, dejándose llevar hasta su cabaña para que pudiesen cenar en tranquilidad. Después de todo, aún le quedaban bastantes meses para poder pedirle consejos _gestacionales_ a su amiga.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad, aunque todos pudieron notar las ansias poco disimuladas, no sólo de Miroku, sino también de Sango. Sus acompañantes habituales no hicieron comentarios al respecto, simplemente trataban de alivianar el ambiente con conversaciones casuales y entreteniendo a los más pequeños. Una vez que finalizó la comida, Kohaku intercambió una mirada cómplice con el monje y, mientras Sango y Rin retiraban la mesa, se llevó a los niños. Rin lo siguió luego de terminar, así que para cuando Sango había vuelto a la sala, sólo se encontraba en ella Miroku. Lo observó extrañada, sin moverse de la entrada del cuarto y tomándose las manos, un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Y los niños? ¿Acaso Kohaku…?

— Le pedí que los cuidara un momento. Necesito hablar algo a solas contigo.

El monje se puso de pie, acercándose seguramente a ella, Sango vaciló un poco, pero se mantuvo en su lugar mientras él caminaba. También era consciente de que debía enfrentar la situación, no podía olvidar el hecho de que, prácticamente, no tenían una verdadera relación y si seguían así, jamás lograrían nada.

— Y… ehm… ¿de qué quieres hablar? — Claro que no podía enfrentar directamente el tema, seguía teniendo miedo y prefería que él tomara la iniciativa.

— De nosotros.

Quedó frente a ella, tomó sus manos como muchas otras veces, pero en esta ocasión, la distancia entre ellos era menor. Notó la duda en Sango, el miedo que no tardó en aparecer en sus ojos, pero también fue testigo del esfuerzo que ella hacía para no salir huyendo, como lo habría hecho antes. Sonrió, atreviéndose a soltar una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro y acomodar un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de la castaña; ella pasó saliva e intentó sonreír, gesto que le bastó por el momento a Miroku.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa con nosotros?

— Nada — fue su respuesta directa, sin rodeos, extrañando aún más a su compañera —. Ese es el problema, Sanguito. Sigues teniendo miedo y no soporto verte así. Sólo puedo tomarte las manos sin que te aterres, y eso nos ha llevado meses. Soy paciente y sé que esto es un proceso largo, pero cometí un error al conformarme sólo con tus manos. Quiero más: añoro tus caricias en mi rostro y tus dulces besos. Anhelo tu cariño, en cada forma en la que me lo quieras entregar. Pero debo ser sincero, deseo poder entregarte yo también mi cariño, que mis manos toquen algo más que las tuyas y mis labios vuelvan a probarte — sonrió, atreviéndose a pasar sus dedos por los labios de ella en un roce cómplice —. Si quieres puedes interpretarlo como lo libidinoso que suena, no voy a negar que te deseo. Pese a ello, lo que más extraño es poder hacer todo eso y recibir como respuesta una sonrisa tímida, una mirada coqueta o un sonrojo de vergüenza, incluso hasta un golpe por mi atrevimiento; ya no el miedo y la inseguridad que muestran tus ojos… aún ahora. Entiendo que hay heridas que me es imposible curar si tú no me lo permites, y eso está bien. Estaré aquí siempre, esperando ese momento, porque creo en nosotros, pero sobre todo, creo en ti… Sin embargo, no podemos seguir escapando.

Sango agachó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. Era consciente de que tarde o temprano, debía volver a enfrentar esa situación, y más presente lo tenía cuando recordaba que se había enamorado de Miroku. Aunque lo había pensado muchas veces, no imaginó que él mismo le fuera a declarar esos deseos de una forma tan directa. Lamentablemente, aún no podía quitarse los recuerdos de encima y, a pesar de que luchaba internamente por darse el valor de entregarle al monje lo que ella también quería recibir de vuelta, el miedo a que él la dañara solía ganarle con bastante facilidad. Era una estúpida, lo sabía, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que Miroku jamás le haría daño y que, por el contrario, la haría feliz y la cuidaría. Buscó en su mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que se había entregado a él y sonrió levemente, dándose ánimo.

— Lo lamento, sé que han sido unos largos meses y el progreso es muy poco… y debo asumir la responsabilidad de preferir evitar enfrentarme a esos sentimientos, sintiéndome segura con tu distancia. Si quieres que sea sincera, tampoco deseo seguir así, pero aún temo…

— Sabes que no te haré daño, ¿verdad?

— Claro que lo sé, no es a eso a lo que le temo… — Sango soltó un suspiro de abatimiento, pero se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro a él con delicadeza. — Yo tengo miedo de que no vuelva a ser lo mismo. Me aterra pensar que, después de todo lo que pasé, no pueda volver a sentir lo que me hacías sentir… o que para ti sea distinto… que tú notes alguna diferencia y ya no te guste…

El ojiazulado soltó sus manos para tomar entre ellas su rostro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos unos segundos antes de sonreírle con tranquilidad, limpiando un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

— Son temores válidos, pequeña, pero quisiera pedirte la oportunidad para probarte que puede ser totalmente diferente… No ahora, por supuesto, pero de a poco tenemos que darnos el espacio, los momentos para avanzar…

Ella asintió levemente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los de él. Sonrió y logró con ello que él también le regalara una sonrisa. Tímidamente, pasó sus dedos por los labios de Miroku, sintiendo su calidez, la respiración rozando el dorso de su mano… y se decidió.

Encontró sus labios con los del monje, apartando los pensamientos atemorizantes y las imágenes de besos más bruscos y desagradables; dejó que su mente se transportara a lo que el tacto de ese gesto le recordaba, presionando levemente su cuerpo contra el ajeno. Sus sentidos se dejaron atrapar nuevamente por las sensaciones que extrañaban, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Miroku y sintió una extraña corriente recorrerla cálidamente, cuando él decidió tomar el control del beso y pasó su mano hasta la nuca de ella, queriendo profundizarlo. Se separaron pronto en busca que aire, las mejillas encendidas y los corazones latiendo fuertemente contra sus costillas.

— Se siente mejor de lo que recordaba — murmuró el bonzo, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

— Mucho mejor — agregó Sango con una sonrisa, para luego separarse un poco y llevar una de sus manos hasta la amarra de su kimono e intentar soltarla… pero su mano quedó paralizada en el acto, pese a que lo deseaba, no podía… no era capaz de seguir más allá. Apretó la mandíbula y sonrojada, bajó la mirada —. Soy una cobarde, y no tengo mucho que ofrecer…

— Claro que no — Miroku tomó con cuidado la mano que ella tenía en la amarra de su kimono y la retiró, llevándola hasta su propia mejilla —. Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco. Además, tus manos… tu cuerpo, son tan distintos a cualquiera que haya apreciado antes… — Murmuró, llevando ahora su otra mano hacia la espalda y recorriendo la cicatriz con delicadeza. — Quizá puede que sientas que eso te hace menos atractiva, pero a mis ojos sólo son motivos para admirarte, desearte más… aunque tus manos no sean tersas como la seda, su textura es producto de tu oficio, de tu vida… cada cicatriz que puedas tener, carga una historia… y todo eso te hace la maravillosa mujer que eres y a la que amo. Sin embargo, para dar este paso, necesitas tiempo… no te fuerces, no es necesario…

— Sí lo es — lo interrumpió, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos con decisión —. Temo que, si dejo pasar este momento, no podré volver a encontrar la determinación para hacerlo. Ya no quiero que perdamos más tiempo…

Miroku le sostuvo la mirada sólo unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza y volver a besarla, fugazmente, más en un gesto cómplice que de pasión. La cargó en sus brazos, sorprendiéndola, pero su sonrisa segura bastó para calmarla.

— Si es lo que quieres, entonces déjame ayudarte. Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Sango aceptó sus palabras, dejándose llevar hasta su cuarto; el monje la dejó sentada en el futón mientras cerraba la puerta, luego se volteó hacia ella, acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente. Se sentó también y volvió a acariciarle el rostro, para terminar besándola apasionadamente, llevando el ritmo con su mano en la nuca de ella, volviendo a recorrer el interior de su boca con su lengua e incitándola a hacer lo mismo. Tras un rato así, nuevamente se separaron, la temperatura subiendo por sus cuerpos, las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración levemente más agitada. Miroku llevó su mano desde la nuca hacia el cuello, suavemente, llegando al hombro y masajeándolo por un instante; aún por sobre la tela, bajó por el costado, sujetando por la cintura a su compañera mientras su pulgar dibujaba círculos en la curvatura, recorriendo el tramo que lo separaba del amarre del kimono y soltándolo de forma sutil, dejando la prenda suelta sobre el cuerpo de la Exterminadora y sonriéndole.

— Era más sencillo de lo que creías — le susurró, apoyando su otra mano en la espalda de ella y acercándola un poco para besarle el hombro.

— Tú lo haces parecer sencillo…

Sonrió soberbio con la respuesta, bajando su mano por la espalda y apoyándola en la cadera, la otra subió por la cintura hasta la curvatura de su pecho y delineó su redondez, atreviéndose luego a rozar el relieve que comenzaba a notarse bajo la tela. Depositó un par de besos en el escaso escote que quedaba al descubierto, mientras descendía sintiendo el aroma de su compañera, su mano volvió a la espalda para mantenerla lo más cerca posible de él en el momento que se atrevió a besar los pezones indirectamente, el kimono todavía protegiendo la anatomía de la muchacha. Sango había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo en cada célula de su cuerpo el escalofrío que Miroku le provocaba con cada acción. Arqueó la espalda, apretando los puños y los labios en respuesta, hasta que soltó un suspiro ahogado cuando sintió el aliento del monje en su cuello, el suave mordisco en su lóbulo derecho y la lengua saboreando justo detrás de su oreja, al tiempo que sus manos se aventuraban a escabullirse bajo la ropa y acariciaban directamente la piel de su abdomen, subiendo gentilmente hacia el pecho, rozando el contorno de sus senos sin llegar a tocar la zona más sensible. Depositó besos húmedos desde el cuello hacia los hombros, descubriendo la piel a su paso, hasta que hizo caer la tela, dejándola sin su protección. En ese instante, Sango abrió los ojos y, como respuesta refleja, tomó firmemente la mano de Miroku que descansaba en su cintura, deteniéndolo. Él, calmo y sereno como siempre, buscó sus ojos y le sostuvo la mirada interrogante, sin insistir, sólo pidiéndole saber qué ocurría.

— L-Lo siento… y-yo… — Ella dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, apretando aún más su agarre sin darse cuenta. — Esto… _este cuerpo_… no es digno de ti… fue ensuciado demasiado…

— Sango — tomó su rostro y lo guió para que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar, mostrándole una tranquila y sincera comprensión —. No estás sucia, por el contrario: tus sentimientos son lo más puro que hay y es eso, lo que amo de ti. Lo que te pasó dejó sus secuelas en ti, lo sé, pero créeme: tu cuerpo es digno de ser amado como corresponde. De sentirse deseado, hermoso, _sensual_… porque lo eres, preciosa, y si me dejas serte sincero, creo que sería yo el que no es digno de tanta mujer.

— Yo… no soy _tanta mujer_… Además, cualquier chica querría estar contigo, mírate: eres atractivo, responsable, romántico…

— Mujeriego, pervertido, libidinoso, charlatán y hasta estafador, si gustas recordarlo — sonrió, acunando el rostro de Sango con cariño —. Me has acusado de todo eso, y creo que más. No soy el hombre ideal, pequeña, pero cambié y, en gran medida, es por ti. Después de ti, fue muy difícil volver a ver la vida igual que antes — le dio un corto beso, pasando dulcemente su pulgar por la mejilla —. Además, estás siendo injusta contigo, Sanguito: eres más mujer que cualquiera que conozco. Sólo una verdadera mujer podría haber pasado por todo lo que has pasado tú, y salir adelante como lo estás haciendo. No te menosprecies.

Ella asintió con una ligera sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que en algún momento había soltado la mano de Miroku y se había vuelto a relajar. Él retomó la caricia en su cintura, llevando pausadamente su mano izquierda hacia arriba, hasta llegar al borde del seno y pasando suavemente su pulgar por la zona, se atrevió a deslizarlo hasta la areola, dibujando su contorno, para luego rozar suavemente el pezón; su boca nuevamente buscó los labios de Sango para besarla con pasión, humedeciéndolos con su lengua y encontrándose con los recovecos de su boca. Sango ahogó un gemido al sentirlo, buscando el agarre de su mano derecha, presionó sus dedos con fuerza contra los de él, en un gesto que denotaba sorpresa y excitación mezclados. Miroku interrumpió el beso para mirarla a los ojos, bajando su mano izquierda por el vientre, apartando la ropa y llegando al borde donde comenzaba el vello púbico, deteniéndose ahí un segundo, su otra mano acariciando con cariño la cabeza de su compañera.

— Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? — Sus ojos lo reflejaban con fuerza, Sango asintió levemente. — Jamás te dañaré y si quieres que me detenga…

Negó bruscamente, buscando sus labios para motivarlo a seguir. La mano que había quedado detenida avanzó en su trayecto, llegando a los pliegues cálidos y, con cuidado, se infiltró en medio, acariciando la vulva y el clítoris, suave pero rítmicamente; su boca abandonó los labios de Sango para bajar, dejando besos húmedos y lamidas en su camino hacia su seno izquierdo, donde acarició primero con sus labios el pezón, luego con la punta de su lengua, formando círculos sobre y alrededor de él, para terminar en un mordisco que estremeció a la castaña. La otra mano se aferró a su espalda, manteniendo su cuerpo unido al de ella, acortando aún más la distancia.

De pronto, sintió como Sango comenzaba a moverse, llevando sus manos de forma tímida y lenta hacia sus hombros, bajando a tientas por el pecho hasta encontrar el nudo que sujetaba su kesa, tirando de uno de los extremos para deshacerlo y permitiendo que la tela cayera, dejando a Miroku sólo con la ropa más oscura cubriéndolo. Ella suspiró, apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros, masajeándolos suavemente, sin decidirse a bajar ni a explorar bajo la tela. Él pudo notar la duda, la inseguridad en sus gestos y en sus ojos, sonrió ligeramente, tomando una de las manos de la Exterminadora y besándole la palma, para luego apoyarla en su mejilla, sintiendo su tacto.

— No temas ahora, no te detengas… has enfrentado cosas mil veces peores y saliste victoriosa. Vuelve a mostrarme _ese_ brillo en tus ojos…

Sango sonrió, besándolo con una energía renovada, un destello de pasión escapó de sus ojos antes de que sus manos empujaran la oscura tela y dejaran al descubierto el torso del monje, explorando sus pectorales y su abdomen, los firmes pero no exagerados músculos se tensaban con su tacto. Fue capaz de percibir que eso sólo excitaba más a Miroku, a medida que ahora también sus labios y su boca se decidía a derramar besos sobre su piel. Supo en ese instante, que ya no habría vuelta atrás y que este era el momento.

Él también lo supo, y sin poder resistirse mucho más, tomó a la muchacha por los muslos, cargándola brevemente para recostarla sobre el futón y quedar a gatas sobre su cuerpo, buscó con su mano derecha la izquierda de ella y entrelazó los dedos, su rostro se hundió en el hueco de su cuello mientras besaba la zona, recargando un poco más su peso sobre Sango, lo que hizo que la recorriera un escalofrío y de pronto se paralizara. Miroku sintió la tensión de inmediato, levantándose al instante para observar el rostro aterrado, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

— Sango… — Pronto comprendió la situación, apartándose a un lado y tomando a su compañera entre sus brazos, permitiéndole derramar un par de lágrimas en su pecho. Qué estúpido había sido, acababa de romper el momento al ponerla en una situación en la que volvía a sentirse _vulnerable_… aunque su peso fuese gentil y sus intenciones fuesen distintas, el hecho de acorralarla entre su cuerpo y el futón de seguro le recordaba muchas cosas y era obvio que su respuesta fuese el miedo. Besó su frente, estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos. — Perdóname, no quise… lo siento. Yo no…

— No me harás daño, lo sé — ella apretó su agarre en los hombros de él, levantando la mirada hacia la suya —. No dudo de ti, pero yo… yo… fue algo reflejo, repentino… sentí que no podría escapar, que estaba atrapada, que todo se volvería violento de un momento a otro…

— Jamás será así, Sanguito… podré tener toda la mala fama que quieras, pero te respeto. Y si no quieres seguir…

Ella inhaló profundo, calmándose. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era volver a estar serena en los brazos de él, cuánta tranquilidad era capaz de transmitirle a pesar de que un minuto atrás, estaba paralizada del miedo. Alzó una de sus manos, acariciando el rostro de Miroku mientras se acomodaba para volver a besarlo, cálida, tiernamente. Rozó su nariz con la de él y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, llena de seguridad.

— Te dije que no quería que perdiéramos más tiempo.

— Pero esto es un gran avance, Sango, y no quiero arruinarlo…

— No lo arruinarás. Por el contrario, me das la calma y seguridad para querer hacerlo.

Volvieron a intercambiar una sonrisa cómplice, sincera, pícara incluso, en tanto sus labios se volvían a encontrar, retomando las caricias. Las manos de Miroku rápidamente volvieron a recorrerla: esta vez fue la derecha la que descendió hasta su sexo, infiltrándose entre los pliegues para acariciar suavemente la vulva, buscando la entrada de su vagina con su dedo medio y masajeando el clítoris con el pulgar; la mano izquierda subió, llegando a su pecho, presionando esta vez con algo más de ímpetu su mano alrededor, pellizcando el pezón. Sango gimió, arqueando la espalda ante el estímulo, hincando las uñas en los brazos de él, acomodándose a horcajadas encima suyo, empujándolo ahora ella contra el futón y quedando encima de su cuerpo. Tuvo que apoyarse en sus codos para no caer sobre él, su flequillo rozando el rostro de Miroku, haciéndole cosquillas. Él sonrió, llevando la mano que estaba jugando con su pecho, hasta la espalda y pasando los dedos por su cabello, peinándolo brevemente para luego tirar del listón que lo mantenía tomado y soltarlo; las hebras castañas cayeron a uno de sus costados, guiadas por su mano para no quedar atrapados bajo la oscuridad de la cabellera.

— Así es más íntimo — murmuró con una sonrisa, acercando el rostro de ella hacia él, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior.

— ¿No te molesta?

— Para nada. Me encanta tu cabello suelto, al igual que todo lo demás.

Sango le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando que su frente reposara en la del monje, sus respiraciones encontrándose directamente, sus torsos unidos, pegándose cada vez más con su respirar. Miroku llevó ahora su mano hasta los muslos y las nalgas de ella, en esa posición estaban a la distancia perfecta en la que no debía esforzarse para llegar ahí. La sorprendió al apretar, mientras la volvía a besar con pasión, logrando que ella ahogara un jadeo entre sus labios.

— ¡Miroku…! — A pesar de lo amortiguada que salió la voz por la unión de sus bocas, pudo distinguir sin dificultad su nombre y apretó un poco más, acomodándola sobre sus caderas. — ¡Ah!

Esta vez se separó de sus labios por la sorpresa, estremeciéndose al sentir su pelvis rozar la de ella. Miroku sonrió pícaro, dirigiéndole una de esas miradas que la hechizaban. Sango volvió a apoyar su peso sobre el torso de él y retiró por completo las túnicas, dejándolo sólo con sus pantaloncillos y evidenciando, de esta forma, su erección. Ella se sonrojó al notarla, pero él tomó su mano y la dirigió hasta su sexo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciéndola tocarlo suavemente. La muchacha cerró los ojos y sintió el tacto, recordando la calidez y familiarizándose con la sensación, sonriendo levemente tras unos segundos.

— No tengas vergüenza ni miedo, Sango. Recuerda que quiero vivir contigo el resto de mi vida, y si es así… _esto_ será algo con lo que estarás en contacto bastante seguido, es parte mía y, como todo, jamás te dañará. Por el contrario, quiero que vuelvas a sentir el placer que te puede dar…

La Exterminadora abrió los ojos para mirarlo directamente a los suyos, posando de forma segura su mano sobre su pene y presionando levemente, apartando las inseguridades que intentaban llegar a sus pensamientos. Lo acarició sin vacilar, trayendo a su mente los momentos en los que el monje le había demostrado que, a pesar de todo, jamás la lastimaría, porque eso era lo que quería tener presente ahora, y dejar lejos los miedos.

Miroku se mordió el labio inferior en respuesta al acto, moviendo la cadera en reflejo, su mano volvió a bajar hasta la vulva y la acarició, abriendo los labios mayores para evidenciar que estaba excitándose. Sonrió, pasando sus dedos con mayor facilidad y logrando que una grata sensación ardiente recorriera a la muchacha desde el bajo vientre hasta la cabeza, sonrojándola aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sango volvió a buscar el sabor de sus labios para luego soltar un gemido al sentirlo infiltrarse un poco más en su sexo, sin poder evitar contraer los músculos de las piernas y hacer temblar su pelvis, rozando provocativamente la erección y sintiéndola aún más presente. Hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ahogando ahí un jadeo y presionando un poco más su torso contra el de él, buscando su mano para presionarla con fuerza; todo esto en respuesta al tacto de su entrepierna con la contraria. En un impulso, buscó el borde de la prenda que aún mantenía oculta parte de la anatomía de su compañero y deslizó los dedos hacia el interior, deteniéndose bruscamente al sentir el miembro en contacto directo con las yemas de sus dedos. Intentó retirar la ropa, pero su mano no se movió, en su lugar se tensó, alertando a Miroku.

— Pequeña…

Una caricia en su rostro, suave, tierna, que terminó en la mano acunando su mejilla y guiándola para que lo mirara directo a los ojos y besarla, comenzando de forma cariñosa, un roce amistoso, que de a poco fue intensificándose, en cuanto ella comenzó a corresponder. Se volvió intenso, apasionado, íntimo. Sango volvió a encontrar, con ese gesto, la confianza y seguridad que sólo él le podía dar y se relajó, su mano nuevamente recobró la movilidad, bajando con cuidado la prenda que aún mantenía sujeta con sus dedos. La llevó hasta donde alcanzó, pero no lo suficiente para quitarla. Miroku sonrió al notar que se había detenido y se incorporó levemente, logrando que ella se sorprendiera al percatarse de que lo había hecho para terminar de desvestirse. Logró sonrojarla, pero también encender una extraña llama en su interior, que sólo creció cuando él volvió a recostarse, apoyándose en sus codos para besarla mientras ella lo terminaba de empujar hasta el suelo, quedando recargada sobre él, rozando su pecho con sus senos y acomodándose para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

El sentir directamente el contacto de la erección cálida rozando sus piernas y su vulva, incitándola inevitable pero suavemente, provocó que buscara otra vez la mano de él y entrelazara sus dedos en una señal de que seguía con ella; apretó los dedos contra los de Miroku y lo besó, mordiéndole el labio inferior de forma lasciva, sin poder ignorar ahora el calor que crecía a cada segundo en su bajo vientre y que iba recorriéndola por completo. Levantó un poco sus caderas, para situarse sobre el miembro erecto, buscándolo con un vaivén travieso que excitó aún más al monje.

— M-Miroku… y-yo qui-ero… — Entre el deseo y los nervios, las silabas salieron entrecortadas de sus labios, pero no era necesario que hablara claro, él comprendió de inmediato el mensaje. Sin embargo, ella continuó: — Quiero recordar… cómo es… que t-tú… me hagas el amor.

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con pasión mal disimulada al oírla, decidiéndose. Con una de sus manos tomó su pene y lo guió hacia la entrada de su vagina, mientras la otra mano se apoyaba en su cadera para dirigirla hacia abajo, introduciendo lentamente su miembro en ella; sintió a Sango hincar fuertemente sus uñas en sus hombros al penetrarla, apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos, contrayendo el rostro en un leve gesto de molestia. Una vez dentro de ella, llevo la mano que ahora tenía libre hacia su cara, dándole una caricia que logró que abriera los ojos y lo mirara. Él se volvió a incorporar a medias, apoyándose en su codo derecho; de esta forma quedó a centímetros de sus labios, sin poder evitar buscarlos nuevamente. Con esto, Sango ahogó un gemido en el beso, pues ese momento fue el que aprovechó Miroku para comenzar a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, acelerando de a poco el ritmo, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban frenéticamente por el torso de la muchacha, buscando su pecho, apretándolo y luego, acariciando el pezón, pellizcándolo y jugando con el relieve, logrando que la castaña olvidara por completo la molestia y se relajara aún más, llevando ahora ella misma el ritmo de las penetraciones. Pronto el beso volvió a interrumpirse, Miroku terminó de nuevo recostado en el futón y Sango, erguida apoyada en sus rodillas para seguir con el compás, ambas manos sobre el torso y el abdomen de él, rasguñando y presionando en respuesta a la sensación que le estaba provocando cada embiste.

— San-go — jadeó de pronto Miroku, agarrándola con energía por las caderas.

— ¡Miro-ku…! — Ella se inclinó sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas, sintiendo de esta forma claramente su monte de venus golpeando el pubis ajeno.

Cada movimiento se volvía más profundo, ella podía sentir cada vez el miembro de Miroku más dentro suyo, pero ya no era una sensación molesta, sino que, por el contrario, tocaba un punto que provocaba una fugaz corriente que la recorría por completo, logrando que lo disfrutara. Volvió a erguirse para sentirlo mejor, permitiéndole a él de esa forma, seguir jugando con sus pechos, masajeándolos y acariciando los pezones con deseo, llenándola de sensaciones que había olvidado y que la hacían soltar gemidos ahogados de pasión.

De pronto, el ojiazul la volvió a acercar a él, haciendo que se apoyara en sus brazos y quedara encima suyo, y besándola apasionada y cálidamente, ahogó otro jadeo, esta vez más profundo, mientras alcanzaba el clímax, su semen liberándose en el interior de la muchacha; ella también amortiguó un gemido al sentirlo, tensándose ante la sensación, al tiempo que, del mismo modo, una corriente eléctrica la recorría, llegando al orgasmo.

Sango cayó rendida sobre el pecho de Miroku, la respiración irregular calmándose de a poco, ambos corazones golpeando fuertemente contra sus costillas. Él apoyó su mano sobre la espalda de ella, acariciándola con delicadeza mientras ella volvía a relajarse.

— Te amo… gracias… — Fue capaz de murmurar antes de quedarse dormida en el seguro refugio de sus brazos y su pecho, escuchando su corazón volver a latir con normalidad.

— Gracias a ti, pequeña — respondió, aunque no estuvo seguro de haber sido escuchado, sonrió de todas formas antes de cerrar los ojos —. También te amo…

* * *

Apretó los párpados antes de abrir los ojos, percatándose de pronto del cálido abrazo protector de Miroku. Se sonrojó levemente al sentir la piel en contacto directo con la suya, los firmes brazos de él rodeándola por los hombros, una de sus manos descansaba apoyada suavemente en su nuca y la otra, en su espalda. Miró de reojo y tratando de no moverse, hacia el resto de su cuerpo: las sábanas los cubrían hasta los hombros al igual que una manta – no recordaba en qué momento se habían refugiado del frío – y seguía desnuda. El calor se asentó en sus mejillas, coloreándolas de rojo al darse cuenta de la situación, mientras un repentino temblor la estremeció, provocando que se tensara un poco. Apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho del monje, escuchando el ameno compás de su corazón y sonriendo bobamente al pensar en algunas cursilerías que él muchas veces le había dicho, con su mirada profunda perdida en sus ojos.

— ¿Ya despertaste?

Casi dio un salto al escucharlo, pero luego le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa, cálida, reconfortante de esas que hacía tiempo no compartía tan espontáneamente con él. Asintió, mientras Miroku le besaba la frente de forma protectora, y ordenaba la ropa para protegerlos de una corriente de aire helado que se colaba por la puerta. Sango estrechó el abrazo, alzando un poco el rostro para besarlo en los labios por un instante, a modo de "buenos días", él sonrió con el gesto, acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza por un rato, ambos disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro.

— Gracias… — Interrumpió el silencio, buscando otra vez sus ojos azules. — Gracias por seguir aquí, a pesar de todo… por esperar y comprender… por hacerme sentir única para ti, amada; por volverme a provocar estas mariposas en el estómago… por quitarme el miedo y darme el impulso que necesitaba para dar este paso.

— No agradezcas. Siempre fuiste diferente para mí. No eres como ninguna otra chica que haya conocido, y eso me atrapó desde el principio. Debo confesar que siempre he tenido miedo de dañarte de alguna forma, no ser suficiente para ti… después de todo, te mereces lo mejor. Ese temor me llevó a perderte hace algunos años, a que te alejaras pensando que yo no correspondía tus sentimientos… y no me iba a permitir cometer un error así de nuevo — Miroku acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de continuar —. Sin embargo, tú tienes el crédito. Has sido tú la que ha superado sus temores, enfrentó esa oscuridad y salió adelante. Tú te permitiste volver a creer, a confiar, a amar… y me diste la oportunidad de demostrarte que esos recuerdos que te persiguen, no se repetirán conmigo. Sí alguien tiene que agradecer algo, debo ser yo.

Sus palabras eran las más cursis que había escuchado en la vida, pero sabía que eran verdaderas. Y eso sólo reafirmaba que con él podía estar a salvo, podía confiarle su corazón sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, volviendo a besarlo.

— Entonces, ambos debemos estar agradecidos — murmuró para luego separarse un poco del abrazo protector —. Ahora, a pesar de que podría estar toda la vida así, creo que es tiempo de que nos levantemos, desayunemos y después vayamos por los niños.

Miroku asintió con una sonrisa, los dos se vistieron y, tras comer algo, se dirigieron a la cabaña donde Kohaku vivía y recogieron a sus pequeños. Miku pudo notar que algo había pasado, pero prefirió no preguntar y simplemente disfrutar la alegría que ahora se sentía con más fuerza en el ambiente. Toda la familia se encaminó hacia los límites del bosque, donde acostumbraban jugar y encontrarse con sus amigos para organizar las actividades del día. Kagome e InuYasha ya los estaban esperando, y en cuanto los vio, la sacerdotisa salió corriendo al encuentro de su amiga, le tomó las manos y se la llevó casi a la rastra lejos de los muchachos.

— ¡Tengo que contarte algo! ¡Necesito muchos consejos! ¡Cuando lo sepas! — La azabache casi gritaba de la emoción, confundiendo un poco a su amiga.

— K-Kagome, es-espera… ¿por qué tanta prisa?

— ¡Sólo apresúrate! ¡Nos vemos más tarde, muchachos!

Desaparecieron por el sendero, dejando atrás a un confundido Miroku y a un sonriente InuYasha. Miku les dirigió una alegre sonrisa, luego comenzó a jugar sin prestarles más atención. El hanyō le dio un suave golpe en el brazo a su amigo para llamar su atención, pero aumentando su desconcierto pues seguía con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Acentuó la sonrisa, mostrando ahora uno de sus colmillos antes de decidirse a hablar.

— Kagome sólo quiere tener una plática de _chicas_, una bastante larga y en la que Sango tiene mucho que aportar. Así que relájate y mejor dime, ¿qué tal les fue anoche? Aunque ni sé para qué pregunto, si se huele a kilómetros…

Miroku le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, llena de astucia y picardía, acomodando un poco al pequeño Hajime en sus brazos, sus ojos brillaron antes de que abriera la boca para hablar.

— Debo reconocer que ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

— Keh, seguro… si por fin tuviste algo de _acción_…

— No es por eso, InuYasha. No negaré que fue placentero y que pretendo repetir la experiencia cada vez que pueda, pero lo importante es que Sango venció completamente sus miedos. Nos dio la oportunidad de demostrarle que pase lo que pase, jamás la dañaré y que merece ser amada. Se dejó querer y, además, también disfruto la noche. Esto va más allá de que por fin podamos volver a tener contacto físico. Esto es un cambio en su corazón y en su mente, uno que necesitábamos para poder seguir avanzando.

— Lo sé, se les nota en los ojos. Por fin han vuelto.

— Creo que eso no es algo completamente cierto — las palabras del monje desconcertaron al InuYasha —. Nosotros nunca volveremos a ser los mismos. Las cosas que vivimos… en especial, Sango… no van a desaparecer y tampoco las olvidaremos. Pero estamos aprendiendo a vivir con ellas, y hemos recuperado lo que perdimos.

Su amigo sonrió, comprendiendo las palabras sin dificultad. Había visto ese cambio en ellos, también sabía qué tanto habían perdido durante ese tiempo, y era consciente de que lo estaban recuperando. Asintió para darle la razón a su compañero, luego desvió sutilmente su mirada hacia la dirección que habían tomado las muchachas, sólo una milésima de segundo antes de volverla nuevamente a Miroku y tomarle la mano al bebé que se mantenía tranquilo en los brazos de su padre.

— ¿Me dejas cargarlo?

El ojiazul lo miró sorprendido, levantando una ceja ante la extraña petición. Si bien InuYasha jugaba y se llevaba de maravilla con Miku, poco se relacionaba con Hajime aún, alegando que podía "romperlo" o hacerle daño, ya que temía ser muy brusco con él. Solía jugar poco, más que nada haciéndole muecas y dejando que él tomara sus orejas – a regañadientes, pero Miku lograba convencerlo muy pronto de hacerlo – aparte de eso, evitaba tener contacto con el menor.

— Eh… Claro, ten… afirma su cabeza, es lo más importante — Miroku acomodó al pequeño en los brazos de InuYasha, explicándole cómo tomarlo. Una vez lo tuvo, lo miró atentamente y sonrió —. Muy bien. Aprendes rápido, supongo que no te costará nada cuidar a tus pequeños, cuando los tengan… espera — abrió los ojos, como iluminado ante una revelación. Le extrañaba que InuYasha quisiera tomar a su hijo, pero ahora que lo miraba así y si lo asociaba con el extraño brillo ansioso del día anterior, en los ojos de su amigo… bueno, su mente no tardó en hacer la conexión —. No me digas que… ¿La señorita Kagome y tú…?

Entre la emoción y la sorpresa de saberse descubierto, InuYasha colocó una cara muy extraña que le causo gracia no sólo a Miroku, sino que también al bebé que soltó una risa contagiosa.

— ¿Q-Qué…? Yo… ¿¡Cómo carajo lo supiste!?

— Eres demasiado obvio — le palmoteó la espalda, sonriendo con alegría —. Felicitaciones. Un hijo es una bendición y de seguro, los llenará de felicidad.

— Sí, claro… pero dejando la cursilería de lado, también son una odiosa responsabilidad, ¿no?

— La verdad… — Miroku miró detenidamente a Miku un par de segundos, luego a Hajime, quien intentaba alcanzar las orejas de InuYasha y que, además, era muchas veces un dolor de cabeza para todos por sus berrinches. Inhalo profundo antes de responder. — No puedo responder eso. Tienes que vivirlo para descubrirlo por ti mismo. Por mi parte, jamás me negaría a tener otro hijo y, aunque no lo creas, disfruto cada segundo. Desde los llantos nocturnos hasta las risas contagiosas.

— No lo dudo — le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona antes de levantar más al pequeño en sus brazos y ponerlo sobre sus cabezas, el pequeño reía ante el panorama —. Por lo menos ahora sé a quién le puedo pedir ayuda durante las noches, cuando mi cachorro llore sin consuelo…

— No abuses, dije que no me cansaría de _mis hijos_, tú puedes encargarte solito de los tuyos — el gesto de reproche duró poco, ambos rieron pronto, sabiendo que eso no era tan verdad —. Sabes que les ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

El ambarino asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo en silencio. Después de todo, ambos sabían que eran como una familia, y se apoyarían en todo. Más ahora que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo mejor, lleno de esperanza y alegrías.

* * *

Por fin llegaron a un claro del bosque, no muy alejado, pero si lo suficiente para que no las escucharan. Sango apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento de a poco, mientras Kagome la miraba en una espera demasiado ansiosa. La castaña levantó la mirada y arrugó el ceño, confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kagome? ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá? — Estaba extrañada, su amiga por lo general no se comportaba así y eso le causaba dudas. No podía decir que estaba preocupada, porque la notaba muy feliz, pero también extraña.

— Necesito… es decir, quería hablar a solas contigo. No es un secreto, de seguro InuYasha ya se lo debe haber dicho al monje Miroku, pero… no sé, es distinto.

— ¿Distinto? — Sango arqueó ambas cejas, intrigada. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La azabache sonrió un poco más, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, juntó sus manos para comenzar a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, agachando un poco la mirada ante la interrogante de su amiga.

— Lo que pasa es que… bueno, aún no he confirmado nada con la anciana Kaede… pero si InuYasha lo dice, supongo que debe ser cierto… tampoco me lo habría dicho si no estuviese seguro… no jugaría con este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? — Preguntó de vuelta, enredando un poco más a su compañera.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? Kagome… no me has dicho nada aún, no sé de qué hablas.

— Oh, cierto — soltó una risita nerviosa antes de continuar —. Lo siento, es sólo que… estoy nerviosa, no sé cómo decirlo. Supongo que… no sé. ¿Es normal estar tan nerviosa? ¿Qué se siente tener un hijo?

Sango abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, procesando el mensaje. Cuando por fin entendió del todo, se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, estrechándola con alegría y emoción, una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y la felicidad recorriéndola por todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Serás madre! ¿InuYasha lo sintió? ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! — Se separó de ella para contemplarla detenidamente, como si fuese su hija, sin borrar la radiante sonrisa de su cara. — ¡Debemos celebrarlo! ¿Cuándo irás con la Anciana Kaede? ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? ¡Tenemos que comenzar a juntar ropa! Tengo algunas cosas de Miku y Hajime que podría pasarte, quizá… y mi ropa de embarazada… ¡te verás adorable cuando comience a notarse!

Ambas soltaron un chillido que de seguro llegó a los oídos de InuYasha, pero eso no les importaba. Había mucho que debían conversar, de seguro Kagome tendría muchas preguntas y Sango estaba más que dispuesta a responderlas. Pero antes de eso, había otro asunto que era necesario tocar.

— Sabía que te emocionarías tanto como yo, pero primero… — La observó con un brillo curioso en sus ojos, decidiéndose a preguntar algo que todos los días era tema de conversación. — ¿Cómo van las cosas con el monje Miroku? InuYasha me comentó ayer que había hablado con él y, al parecer, quería dar el siguiente paso…

— Bueno… ya sabes cómo es. Si está decidido a algo…

— En eso se parece a ti. ¿Tuvieron algún progreso?

— Sí, lo tuvimos… y bastante — el sonrojo no tardó en asentarse en las mejillas de Sango, quien desvió la mirada antes de continuar —. Digamos que el contacto físico ya no será problema.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Es bueno que vayan recuperando la confianza poco a poco…

— Bueno, quizá no sea tan _poco a poco… _— El sonrojo se acentuó aún más, dejando en evidencia a la castaña.

— ¿En serio? Entonces, ustedes… anoche… los dos… ¡Ah, qué emoción! — Kagome dio un salto de alegría, con los ojos brillando por la felicidad que le causaba la noticia. — ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes! ¡Ya era hora, ambos lo necesitaban! — Hizo una pausa, suspirando para luego volver a mirar fijamente a su amiga. — ¿Y qué tal? ¿Fue tan difícil como pensabas que sería? ¿Alguno de tus temores eran ciertos?

Sango sonrió levemente, recordando la noche anterior. Si bien había sido una de las mejores noches en su vida, no podía decir que algunas de sus preocupaciones no fuesen ciertas. Sin embargo, una vez pasada la emoción, los nervios y todo el remolino de sentimientos que le causó la noche, la sensación general era de bienestar, de tranquilidad y seguridad. Cerró los ojos un segundo, evocando los azules de Miroku antes de responderle a su amiga.

— Sinceramente, fue una noche maravillosa. Pero no puedo negar que algunas cosas que temía, sí fueron ciertas. Tenía miedo de no sentir a Miroku de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes, y que él tampoco me sintiera a mí igual… sin embargo, es obvio que no podíamos volver a sentir lo mismo. Todas las cosas que pasaron, nos marcaron en más de una manera, y anoche todo fue diferente… temí, dudé y Miroku pudo notarlo; estuvo conmigo, preocupado de que cada acción que realizara no me dañara, no me hiciera sentir mal… fue incluso más considerado de lo que podría haber imaginado. Por lo tanto, anoche no fue como antes, sino que una experiencia totalmente nueva… y agradezco que haya sido así. Ahora estoy completamente segura de que Miroku nunca me hará daño, de ninguna forma.

La azabache la miraba con cariño, enternecida con el relato. Sabía que su amigo amaba demasiado profundamente a Sango, quizá incluso más que a su propia vida, y siempre lo demostraba; sin embargo, ese lado gentil, cuidadoso, cursi que ahora delataba la castaña era una imagen que si bien, podía imaginarla sin dificultad, ella no había visto directamente y le alegraba que así fuera. Porque, aunque su amiga fuese una guerrera fuerte y una mujer de cuidado, en su interior había una chica que añoraba ser amada, que necesitaba protección y cariño y eso era justo lo que Miroku le estaba entregando. Ambos se complementaban a la perfección, porque en la superficie podían llevar sus personalidades dominantes sin mayores problemas, pero en la profundidad de sus corazones, encontraban el refugio que tanto necesitaban y podían revelar su vulnerabilidad sin miedo porque el otro se encargaría de protegerla.

— No me cabe duda de que así fue, Sango, y seguirá siéndolo porque Miroku te ama y desea hacerte feliz junto a su familia, hasta que la vida les alcance. Estoy verdaderamente muy feliz por ustedes.

Sango asintió con un gesto, para luego volver a mirarla de pies a cabeza y cambiar el tema: ahora el asunto a tratar ya no era su relación estancada, sino el embarazo de su amiga y todo lo que eso significaría en su vida. Comenzó a nombrarle cosas que debía hacer para cuidarse, desde hierbas medicinales que sería bueno que consumiera desde ya, hasta sugerencias sobre una charla entre Miroku e InuYasha para que él no fuese a tener demasiados problemas tratando el carácter delicado de una mujer encinta. Sin duda, esa nueva etapa estaría llena de sorpresas y cosas nuevas, pero tener a sus amigos cerca, apoyándolos, de seguro les quitaría bastante peso de encima.

* * *

"_Unos días más tarde…"_

— Ya, déjalo. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Miroku dejó a un lado el largo rollo de pergamino que revisaba, alzando la mirada hasta la de su amigo. InuYasha estaba de pie frente suyo, con Hajime en brazos y el ceño fruncido dirigido directamente a él. Pensó un segundo en las palabras de su compañero y sonrió de medio lado.

— Debo tener claro esto primero. Si seré parte de su familia, es imprescindible que conozca su historia y…

— Eres un melodramático. ¿No te basta con todos los años que perdieron? Puedes aprender sobre su familia en el camino.

El ojiazul le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, luego volvió a levantar el pergamino y se lo mostró, confundiéndolo un poco; apuntó una línea en el papel y sonrió, poniéndose de pie antes de hablar.

— Lo sé, pero había algo que tenía que saber antes. A pesar de que no lo aparenten, la familia de Sango está llena de tradiciones y si voy a hacerlo, tengo que asegurarme de no pasar a llevar a nadie.

— Entonces, todo esto se reduce a mera burocracia. ¿Hay algo especial que tengas que hacer?

— Impresionar al jefe de familia. Demostrar que estoy hecho para seguir el linaje de los exterminadores y… bueno, Kohaku mencionó algo sobre derrotar a Sango.

InuYasha arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Cuando sus amigos habían decidido comprometerse, ella jamás había mencionado nada así, y si eso era cierto, no sabía cómo su amigo podía lograr todo lo que acababa de decir. De seguro, vencer a Sango no sería mayor problema, porque ya había demostrado que podía llevar muy bien una batalla contra ella, además de que probablemente ella pondría de su parte para que eso no fuese un impedimento. Ahora, impresionar a Kohaku y demostrarle que era digno de seguir el linaje… Ni siquiera se le ocurría una forma de hacerlo. Bufó, irritado porque, después de tanto, aún siguiesen existiendo obstáculos entre sus amigos.

— ¿Ya lo revisó, Excelencia?

Kohaku interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo InuYasha, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. Miroku asintió con un gesto, entregándole el documento al muchacho mientras los ojos ambarinos no dejaban de mirarlos fijo. El menor sonrió, sujetando el rollo de papel entre sus manos y haciendo una leve reverencia, se dio media vuelta e intentó volver por donde había llegado, pero fue interrumpido.

— Oye, sobre todas esas tradiciones familiares… ¿cómo lo puede hacer Miroku?

Kohaku se detuvo, sonriendo antes de volver a mirarlos de frente, con una expresión autosuficiente que desconcertó a ambos. Se adelantó un par de pasos y, antes de hablar, golpeó con el pergamino de forma suave, el pecho de Miroku.

— Usted debería comenzar por el principio. Luego podrá preocuparse de vencer a mi hermana y honrar la memoria de nuestros ancestros…

— Lo sé, tengo claro lo que debo hacer… ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? — Miroku pidió amablemente, lanzándole una mirada discreta a InuYasha para que se marchara. El hanyō no necesitó otra señal, y haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano, se alejó. El ojiazul volvió a hablar cuando estuvieron solos nuevamente. — Bueno, como bien sabes, deseo casarme con Sango y quiero solicitar tu autorización y bendición para hacerlo.

— La clase de hombre que es usted… no es lo que había imaginado para mi hermana. Siempre pensé en un guerrero que luchara a su lado, alguien de nuestra aldea quizá… jamás preví que alguien como usted fuera quien la enamorara…

— Sé que tengo muy mala fama, que no soy un guerrero como todo su linaje y que probablemente tengas muchas razones para dudar…

— No dudo. Sé lo que deseo para mi hermana. Quizá usted no sea un guerrero, y puede que tenga toda una vida con una reputación… ehm… _dudosa_… pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro. Mi hermana no necesita sólo a alguien que luche a su lado, sino también a alguien que sepa cuándo debe protegerla y sea capaz de hacerlo. Alguien que la mantenga segura, que la cuide porque conoce lo frágil que puede ser, a pesar de la imagen que muestra. Y ese alguien, ella ya lo encontró — Kohaku le sonrió con confianza y gratitud, apoyando su mano en el hombro de él para reforzar sus palabras —. Su Excelencia Miroku, tiene mi completa autorización para casarse con mi hermana, y mis más sinceras bendiciones junto con las de mis ancestros. Sé que la hará feliz.

El monje sonrió también con las palabras, asintiendo en un gesto de agradecimiento sincero y lleno de felicidad. Inclinó la cabeza para recibir las bendiciones y luego volvió a mirar a su futuro cuñado antes de seguir la plática.

— Agradezco profundamente tu confianza y apoyo, Kohaku. Ahora, respecto a los otros requisitos…

— Eso, debemos tratarlo con mi hermana presente. ¿Le parece si lo charlamos esta tarde?

— No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Ambos asintieron antes de despedirse y marcharse cada cual por su camino. Miroku estaba un poco ansioso por la espera, pero sabía que, si tenía la aprobación de Kohaku, el resto sólo dependía de su perseverancia y eso le aseguraba un futuro largo junto a Sango, porque él jamás se rendiría. Llegó junto a su amigo para cargar a su pequeño hijo y esperar, ansioso por la conversación pendiente que tenía.

* * *

— ¿Y no has tenido náuseas o algo así?

— No, aunque a ratos me dan antojos un poco extraños…

— ¿Antojos de qué?

— De mucha carne, patatas fritas y ramen…

— Esto es clara señal de que es hijo de InuYasha.

Ambas soltaron risas divertidas, imaginando que el pequeño que apenas estaba encaminándose, sería más parecido a su padre de lo que podría creerse. Habían terminado de recolectar las hierbas que les había encomendado la anciana Kaede y ahora estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, conversando.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

Kagome la miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos, mientras analizaba la pregunta. Sopesó las opciones, a Sango no le costó nada saber qué era lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza: la idea de un pequeño, ya fuese niña o niño, con el carácter de su esposo y casi nada de la amabilidad suya. A ella tampoco le costaba imaginarlo, pero podía ser que tuviesen a un pequeño más tranquilo, más parecido a Kagome de lo que se esperaría…

— No lo sé, pero creo que sea lo que sea, tendrá el genio de su padre. No puedo imaginarlo de otra forma.

— Es una posibilidad que también creo muy probable.

Volvieron a reír, hablar de esos temas también les ayudaba a quitarse los nervios por la nueva etapa que estaban viviendo. Cuando dejaron de reírse, Kagome pudo vislumbrar sin esfuerzo las ansias mal disimuladas de su amiga. Apoyó su mano en la de ella y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Sango.

— Puedo notar que estás algo ansiosa. ¿Es por ustedes…?

—Supongo que nunca podré ocultarte cómo me siento — la castaña sonrió, sus ojos resplandecieron con esperanza —. Es sólo que, ahora que ya las cosas tomaron este curso, el siguiente paso sería que Miroku me propusiera matrimonio…

— Pensé que ya lo había hecho…

— Pues, no… sé que desea vivir conmigo, pero… a veces siento que quizá no lo hará. Es decir, sabes que el Budismo no practica el matrimonio, ¿no? Estuve indagando al respecto… Y en realidad él nunca habló de casarnos…

Kagome le sonrió con cariño, presionando suavemente sus manos y llamando un poco su atención. A pesar de que sabía que su amiga estaba feliz por el progreso que había tenido con el monje, ahora tenía esa duda porque, aunque jamás lo hubiese admitido, ella deseaba casarse y al parecer, él no lo había considerado. Sin embargo, ella tenía la sospecha de que su amigo sí había pensado en la opción, porque era alguien que analizaba cada posibilidad y además, considerado con las emociones de todos.

— Sango, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Ya sabes cómo es el monje Miroku, de seguro lo habrá pensado…

— Entonces, ¿por qué aún no me ha dicho nada? De verdad, a veces me preocupa…

La azabache suspiró, buscando palabras para alentar a su amiga, porque notaba la angustia que la idea le causaba. Sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de hablar porque Kohaku apareció por el sendero, haciéndoles gestos de saludo y llegando a su lado con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

— Señorita Kagome, hermana… por fin las encuentro. Espero no interrumpir, pero necesito hablar contigo, hermana. Es algo importante, un tema familiar.

— Ah, de acuerdo… — La castaña parecía confundida, pero no dudó en ponerse de pie para acompañar a su hermano. — Eh… ¿puedes llevar las hierbas donde la anciana Kaede? No son muchas, pero si necesitas ayuda…

— No te preocupes, ve tranquila. Yo las llevaré. Hablamos luego — Kagome se despidió con un gesto de su mano, tomando la canasta y desapareciendo por el sendero, camino a la aldea.

Sango miró interrogante a Kohaku, quien la guió hasta su cabaña para que pudiesen charlar a solas. Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados uno frente al otro, el menor le extendió el pergamino que había llevado todo el tiempo con él, sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso esto es…? Pensé que se había perdido cuando nuestra aldea fue destruida…

— No, lo recuperé hace unos años, cuando reconstruía nuestra casa. Estaba oculto en el sótano, junto a otros documentos y algunas otras reliquias familiares — Kohaku acentuó un poco más su sonrisa, observando a su hermana revisar el pergamino.

— ¿Y por qué me lo muestras?

— Porque su Excelencia me pidió revisarlo. Está interesado en conocer nuestras tradiciones, dijo que era necesario si iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntos… — Soltó un suspiro, pensando las palabras que elegiría a continuación. — Hermana, él me pidió tu mano.

Sango abrió la boca y dejó caer el pergamino de sus manos, sorprendida. Sus miedos eran infundados sólo por su inseguridad, Miroku la conocía y de seguro sabía que ella deseaba casarse, a pesar de que jamás lo hubiese expresado directamente. Sonrió un poco embobada, recordando que el monje no sólo conocía su lado fuerte, independiente y guerrero, sino que aquel femenino, un poco temeroso y delicado que pocos le notaban, él era capaz de ver mucho más que cualquiera en ella. Suspiró y luego dirigió su mirada hasta la de su hermano, con curiosidad.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— Bueno, él es muy distinto a cualquier hombre con el que hubiese pensado que te casarías, en todos los aspectos. Si me hubiese hecho esta pregunta años atrás, quizá hubiese dudado la respuesta, pero ahora… me es imposible decirle que no, después de todo lo que han pasado. Así que tienen mi bendición y estoy seguro que la de nuestro padre y ancestros también.

Sango asintió con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, ahora era más que obvio los nervios y las ansias que sentía por la situación. Kohaku también sonrió, le reconfortaba ver a su hermana así, tan animada, alegre y llena de esperanza. Esa era la Sango que él quería ver, después de tanto sufrimiento ella se merecía ser feliz.

— ¿Y con respecto a esto…?

— Oh, le dije que lo discutiríamos luego. Durante la cena, creo que es un buen momento.

— De acuerdo.

No le quedaba más que esperar la hora de la cena, para saber qué sería lo que su hermano le pediría a Miroku para finalizar su compromiso. Las ansias y los nervios la consumían por dentro, pero sabía que todo saldría bien porque se trataba del monje Miroku, y conocía lo perseverante y obstinado que era, en especial cuando se trataba de ella.

* * *

Las horas habían transcurrido de forma lenta para los dos, las ansias se les escapaban por los poros y era algo de esperarse, después de todo estaban concluyendo una etapa. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, lo que logró sonrojar a Sango, que estaba más tímida de lo acostumbrado.

— Creo que ya es momento.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Kohaku, que intentaba mantener un semblante serio, pero no podía disimular la ligera sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro; ellos asintieron sin dejar de mirarlo, en expectante espera, la que concluyó tras unos segundos que fueron demasiados para Miroku.

— Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer para poder casarme con Sango sin problemas…?

Kohaku sonrió un poco más notoriamente, mirando de reojo a su hermana para luego ver fijamente a los ojos al monje, sosteniéndole la mirada de una forma tenaz que provocó que el ojiazul pasara saliva, un poco nervioso. Podía imaginar que el padre de Sango hubiese sido un hombre muy celoso con su hija y que probablemente le habría impuesto pruebas imposibles de realizar, pero creía que Kohaku no sería tan exigente. Sin embargo, esa mirada le estaba diciendo lo contrario, porque ahora que lo pensaba bien ellos eran los últimos miembros de su familia y de seguro él sería más que receloso con quien decidiese pedirle la mano de Sango.

— Usted leyó el pergamino, Excelencia. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

— Pues, impresionar al jefe de la familia y demostrar que soy digno de seguir el linaje de exterminadores…

— Exacto, además de derrotar a mi hermana.

Sango lo miró repentinamente, un poco sorprendida por las últimas palabras. ¿Derrotarla? Si luchaba en serio puño a puño con Miroku, no sería algo fácil. Podría dejarlo vencerla, pero su orgullo no se sentiría bien con eso, además de que era seguro que Kohaku lo notaría y no lo aceptaría.

— P-Pero Kohaku, ¿por qué…?

— Son nuestras tradiciones, hermana. Déjanos terminar con esto.

Apretó los puños, fastidiada, pero sabiendo que no podía decir mucho más, después de todo él era el jefe de la familia ahora y debía encargarse de eso, a donde quiera que quisiera llevar la situación. Soltó un suspiro y espero, mientras Kohaku escrutaba detenidamente al monje antes de volver a hablar. Fueron un par de minutos eternos para los dos, después de haber esperado tanto, cada segundo parecía una pérdida demasiado grande. Al fin, el castaño se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó.

— Bien, debo admitir que esto es tan complicado para mí como para ustedes. Considerando que usted es un monje Budista, y nuestra familia es sintoísta, ya hay un pequeño problema… pero usted ha manifestado su deseo de casarse con mi hermana, y eso significaría hacerlo bajo nuestra religión…

— Por supuesto. No tengo problema con eso, lo he considerado…

— Bien, entonces… tenemos que seguir. Monje Miroku, debido a todo lo que sé de usted, ya sea lo que he escuchado o visto por mí mismo, tengo que admitir que es muy difícil esto. No creo poder encontrar una forma en la que me pueda impresionar lo suficiente, no más de lo que ya ha logrado. Durante muchos años ha perseverado, primero luchando junto a mi hermana, arriesgando su vida por ella; luego buscándola incansablemente por 6 años y sin rendirse a pesar de lo mal que estaba el panorama… y ahora, luego de haber vencido a esa oscuridad, su paciencia, su amor incondicional… ¿podría hacer algo más para demostrarme cuánto la ama? Creo que sí, pero para mí es suficiente. Y es por todo esto, que no sólo me ha impresionado, sino que ha demostrado ser más que apto para seguir nuestro linaje.

Sango tenía los ojos brillantes y llenos de lágrimas por la emoción, las palabras de Kohaku realmente decían mucho, más de lo que ella misma podría haber expresado en algún momento. Era incluso más significativo, porque no era ella la que hablaba de sus emociones, sino que era su hermano quien lo decía, y podía considerarlo un poco más objetivo. Miroku, por su parte, había curvado sus labios en una ligera sonrisa, mezcla de agradecimiento con alivio, atreviéndose de pronto a tomar la mano de su futura esposa. Sin embargo, la presionó algo nervioso al recordar que aún quedaba un pendiente: derrotar a Sango. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, eso sería complicado.

— Entonces, sobre derrotar a Sango…

— Ah, sí. _Eso._ — Kohaku hizo una mueca, mirando de reojo a su hermana al notar que ella parecía incómoda con la idea. Sonrió un segundo, con un brillo perspicaz en sus ojos antes de volver a hablar. — Creo que la persona más indicada para hablar sobre ese tema es ella, aunque quisiera pedirle permiso para también tomar una decisión al respecto.

— Kohaku, Miroku ya ha pasado por mucho, una pelea entre nosotros no va a ayudarnos en nada…

— ¿Me permites decidirlo? — La pregunta fue insistente, Sango apretó los labios para permitirle hablar a su hermano, aunque a regañadientes. — De acuerdo, considero que después de todo, es imposible que pueda derrotar _físicamente_ a mi hermana, por lo menos no si ella pelea en serio, cosa que dudo. Pero creo que no tendría que haber tal enfrentamiento. Considero que usted ya derrotó hace mucho tiempo a mi hermana, en el momento en el que la enamoró. Así que, en vista de los hechos… creo que podrían casarse sin más impedimentos.

La muchacha volvió a respirar conscientemente, mientras que el monje soltó un suspiro de alivio, ambos con una sonrisa tatuada en la cara. Finalmente, las cosas estaban totalmente claras y ya no tenían nada que impidiera o retrasara más la boda.

* * *

"_Unas semanas después…"_

Aunque los preparativos habían sido un poco apresurados, la boda había sido tal como siempre la había soñado: sencilla pero magnífica, alegre, con las mariposas comiéndole el estómago por los nervios y un hermoso kimono blanco tradicionalmente simple que la hacía sentirse toda una princesa. Sonrió, presionando un poco más el brazo de quien ahora era, oficialmente, su esposo. Él, en respuesta, le acarició suavemente la mano, con un leve apretón.

— ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco… tensa.

Levantó su vista hasta sus ojos, perdiéndose de nuevo en el azul profundo, en la inmensidad que le transmitían y volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en su vientre, una emoción que la hacía sonreír como tonta. Asintió con un gesto, sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo que se disimulaba gracias al sencillo maquillaje que llevaba.

— Claro que lo estoy. Es sólo que… pareciera que no es real.

— Pero lo es.

Sonrió más ampliamente, dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia sus amigos, que cuidaban de sus pequeños unos metros más allá: Kagome tenía a Hajime en brazos, mientras que InuYasha dejaba que Miku le jalara las orejas, junto a Shippō, los tres jugando alegremente, el hanyō intentando aparentar fastidio, aunque era difícil poder disimular la felicidad en su rostro.

Se acercaron a ellos, riendo al ver cómo el pequeño kitsune y la menor lograban hacer caer a InuYasha y se le lanzaban encima, ganando ventaja de esa forma. Kagome también reía, mientras mecía al pequeño en sus brazos, quien se había quedado dormido sin dificultad en el reconfortante agarre de la muchacha.

— La maternidad te sentará de maravilla — le dijo Sango, contemplándola con cariño.

— Así es, tiene un don innato para calmar a las criaturas — acotó Miroku, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su pequeño.

— Supongo que tuve bastante práctica con InuYasha, aunque espero no tener que recurrir a los mismos métodos — sonrió en respuesta ella, un leve sonrojo también subiendo a sus mejillas.

— Pues lo has tenido desde antes. Por lo menos lo demostrabas bastante con Shippō.

— Sí, espero que a nuestro cachorro lo trates mejor de lo que me tratas a mí — espetó de pronto InuYasha, su voz un poco ahogada por el ataque de los más pequeños —. Por lo menos no tendrá que cargar con este collar maldito.

— Si sigues rezongando, no dudaré en volver a hacer uso de él — Kagome le lanzó una severa mirada de advertencia, pero no pudo ocultar el brillo emocionado que tenía.

— Claro, sigue aprovechándote de eso…

Volvieron a reír, mientras los niños de la aldea llegaban a su lado e invitaban a sus pequeños a jugar con ellos, corriendo todos en grupo hacia donde el resto de niños esperaba. InuYasha se puso de pie, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo y con una sonrisa soberbia, apoyó ambas manos a cada costado de sus caderas, mirándolos de pies a cabezas.

— Bien, hasta que lo hicieron cómo corresponde. De verdad no puedo creer que hayan esperado tanto tiempo.

— Cállate, InuYasha. No deberías comentar ese tipo de cosas, tú no sabes…

— ¿¡Cómo que no sé!? Keh, mujer, deja de fastidiar, fui yo el que escuchó a Miroku quejarse y rezongar por más de 6 años… y dices que no sé…

— Sí, pero ellos necesitaban hacer las cosas cómo mejor les pareciera… si se apresuraban…

— Lo sé, pero de todas formas… creo que era más que hora. Los felicito.

Miroku sonrió, palmoteándole con cariño la espalda a su amigo, en tanto Sango le sonreía agradecida, apoyándose nuevamente en el brazo de su esposo. Sus amigos también sonrieron, disfrutando y agradeciendo la felicidad y calma que ahora compartían. Había sido un largo camino, con muchos más bajos que altos, pero lo habían recorrido sin tregua y ahora podían realmente, comenzar a caminar por el sendero que habían escogido.

Miraron a sus hijos jugando unos metros más allá y luego volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Ojos que no querían dejar de mirar por el resto de sus vidas, que eran capaces de calmar sus más grandes temores y llenarlos de paz y tranquilidad. Ojos que guardaban todos sus secretos y que los alentaban a continuar sin esfuerzo, por los que jamás se rendirían ni pensarían en abandonar.

Ni siquiera con el brillo pícaro que un par de ellos dejó ver justo antes de que una de sus manos tocara más de lo permitido; ni con el aura asesina que desprendió del otro par antes de soltar la fuerte bofetada que terminó de cerrar la escena. Todo era como debía ser, nuevamente.

* * *

_**¡H**ola! Lo sé, me tardé un montón, pero de verdad que no he tenido tanto tiempo para dedicarle a este fic. Por lo menos no como hubiese querido, es uno de mis bebés más queridos y quería darle el final que se merece. Siento que algunas cosas no quedaron como quería, quizá se siente un poco apresurado, pero si se lee en el contexto de toda la espera, quizá pueda entenderse que sea así. Espero sus comentarios._

_**C**omo siempre, agradezco a todos los que se pasaron por el fic, ha sido un placer leer sus reviews y navegar esta dolorosa trama junto a ustedes. Creo que es el final que se merecía, si ustedes piensan lo contrario, pues bienvenidos sean sus críticas, que yo no me molesto._

_**U**n abrazo enorme y apretado a todos, pero en especial a **Nuez** que, aunque se unió tarde, ha estado apoyando a mi musa de muchas formas. ¡Te quiero, preciosa!_

_**N**os leemos, espero que pronto. Anuncio desde ya que tengo varios proyectos de esta pareja en mente, así que si son fieles amantes del Mir/San... de seguro nos leemos por ahí._

_**A**diós y hasta pronto (?)_

_**Y**umi~_


End file.
